


In the Lines of Shadow

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Cooking, Demeter Krolia, Drunkenness, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hades Shiro, Happy Ending, Hermes Lance, IKEA, It's coming, Kosmo is Cerberus :), Kosmo is fine, Love Confessions, Love blinds all y'all, M/M, Magic, Make Up, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mattress Shopping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Persephone Keith, Pining, Political Coup, RIP Keith and Shiro's sex life, Resurrection, Shy Shiro, Slow Burn, Tartarus, Temporary Character Death, There is actual plot in this story, Titans, Trans Keith (Voltron), Treachery, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Shiro (Voltron), War, Yay everyone is happy, accidental Marriage Proposal, afab language, but slightly sad bc Keith has to stay on earth for 6 months, light gore, modern gods, mundane daes, olympus, restored memories, shiro is not a good cook fam, the dog doesn't die, there are real sirens in Target, torture mention, yeah they go mattress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: Shiro is the god of the Underworld, living in shadow and death, he comes occasionally to the mortal's realm.Keith is the god of growing life and spring, his skin like sunlight lives inside his very skeleton.They shouldn't be but their love quickly entwines and tangles together. A retelling of Persephone and Hades.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started discussing god au's in the Dark Sheith server and anyway here we are - I always add tags, please check back often

On the back of summer, cooler weather rolls in for the day with the arrival of death and darkness to the city. The coffee shop is fairly quiet despite the busy morning with people bustling by with confused looks on their faces at the dramatic change in weather. From warm 80 degrees weather on Sunday to 56 on Friday – no one seems to know what to do with the way the weather seemed to shift so dramatically. On Shiro’s arrival to Earth, the weather always seems to metamorphosis into something colder, despite his love of growing things.

The soft sound of Kosmo snoring makes Shiro drops his gaze to where the enormous black beast sleeps soundly with his head on his paws. Glamoured to look like a normal wolf, Kosmo can only be seen by mortals touched by the gods so taking him places is usually not an issue.

Shiro sits at the café table sipping his coffee – black – and going over the news in the paper. Not many people read the print paper these days but Shiro likes the way the pages feel in his hands and the way the ink rubs onto his fingertips if handled too much. Smart devices always seem so cold and impersonal. Not that he has any friends to use a smart device with – no texts, no calls, no Facebook groups. Just Shiro and his dog.

Shiro raises his cup to take another sip when the sound of something smacking against the glass of the coffee shop window makes him startle so much he spills coffee down the front of his black Brioni. Kosmo also startles awake at the sound and stares curiously at the person pressed against the glass of the coffee shop. Shiro finally glances up to see startling purple eyes and an excited smile. They say something but the glass makes it impossible to hear so Shiro simply stares in confusion. After a moment, they begin to gesture at Kosmo but Shiro is still confused by their meaning. It’s not until the stranger bursts into the coffee shop, Shiro finally realizes what they are requesting.

“Hi, can I please pet your dog?” the stranger asks.

Shiro’s eyes widen slightly as he realizes this boy can see Kosmo – and he’s not just a boy. No, not just a boy at all. He’s dressed all in black with beautiful long hair tied in a braid, bangs cascading over his eyes and wispy against his carved cheekbones. He looks like fragile glass with sunlight glowing just beneath his skin despite the colder weather. His legs are long, accentuated by the black thigh high stockings he wears and a pair of black high waist shorts decorated in glittering stars. His long dark lashes frame almond-shaped eyes the color of plum ink stains.

By far, this stranger is the most beautiful person he’s ever met.

“Is he friendly?” the boy asks again. “Can I pet him? He’s beautiful.”

“Um, yes,” Shiro finally manages to say. The spilled coffee on his suit completely forgotten, Shiro watches in wonderment as the boy kneels by Kosmo and starts to pet and scratch his ears in excitement.

“Yes, aren’t you the cutest thing I’ve ever seen? I’m Keith, what’s your name? Does he have a name?” Keith asks and Shiro feels his heartstrings pull.

 _Keith_.

Even his name is beautiful.

“K-Kosmo,” Shiro stammers. “His name is Kosmo.”

“Kosmo?” Keith smiles and continues to scratch Kosmo’s ears and play with his fur on his chest. “He’s so soft. I’m surprised they let him in here.”

Shiro wants to explain that most people cannot see Kosmo at all but then he pauses – maybe Keith is unaware of his lineage. Not all gods know they’re gods.

“He’s not a service dog, right? Oh, I’m not preventing him from working, am I?” Keith asks and he looks up at Shiro with real fear in his eyes until the fear changes into recognition. “Oh. Oh my- you’re, Shiro. _The_ Shiro? God of the Underworld?”

So, Keith does know his lineage.

“Yes,” Shiro admits slowly even as he feels his chances of befriending Keith slip through cold fingertips. “I am.”

“Wow,” Keith gasps softly. “I’ve never met a major god like you before. Your dog is… is this the dog with three heads?” Keith leans back from Kosmo and squints, probably trying to see beyond Kosmo’s glamour.

“Yes,” Shiro says again. He doesn’t mean for his answers to be so succinct, he just can’t believe this small god filled with sunlight is bothering to continue making conversation with him. Even if it is about his dog.

“I bet they’re all so cute.” Keith finally stands up and Shiro realizes too late he stands with him and he stands so much taller than Keith. Keith has to step back and crane his neck to look him in the eye and Shiro has to look down his nose to see Keith’s face.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith,” Shiro says finally. He hopes his politeness comes off as genuine.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“You are the son of Krolia, is that correct?” Shiro tries to keep tabs on the gods traipsing around the world these days even if there are so many now. His brothers constantly at war, Shiro is the only one who tends to come earth-side often.

Keith nods. “Yes. Goddess of life and farming and all of that. I’m the god of _spring_.” Keith rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t my top choice or really my choice at all.”

A small smile tugs Shiro’s lips. Spring. Life. All of the things Shiro is not. “I am sorry I have ruined your weather.”

“You made it cold?” Keith asks.

“I tend to ruin the warm weather, yes,” Shiro admits and feels his cheeks turn bright red. He doesn’t mean to change the weather so dramatically but he travels on the back of dark wings.

“Oh,” Keith says slowly. “You know, I don’t mind it, sometimes I think the weather is too hot.”

The words leave Shiro feeling warm in his chest and a little misty-eyed so he quickly sits down to distract himself from letting the tears fall. He’s never met someone as nice as Keith before.

“Do you come here a lot? To this coffee shop, I mean,” Keith says to clarify.

“I do,” Shiro admits. “Why?”

“Maybe we could have coffee sometime together? You can bring your dog.”  

The question is almost as surprising as a stab to the chest. He stares up at Keith in surprise, his eyebrows rising until they try to simultaneously grow into his hairline. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, the stuff you’re drinking now?” Keith says and smiles. “I’d like to talk to you again. Here.” Keith turns to grab a napkin off of another table and he pulls a pen out of a bag to scribble down a set of numbers. “That’s my cell. Text me, okay?”

Text him.

Keith wants to be texted by _him_.

Shiro continues to stammer and stutter over his words as he accepts the offered napkin which he knows in the back of his mind he will cherish for centuries. He finally manages to squeeze out a _yes_ amongst his stammering and he swears he hears Kosmo chuff a laugh.

“Yes? Okay, great.” Keith smiles and pats Kosmo’s big head one more time. “I will see you around, Shiro.”

Keith trails off, leaving the scent of flowers in his wake, and Shiro almost melts off of his seat entirely. The god of spring and growing vegetation wanted _his_ attention. The god of death, the Underworld, destruction – a dark place where only the dead dare to dwell. Shiro wonders what such a place would do to someone so full of light like Keith. The image of Keith’s sunlight diminishing and his body rotting to reveal the bones and sinew beneath leave Shiro shuddering.

His eyes drop to the napkin in his palm and he crushes the white paper between his fingertips. He will not be responsible for ruining someone as lovely as Keith. Kosmo whines and places his head on Shiro’s lap but he stands before the great beast can offer comfort. “Come, Kosmo,” he says sharply. “It’s time to go home.”

Kosmo sighs but follows Shiro out of the coffee shop and they walk down an alley. There is a dark, swirling door waiting for them as they cross over from the mortal world to their realm of darkness. The Underworld welcomes him with cold arms and the sunlight disappears and gives way to the consuming shadow of his realm. Kosmo’s glamour shakes off and soon the three-headed beast bounds off into the darkness to take up his post by the river. Shiro’s own glamour sloughs off to reveal the black, cold armor he wears beneath a tattered, long fur cloak. The armor is blacker than the darkness around them and old – it needs updating but no one ever comes to the Underworld. Only the dead.

Shiro’s long hair cascades around his shoulders while he slowly approaches the throne made of bone and ash. The chair is not comfortable in Shiro’s opinion but he ascends the stairs to take his seat and stare down at his empty kingdom. The ground shakes beneath his feet and dust shifts from the unseen ceiling overhead. The hall is empty, not even a skeletal guard or lost soul wandering around in the cold. Shiro sighs and presses his cheek to his hand. His other slowly uncurls to reveal the crushed napkin and he carefully unfolds the paper and presses it gently until he can make out the numbers once more.

He wonders if the Underworld has good service.

Shiro drums his fingers on the arm of his throne and stares at the phone number scribed so carefully on a thin napkin. The prospect of Keith’s ruination by his hand keeps him from immediately pulling out his phone to see if 4G works this far below the mortal realm. Cold air tickles his face and Shiro glances up to see the great doors of the throne hall opening, shaking cobwebs and dust all around. A tall figure walks into the hall, a cloak trailing behind, lightning crackling on long fingers.

Kuron.

“Brother!” Kuron says with such warmth Shiro knows something is wrong.

“What do you want, Kuron?” he asks coldly. Why his brother, sitting on top of a Mount Olympus, felt the need to descend so far below his nose is beyond Shiro’s imagination. Clearly, he wants something.  

“I can’t come and visit?” Kuron asks and then pouts. “Well, that hurts me greatly, Shiro. I thought we were on better terms than this.”

“You never come here,” Shiro replies. “Only when something is amiss or you want something from me, so, I ask again, what do you _want_?”

Kuron pouts but he comes to stand at the bottom of Shiro’s throne to look up at him with a white smile flashing over his face. The smell of lightning and a roll of thunder follows. “Well, Kuro’s been rather naughty again and taken my thunderbolt. I was hoping to borrow your beast to retrieve it.”

Shiro snorts. Same old, same old – nothing changes in the Shirogane brothers’ worlds. “No,” he replies flatly.

“Why not?”

“Because that’s never what it is and you always use Kosmo for your dirty work. The answer is no.” Shiro waves his right hand in dismissal to signal their conversation is over.

Kuron frowns. “Shiro…”

“I said no. You are in my realm now, brother, and my word is law. You gave me this realm to rule over and I rule it despite your trickery. Now, _go_.” Shiro points to the door and Kuron glares up at him as if he’s personally affronted Kuron’s morals.

“You’ve grown cold and mean in your old age and loneliness, Shiro. I remember a time when you would always leap to help me-.”

“Yes, a time when I believed my brothers loved me,” Shiro shouts as he stands, feeling the Underworld tremble in his wrath. “When I believed they cared for me instead of _stuffing_ me down here to rot away from the world! But I know better now.”

Kuron’s anger disappears and is replaced with sorrow. “Shiro….”

“So, just go. Leave me be, I know you hate being here just as much as you hate me.” Shiro storms down the steps of his throne to leave Kuron in the front hall, heading toward his own private chambers.

“Shiro, please, wait!” Kuron calls but Shiro ignores him.

The pain follows him as he walks down to his room to be left alone. The door slams in his wake and Shiro discards his cloak and armor, leaving only his black undershirt and tights beneath. His room stands empty, the black canopied bed dusty and quiet. He hardly spends time here – gods do not need to sleep but sometimes he simply wishes to stare into the abyss for a few hundred years.

Being unloved is by far Shiro’s greatest pain and fear.

Mortals fear him – understandably as most mortals fear death.

The gods hate him – because they enjoy making smear campaigns against him.

His brothers reject him – because being a god of the dead and macabre apparently makes him the black sheep of the Shirogane family.  

The bed feels stiff as Shiro lies down on top to stare up into the black hole of the ceiling. The darkness swirls and consumes until he feels his consciousness slip away into a resting state. Keith’s crumpled napkin slips from his fingers and flutters to the floor like flower petals.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lance, what happens when a guy is supposed to text you and doesn’t?_

Keith hates having to go to Lance for help – of all of the gods he could reach out to Keith knows Lance will have the best advice, even if it pains him to have to stoop so low.

**burn bby**

_I’m serious_

**some guy really not giving u the time of day? Screw him then**

_He was nice and shy_

_Maybe he’s too shy to text me_

**maybe**

**should have got his digits**

_Fuck_

**sorry pal wanna meet up for food?**

Keith debates on staying in but he can’t mope over a man he doesn’t even know. He tells Lance where to meet and then dashes to find something decent to wear because going out in his sweats with Lance will only incite Lance’s annoyance. Annoying Lance is one of the worst things to do since he’ll never hear the end of it.

They meet near the coffee shop, not so close Keith would consider his actions stalking but not so far he won’t be able to tell if Shiro arrives. Lance is already outside at a table in the outdoor café while the sun shines down on everyone, birds sing, and there is lush green life all around. No sign of cool weather anywhere. Keith sighs and approaches Lance’s table, hopping over the little garden wall to join him. Lance’s face lights up and Keith notes the abhorrently ugly designer tennis shoes Lance is sporting, wings emblazoned on the side.

“Those are hideous,” Keith tells him flatly before sitting down.

“They are _not_. They’re expensive,” Lance replies firmly.

“They’re hideous.”

Lance glances down at his own shoes to regard the white shoes with crystal straps wrapped around the front in a twisting pattern. The wings are stitched with real gold and the bottoms flat with no traction. He grins. “I like ‘em.”

“You have no taste,” Keith replies with a snort as he snatches Lance’s menu to glance over the offerings. “This place has a lot of salad.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda slim pickin’ on this menu,” Lance muses. “Wanna go to the coffee shop? They have _really_ good sandwiches.”

Keith glances over his shoulder at the coffee shop and feels his heart squeeze when a sudden gust of chillier wind picks up and blows his hair back out of his face. His eyes widen at the sight of a man dressed in black with an overly large dog appear down the sidewalk.

Shiro.

“Yes,” Keith says quickly.

“Did it get cold out here or is it just me?” Lance asks as they leave their menus behind in favor of crossing the street. Keith doesn’t hear Lance, he only has eyes for Shiro as he pulls open the coffee shop door and steps inside.

The shop is fairly empty but Shiro stands in line with Kosmo at his side. Keith smiles and Kosmo immediately lifts his snout in the air to sniff before turning to look him in the eye. He waves and Kosmo’s face splits into a doggy smile with his tongue hanging out happily.

“Is that… Shiro?” Lance whispers in Keith’s ear. “Wait- is that the guy you- _no_ . Keith, _no_ .” Lance grabs his arm and yanks him back toward the restrooms before Shiro can see them. “You _cannot_ go out with him!”

“Why?” Keith demands. “There’s nothing wrong with him.”

“He’s the god of the _dead_. You’re- the opposite!” Lance hisses. “That won’t work, your mom won’t like it.”

“So, what?” Keith rolls his eyes a little. “He was nice to me, I’m going to say hello and ask about the lack of communication, so excuse me.” He gives Lance a push and wheels back around to find Shiro now sitting at the table he had been at on their first meeting, Kosmo at his feet like usual. For a moment, he has déjà vu as he approaches the table, and clears his throat. “Excuse me?”

Shiro glances up from his coffee and almost seems to spit it back out before setting his cup down. “Keith!” he gasps. “Uh- what- what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was across the street and my friend and I came here to eat. I saw you come in and I thought I’d say hello… You never texted me.” Keith dares to look downtrodden, dropping his gaze and seeming as sad as possible.

The scar carved across Shiro’s nose stands out when his face turns red. “Y-yes, about that- I- I’m sorry, Keith. I’ve been busy.”

“Oh.”

 _Busy_.

A poor excuse.

“Are you and your friend eating here?” Shiro asks. His voice is like the rustle of leaves on the sidewalk while a breeze sends them swirling on their way. His long black hair tied back into a high ponytail, the white streaks slipping free along his forehead and face. The look is exceptional and Keith finds Shiro’s jawline stunning.

“We were planning on it,” Keith replies. He’s hurt Shiro hadn’t bothered to contact him but he can also see the desperation in Shiro’s eyes. Maybe there’s more to this story. “Do you want company? We could move to a larger table.”

“Oh- I- I don’t want to intrude,” Shiro says and shakes his head. “You’re here with a friend, you’re not here for me.”

“He’s free!” Lance calls as he suddenly appears at Keith’s side. “I’m gonna go. You two have fun.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith snarls but Lance is already out the door before he can further protest. Keith’s face blushes lightly but Shiro looks partially relieved if not also a bit sheepish. “Let me get my drink and food.”

“Here, um,” Shiro reaches into his wallet and hands over a black credit card. “Use this. Please, I insist. I didn’t text you when I should have, I owe you that.”

The card is completely black and there are no markings on the front but Keith slowly accepts the credit card to walk back over to the barista. She stares at him looking completely bored and blowing bubble gum.

“Hi,” she says in a monotone voice.

“Hi, um, can I get a small black coffee and a grilled cheese panini.”

She rings him up and Keith nervously swipes Shiro’s card on the machine. There’s no magnetic strip but the transaction appears _approved_ regardless. Keith flips the card every which way but it’s just _black_ and matte smooth. No name. No card number. Nothing. A smile flickers over his face and Keith turns to go and sit with Shiro while he waits for his food.

“Where did you get this?” Keith asks as he slides the card back over.

“It’s tied to the god’s realm,” Shiro replies with a shrug. “We have currency, too. The higher up you are, the more money you have, and when you reach status like mine, it’s unlimited.”

“Wow,” Keith whispers. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s not as common these days, with so many gods running around,” Shiro admits. “You may never receive one.”

Well, that’s disappointing. Keith places his cheek on his palm and pouts a little but at least Shiro bought him lunch. “I suppose I can forgive you for not texting or calling.”

“Yes… uh… about that- I…” Shiro sighs and Keith can see he’s clearly in distress. Even the air shifts from something calm to feeling tense and uncertain. A secret on the tip of Shiro’s tongue attempting to break free. “I am no good for you… I am nothing but death and darkness. You are- you are life and sunlight. Growing plants and the like- I- I worry what I will do to you over time.”

Death and darkness.

Two things he supposes a god of life and growth should fear but the only fear Keith feels is the fear of hurting Shiro’s feelings. Shiro is a quiet man – clearly a man who’s been previously burned by someone in his life – and he doesn’t want to break Shiro’s spirits.

“I’m not afraid,” Keith replies quietly. “I’m not afraid of you, at all. I don’t know, I just, I feel very drawn to you. As if we're always meant to know one another.”

“Fate?” Shiro asks, the word shaking with fear or excitement Keith can’t tell.

“Maybe. I’m not one of them, so, I guess I don’t know.”

A small smile lifts one corner of Shiro’s mouth briefly. “Talking to you brings me warmth.”

Keith smiles wide. “Good.” His name is called and he has to go collect his lunch but sitting back down they quickly divulge into hours of talking. They discuss everything from the pantheon drama to the way mortal life has changed over the years. They discuss Kosmo’s favorite foods and the Underworld. They spend thirty minutes on discussing the ramification of mythological fiction and art on the world and how it has impacted them as gods. Time slips by and they don’t realize how long they’ve sat together until the manager politely steps up to their table to tell them they are about to close.

“Oh, yes, pardon us,” Shiro says immediately and puts down some cash on the table as compensation. “We’ll step out of your way now.”

Keith apologizes, too, and follows Shiro out onto the sidewalk. He stretches and feels his spine and hips pop and Kosmo copies his motion by stretching his back legs out before bounding forward to go sniff at a hot dog cart ready to close shop a few blocks down.

“I had a wonderful time with you today,” Shiro says in his soft voice. “Truly, you are one of the most fascinating and beautiful people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Shiro’s words remind him of a romance novel and he feels his face turn red. The sky above is dark and the wind is cold against his back but he has no desire to go anywhere but somewhere new with Shiro. “It was a lot of fun,” he admits softly. “I’d hate to see it end.”

“All good things end eventually,” Shiro replies. “Kosmo. Come.” Kosmo huffs but trots over to shoves his head under Keith's arm and Keith gives him a hug and scratch on the chin. “Good boy.”

“Can I see you again?” Keith asks.

Shiro looks unsure but eventually, he nods. “Yes. I would like that. I promise I will text you this time.”

“Swear on something important to you,” Keith challenges.

“I swear on Kosmo. I will text you when we part.”

Keith regards Shiro slowly but finally nods. “Okay. I believe you. I will see you soon, Shiro. Good night.”

“You will be able to go home alright?” Shiro asks then and Keith can see the worry in his eyes.

Keith nods and holds up his phone. “Uber. I take it all the time, it’s on the way now.”

“I will wait with you,” Shiro says firmly and Keith feels his stomach flutter. He’s such a gentleman.

“Okay.” They stand together, waiting for Keith’s Uber until Keith climbs in and waves goodbye. Shiro disappears slowly in the mirror and the stomach fluttering returns. A big smile widens on his face and Keith stares at his phone, realizing he’s waiting for a text. It’s not until he’s walking into his apartment he receives a new unknown number popping up on his screen.

 

 _Hello, Keith._  
_This is Shiro, I apologize, I am new to this digital world. I hope this finds it’s way to you as I am in the Underworld and I am not sure about the service here. I am thrilled to know you found enjoyment in spending time with me, as I found the utmost happiness spending time with you. I hope to see you again soon. Please, do not hesitate to send me messages at any time of day or night. I do not sleep._

_With all of my respect,_

_Shiro_

Shiro’s text reads like a letter but he cannot help but smile regardless.

**Thanks for texting me :) have a good night. I’ll text you tomorrow, Shiro**

_I very much look forward to it_

The smile spreading across Keith’s face doesn’t fade, not even as he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“He makes the world turn green,” Shiro muses to Kosmo while they sit on a park bench and Shiro shares ice cream with the big beast. Green tree leaves whisper and rustle in the breeze while the sun peeks through the fluffy clouds overhead. He wouldn’t call his behavior stalking because he only happened upon Keith and his friends at the park – he did not set out to find Keith on purpose. Kosmo likes the park and other dogs even the other dogs are usually afraid of him.

Shiro shyly pulls out his phone to send Keith a text.  _ I did not realize you come to this park as well.  _ He watches as Keith pauses in his conversation to glance at his phone and then he’s looking up and turning in a circle until he lands eyes on where Shiro sits on the opposite side. He quickly texts back.

**Stalking me, hm?**

Alarm fills Shiro’s core.  _ No! No, no, I did not set out to find you this morning, it’s only a coincidence! I would never do that. _

**I was just joking Mr. Sensitive**

A jest. Relief floods out of him in a wave and Shiro pauses before responding.  _ My apologies. I have a great fear you will find me as others do – unworthy – and I will miss out on speaking with you and seeing you. I will work on my behavior. _

Embarrassment eats Shiro alive, gnawing on his pride, which only grows worse when Keith reads his message and then returns to say something to his friends. Not that Keith should always be concerned about him and only him – he wants Keith to live his life according to how he would any other day. He is not worth Keith’s complete devotion. So, color him surprised when Keith waves to his friends and starts to walk over. Panic seizes Shiro’s gut and then butterflies begin erratic seizures shortly after.

“Hi,” Keith says when they’re within earshot of each other. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“You didn’t!” Shiro gasps. “I- I sometimes do not realize I am being so self-deprecating,  _ I _ apologize.”

“Can I sit?”

“Oh, yes, um, please.” Shiro reaches over to move his coat as he took it off due to the warmer weather. Even with his presence, the weather is warm today and too much to wear his heavier black coat. “Sit.”

“Great.” Keith sits down and Shiro tries not to ogle Keith’s thick, smooth thighs but the tiny denim shorts and the black tank top hardly leave anything up for the imagination. He admires Keith’s floral tattoos going up his arms and on his shoulders. His thigh also has another floral pattern. He’s always wanted a tattoo himself but never knew what to adorn on his skin.

“Is it overly warm to you, as well, or is it just me?” Shiro asks after a lag in conversation.

“It is hot today,” Keith admits with a nod and he pushes his sunglasses up his nose with his forefinger. “I was going to go over there and grab an iced lemonade.” He points to a cart further in the park near where the children play. “Do you want one?”

“I’ve never had one,” Shiro admits. “Are they good?”

“I love them. They’re mostly sugar and lemon juice but I think that’s what makes them so delicious.” Keith looks over at him and Shiro is happy to see him smile. “I’ll buy you one.”

“That would be very kind of you, but please, allow me.” Shiro reaches into his inner jacket pocket to withdraw the black card tying him to Olympus’ reserves. “Please, I insist.”

Keith pauses and studies him, his eyes squinted, while he looks Shiro over with curiosity. “I’m not poor, you know,” he finally says. “I can afford a lemonade or two.”

“Yes, I know but…” Shiro once more feels his cheeks light aflame. Keith so easily flusters him and he’s unsure how to explain his feelings without sounding insane. “I would perchance consider this another… date.”

The suspicion falls off of Keith’s face. “Oh, are we dating?”

The question leaves Shiro’s eyes wide and once more fumbling for the correct words. Had he assumed too much? Was Keith not interested in dating? Of course, he had assumed too much of Keith – he never should have said the words  _ date _ . Why would Keith ever want to date him? They’d had coffee  _ once _ and exchanged a few text messages – they were not dating. He withdraws the card and puts it back into his jacket pocket and feels his foolishness burn on the way down when he swallows back his words.

“We are only doing what you wish us to,” he finally manages to choke out diplomatically.  _ Foolish. _

“I wasn’t saying we couldn’t,” Keith points out slowly. “I just didn’t realize we’d already decided to call it dating.”

“We didn’t,” Shiro clarifies quietly. “I am a fool and I should take my leave before I further complicate everything. Thank you for your offer of an iced lemonade, I am sure they are good, but I should go-.”

“No!” Keith reaches out to take Shiro’s arm before he can hurriedly walk away. “Please, don’t go.”

“I’ve embarrassed you--.”

“No, you haven’t. I’m not upset. I think maybe we just have a lack of communication somewhere.” Keith pulls Shiro’s arm so he’s not poised to flee. “I like talking to you and getting to know you.”

“I feel the same,” Shiro assures quickly. Talking to Keith is truly the highlight of his day.

“But I don’t know you well enough to say we’re dating,” Keith finally concludes.

The words sting but of course Keith is correct and he relinquishes a nod. “Yes, of course,” he agrees with another quick nod. “I understand completely.” And he does understand – he also understands as soon as Keith does know him he will no longer wish to date.

“Okay, as long as that’s clear,” Keith says. “I will go buy the lemonades.”

Shiro nods and sits quietly while Keith stands to walk over to the lemonade stand. Kosmo huffs and places his head on Shiro’s knee, staring up at him with soulful eyes only a dog could have. “What?” Shiro asks but Kosmo remains silent. “I made a mistake, just like always, I always make mistakes.”

Kosmo sighs and whines but Shiro places his hand on his head to give his ears a scratch anyway. The wind shifts and blows his ponytail to the side, sending a chill down his spine. The sun disappears behind darkening clouds and Shiro’s eyes widen when he realizes a storm is brewing so fast there is no time to prepare for it. With a snap of his fingers, a black umbrella materializes in hand and he is able to cover himself and Kosmo before the rain pours down but Keith is caught on his way to the lemonade stand.

Kosmo yelps and snatches Shiro’s sleeve in his mouth to start pulling and dragging Shiro over toward Keith. The message is loud and clear so Shiro and Kosmo jog across the park to quickly cover a soaked through Keith with the black umbrella. Keith looks up at the umbrella in surprise before turning to see Shiro standing there, partially wet himself and his pants muddy from running through the slippery grass.

“My apologies, I did not make it in time, you must be freezing,” Shiro says quickly and immediately shrugs out of his suit jacket to place over Keith’s shoulders, while still attempting to keep the umbrella in one hand. His other coat is still on the bench, now probably ruined but there are more coats to be had.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers. “I don’t know where this rain came from.”

Shiro shakes his head and is about to agree at the strangeness in the weather when he sees Kuron leaning against a tree not too far away with a smirk on his face. He can feel his metaphorical hackles raise but he walks Keith up to the lemonade stand and Keith buys their lemonades before they rush over to the nearby shelter where many of the park-goers ran for safety from the heavy rain. Kosmo shakes himself off, all over Shiro of course, before going to sit by Keith. Keith takes the lid off of his own cup and offers Kosmo a drink.

“Oh, don’t give him that,” Shiro mutters as he shakes the umbrella a few times to try and keep the water to a minimum as he closes it and leans it against the shelter’s picnic tables.

“Why not? It’s mine, not yours,” Keith points out and he seems so happy Shiro doesn’t argue.

His eyes turn back over to where Kuron is standing, mysteriously without a single drop of water ruining his outfit. He’s wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts with flip flops – wherever Kuron received his poor fashion sense, Shiro doesn’t know, but it pains him to look at the ugly outfit.  Kuron winks and starts to walk away but Shiro refuses to let him get away so easily.

“Will you excuse me a moment?” Shiro asks but Keith is so wrapped up in Kosmo he doesn’t seem to notice as Shiro takes a brief leave. Snatching up the umbrella, Shiro jogs to catch up to Kuron, snatching onto his brother’s shoulder. “ _ What _ are you doing?”

Kuron’s grin widens. “ _ Shiro _ , it’s good to see you, brother. And I see you’ve found yourself a cute lover.”

“He is  _ not _ -.” Shiro cuts off with a grit of his teeth as rage makes his right hand clench into a fist. In his glamour the right hand is disguised as a cybernetic arm – in reality, it’s much different. “He is a friend.”

“I thought I’d help you out a little, to make up for the other day,” Kuron replies with a shrug. “But here you are, wasting your potential for finally settling down by yelling at me. Typical Shiro.”

“I do not  _ need _ your help and Keith is only a friend. He’s made that clear today,” Shiro replies sharply. “And I will respect his wishes.”

“Hm.” Kuron snaps his fingers and the rain stops suddenly like the clouds decided to hold their breath. The darkness dissipates and the sun quickly begins to shine through once again. People in the shelter all begin to wander out, at first seeming wary and afraid the rain may return, but the birds and animals resume their song and dogs are quick to chase the squirrels. Relaxation and fun return to the atmosphere.

“Stop interfering with my life,” Shiro snarls. “Do you understand?”

“Shiro-.”

“No. You shunned me a long time ago and do not get to try and pretend you want me now. We both know you do not.” Shiro turns to go but Kuron lays a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Shiro, I am sorry,” Kuron says and his voice is so soft and sincere, Shiro finds himself turning to look at him with curiosity. He hasn’t heard Kuron sound so apologetic in a few millennia when he apologized for toppling Shiro’s miniature city he’d built as a child. “I’m sorry that you think we do not love you. That’s not true. We do love you.”

“No, Kuron,” Shiro says as he yanks out of his grasp. “You shoved me into the Underworld and left me there. Forever warring with Kuro and never letting the world have a bit of peace. I had no choice but to take on the helm and I don’t complain. Not to you. Not to anyone. I am alone down there. You have no idea what it is like to live in a place no one comes to, no light, nothing but darkness and death and cold. While you sit on top of your mountain and watch the mortal world with your ambrosia and your music and parties.”

Kuron opens his mouth to speak further but Shiro turns away to storm back to where Keith is still sitting beneath the shelter waiting for him. Kosmo is staring up at Keith as if he hangs the stars in the night sky and Shiro doesn’t blame him. Keith is beautiful.

“Who was that?” Keith asks casually but Shiro has a feeling he already knows.

“My brother.”

“Kuron? He made it rain? Why?” Keith is staring at Shiro’s untouched lemonade and he can see Keith’s is long gone.

“You can have that,” Shiro says. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asks but slowly wraps his fingers around the cup. “I just don’t want it to get warm-.”

“Yes, please, have it.”

“You didn’t answer my other question. Why did he do that?”

“Why does he do anything?” Shiro spits back but he realizes too late he’s being bitter toward Keith and there is no reason for it. “My apologies, Keith, I do not mean to snap at you. My brother is… We have a complicated relationship.”

Keith nods. “I understand,” he replies and takes a long drink of the lemonade. “This is really good, are you sure you won’t try it?”

“No, you should have it,” Shiro replies. “I see you’ve completely charmed Kosmo, here.”

“He’s a good boy.” Keith scratches Kosmo’s chest and ears. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, he is a good companion.” Shiro pats Kosmo’s head and the dog’s face splits into a happy, content smile. “Are you certain it was alright to leave your friends? I’d hate thinking I took their time from you.”

“I told them I was going to come to talk to you. I thought that was what you wanted?” Keith tilts his head to the side and Kosmo copies him as if he understands everything and of course he does. Shiro can feel his body die.

“Well, I mean, yes of course, but I don’t want to take precedence over your friends. They should always come first,” he replies. His hands come together and he wishes suddenly he had his gloves to hide behind. “I apologize, I’m not doing a very good job of being sociable with you.”

“You’re nervous.” Keith shrugs one shoulder. “I mean if you don’t get out often, I get it.”

“I do not. Believe me.”

There’s a moment where Keith chuckles and smiles. “I do. C’mon, let’s go take a walk in the sun while it’s still out. You can walk me home.”

Shiro nods. “Okay. Sure. Do you live nearby?” They fall into step with Kosmo walking along Keith’s other side, flanking him from the street while Keith’s hand slowly slides into the crook of Shiro’s arm. The gesture feels intimate and close but he doesn’t want to think too hard on the matter. They’re friends. Just friends.

“Yeah,” Keith replies while they exit the park and head down the sidewalk toward a shopping district. “Right down off of Pomegranate Street.”

Shiro nods. “I know they are. It’s very quiet and nice.” Krolia’s realm – she keeps a lovely home and Shiro has a feeling Keith still lives with his parents. “Your mother lives in that area.”

“Yeah, I live at home,” Keith says with a sigh. “She’s so protective of me sometimes. I don’t mind, free rent.” He shrugs. “Sometimes it’s a downer, though. I mean, if I want to bring home someone, it’s basically impossible.”

Shiro wonders how many someone’s Keith has wanted to bring home and if he could ever make the cut. Shortly after, he berates himself for even stooping so low and thinking of Keith in such an inappropriate manner. “Your mother must really love you.”

“She does. I love her, too.” Keith offers Shiro a warm smile. “I keep asking her to get me a dog but she won’t let me. You should come inside so she can meet Kosmo and  _ see _ how great dogs can be.”

They round the corner to Pomegranate Street and Shiro knows if he had a soul he would feel it dying. Meeting Krolia face to face should not have been as intimidating as it sounded. He is a greater god and she is a lesser god of the same pantheon but he knows her name and reputation. She is dangerous and fierce with a severe devotion to her husband and her son. She would never tolerate him being anywhere near Keith.

“I am not certain that is a good idea, Keith,” Shiro replies but Keith is already bounding ahead toward a driveway covered in plants and lush life with a marble pathway. Krolia’s home is beautiful but also modest in the same breath. A small bungalow painted white with blue shutters meshes well with the greenery of the plant life all around them. The entire front yard is fully shaded and Shiro notes the freshly built gazebo beneath a large willow tree not even painted yet.

Keith bounds up to the front door and leaves it open, allowing Kosmo to trail after him, even as Shiro reaches to grasp onto the hound to keep him close. Shiro sighs and slowly turns his eyes skyward and wonders if this is all a part of Kuron’s clear dastardly plan.

Shiro dares to step over the threshold of the house to take in the front entrance. The house opens up to a large foyer which goes straight to the back of the house where Shiro can see part of a dining room table and the kitchen counters and island. On his right is a doorway to the living area and on his left is a staircase and another hallway which must lead to a bathroom and another door at the end. Shiro keeps his focus on stepping forward.

“What is that?” comes a flat female voice. Krolia.

“It’s a  _ dog _ ,” Keith replies and Shiro can practically see the rolling of his eyes.

“Whose dog is it?”

At the question, Shiro takes in a deep breath and slowly steps around the corner until he can see Krolia standing in the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest, and an unimpressed look on her face. Her eyes jerk up to meet him and then he can see her nostrils flare when she realizes who is in her home.

“ _ You _ ,” she snarls. “What are you doing here?”

“The dog is his,” Keith explains. “I wanted you to meet Shiro, my  _ friend _ .”  

“Friend,” Krolia repeats the word as if she’s never heard it before. Shiro remains near the doorway in case he needs to flee the house in a hurry.

“Yes, Mom, my friend. He’s nice. Have you met him before?”

Krolia looks over at Shiro again and he does remember a time when he met Krolia once – another life, another time before she even had a son. “Once,” she replies. Her voice is still colder than any soul found in the Underworld. “Leave my home and my son alone.”

“Forgive me,” Shiro responds quietly. “I will go.”

“Wait, Mom-,” Keith goes to protest but Shiro calls Kosmo to him and hurries out of the house before the anger can escalate. He can hear Keith arguing faintly in the background but he opens a portal to the Underworld and quickly steps through before Keith can follow.

Darkness slams all around like a closing door and Shiro stands in the dusty, quiet hall of his realm. The ground quakes softly beneath his feet and Kosmo shakes his glamour off but does not stray from his side. All three of his heads whine and they nuzzle and try to engage him but Shiro keeps his eyes on the ground. His hands shake and he drops his gaze down to his right hand – blackened and clawed, his touch causes death and destruction. Shiro fumbles for a glove he keeps in his jacket pocket only to realize he’d left one on the bench and the other Keith had over his shoulders.

He can hear the gods laughing at him on high on Olympus. They mock and point and whisper scandalous lies about his life. He’s never there to defend himself, always locked away in a place he feels no love for. Kosmo lies down on his back to entice a belly rub but Shiro cannot bring his eyes away from his hands. One pale in the darkness the other almost swallowed up by shadow.

The hatred in Krolia’s voice echoes in his mind and he wonders what stories she heard of him. What did she think of him and what did she believe him to be like – clearly, nothing good. Her hatred stems from fear just like everyone else, Shiro knows, but there is nothing he can do to assuage her panic. He is the god of death, ruler of the Underworld, and there is no changing it.

Finally, Shiro manages to walk slowly toward the throne and ascend to the top to slowly take his seat. Darkness wraps itself around him until his glamour falls away and he wears nothing but cold, black armor emblazoned with symbols of death. His long hair falls around his face and cold, black crown rests on his head. Kosmo chuffs but slowly leaves to go and pick up his post at the river. Shiro stares into the darkness and feels his emotions run dry and empty.

Numbness returns to his chest and he tries to forget about sunlight and the way Keith smiles. He can never return earth-side again or he will never stop searching for Keith. Ruining something so beautiful is a crime and he refuses to be the reason Keith’s light does not shine in the world. Slamming the door on ever finding someone to love him, Shiro refocuses on the nothingness around him. Eventually, someone will come and seek his mercy. Until then, all there is left to do is sit and feel time slip by.

What are a few more thousand millennia alone?


	3. Chapter 3

The sun setting through the leaves left golden streaks across the backyard and over Keith’s hair. The muffled sound of dishes clinking in the sink tells Keith his mother is washing up from dinner but he tunes the sound out. He’s hardly spoken to her in a week – he’s hardly spoken to Shiro, either. In fact, he  _ hasn’t _ spoken to Shiro because Shiro has been ignoring him. He’s starting to strongly consider finding a way into the Underworld.

“Hidin’ from your mother?” comes his father’s gruff voice as he slowly joins Keith where Keith sits on the swing his father built him as a child.

“Yeah,” he replies shortly.

“Hm.” Tex sighs and glances down at Keith. “There somethin’ goin’ on between you two?”

“She was just rude to a friend I brought home the other day and now he won’t talk to me,” Keith explains and glances at his phone. No texts or phone calls from Shiro. Plenty from Lance and Pidge but nothing from Shiro.

“He, uh, a  _ gentleman _ friend?” Tex asks and then coughs as if he can chase away the idea of his son bringing home a gentleman caller.

“He’s just a friend,” Keith argues. “That’s all… but I think Mom ruined it for me. He’s probably scared to talk to me again because he thinks Mom is going to rain wrath down on him.”

Tex snorts. “Sounds like your mother. May I ask who this friend is?”

“Shiro.”

There’s a pause where Keith swears he can hear his father gulp as if he’s suddenly afraid. “God of the dead, Shiro?”

“Yes? What other Shiro’s do you know?” Keith asks, glancing over at his father finally. Tex looks pale in the face and clearly, he seems disturbed. “Why does everyone act like he’s some evil person? He’s nice.”

“You don’t him, son-.”

“ _ You  _ don’t know him!” Keith doesn’t like arguing with his parents because every fight always feels horribly juvenile but on this, he knows they’re wrong. Shiro is not an evil entity simply because he oversees the dead. In fact, Keith finds Shiro’s acts to be kind and self-sacrificial. Even the dead need a nice person to talk to and to feel welcomed into the afterlife. Shiro is there to guide them so they are not so afraid.

“Son-.”

Keith stands and storms out of the backyard. He takes the fence and hops over and he’s glad he’s old enough now his parents cannot order him to come inside immediately. He’s an adult and can come and go as he pleases. He only lives at home because even for a god, the cost of living is too high on his own. Keith follows the twisting streets until he comes upon Lance’s house – well, not so much a house as two trailers somehow combined into one larger trailer resembling a house. He lives with Pidge and Hunk – they’d offered to let him live there, too, but Keith isn’t sure he could stand living with Lance when he can only take Lance in small doses as it is.

Speaking of, Lance is lounging out on the deck, bathing in the fading sun, while Pidge sits cross-legged on a cushioned chair tapping away on her computer. He can see Hunk inside, probably making dinner, through the kitchen window.

“Keith!” Lance greets with a wave as he sits up. “What brings you to our neck of the woods?”

Keith approaches and has a feeling if anyone is going to know how to enter the Underworld, Lance would be a good bet. “I want to enter the Underworld.”

The statement shocks Lance and Pidge so much Pidge stops typing and even looks up from her work while Lance pushes his sunglasses down to look Keith in the eye. “You want to  _ what _ ?” Lance asks.

“I want to enter the Underworld. Do you know how to get inside?” Keith asks slowly. “Or where I can find a doorway?”

Pidge looks between Lance and Keith curiously. “Is he serious?”

“Is this about that guy?” Lance asks, ignoring Pidge’s question. “Shiro?”

“ _ Shiro _ ?” Pidge gasps. “How do you know him?”

“I met him at a coffee shop and I think my mom scared him off and he won’t talk to me,” Keith explains quickly even if he’s already tired of having to explain the story. “Do you know how to get there or not, Lance? If not, don’t waste my time, I’ll find someone who does.”

Lance stares at him a moment but then sighs and nods. “I know how to get in. There’s a place in Gorgon Woods with a doorway. Not a lot of people know about it.”

“Take me there,” Keith says.

“ _ Now _ ? It’s… dark…” Lance says slowly and Keith can hear the fear in his voice. He doesn’t blame him – not many people would brave Gorgon Woods in the dark.

“Yes, now. I want to go right now.” Keith begins to walk away and Lance huffs.

“You’re going to get us killed, man!” Lance yells after him but after a moment Lance is at his side, his face a mask of annoyance. “What’s so special about this guy anyway? His junk covered in gold or something?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“ _ You _ don’t know?” Lance asks as if the answer is some sort of scandal. “Wow. That’s impressive. Usually, you just hop on and ride.”

Keith rolls his eyes. The comments of his promiscuity are unwelcome but he doesn’t argue against them since it’s true. He does have a reputation of being the kind of person to immediately hook up instead of getting to know someone. Shiro is different, however, and not just because he’s one of the Big Three. Everyone knows of Shiro and his brothers, there is no denying this, but Keith wants to take it slow with Shiro because Shiro seems so afraid.

The fear in Shiro’s voice when he feels he’s done something wrong. The look on his face when he says too much. Everything points to Shiro being completely insecure about relationships and Keith isn’t ready to dive right into something – or in this case someone – so unsure of themselves. He wants to make sure he can reassure Shiro he’s not about to bolt. He wants to be Shiro’s friend first and see if their chemistry will reach beyond intimacy.

“So, you guys dating?” Lance asks once the silence drags on beyond Lance’s comfort level. Of all of the traits belonging to Lance that annoy him most, the constant need to talk is what irks beneath Keith’s skin the most. Sometimes, he just wants quiet.

“No,” he replies shortly.

“So, why do you care so much? If you’re not dating and you’re not, you know-.”

“Because he’s my friend,” Keith snaps. “And because my mom upset him and I want to make sure he’s alright.”  

“Would you do that for me? Or Pidge?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Keith sends a glare over toward Lance and if he’d been a Gorgon, he’s certain Lance would have turned to stone.

“Okay. Okay. Sorry.” They come to stand outside of the entrance to the woods. There’s a sign marking the area but it’s been vandalized by local teenagers. Lance stares up at the tall trees and even though the trees are covered in leaves and seem friendly enough, they both know the area is dangerous. “If you take the main trail back about a mile you’ll see this big ugly black tree.”

“You’re not going with me?” Keith asks. He turns to face Lance in surprise. “You’re just letting me go alone?”

“I can’t go in there,” Lance whispers. “No way, man. You want to talk to your Romeo, you have to go in there alone. If you’re not back in an hour, I’ll send a search party in for you but I’m not going in myself.”

“Make it two hours,” Keith grumbles and shoves his hands into his pockets before trudging into the forest and down the main path. He has no idea how Lance knows this door exists but Keith hopes he can figure it out on his own.

The darkness of the forest wraps him up and when Keith dares to glance back toward Lance he realizes in alarm he can no longer see the beginning of the path – just black shadow. The trees stand overhead and usually trees and plants bring him comfort but these trees stand like angry sentries, glaring down at the intruder on their land. He ducks his head and keeps walking, holding onto his sunglasses in case he needs to throw them on in his own defense. He’s not sure if Gorgons can turn gods into stone but he doesn’t exactly want to be the test guinea pig either. Lance said one mile down the path. Just one mile.

The path is rough terrain with roots and branches sticking up through the ground, overgrown vegetation reaching out with stinging tendrils to brush the back of his calves, and one fallen tree he has to climb over. Keith pulls out his phone in an attempt to check the time but the screen flickers and then promptly turns completely black. Keith’s eyes widened as fear grips his chest. The forest seems much colder now that he has no way of contacting anyone for help.

A cold breeze slaps his cheek and the sound of groaning trees whisper all around. Keith tries to walk softly but nature betrays him instead of bending to his will by creating plenty of leaves and vegetation for him to walk over and crash through. There are no sounds of animals – no birds singing, no squirrels chattering, and no deer rustling in the trees. The forest is silent. The only sounds he can hear are the sounds of his own footsteps and the beating of his heart.

Keith takes two more steps forward and the sound of laughter follows him. He spins around and a snake-bodied Naga standing in the path behind him. Suddenly, he wishes he’d come in armed. “What do you want?”

“What do  _ I _ want, foolish boy, what do  _ you _ want? Why do you trespass on this ground?” She slithers closer but Keith falls back a step. In his peripheral, he can see the black tree Lance described. It stands tall and seems so ominous even in comparison to the other trees.

“I have no business with you,” Keith replies coldly. “Leave me alone.”

“Foolish boy,” the Naga hisses. “Stray so far away from your mother. Foolish. Boy.” She hisses and Keith can see her fangs dripping with venom down her jaw. He falls back another step.

The tree isn’t far but once he stands before it he has no idea how to open the door or if it will simply open automatically. Fear grips Keith’s gut and he decides to chance it. Turning on his heel, Keith bolts for the tree and leaps over a circle of stones surrounding the area. The Naga screeches and chases after him but he keeps his eyes forward. His hands reach for the bark of the tree and he presses his palms against the trunk in hopes it will simply recognize someone wants inside and will open a door. The tree is warm to the touch and throbs with a heartbeat.

“Foolish child!” The Naga screams and Keith spins around in fear she’s right on top of him but she is barred by the ring of stones. She remains on the other side, hissing, and slithering back and forth in frustration. “You will never come out once you go in. You are a fool.”

“Shut up,” Keith replies and raises his middle finger in cool response. The ring of rocks around the tree seems to be preventing her from crossing over so Keith turns back to the tree. Surely, there must be a button or a puzzle to unlock the door. He should have asked Lance for better directions. “Come on, open up,” he whispers desperately. “Shiro, help.”

At the evocation of Shiro’s name, the tree seems to shudder and the trunk sinks in on itself until Keith can see a door forming in the wood. Nothing but empty blackness awaits on the other side. An inky abyss – he’s not sure if when he steps across if there will be a floor or he’ll fall forward but he can hear the Naga growing restless. Before she can figure a way over the rocks, Keith steps forward and hopes the fall doesn’t kill him.

Can falling kill a god?

The darkness inside the tree is like a black maw swallowing him whole and Keith can feel his body falling but he feels no fear. A sense of gravity fills him and he knows the ground is rushing up to meet him soon but instead of landing on his face and splattering all over the floor, Keith feels his body right itself and he alights gently onto the ground as if gentle hands guide him to be upright on two feet. The feeling is slightly disorienting and for a moment, Keith has to reach out blindly until he feels his fingers brush against a cold, stone wall. He braces against the wall and lets the disorienting motion pass until he can open his eyes and adjust to the darkness all around.

He’s standing in a long tunnel and up ahead he’s certain he can see people shuffling along like tired guards. Keith frowns and heads forward, hoping he’s ended up in the Underworld and not some other place he doesn’t know how to leave and has no friends to help.  Keith catches up to the people shuffling and slowly falls into place with them. They arrive at a large cave doorway with long stalactite hanging overhead. Keith peers over the shoulders of the people in front of him and his eyes widen when he sees skeletal guards standing by the cave entrance checking what appears to be paperwork.

Keith waits in line and checks his phone but still, it remains a black brick in his palm. When he reaches the front, the skeletal guard does not look up at him at first, simply holding out a bony hand to take paperwork.

“Name?” he asks in a bored voice. Over his head is a glowing sign counting souls into several categories: Elysium, Asphodel Meadows, Mourning Fields, and Isles of the Blessed. The Isle of the Blessed sign has the lowest numbers, Keith notes.

“Um, I don’t have anything,” Keith replies and finally the skeleton’s face jerks up and Keith can see he has glowing red eyes in black, empty sockets.

“Oh my,” the guard whispers. “Um, you shouldn’t be here. How did you get into this line?”

“I just landed here. I’m here to see Shiro-.”

“ _ Shiro _ ?” the skeleton gasps. “No one sees His Majesty without a reason-.”

“He knows me. Please, let me pass. Where is he?” Keith doesn’t want to be demanding but he’s come a long way, he’s tired, his phone isn’t working, and he has no idea how much time has passed back in the mortal realm. For all he knows, he’s been gone for years and his mother is worried. “My name is Keith, please, tell me where he is.”

“Um…”

The guard seems unsure what to do so Keith takes matters into his own hands and passes over the threshold and into the Underworld. A sign standing ahead points to the river Styx and if the lore Keith knows is correct, he can find Kosmo guarding the river. If nothing else, Kosmo will take him there. Keith climbs over a hill and stares down into a valley filled with neon green light and mist until his eyes fall on the start of the river and souls being transported via boat. Kosmo stands at the gates, his feet braced on each side of the river, all three heads glaring down into the gloom.

_ Kosmo can take me to Shiro.  _ Keith reassures himself and starts walking down over the craggy landscape, having to hop over rocks and volcanic openings, all glowing green like noxious poison. The walk feels longer than the one on the trail and Kosmo is still just a small looming landmark. Keith sighs and dares to brace the side of the river bank, his eyes falling to the river of lost souls as they attempt to clamber onto the boats.

The demons carting the souls on the boats glare at him but do not bother him as he walks. Following the river bank, he finally approaches Kosmo and stares up at the giant beast. In his mortal glamour he stands close to Shiro’s chest but now he bears three heads and stands as tall as the Underworld gates.

“Kosmo!” he shouts up to the beast as he snarls down at passing souls and some attempting to escape toward Elysium Fields. “Kosmo!”

The hound pauses in his snarling and all three heads swing around to look at him and for a moment he sees nothing but anger in the hound’s eyes for having been interrupted until the bared teeth turn into an excited puppy face. All three black tongues loll out of Kosmo’s three heads and he stamps his excited clawed feet on the ground. Keith smiles in return.

“Can you take me to Shiro or show me where to go?” he asks and when Kosmo steps closer he reaches up to scratch all three chins individually. Three tongues eagerly lick all over his entire body until he’s covered in dog slobber. He laughs. “Thanks, I needed that.”

Kosmo steps off of the river and starts to head toward the Underworld gates and Keith follows but since the hound is so large he has a difficult time keeping up with his strides. Kosmo glances back several times and eventually, he lies down and Keith realizes he wants Keith to climb on top. Grinning wildly, Keith clambers onto Kosmo’s back and allows the beast to carry him through what resembles a city. They pass several chambers and Keith ignores the screams because he doesn’t want to know what happens within. Eventually, they wind down a set of steps and then back up another set until they come to a long dark hallway and at the end are two great doors.

The sounds of the Underworld faded in the background now, Keith clings to Kosmo’s fur as the doors open and they slowly enter the entrance hall. Straight ahead sits a throne on top of a long staircase made of what looks like bone and ash. On the throne, Keith immediately sees Shiro, slumped in his seat, looking completely bored. Currently, he’s stacking a set of cards into what looks like a tower.

“Shiro,” he calls and Kosmo yips his own excitement. The yip echoes and booms around the room and startles Shiro enough to make him knock over his card tower.

“Keith?” he gasps, leaning forward with a squint. “Wh- How-  _ What are you doing here _ ?!”

Keith pouts, still resting on Kosmo’s shoulders. “You never texted me again. I’ve called. I’ve sent messages to you and you haven’t responded. Is this because of my mom? I’m sorry she upset you but that doesn’t mean you can just ghost me like this.”

Shiro continues to stammer and fumble over his words – a common Shiro problem – but Keith waits patiently. “You- you’re here- you- you-  _ how _ did you even  _ get _ here?”

“There’s a doorway in the Gorgon Woods,” Keith replies with a shrug. “Took me to the gates, I guess.”

Shiro looks pale in the dim light and completely stunned as if his brain cannot reconcile the image in front of him. “I- I can’t believe you’re here. In the Underworld. We have to get you back up to the mortal realm immediately-.”

“You don’t want to show me around first?” Keith asks and dares to bat his eyelashes just a little. Mostly to see if Shiro blushes. He does.

“Um, well, I am certain your parents are worried about you and I do not wish to start even more fighting between us,” Shiro responds and indeed his face does turn a brilliant shade of red. “Your mother already despises me, I’d hate for her to think I kidnapped you.”

Keith snorts. “I’ll tell her I came to see you myself. She should  _ know _ , she’s the reason you haven’t called. Right?” He can only hope Shiro has been ignoring him because of something his mother did and not because he was no longer interested in being friends.

“Well…” Shiro trails off and looks uncertain with what he wants to say next. “Your mother has a point. I am… I am poison, Keith. I will only bring you pain and destruction. I should not be around you- I- I refuse to be the reason your light is robbed from this world.”

Well, that was not the answer he’d expected to tumble out of Shiro’s mouth. “Who told you that?” he asks slowly, his head tilting with the confusion he feels inside. Whoever had told Shiro he’s poison, the effects had clearly stuck around.

“Excuse me?”

“Who told you that you’re poison?”

“A lot of people,” Shiro whispers, his face seeming so long and afraid in the dark.

Keith straightens his spine and shoves his shoulders back before saying in the firmest voice he can muster, “They’re wrong.”

Shiro frowns. “I beg your pardon?”

“They’re wrong. You’re not poison. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met,” Keith says, keeping his voice firm and assured. He wants Shiro to have zero doubts on his claims. “I’m sorry these people have lied to you and made you believe you’re a bad person because you’re not. I refuse to let other people stand in the way of our friendship.”

“Keith…”

“Do  _ you _ want to stop being friends, Shiro? Do  _ you _ want to stop seeing me?”

“Of course not!”

“Then, don’t let other people tell you what to do.” Keith keeps his eyes on Shiro until Shiro’s cheeks turn pink again and he glances down, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I see, yes, I suppose you are correct. If you came through the front gates, I’m afraid there isn’t much else left to see of this place. It’s rather dreary and I can’t really take you to the fields because of permits- it’s ridiculous, really, how things are set up down here. Even I can’t always control how the system works these days,” Shiro says and clears his throat a few times. “There is my room but there isn’t much else- and it’s not worth seeing, really, it’s just a bed and a few clothing items. I would, however, like to see this door in the mortal realm. Where is it again?”

“Gorgon Woods.”

Shiro nods. “Can we go there?”

Keith shrugs. “If you can get us out of here.”

Shiro smirks and nods. “Yes, of course. I am flattered you came all this way, Keith-.”

“You know, I think the reason you hate this place so much is because it’s so cold and… blank.” Keith looks around the room at the blank walls and starts to try and picture pieces to liven the place up. “I bet if you decorated a little, you’d like it a lot more.”

“Dec…Decorated,” Shiro repeats as if he’s never heard of the concept.

“You know, put a rug down, maybe hang some paintings, get a few... fake… plants.” Keith almost suggested Shiro could plant some flowers but plants  _ do _ need sunlight. Fake ones, however, can be placed anywhere and they would certainly bring a little color to Shiro’s world.

“I like plants,” Shiro whispers so soft Keith almost doesn’t hear him. He can see the look in Shiro’s eyes – like a little boy who desperately wishes to have something he cannot.

Keith smiles softly. “Me, too.”

There is a pause where they stare at one another until Shiro finally chooses to look away first. “So, shall we go to this Gorgon Woods?”

Keith nods. “One day, you’ll have to show me your bedroom.” 

The look on Shiro’s face is worth their absence from one another.

 

* * *

  
  


Gorgon Woods stands tall and dark all around them when they step out of the Underworld portal. Keith shows him the tree and explains how a Naga harassed him but was not able to cross over the stones. Shiro kneels to inspect them, plucking the gloves from his hands to press against the cold surface. 

“I thought she should be able to climb over but something stopped her,” Keith is saying when Shiro stands upright again. Kosmo sneezes in the background which makes Keith coo. 

“They’re enchanted,” Shiro replies. “I assume to guard the door. Only the worthy may pass over and enter the Underworld.”

“The worthy?” Keith asks with a head tilt. 

“Gods, usually, sometimes demi-gods if they have some sort of valiant quest. It keeps monsters and mortals out.” Shiro dusts his slacks off and faces Keith completely. “Clever” 

“Can’t believe you didn’t even know it existed,” Keith says and Shiro blushes. Sometimes (all of the time) he tends to live under a rock and he’s always behind in the times. 

“I am glad to know this is here, however, I must, unfortunately, close it.” 

Keith’s eyes widen. “What?  _ Why _ ?” 

“Well, there are not many demigods on valiant quests these days and it is a hazard to have access to the Underworld so open.” Shiro reaches to cup Keith’s face in comfort and then stops himself last minute. They are not a couple and he has no right to touch Keith unwarranted. “I apologize but I have to.” 

Keith sighs and seems crestfallen but he nods. “If you have to.” 

“I do.” Shiro places a hand on the tree’s bark and mutters a few ancient words until the tree seems to sap itself of its own power and the blackness drains from its trunk and branches until the power is gone and the tree is just a tree again.

Keith stares sadly up at the tree and then turns to face him and shoves a sharp finger into Shiro’s chest. “You close this and you  _ have _ to promise me to stop ghosting me like his, got it? When I message you, _ please _ message me back, even if it’s just to tell me you can’t talk right now.” 

Keith glares at him in such an intimidating fashion Shiro feels a little afraid what would happen if he incurred Keith’s wrath for too long. “I understand,” he says with a nod. “I promise, Keith, I understand.”

“Good.” Keith nods. “Can we leave this place now, it’s giving me the creeps. I preferred the Underworld.” 

“Yes, of course.” Shiro shyly takes Keith’s hand but only so they can take a new portal out of the woods and back to Keith’s neighborhood. The world smells of green life and the sounds of birds singing their night songs fill his ears. He wishes he could live in a place like Keith’s world.

“I should be getting home,” Keith admits. “My parents are probably worried.” 

“Yes, please, do not worry them,” Shiro agrees. 

“You  _ promise _ to call?” Keith asks and Shiro knows if he messes up for the third time, he has a feeling he may never see Keith again, so he nods immediately. “Okay. Tomorrow, let’s do something. Meet me here in the morning?” 

“Yes,” Shiro says quickly. “I- I will be here, Keith.” 

“Okay. Good night, Shiro.” Keith waves and pats Kosmo one more time before heading up the walkway to his front door. 

Shiro remains in his spot to watch Keith step inside to safety. He debates on standing in the same spot all night but that might be too much commitment so instead, he walks with Kosmo o the park and decides to sit out under the moon and stars. Kosmo stretches out beside him with a yawn and is quick to curl up and sleep. Shiro lies back on the grass, his hands behind his head, and stares up into the starry sky. 

_ Keith _ . 

Even just the thought of Keith’s name brings joy to Shiro’s core. There is so much warmth and sincerity in Keith and he’s not completely sure how to handle someone so lively. He remembers Keith’s comment about decorating and e wonders if there is some truth to the statement. Maybe if he did put some work and care into his living space, perhaps, he wouldn’t be so depressed every single time he leaves the mortal realm. 

Maybe, he can make the best of what he was given. 

“Tomorrow,” he whispers to Kosmo even though he can hear Kosmo snoring already. 

_ Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to an IKEA in my life, this is purely based off of people's stories.

Morning arrives with the sound of birds singing directly outside of his window as the sun streaks through the tree leaves and dapples patterns behind his closed eyelids. Keith rolls over to tap his phone and check the time. Not even eight in the morning but already the sun is shining bright. Keith sighs and forces his body out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom to go through a morning routine. He’s usually a morning person but being out late with Shiro had left him exhausted.

Shiro.

Keith startles as he realizes Shiro could definitely be waiting for him since he told Shiro to meet him in the morning. Keith rushes out of the bathroom and skids down the hallway to come to the loft where he can look outside the window over their front door. Shiro stands on the sidewalk opposite the house with Kosmo at his side. Cursing, he runs back to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth, halfway choking on his toothbrush in the process, before running back to his bedroom to find the semblance of an outfit.

Shorts, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes are good enough for Keith. Phone and wallet stuffed in his back pockets Keith runs down the stairs and almost collides directly with his mother as she appears around the corner with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looks even more tired than him.

“Keith,” she says with a yawn. “You’re up early.”

“I have to meet someone.”

“Oh, well, have fun.”

Keith nods and kisses her cheek on his way down the steps and out the front door. He runs across the street, only glancing briefly before arriving to stand in front of Shiro slightly out of breath. “Hey,” he gasps. “Have you been waiting long?”

Shiro stares at him for a moment and then seems to produce a coffee from absolutely nothing but he holds it out in an offering. “No,” he replies slowly. “I was not sure when you would wake but I did not want to arrive too early. We’ve only been here for a few minutes.”

“Oh, good.” Keith accepts the coffee and the smell is absolutely divine – hazelnut and some sort of sweet undertone. He hopes it tastes as good as it smells. “I usually take my coffee black,” he tells Shiro so he knows for future reference. “But this smells good.”

“I hope you like it,” Shiro says shyly. “It is how I make my own.”

Keith takes another whiff and dares to take a sip – not too hot, in fact, perfect drinking temperature. The taste is perfect and leaves him warm and he knows with a few more drinks he’ll be able to wake up and be functional. “This is amazing.”

Shiro smiles and seems pleased to know Keith likes his coffee. “I am glad you like it.”

“So,” Keith says after a few more sips of coffee. “I was thinking we could go to IKEA.”

“Where?”

“IKEA? Have you never been to IKEA?” When Shiro shakes his head no, Keith feels his entire world collapse in on him. He’s never met someone who had never been to an IKEA before this. “Wow,” he says slowly. “That’s… Well, okay, I’m about to blow your mind, man.”

“What is it?” Shiro asks while Keith starts down the sidewalk. Kosmo immediately follows and soon Shiro is walking alongside him.

“It’s a furniture store. They have nice stuff,” Keith replies. “I thought we could use your fancy black card and buy some décor for your home. That way, you won’t hate it so much. It’ll probably make it seem nicer.” After he suggests why they go buy decorations for the Underworld, Keith realizes Shiro may take offense. Maybe Shiro likes the doom and gloom and doesn’t want to buy a few plants. “I mean if you want.”

“I believe you are right,” Shiro says with a firm nod. “I am not sure what to purchase.”

“See, that’s where _I_ come in,” Keith replies. “I think we can find you some stuff to make your home seem more… well, like home.”

“Is this a ploy to return to the underworld?” Shiro teases and Keith is surprised Shiro knows how to crack a joke. Maybe Shiro is right – maybe he really is simply trying at another chance to see the Underworld, even if he cannot place his sudden obsession.

“I really do want to help,” Keith answers in a diplomatic tone. “I can tell you’re miserable down there.”

On their walk toward the bus stop, the air quickly turns warm as the sun shines brightly overhead and the sky remains blue and clear. Even with Shiro’s presence, there is only a hint of chill to the air and only when the wind breezes by occasionally. The bus should arrive soon, as the schedule is fairly reliable, but when Keith stops to sit down at the shelter, Shiro’s face clearly shows he is confused.

“What?” Keith asks. “What’s wrong?”

“What is this?”

“It’s… a bus stop?” Keith replies slowly. “Wow, you really do spend too much time down there, don’t you?”

“No- I… That was not the right question,” Shiro says and pinches the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand. “I meant to ask, why are we taking the bus?”

“Because I don’t have a car,” Keith says with a shrug. “I walk, take Uber or the bus most days. Are you opposed to public transport?”

“No, of course not, I just- Do not all gods have the ability to teleport?” Shiro asks slowly. “Are you not able to simply appear and reappear wherever you wish to go?”

Teleportation sounds like an amazing power and Keith wishes he had it attached to his godly resume. “No, I can’t do that. Sounds convenient though.”

“Hm.” Shiro hums and Keith watches as a black swirling portal door appears in the atmosphere and he offers his hand. “Here, my way is much faster.”

His eyes widen but he accepts Shiro’s hands and when they step through they are suddenly on the other side of town in IKEA’s parking lot. Keith gasps and looks around in complete shock. Yeah, _this_ would be extremely helpful and he hopes he’s granted this power later on in his godhood.

“Okay, but how does one attain such a power?” Keith asks and leads Shiro inside. “I mean, is it granted or some type of thing you have to bribe some higher god for?”

“I am not certain, I’ve always had the ability, as have my brothers, I will ask Kuron,” Shiro says even if the idea of seeing Kuron again is dreadful.

“It would be convenient.” Keith grasps onto Shiro’s hand which he knows probably makes the older god startle but IKEA is a place one can easily become lost in. “Trust me, you want to stay close, IKEA is like its own state.”

“You speak as if it is dangerous,” Shiro says with a lilt of confusion.

Keith snorts. “It is, man, trust me.”

“Then maybe we shouldn’t go in.” Shiro holds onto Keith’s arm and prevents him from stepping inside the automatic sliding doors. “If it is dangerous-.”

Keith turns to face Shiro and pokes his chest again, making Shiro startle and straighten upright. “What are you the god of again?”

“…Death?”

“Right, and where do you rule?”

“The Underworld…”

“ _Right_ , so are you going to let a small furniture store scare you?” Keith asks even if he knows IKEA is anything but small – but by comparison to the Underworld, it is probably miniscule. “Even if it were perilous, would you let that stop you? Do small adventures stop the greats?”

Shiro looks beyond him at the store in concern and opens his mouth to speak when a family practically collapses out of the doors, all panting as if they’d just run a marathon. “We made it,” the mother gasps as she leans on her child’s stroller. “We _made it out of there_.”

“I’m never going in again,” her husband replies darkly. “I don’t care what you tell me, I won’t go back in.”

Shiro’s eyes pan back to Keith’s. “It might stop this great.”

Keith sighs and hangs his head in defeat. “I’m going in without you, then-.”

“No!” Shiro grasps back onto Keith’s hand. “I will go with you – I do not want you to become lost.”

A smile flashes over Keith’s face and he pulls Shiro inside, ignoring the dramatics of the exiting family. IKEA isn’t _that_ bad – at least, not for a seasoned shopper like Keith. He goes often just to escape his family for a few hours even if he leaves with nothing. But not today – today they will shop until either they prove Shiro’s card is truly unlimited or until their limbs fall off, whichever happens first.

“There is food here?” Shiro asks and Keith nods.

“Yeah, there’s an entire food court. It’s genius – and also, delicious.” Keeping a tight hold on Shiro’s hand, Keith turns left and they start their adventure into IKEA. “So, anything you see that you want, you write the number down, and you end up going down below to pick it up.”

“Down below?” Shiro asks while he reaches out to press his finger to a display couch.

“Yeah, there’s a whole extra layer to IKEA. You know, in other stores, you see an item and you can usually have them pick it up for you in the back or it’s right there on the shelf?” Keith asks and plops down on the couch Shiro pokes. “Too hard.”

“Um, yes,” Shiro replies with an unsure nod.

“Okay, well, with IKEA the furniture is beneath the store in their warehouse, which is why you write the number down so you can go and find it.”

“That seems…” Shiro pauses and mulls over the word choice he wants to try. “There are many extra steps in shopping here,” he finally amends.

“IKEA is an experience,” Keith says and pulls Shiro to a new couch. “How about this one? It’s purple, which would go nice with the… you know, the black darkness, and it’s comfortable.”

Shiro sits and squishes around then looks guilty which isn’t exactly an expression Keith expected. “It’s…”

“What?” Keith asks. “What’s wrong?”

“I am not sure what I would do with this,” Shiro admits. “I usually sit on the throne in the grand hall.”

“But you could sit on this instead, this is probably way better for your butt,” Keith says and shrugs. “You don’t _have_ to buy this. Maybe we should look at wall stuff first. Paintings and other decorations. Then maybe the furniture can fall into place after.”

“Perhaps,” Shiro agrees softly. “Do you like this couch?”

“It’s comfortable.” Keith nods. “I wouldn’t mind sitting on it if I visit.” If he’s allowed. Keith hopes Shiro will give him access to the Underworld in some other fashion because if Shiro can visit him, shouldn’t he be able to visit Shiro on a whim?

“Then, I will buy it.” Shiro nods and they record the number of the item.

Keith wonders if it’s too late to tell Shiro they will have to have these assembled themselves or if one of the souls in the Underworld ever worked with IKEA furniture.

“These names are all in Swedish,” Shiro says as he squints at the display sign.

“That’s because the store is a Swedish company,” Keith replies. “Come on, let’s go look at chairs.” They leave the purple couch behind and end up testing cushioned chairs until Shiro has marked four down and even found a few ottomans to go along with them. Keith is proud by the time they hit an area selling ready to hang paintings and other decoration items. Shiro’s picked out four chairs, two ottomans, one couch, a dining room table with chairs, and a coffee table.

“Now, we need to decorate the walls and floor. A few rugs would give everything a nice homey feel,” Keith says and Shiro nods, poised to gather as they’d picked up a car to grab smaller items. “Also paintings and pictures. I don’t think you can get tapestries here but we could always shop for those elsewhere. Anything to cover up the fact that you’re buried underground, really.”

“The Underworld is meant to be intimidating,” Shiro points out but Keith rolls his eyes.

“Why? I mean, they’re going to greet you, you’re already intimidating as it is.”

“I am?”

“ _Yes_? You’re the god of death, people are afraid of you.” Keith steps up on tiptoe to pluck a large framed image of a cat down. “Maybe that’s why you have trouble making friends – people are too afraid of you and then on top of that, you have the scary factor of the Underworld to go along with it.”

“Perhaps or perhaps because there are many lies spread about me so, of course, people fear me. People fear death and I am slandered at every turn,” Shiro spits out, voice bitter and cold.

Keith squeezes his hand. “That doesn’t help,” he admits. “I’m sorry people spread lies about you. Do you want to go, we don’t have to buy anything if you don’t want.”

Shiro huffs and hums, clearly torn between staying and leaving. “I am not certain I am making correct choices.”

“Then, we can go,” Keith says even if he feels disappointed. He wanted to help Shiro not make him sadder. “Let’s go get something to eat. We can eat here or go somewhere else. It’s up to you.”

Shiro pauses and looks at the cart of items they’ve picked out and then looks at Keith with a soft expression. “May I take you somewhere I enjoy going?”

Keith nods. “Of course.”

“Wonderful.” Another black portal opens up in the back of the IKEA as if it’s a normal everyday occurrence and Keith hopes they don’t catch this on a security camera.

They step through and Keith shuts his eyes out of habit. As they step through to the other side, Keith is met with the scent of warm baking bread, and he can feel the warmth of the sun shining against his back and the back of his neck. Slowly, Keith opens his eyes to drink in the visage. They’re standing in what appears to be a small village with the countryside all around them, complete with the sounds of sheep or cattle in the distance. In front of them is a bakery and café with the image of a fat pig wearing a chef’s hat for their sign.

“Where are we?” Keith asks as he drinks in the space. Everything here seems quiet, soft, and untouched by the cruelty of the world. Keith wonders if every day is this idyllic or if this is all for show.

“A small town in France,” Shiro replies.

“ _France_?” Keith gasps, completely floored he’s traveled across the globe in the blink of an eye. He hasn’t traveled this far in a long time.

“They have excellent soup and loaves of bread here,” Shiro says and pushes open the door. The entryway jingles with a bell and a man with a shock of orange hair and a large, fluffy mustache appears. For a moment, he looks confused but then his face lights up in excitement.

“ _Shiro_!” he gasps, in a very overdone French accent. Keith wonders if the accent is for show.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” Shiro replies with a polite nod. He pulls out a chair in the café for Keith to have a seat. “ _Mon ami._ ”

Keith takes a moment to switch his brain into understanding French – being a god, he can understand any language but it’s been some time since he’s heard anything other than English in his corner of the world. They clearly live by too many white suburban mothers who want to grow their own gardens.

“And who is this you bring to me on this day, hm? Wait-.” The man gasps and Keith looks up at the mustachioed man curiously. “A young god. Well, _younger_ than most, I see.”

“Are you a god?” Keith asks. Usually, he can tell without asking but there is something off about this stranger. Not quite a god but not quite mortal either.  

“Me? Oh, no, no, no but first, forgive me, my name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe and I am a wood nymph!” Coran smiles and offers his hand out. “It is good to meet you….?”

“Keith,” Keith replies and accepts Coran’s handshake. Firmer than he expects. “I’m the god of-.”

“Oh, oh, don’t tell me, don’t tell me.” Coran places a finger to Keith’s lips and then steeples his fingers together as he goes into deep thought.

“He likes to guess,” Shiro replies with a shrug as he surveys the menus left at the table.

“You are god of… hmm…” Coran looks Keith over and circles around him a few times. “You know, I’m not sure what you are god of.”

Keith snorts. “Growth. Life. Spring. Whatever.” He rolls his eyes and plops down on the chair Shiro drew out for him and picks up his own menu. He wonders if Shiro’s credit card works everywhere, including places with foreign currency.

“ _Ah_ , very intriguing. Then, I suppose, it is you I must thank for this glorious weather,” Coran says with a warm smile. “Please, take your time and let me know when you know what you wish to order. Shiro, your usual?”

Shiro nods politely and then turns his gaze back on Keith. Coran leaves them alone and disappears into the back but Keith has a feeling the man is probably spying on them as he can’t shake the feeling of being watched.

“He’s.. .interesting,” Keith manages to say quietly.

Shiro chuckles. “He is a good person. I trust him.”

“So, you _do_ have friends,” Keith says as he continues to parse through the menu. A lot of soup and sandwiches.

“Acquaintances who do not wish to slaughter me, yes,” Shiro replies.

“A friend.”

“I’m not sure Coran considers us friends-.”

“I bet he does.” Keith finally settles on a sandwich and a bread bowl filled with macaroni and cheese. It sounds delicious and made with all types of French cheeses so he can only assume it will be good. They call Coran out and they both order, almost the same exact thing. Shiro orders the macaroni and cheese in a bread bowl, no sandwich, and Keith has the sandwich as well.

“You… you like macaroni and cheese, too?” Shiro asks shyly once Keith orders and Coran whisks away to prepare their food.

“Who _doesn’t_ like macaroni and cheese?” Keith argues with a smirk.

“You would be surprised.” Shiro picks up a napkin and begins to tear it apart and Keith drops his eyes to his gloved hands. He wonders why Shiro wears gloves so often and if his hands are scarred in some way.

“What’s with the gloves?” Keith asks.

“Pardon?”

“Your gloves – you wear them all the time, can I ask why?” Keith nods to Shiro’s hands and he pulls them back and hides them in his lap as if Keith has accused him of something scandalous. “Shiro?”

“My hands are… Well, my one hand, it’s… when not glamoured, rather ugly and a nuisance.” Keith glances at his right hand and slowly plucks the glove finger by finger until he can pull it free.

Keith waits to see pustules or boils or scars or anything completely disgusting but instead, Keith is surprised to see Shiro’s right hand is as black as his glove and the fingers almost too long with sharp black claws on the end of each finger. He definitely wasn’t expecting _that_.

“Wow,” Keith whispers. “Wh- Why is it like that?” He fumbles over the question and Shiro stashes his arm away when Coran returns with their food, placing each bread bowl down in front of them, along with Keith’s sandwich, and two glasses of water. “Thanks,” Keith says.

“Thank you, Coran.”

“Enjoy, love-birds,” Coran says, winks, and flits off before either of them can correct him.

Shiro’s face turns red and he slowly places his hand back on the table. “It’s part of my curse of being god of the dead… This hand can cause death. I can reach across the table and choke touch a mortal and they will die. It- It shouldn’t cause you harm, at all, but I usually keep it hidden or glamoured.”

“I don’t find it ugly,” Keith remarks and dares to tip-toe his fingers over to touch the back of Shiro’s hand. He expects the flesh to be cold or clammy but his flesh is warm and soft just like any other hand.

“You don’t?”

“No, I don’t think any part of you is ugly, Shiro.” Keith links their fingers together and smiles softly. “You’re beautiful in every way.”

He has no idea when this sap crawled inside of him and decided to speak through his mouthpiece but Keith feels his face burn as he realizes how ridiculous he sounds. He’s not exactly one to usually act the hopeless romantic but apparently Shiro turns him into a giant fool.

“T-thank you, Keith,” Shiro stammers and they both turn their faces to their meals and start eating so they don’t say anything else completely embarrassing. Keith hopes Shiro can forgive him for being so sappy when he was the one to say they aren’t even dating.

Yet.

The food is by far some of the best Keith has ever had and as far as he's concerned it's gone too soon. Coran checks on them a few more times but when it is time t go he waves them off and sends them back out into the French countryside, probably a little too eagerly. Shiro is chuckling as they step back outside and shaking his head slightly. Keith can't help but smile, too, when he sees Shiro's own dazzling smile. 

"What?" Keith asks trailed by his own soft laugh.  

"Nothing, I've just had a good time today," Shiro remarks softly. "Spending time with you is worth more than any bread bowls with macaroni and cheese." 

Keith tries not to immediaely swoon even if the words of endearment are oddly chosen – he can tell they mean a lot to Shiro. "Shut up," he mutters as they slowly fall ino step with one another, walking in the small town, and admiring the French countryside. "It's really nice here." 

"Yes," Shiro agrees quietly. 

"Beautiful." 

"You are." 

Keith's face lights aflame and when he looks over at Shiro he sees Shiro's eyes widen and a bead of sweat slip down his brow. Clearly, he hadn't meant to allow his tongue to turn so loose. "Well, aren't you a romantic." 

Shiro clears his throat and ducks his head. "Well, perhaps it is time to take you home." 

"So soon?" Keith is fully aware they've spet hours together but it never quite feels long enough. "I had fun, you know, hanging out with you." 

Shiro looks over at him and nods. "I had fun with you, as well, Keith." 

Keith takes Shiro's hand and another portal takes them back to his neighborhood in front of his house. "Walk me up to the door?" 

"Is that wise?" Shiro asks. 

"Please?" Keith worries Shiro will flee again but instead he nods and walks him up to the front door. "Thank you, Shiro." 

"Have a wonderful night, Keith," Shiro whispers. 

"Text me." Keith smiles and squeezes Shiro's hand before letting himself inside his house. Once the door is shut, Keith sags back against it and feels a dreamy smile take over his entire face. 

"What are you smiling about?" Krolia asks when she sees Keith come inside. "Where have you been all day?" 

"With a friend," Keith replies. "We just had a fun time today." 

"Hm." Krolia narrows her eyes but doesn't pry further. 

Keith walks up and kisses her cheek before heading up to his room to flop down on his bed and send Lance a text. 

_He's amazing._

**Shiro?**

_Yeah_

**Dating?**

_No just friends_

**You guys are impossible**  

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles wide when a text from Shiro appears. 

_Good Evening Keith,_

_I want to reiterate I had a wonderful time with you and I do hope to see you again sometime soon. Please do not hesitate to contact me. I promise to not ignore you again, I feel guilty for having placed a seed of doubt in your mind so early on. I appreciate your words of kindness and I am trying to see myself as you see me. The task is difficult but I am trying._

_Have a wonderful night filled with sweet dreams._

_Friendly Regards,_

_Shiro_

His text message letters leave Keith gasping and he hugs his phone to his chest. Shiro is the softest person he's ever met. 

_Good night Shiro xoxoxo_

He wishes he could think of clever and fancy words to send in return but he can only think of a simple good night. He hopes Shiro doesn't mind. 

_I look forward to seeing you again, Keith. Good night._

_Shiro_

Shiro always signing off on his texts makes Keith's heart swell. He looks forward to seeing Shiro again, too. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've been to a Target before and yes I know how the realms were chosen but here we go

“It’s straight.”

Kosmo yips his protest and Shiro sighs, taking a step back to survey his handiwork of placing a painting on the wall in the throne room. He’d purchased it from a dealer and he thought Keith might like the artist’s landscape work.

“It’s straight, it’s not crooked,” Shiro insists while placing his hands on his hips and blowing his bangs out of his face with a puff of air. They simply fly around and fall right back into place so Shiro gives up. “The painting is _not_ crooked.”

All three of Kosmo’s heads still seem unconvinced so Shiro pulls out his phone to take a photograph from Kosmo’s position in the room to review the photo instead of the wall. Maybe he’s been staring too long at the job. He pulls up the photo and notes the painting is slightly crooked to the right which makes him roll his eyes in defeat.

“Fine, it’s crooked. So what? I think it makes it look nice,” he snaps, which is really just his way of justifying not attempting to fix it again and making it worse.

Even gods can be lazy sometimes.

Kosmo huffs and then his left head turns to bite the ear of the middle head who in turns growls and tries to bite the right head, leaving the hound snapping and snarling at each other until Shiro sighs and drags himself across the room to pull out a rubber ball. It’s small, probably not even as large as Kosmo’s claws but the sight of the red bouncy ball makes all three heads cease fighting and immediately pinpoint on Shiro and stare with eager excitement. Shiro casually tosses the ball down the hallway and into the darkness, allowing Kosmo to leap and rush after it, before turning his eyes back to the painting.

It’s not so crooked he can’t live with it being crooked. Besides, it adds character to a lifeless room – along with the six couches and two rugs he purchased. He hopes Keith likes all of the couches he picked out. Kosmo finally returns with what remains of the rubber ball, barely a scrap, but at least it prevented Shiro from having to break up a fight. He _hates_ breaking up fights between the three heads.

“Good boy,” Shiro praises and pats each of Kosmo’s noses. “I hope Keith likes all of the couches.”

Kosmo sits before rolling onto his side for a belly rub which Shiro obliges. The throne hall seems less vacant now with all of the couches gathered together and the rugs lining the floor. He even set up a few bookcases and lined them with a few of his favorites. A real record player sits on the coffee table he picked out also on the bookshelf are records he’s picked up over the years. Despite the digital age, Shiro has always appreciated the sound of records, even if they are not as convenient as his Spotify account.

“Now, do _not_ break my furniture Kosmo,” Shiro says and points a firm finger at him. “No doggies allowed, do you understand.”

Kosmo whines and all three heads turn on the puppy stare but Shiro remains firm in his stance until Kosmo huffs and goes to lie in his corner. Shiro would have to look into finding him a dog bed – if he could find one for a dog as large as Kosmo. Perhaps, he could make one by putting a bunch together on the floor until Kosmo has enough pillows to cushion his entire body.

“And don’t you have a job to do?” Shiro reminds Kosmo and points to the door. Kosmo snarls but then bounds off to go return to the Styx. He hates putting Kosmo there so often but he is the most effective guard dog in the business. Until he can find a way to digitize Kosmo, he supposed, the real one will have to do.

Shiro fluffs a few of the decorative pillows her purchased for the couch and slowly sits down in the one armchair he also purchased. Never a fan of couches, he likes the feeling of a wingback chair wrapping around him like a cocoon. Placing the needle on the record he chose to listen to earlier, Shiro shuts his eyes and allows the crooning of Bing Crosby singing _Maggie Blues_ to wash over him.

He’s only a few minutes into relaxation when he feels the ground shake and a low rumble of thunder is muffled beyond the closed doors. Shiro slowly opens his eyes and wishes _he_ had a god to pray to so he could make what was about to happen _not_ happen but soon Kuron waltzes into the room and looks completely stunned by the image before him.

“ _What_ is this?” Kuron asks as he slowly enters the space and approaches the nook Shiro has built. “Wh- _who are you_ ? You are _not_ my brother.”

Shiro shuts his eyes again and doesn’t respond, trying to focus instead on the music but Kuron is persistent.

“Shiro, seriously, what exactly is this?”

“It’s my _alone_ space,” Shiro growls. “Space I built for myself in this hole so I can have some private time and be-.’

“Private time? In the throne hall?”

He grits his teeth and tries not to blow up. Remaining cool and collected is usually easy for him but Kuron always brings out his worst attributes. “ _Yes_ . No one comes in here anyway, so why _not_ make it seem more inviting? Hm? Thought you’d be proud.”

“I am but I am also confused.” Kuron slowly sits down on a couch and slips off his shoes to dig his toes into the plush carpet under his feet. “Wow. That kid must be doing a number on you, huh?”

“He’s not a kid.”

“Whatever, kid, god, he’s _young_ but you like that, don’t you?” Kuron teases and Shiro feels his top about to blow off.

“ _Kuron_. Enough.”

“I’m just saying, you like younger men. Adam-.”

“Do not bring him up,” Shiro growls. “Do _not_ bring him up around me ever again.”

Adam.

A name from a past he hates revisiting. At the mention of his former lover, Shiro can feel his heart freeze over and his mood darken. Adam is the reason he has such a difficult time relating to anyone. Adam is the reason he’s alone. Adam is the reason he hates himself. Adam is-.

Shiro squeezes his eyes tightly shut and grips his right hand tightly, digging his thumb into his palm until the pain eases the thoughts of Adam away. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of the evening thinking on Adam while he awaits a call from Keith. They have plans for the evening and he would hate to ruin their fun with a bad attitude.

“I’m sorry,” Kuron whispers.

“You are not.”

“ _What_ did I do to you to make you distrust me so much, Takashi?” Kuron asks. “Hm? Why do you antagonize me so much? I come here, I try to apologize to you, I try to tell you that you think that I do not care about is a _not_ true, and all I receive in return is anger from you-.”

Shiro’s eyes open and he stands up, feeling his voice rise until it’s booming through the room in his rage. “What have you _not_ done, Kuron?! You’ve done everything to wrong me. Over and over, throughout the years. We _drew straws on who got to take which realm and somehow you cheated and you know you did_.”

Kuron sighs. “You’re still mad about that,” he mutters.

“ _You cut my straw in half and told Father I drew the shortest one_.”

Kuron coughs and rubs the back of his neck. “I had the shortest,” Kuron mutters.

“Yes,” Shiro says through gritted teeth. “I know.”

“I… I did it because I didn’t want to come down here-.”

“No one did. But I get to, right? Because I’m the oldest, so I get to just suck it up.”

“Will you let me _finish_ ,” Kuron says and Shiro sighs but goes quiet so Kuron can speak. “I didn’t want to come down here because… _Don’t tell anyone I told you this, Takashi_ … but I’m afraid… of the dark.” Kuron’s voice is so soft and mumbled he hardly makes out the confession but after a moment everything sinks in.

“Afraid of the dark,” Shiro repeats slowly.

“…Yes, and I knew you weren’t, so I did what any little brother would do. I cheated, okay? I cheated and now I rule the sky and Kuro’s mad at me for cheating.”

Shiro blinks a few times. “ _That’s_ why you two fight? Because you cheated me into this position?”

Kuron nods. “Yeah. I mean there’s other stuff but yeah that’s the gist.”

The story is so ridiculous it almost sounds fake but only Kuron would have something this ridiculous happen to him and for it to be true. An emotion he hasn’t felt in a few millennia suddenly bursts out of Shiro’s chest and he realizes he’s laughing. He laughs until tears stream down his face and Kuron stares at the carpet with an angry pout and his arms crossed like they’re both still children.

“It’s not funny, Takashi.”

“You’re afraid of the dark so you cheated to get the skies and _now_ Kuro hates you because apparently he always liked me more. This is so rich, you don’t have to get me anything for my birthday for the next six thousand years,” Shiro says, using his sleeve to dab his face as he’s still crying from the laughter.

“So, now you know the truth, okay? I didn’t trick you into this because I hated you- I did it because I was too afraid to do anything else,” Kuron replies and stands.

The will to laugh slowly fades out of Shiro’s system and he also rises from his seat so they can look each other in the eye. “Then why let the others spread rumors about me?”

“I was jealous,” Kuron whispers. “It was always Takashi this, Takashi that, why can’t you be more like him? I did it out of anger but I know now I let everything go on too long. I’m _sorry_ , Takashi. You’re my brother and I love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

Somewhere, there is a lie in Kuron’s words and Shiro searches for the trap door and the red herring but Kuron doesn’t try to flinch or flee. There are no jokes and no attempts to make Shiro feel crazy for ever thinking he’s being targeted. No, for once, there is only blatant truth and exposed feelings. For once, Shiro knows, he can trust Kuron’s words. He holds out his hand and Kuron accepts the handshake.

“Truce?” Shiro asks.

Kuron nods and shakes his hand firmly. “Yes, please. I am tired of being at war with Kuro, and I want you to come back to Olympus more often. See the family.”

Shiro snorts. “Well, you have quite a bit of damage control to do, don’t you?”

Kuron blushes and coughs. “Yes, I suppose I do… What are your plans tonight?”

“Keith invited me out, I’m waiting for his call.”

“You get reception down here?”

“I just installed the Olympian WiFi. I had to pay too much for the workers to come down here but it’s worth the price, I suppose. Now I can watch Netflix without having to stay in a hotel.” Shiro pulls out his phone to show Kuron how he can pull up Netflix and not have only a loading screen.

“You have 4G down here,” Kuron gasps. “I don’t even have that up in Olympus.”

Shiro smirks. “I suppose you’ll have to come down and visit more often, then, won’t you?”

Kuron glances up and Shiro sees the joy in his eyes is real. “Yes, I suppose I will.”

There’s a moment when they both exchange smiles and Shiro feels like a child again – a child who was loved by his brothers and not hated. The feeling is nice but it only lasts for a few moments before doubt begins to tickle the back of his mind. Kuron could easily be manipulating him by disguising his true intentions. For all he knows, this sob story is all a trick.

A lie to make him do something down the line he may not want to do.

Shiro puts his phone away and pulls out of Kuron’s vicinity. “I should be getting ready to meet Keith later.”

“Sure,” Kuron replies, none the wiser. “I’ll see you around?”

Shiro nods. “Yes, of course.”

“Wonderful.” Kuron nods and leaves Shiro alone with his painting, nook, and record player.

The phone remains silent but Shiro manages to tune into the music lilting around the room. His eyes drift shut as he sits back down on the comfortable wingback chair and for once sleep seems to call out his name.

 

* * *

 

“Thought you said this wasn’t a date,” Lance remarks while Keith continues to ignore his comments and debate on an outfit.

“It’s not? We’re just friends, how many times do I have to tell you that?” Keith replies while leaning over to check and see if Shiro responded to his text yet. So far, goose egg.

“ _We’re_ just friends and when we hang out you don’t spend an hour or more getting ready,” Lance replies. He’s sitting on Keith’s bed cross-legged and eating a bowl of popcorn. “You also don’t get all a-twitter about hanging around _me_.”

Keith snorts. “You annoy me. Shiro doesn’t annoy me.”

“You _like_ him, admit it.”

Keith glares at himself in the mirror as he holds up yet another top he can’t decide goes with his jeans even if they’re both shades of black. He’d changed his outfit six times already and he hadn’t even _heard_ from Shiro yet. He’d showered twice and made sure his hair smelled of something pleasant. Lance is right but Keith refuses to admit to the truth. Shiro is his friend. A good friend. He doesn’t want to ruin it by admitting he has a crush.

“I don’t,” Keith lies while finally deciding on the shirt and pulling it over his head. “He’s a good friend. I like hanging out with him.”

“Mhm.”

Keith grabs his dirty shirt and throws it at Lance’s face, making Lance startle and fall back against the pillows dramatically. Finally, Keith hears his phone buzz and he practically dives over to his desk to pick it up. “Hello? Hey- Oh, that’s okay. Yeah, I’m almost ready. Do you want to meet me at my house? Okay. Yeah, I’ll be out. Bye-.” Keith blushes and smiles when Shiro says he’s _looking forward to hanging out_. “Yeah, me too. Bye.”

The calls end to the sound of kissing noises and Keith looks over to see Lance making a romantic, kissing face which ends with Keith throwing himself at Lance and trying to strangle him. Lance laughs and they wrestle around until Keith manages to get a hold of Lance’s hair and tugs hard.

“Ow! Hey!” Lance yelps. “Not the hair or face, man! Unlike you, I _have_ a hot date tonight.”

“Oh, yeah, with who?” Keith asks after letting Lance go and standing, attempting to dust himself off. His hair is a mess again and his outfit is a little skewed but he’s not as concerned by his appearance like Lance.

“Allura,” Lance replies which Keith doubts the sincerity.

“Does she know it’s a date?”

Lance opens his mouth to argue but quickly goes quiet. “Shut up. She- She invited me out-.”

“As friends.”

“….Yes, but maybe I’ll ask her if we can make it a date!”

“You won’t.”

Lance turns bright pink and gives him a nasty glare. “Shut up, Keith!”

“Nice comeback. Look, I have to go, which means _you_ have to go, so get out of here, I don’t want the first thing Shiro sees to be your face.” Keith shoos Lance toward the window which just makes Lance glare and whines the entire way but he climbs from the window and down the tree, using the wings on his ankles to his advantage.

With Lance gone, Keith turns to cast one more glance in a mirror and run downstairs but by the time he hits the front door his mother is standing in his way. “Mom, hi.”

“Where are you going?”

“To hang out.”

Krolia raises an eyebrow. “With who?” she asks and folds her arms across her chest.

“Uh… a friend,” Keith replies and attempts to duck past her but she steps into his way again. “ _Mom_ , he’s waiting for me.”

Krolia frowns and turns to pull the door open and her eyes widen when she sees Shiro across the street holding a bouquet of flowers. Keith feels his heart melt when he sees the flowers but his mother’s wrath quickly brings him back to reality.

“I told you to not see him again,” Krolia gasps as she shuts the door, barring Keith from going outside. “You deliberately disobeyed me, Keith.”

“I’m an _adult_ , Mom, you can’t make the rules for me anymore. Shiro is nice, you would know that, too, if you could simply get to know him.” Keith looks up at her with the best adoring eyes he can muster. “Please, give him a chance, Mom? Please?”

“Give the guy a chance, Krols,” Tex says from the living room. “Ain’t gonna keep ‘em away from each other without a fight, so you may as well just give it up.”

Krolia huffs and looks displeased but eventually, she nods. “Fine, I will give him _one_ chance. If he messes up that one chance, I do not want you to see him again. Do you understand?”

Keith nods. “Yes. Thank you.” Keith opens the door and gestures for Shiro to cross the street. Shiro startles and points at himself so Keith nods and continues to gesture him closer. For a moment, Shiro doesn’t do anything but eventually, he seems to steel his worries and walks up to the front door, holding the flowers in front of him like a shield.

“Hello,” Shiro greets slowly. “Um, it’s nice to meet you- again.”

Krolia looks Shiro over and then nods before walking away, leaving Keith alone in the doorway. Shiro raises an eyebrow but eventually holds out the bouquet for Keith to take. The flowers are a little wilted around the edges but a warm, gentle shade of pastel pinks and yellows.

Soft.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith says and when he grasps onto the flowers he breathes life back into them and they bloom full and shine with soft color. Shiro’s eyes widen at the transformation.

“Beautiful,” he whispers. “My apologies, Keith, I was late because I had fallen asleep- and I do not usually sleep but my brother came to see me and apparently I was quite exhausted. I also apologize for the flowers… I tend to kill plant life.”

“They’re beautiful, Shiro. I love them. Come inside.” Keith steps aside so he can head back to the kitchen and find a vase. They have slews of vases all over the house to keep the plants they tend to grow or end up keeping. Krolia jokes she has one godly son and thousands of plant children. Keith doesn’t check to see if Shiro follows but he hopes his mother allowing Shiro a chance will give him a bit of confidence.

The kitchen is already full of plants but Keith manages to find a vase and fill it with water so he can properly display Shiro’s gift. It ends up as a centerpiece of the kitchen table. If nothing else, Keith knows his mother will have to admit, he has excellent taste in floral arrangements.

“Your home is lovely,” Shiro says quietly and Keith glances up to see him in the doorway. Dressed in his usual black suit, his hair down for once, and looking rested, Keith, feels his heart fill with joy at seeing Shiro so relaxed. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Keith takes a photo of the flowers and follows Shiro back to the front of the house. His mother looks over at them from the couch until Tex slides his hand to the back of her head to turn her back to the television. Keith snorts but would have to remember to thank his dad later.

“Your mother doesn’t seem to hate me as much,” Shiro remarks when they step out into the hot evening. Just the sight of Shiro makes him sweat.

“My dad had a hand in it,” Keith admits. “You must be burning up. You should change into something more casual.”

“…Casual?”

“Yeah, like, I don’t know, be crazy and wear jeans,” Keith suggests and snorts. “Do you only wear suits? …Do you only _own_ suits?”

“I do not own jeans,” Shiro admits.

“You don’t- wow, okay, well, before we go _out_ , we should go pick you up a more casual outfit. Something more comfortable because it’s really warm out tonight and since we’ll be outside, you should be comfortable.”

“Alright,” Shiro agrees and Keith smiles. “Where would I go for such things?”

“There’s a Target nearby.”

“Then we will go there.” A portal door rips open the reality in front of them, like an inky hole from a cartoon, and they step through to find themselves outside of the local target. “This is the place?”

“Yeah, this is it.” Keith grabs onto Shiro’s hand and pulls him in through the automatic doors and makes a beeline for the men’s clothing. “Okay, don’t stop at the front of the store or you won’t ever leave.”

Shiro frowns and tries to glance over his shoulder but Keith is yanking him along. “What’s at the front of the store?”

“Trust me, it’s dangerous. More dangerous than IKEA.” Keith ducks in between some racks until he finds jeans.

“Why does the mortal realm have so many dangerous places to shop? This cannot be sound logic,” Shiro says but Keith refocuses his attention by holding up a pair of dark wash jeans. They’re slim and Keith imagines will look excellent on Shiro’s backside. “These are what you want me to wear?”

“Yeah,” Keith replies.

“Do they come in black?”

“This is almost black, c’mon, branch outside of the monochromatic family tree,” Keith says, even if he understands Shiro’s predilection for the color.

“Alright,” Shiro says and accepts the jeans.

Keith turns in a slow circle to find a shirt not so casual Shiro wouldn’t want to wear it but not a button up. His eyes fall onto a grey t-shirt and beside it a navy and white sweater cardigan in a nice striped pattern. He grabs a size he thinks will fit Shiro and corrals him to the fitting rooms.

“I go in here?” Shiro asks but Keith is already pulling him into a room. “Um-, Keith…”

“I have to make sure it all fits. Come on, disrobe.” Keith sits on the bench and Shiro stands frozen in front of him, his face a mixture of confusion and concern. “What?”

“Well, we’re not exactly dating and we’re not exactly intimate, I’m not sure how appropriate it is for you to see me in a state of undress,” Shiro says slowly as he holds onto the jeans Keith gave him with a death grip.

“What if I close my eyes?”

“I would prefer if you step out,” Shiro replies with his eyes downcast and his cheeks a hot shade of red. “Please.”

At the shyness but seriousness of Shiro’s tone, Keith stands up and steps out of the dressing room to go and sit in a chair to wait for him to step out. He knew Shiro was shy but he’d never expected him to be this shy and uncertain of himself. The sound of Shiro quietly cursing while he undresses and redresses does bring a smile to his face but then the room goes quiet and Keith wonders if Shiro will even come out.

“Shiro? Are you dressed?”

“I look ridiculous,” Shiro replies.

“Just open the door.”

“No.”

“ _Shiro_. This is why I wanted to sit in the room with you, so you couldn’t do this,” Keith says and stands up to go jiggle the door handle. “Open up, please? I bet you look fine. You’re being too critical.”

“The shirts are too small,” Shiro argues.

“Will you just open up the door, please?” Keith folds his arms over his chest and cocks his hip. Shiro’s almost more difficult than Lance which is quite an accomplishment.

Shiro pauses and he can hear him shuffle to the door. “Only if you promise not to laugh at me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Just promise me, Keith.”

Keith sighs. “I won’t laugh.” And he wouldn’t.

The door unlocks and Keith steps back as the handle slowly turns and Shiro slowly appears as the door open. The sweater and shirt are tight across his chest but Keith does not count the fit as a bad thing. In fact, he likes the look. The jeans fit his thighs and hips perfectly and the sweater and t-shirt accentuate the right portions of Shiro’s body. Stunning does not even begin to describe Shiro’s look.

“Wow,” Keith breathes out. “You look, um-.”

“Stupid.”

“No! You look _great_. I’m not just saying that you really look great.” Keith walks around Shiro to have the full picture, his eyes widening slightly at the shape of Shiro’s butt in the jeans, and then back around to the front.

Yes. Stunning.

“Amazing, you look amazing, really.” Keith nods and helps him pull the tags off of the clothes so they can just ring up the tags and Shiro can wear the new outfit walking out of the store.

“You’re certain?” Shiro asks but Keith is already bundling up Shiro’s old clothes and walking away from the fitting rooms toward the front. “Keith!”

He refuses to let Shiro talk him out of buying these clothes for their night out. Shiro sighs but follows after putting his shoes back on. Keith doesn’t look back to see if Shiro is following because Shiro’s credit card is in his jacket pocket so he swipes the matte black card and watches the purchase go through without a hitch. Once he’s holding a receipt, he turns to hand Shiro his old clothes back but Shiro is nowhere to be found.

“Shiro?” he calls. “Shiro?!”

The only answer he receives is the confused looks on people’s faces as they stare at him in the self-checkout line. Keith excuses himself and hunts up and down the aisles until he finally finds Shiro enamored by the front section of the store.

The clearance section.

“Oh no,” Keith whispers but he braves walking over, finding Shiro bent over and examining a five dollar candle. “Hey, ready to go?”

“These items are very cheap,” Shiro replies and Keith notes it’s too late for him – he’s grabbed a basket and has already filled it with a bunch of stuff he certainly doesn’t need.

“Shiro, I _told_ you not to come to the front of the store,” Keith whines but Shiro is stuffing candles in his already fairly full basket. “Do you really need any of this stuff?”

“I’m not sure,” Shiro muses quietly before picking up a set of dish towels.

“Okay, I _know_ you don’t need those. What’s gotten into you?” Keith looks around, wondering if someone placed a spell over Shiro to make him so quiet and focused but the only thing he sees is the sirens standing at the front of the Target, luring the unbeknownst mortals to come and spend money they didn’t have on products they didn’t need. Target standards.

He’s pretty sure sirens have no hold over gods.

“ _Shiro_ , we have to go,” Keith says firmly and Shiro finally turns to face him, holding another candle in his hand looking a lot like a whipped dog. “I’m sorry to snap but we’re already behind.”

“Alright,” Shiro says and he sets his basket down sadly but he looks ready to leave.

Keith hands him his old clothes and they walk out together quietly. Guilt eats at Keith’s ankles and he sighs before plopping down on one of the red orbs outside of Target. “Go back inside and get your things,” he says, trying to keep the edge off his voice.

Shiro perks up. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, just go.”

“I will be back quickly,” Shiro says even if Keith knows that is a lie.

Shiro snaps his fingers and his old clothes disappear before he darts back into the store. Keith sighs and stares up at the evening sky. The stars are starting to come out, blanketing the sky in their twinkling light while the moon also rises while the sun bleeds pink across the clouds. The sunset is beautiful and suddenly he wishes he was watching it with Shiro instead of letting Shiro go buy a bunch of scented five dollar candles.

“Hey.”

Keith startles at the sound of Shiro’s voice and he looks around, confused because Shiro does not have any bags. “You’re back already? Where’s your stuff?”

Shiro shakes his head. “I don’t need that stuff. But I think we should watch the sunset, don’t you?”

Sometimes, he wonders if Shiro has a direct line to his brain. “Yeah,” he whispers and accepts Shiro’s offered hand. They step through another portal and end up on top of a hill at the park to watch the sun go down together. Keith’s eyes widen when he sees there is already a picnic set up, blanket included. “Did you do this?” Keith asks shyly.

Shiro nods and they both sit down on top of the blanket. Down below is a park theater where they were going to watch a play together which would be starting shortly. Until then, Keith slowly leans into Shiro’s side and accepts an offered glass of wine, which they toast silently, before turning their eyes back to the fading sun. Scarlet fades into pink as the sun streaks across the sky to allow the moon to rule her kingdom of the night. The soft sounds of grasshoppers singing and quiet night birds cooing makes Keith fully relax.

The evening is perfect.

“Don’t you wish you could bottle up moments like these and relive them over and over?” Keith whispers.

“I do, yes,” Shiro admits.

“I love it here. I love spending time with you.”

“I feel the same, Keith.” Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders and they sit together, beneath the sunset, until it is time to watch the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IKEA, Target, whatever will they do next


	6. Chapter 6

_ You should come over for dinner, it will be fun to have you. _

Never during his godhood had Shiro ever expected thirteen words to be so frightening. Keith invited him for dinner at his parents’ house which wouldn’t have been so bad except he still feels as if he’s on extremely thin ice with Krolia. He may have authority and power over her but he still wishes to tread as lightly as possible. Since their last Target trip, Shiro had gone back to Target to purchase more clothing – after, of course, being trapped by the front of the store and spending a good hour sifting through the bins.

During his shopping trip, he tried to branch out and buy more than just black so he’s back to dark wash jeans and a gray cardigan with a white undershirt – again, still too tight across his chest but Keith had made it clear he looked good in the size previous so he went with what he knew. He’s never been invited to a dinner party before and he hopes arriving with flowers again is appropriate. Cymbidium orchids in a flaming orange – he thought they might look nice amongst all of the greenery.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Shiro opens a portal and steps up to Keith’s front door to ring the doorbell. The sound echoes throughout the house and Shiro can only hope Keith answers the door at not Krolia. He waits for a moment and then finally the door opens and he’s eye to eye with Keith’s mother.

Damn.

“Hello,” Shiro says quietly. “Good evening to you.”

Krolia looks him over and seems unimpressed but she steps aside regardless to allow him to cross the threshold. “Do you eat meat?” she asks in such a flat tone Shiro is put off guard.

“Pardon?”

“I said, do you eat meat?”

“Oh, yes, yes, I do.” He nods and offers the flowers. “These are Cymbidium orchids, I thought they might look nice in your lovely garden.” He tries to offer a smile and keeps his distance. Overstaying his welcome is not something Shiro wants to do tonight.

Krolia accepts the flowers and even leans down to smell them. “They’re nice,” she admits. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Shiro blushes and nods and follows her back through the house to the kitchen where Tex is making something in a large crockpot and Keith is chatting at the counter with him. Shiro purposefully keeps his eyes off of Keith’s rear even though he’s leaning over the counter and wearing scandalously small shorts.

“Keith, your friend is here,” Krolia announces as she goes out the back door to find a place for the flowers. Shiro can only hope she doesn’t place them in the garbage.

Keith turns around at the mention of Shiro and smiles. “Shiro, you made it.”

“Yes,” Shiro replies and nods, still remaining in the doorway in case he’s not one hundred percent welcome. “I brought flowers but your mother took them to the yard.”

“I bet they’re nice,” Keith replies with a soft smile. “You want to sit? Here, I’ll set the table. Is dinner almost ready?”

“Yes, yes, you heathen,” Tex grumbles his reply and then ruffles Keith’s hair on his way over to grab the place settings.

Shiro watches Keith attempt to carry the stack of plates and silverware and immediately jumps in to assist. Even guests can be helpful, at least, in Shiro’s opinion. He accepts the plates and silverware to hold while Keith sets each one down at each chair. Krolia returns in time to see them working together and Shiro tries not to appear too proud – he’s not doing this because he wants to impress her, even if impressing her would be a fringe benefit, but he hopes his eagerness to participate is enough to show her he’s not the monster she wants to believe.

“Alright,” Tex says. “Dinner is served, so move your butts, I gotta set this down on them pot holders.”

Shiro pulls Keith back by his shirt so he’s not in the way of Tex as he sets the large crockpot down full of – Shiro isn’t sure what’s inside but it smells heavenly. “It smells wonderful, thank you,” Shiro says politely and Keith pulls out Shiro’s chair. “Oh, thank you, Keith.”

“Alright, alright, let’s sit down and eat. Krols.” Tex pulls back her chair and kisses her softly on her way to her seat. “Lookin’ beautiful as always.”

Keith sits opposite Shiro and Tex sits opposite Krolia. Shiro remains still and quiet, unsure of the ritual of the household. Tex leans forward to serve himself and when it’s Shiro’s turn he takes a small helping. He’s not usually one to eat but he doesn’t want to be rude in any capacity – even he’s still not sure what is being served tonight.

“Hope ya like my chili, boy,” Tex says and Shiro glances up from his plate to realize he’s being addressed.

“Oh,” Shiro gasps and looks back down at his food as if he’s never seen food before – not that he’s ever seen chili until tonight. “This is chili, then?”

Tex nods. “Yeah. You never had chili before?”

“He kinda lives under a rock, Dad,” Keith snorts with a chuckle.

Tex pauses and then bursts into laughter. “Under a rock- this boy, I swear, he’s so funny sometimes. Get it, under a rock, because you live in the  _ Underworld _ . Ah, too funny. Well, I’m glad to have you here, Shiro, uh, can we call you, Shiro?”

Shiro nods. “Please,” he says and watches Keith snatch up a piece of bread to eat with his chili so Shiro copies his move since he trusts Keith. “I am glad you are having me, I’m very honored to sit with you tonight.”

“Polite fella, isn’t he, lil’mama?”

Krolia’s eyes narrow. “I would ask you to refrain from calling me that in front of guests, Tex,” Krolia replies in a stern and sharp voice. Tex immediately looks shamed and mumbles an apology. “But yes, you have been a pleasant guest, Shiro.”

“That’s because Shiro is a nice guy,” Keith plugs immediately. “Right, Mom? He seems nice to you?”

Shiro doesn’t miss the hint in Keith’s voice and from the look on Krolia’s face, she doesn’t either. “It’s alright, Keith,” Shiro replies softly. “I understand the apprehension.”

“But it’s not even warranted,” Keith says, which Shiro appreciates, but he also understands where his parents are coming from.

“Keith, it’s okay,” Shiro insists so as not to cause even more trouble. “I  _ understand _ and I am grateful your parents are kind enough to allow me to dine at their table. I am honored, truly, to be allowed into your home tonight. I don’t ask for any other expectations.”

Tex glances over at Krolia in surprise and Krolia returns the look with her own mask of curiosity. “Well,” Tex says. “You know, I must apologize if we made you feel unwelcome.”

“ _ I _ made him feel unwelcome,” Krolia speaks up. “I am sorry, Keith is right. I’ve listened to many rumors about you, about your life, and how you live it, and when I raised Keith I always taught him to rise above petty rumors and misunderstandings. I see he’s done exactly as I’ve taught him, and I am proud of him, however, I have not been practicing as I preach.”

The words come out gentle and it’s the first kind tone she’s turned on him ever since they’d met. Shiro smiles and digs his spoon into the chili and bread to take a larger bite. The taste is a little spicy but nothing too unbearable. The meal seems hearty – as if it would fill him up for days if he truly had a need to eat.

“Can we start over?” Krolia asks.

Shiro nods and swallows down the bite of chili. “This is quite enjoyable. The taste isn’t too bland – I admit, I don’t eat much but Keith has turned me on to eating and exploring more food and other life things than I have in the past. I am grateful to him.”

Keith blushes and ducks his head, picking at his own meal. “Shut up, Shiro.”

“That’s my Keith.” Krolia smiles as softly as only a mother can as she reaches across the table to place a loving hand on the back of his head.

Keith leans into the touch. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, Keith.”

_ I love you’s _ .

Shiro feels his heart all but melts from the tenderness in the room.

He wishes his family loved one another same way Keith’s did.

“Can Shiro stay for the fireworks tonight?” Keith asks which draws Shiro out of his thoughts and slamming back into reality. Fireworks? Keith had not mentioned fireworks.

“If he wishes, of course, he may,” Krolia replies and Shiro likes the softer, kinder side to Krolia. However, he would not forget she has a lot of bite and edge when angered.

“Fireworks?” Shiro asks.

Keith nods. “There’s some celebration festival happening in town and we can always see the fireworks from the backyard. Do you want to stay?”

The question, in Shiro’s opinion, is not even a question at all – of course, he wants to stay. “Yes, I would love to stay.”

They return to their meals and Shiro even insists on cleaning up – Krolia’s cleaned long enough for her family, he doesn’t mind stepping in. Tex and Krolia retire to the living room to spend some alone time together and Keith helps Shiro clean the kitchen until their fingers are waterlogged and they head back out into the chillier evening. The temperature had dropped from the earlier heat but it isn’t unpleasant.

“Did I say I like the new outfit?” Keith asks as he sits down on the swing in the yard.

Shiro takes up an immediate position behind, poised for pushing. “No, you hadn’t.”

“You look nice. Relaxed.”

Shiro gives Keith a gentle push to start him out. Warmth spreads all over his body and he’s never felt so soft and appreciated in his whole godhood. “You are a very kind person, Keith.”

“I guess.”

“You are. I’ve never met someone as kind as you before.”

Keith snorts. “Then you haven’t been meeting the right people if  _ I’m _ the kindest person you’ve ever met. Trust me, you’ve never seen me on Monopoly night.”

“Is that a game?” Shiro asks.

“A board game, yeah. It’s intense between my friends and I because Pidge insists on playing by the rules, Lance insists on playing however we feel like, and I insist on winning.” Keith snorts and twists his swing around to face Shiro after slowing down to a stop. “You should come to play sometime. I bet they’d like to meet you officially.”

“I would like that,” Shiro says. “I’ve never played a… board game before.” He trips over the words as they are not familiar to him but they sound like something Kuro and Kuron would enjoy – and possibly attempt to kill each other in order to beat the other. “Is it anything like imagination games.”

“Imagination games?” Keith repeats with a head tilt. Cute, like Kosmo.

“Yes, like… ogres and gods- um, have you not played that game? Is that no longer in fashion?” Of course, things he played as a child were probably no longer fashionable amongst younger gods. His face turns red and he wonders if shoving his foot into his mouth would truly be effective.

“I haven’t played that game,” Keith replies. “But board games are fun, I bet you’d like them.”

“Perhaps we could do that sometime soon?” Shiro asks but tries not to assume. He never wants to assume he’s invited anywhere.

“Yeah, I’ll have to ask them.” Keith untwists the swing and stands up. “Come on, let’s go sit down.”

Shiro follows Keith across the luscious green yard over to what looks like a chest. Keith opens the lid and reveals several blankets which he pulls free to lay on the grass so they can sit and be comfortable.

“If we sit right here,” Keith explains as he makes them a blanket nest. “You can see the fireworks perfectly through the gap in the trees.” He points up to the patch of sky that can be seen through the greenery.

“Wonderful.” Shiro dares to toe out of his shoes and even pull his socks free, lying them nearby, and letting his feet dig into the grass. It’s cool and ticklish against his flesh but his eyes float closed at the pleasantness of the feeling. He hopes he does not make their grass wilt and die.

“Sit down,” Keith prompts and pats the ground beside them.

Shiro sits and even accepts the offered bit of blanket Keith gives him. They sit beneath a blanket together and Keith’s body heat brings him comfort and solace. The entire space gives him a kind of peace he’s never had in all of the years he’s lived. His eyes fall on a flash of orange and he is pleased to see the orchids planted in an area they will have plenty of sunlight.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Looking into Keith’s eyes reveals a deep confusion but Shiro loves to go swimming in the inky pools. He reaches up to cup Keith’s face and trace a thumb over his cheekbone. Keith’s skin and hair are soft and he blushes when Shiro shows affection. “Thank you for your kind words.”

Knowing Keith is like having a perfect haircut every single day. Keith gives him a kind of joy he’s never had in his life before. Overwhelmed by feelings of happiness and the smell of grass and living plants, Shiro dares to lean into Keith’s space until their foreheads almost touch. He wants to press a kiss to Keith’s lips and leans forward to do so but his lips catch a mouthful of Keith’s hair instead. He yanks back and notes Keith has turned his face away which leaves Shiro’s happy mood quickly crashing and burying itself in the dirt.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispers. “I like you, I do, but I’m just not ready to do this yet. I just like being friends, I don’t want to ruin what we have now.”

The boom of the fireworks right after rob Shiro of a chance to speak so he says nothing. He turns away from Keith and slides a few inches from him to give him space. He doesn’t mean to come off as a snub but he doesn’t want to appear to be too friendly when Keith has made his mind clear. The sting of rejection eats away at the tough walls around his heart like acid and ruin every good feeling he’d had earlier. There is no anger for Keith’s honest choice, only a deep feeling of disappointment in himself for not recognizing the signs and keeping distant.

“I apologize, Keith,” he says once there is a gap in the fireworks display.

“Shiro…”

“I was too forward. Forgive me, I will not make that mistake again.” The words come out more bitter than he intends but he feels foolish for ever thinking he could have something and someone as nice and kind as Keith.  _ He is life and spring, and you are death and poison. They will never mix and he will never love you _ .

“I should have made everything more clear, I think I’ve been leading you on and that’s fair,” Keith argues. “It’s not that I don’t think you would make a good boyfriend or partner or whatever. I  _ do _ … I’ve just not had a lot of luck with relationships and I really,  _ really _ like being your friend. I don’t want to ruin that.”

Shiro nods and wishes the conversation would simply end. He doesn’t want to linger on these feelings. “I understand,” he replies even though his tone remains sharp and short.

“Do you? Because-.”

“Keith, I do understand, more than you know, believe me.” He slowly stands then and gathers his coat. “I should go.”

“But Shiro-.”

“Keith, I appreciate you inviting me over for dinner and I enjoyed spending time with your family, however, I believe I need some time to myself… I promise I am not going to ignore you. I do want to have this… board game evening with your friends.” Shiro keeps his tone firmer than usual so Keith understands he is telling the truth but he needs to step away before his emotions overcome him and he only further embarrasses himself. Especially while under Krolia’s watch.

“Oh. Okay.” Keith nods. “I understand. Have a good night.”

Keith’s tone turns short and clipped so Shiro has a feeling there has been a misunderstanding but that is a worry for another time. For now, he opens a portal back to the Underworld and steps through. Darkness eclipses his vision of the garden and soon the door shuts, leaving him alone and empty. Kosmo comes bounding down the hall but Shiro ignores him in favor of going to his bedroom to sit by himself in the dark.

Clearly, he’s gone wrong somewhere and ruined what little good he had with Keith by being too forward. Too clingy. Too  _ much _ . Tears fill his eyes but he wipes them away and angrily slams the gates around his heart and locks them back up. Keith had wrenched them back open against his will but he refuses to let anyone else in. There is too much vulnerability in falling in love with someone.

He knows now he is falling in love with Keith.

The feelings are not reciprocated and he must respect Keith’s wishes. The pain still wraps around him like a thorned blanket and digs into his flesh and heart. He can hear Kosmo scratching at the door but Shiro continues to ignore him. He has no desire to comfort today. He lies down and stares into the void but keeps his phone nearby. He made a promise and no matter how awful he feels inside, he will never break the promise to Keith again.

_ You are never going to be worthy of love _ .

The voice whispers in his ear and sounds so familiar, a voice he hasn’t heard in many years, but a voice he cannot ever shake. A voice similar to someone who could not love him either. He shuts his eyes and hot tears leak freely down his cheeks. He doesn’t know what makes him so unlovable but he wishes to cut that piece out and throw it away.

_ He will never want you. He will never love you. Spring and death can never be partners. You kill spring and he cannot bring you sunlight this far below. _

Shiro shuts his eyes to stare into the darkness behind his eyelids instead of the void of the space above.

Nothing ever changes.

 

* * *

 

A small stone dropped into a still pond can cause ripples bigger than can be originally envisioned when viewing something so minuscule. The same can be said for growing rumors, assumed reputations and whispered secrets. Keith knows a poor rumor can spread to something much larger than ever intended firsthand. The walk to the corner store is quiet and hot even in the late evening but Keith needs the space to clear his head.

He hasn’t seen Shiro in a week and not because Shiro hasn’t reached out. For once, he’s asked Shiro to step away and give him space, so Shiro has obliged. He’s sure he’s wrecked their friendship by now but he can’t help but need some time to himself. The almost kiss left his head spinning and mind questioning every possible avenue this relationship could go.

The rumors whispered about him being promiscuous and insatiable are all garbage.

Yes, he’s been known to jump into bed a few times – but a few every couple of hundred years does not make him a harlot. Except, every bit of the pantheon believes him to be easy – and  _ yes _ , he enjoys going to nightclubs to dance with the nyads and the fae folk but dancing also does not mean he’ll part his thighs for any man.

He’s worried Shiro will assume too much about him and push for something more too fast.

He already wants to date and kiss and Keith isn’t sure he knows Shiro well enough for any sort of commitment.

No one has ever wanted to commit to him before and he’d rather  _ not _ find out if Shiro is only in this for the prize at the end of the rainbow. Keith kicks a few rocks ahead of him as he walks into the corner store partnered with the local gas station. There are a few cars with customers pumping gas and the store is fairly busy when Keith walks in, his eyes adjusting slowly to the shock of fluorescent light compared to the summer evening sunset.

He heads for the snacks aisle and almost runs into someone when they suddenly turn to leave. His eyes fly up to see who had almost run him over when a familiar scar makes his eyes widen but the man standing there is most certainly not Shiro. He’s dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of ugly cargo shorts with flip-flops and his hair is much shorter.

Kuron.  

“Oh, it’s you,” Kuron says with a flash of a smile. “How’s Shiro?”

“I don’t know,” Keith replies and steps around Kuron to see if the store is still selling Superman ice cream in pints.

“You don’t? I thought you two were attached at the hip,” Kuron says, holding a hot dog in one hand and a pack of wine coolers in the other.

“We aren’t,” Keith snaps. He hates twenty questions, especially with someone he doesn’t know. “We’re not really talking right now. I asked him for space.”

“Did he do something to you?” Kuron asks and Keith is surprised by the concern in his tone.

“He tried to kiss me- it’s not his fault, alright? I led him on, it’s on me.”

“So, you don’t like him?”

“I do like him! I just- why am I talking to you? I don’t  _ know _ you,” Keith growls.

“So, you like him,” Kuron says as if Keith hadn’t said anything at all. “But you don’t want to date him? Was he coming on too strongly? Shiro has that habit, it’s because he had a bad relationship with his ex. They were  _ not _ good together. Adam was awful to him and burned him pretty bad, I think he has a difficult time figuring out where to draw lines and where to push harder.”

Adam, the ex.

Shiro had refused to talk about him before but Kuron clearly knew a lot and didn’t mind spouting off the details. He wonders if Adam is the reason Shiro is so shy and unsure of himself – why he thinks he’s poison.

“Is Adam the reason he’s so hard on himself?” Keith decides to ask.

“Yeah,” Kuron replies with a solemn nod. “Adam was garbage… I’m glad they’re over but he burned Shiro so bad, I think he has a really difficult time figuring out relationships.”

Keith bites his lip, feeling guilty but curious. “What exactly happened between them?”

“Adam was controlling. He wanted Shiro to do what he wanted when he wanted and didn’t want Shiro to take too many risks. Everything was about Adam and never about Shiro’s needs. Look, not to be too rated R here but Shiro has a lot of needs to be praised and wanted in a relationship but Adam didn’t care about that at all… He hurt Shiro pretty badly, always manipulating him, controlling his every move and word, making him feel bad for nothing at all. Finally, Adam cheated on Shiro and Shiro decided he’d had enough. For once, evoked his godly powers and banished Adam from him.”

“That sounds awful,” Keith whispers. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t like to talk about it but if you guys are having issues, I figured you have a right to know.” Kuron shrugs and takes a bite of his hot dog before it goes cold. “Mmm, these are disgusting.”

Keith snorts. “Yeah, they are.”

“So, you’ve got commitment issues, too, huh?”

Well, that is definitely none of Kuron’s business. Keith turns away and goes to snatch up a pint of ice cream. “Look, no offense, but my love life or not love life isn’t really your business,” he says and steps around Kuron to go to the front.  

“I’m just trying to help,” Kuron replies softly. “Look, we all know about your rep, Keith. Every god in the pantheon knows about it.”

The words sound so dismal to Keith’s ears and he stares straight ahead as he feels Kuron’s eyes boring holes in the back of his skull. “It’s not true,” he whispers.

“I didn’t think it was. Shiro won’t even know about it if that is your worry. He doesn’t listen to rumors.”

“But what if… what if he does and what if that’s all he wants from me?”

“Trust me, the last thought on Shiro’s mind is getting jiggy, believe me.” Kuron snorts. “He just wants someone to be nice to him and to care about him… and I think you do both of those things pretty well already. Maybe with a little more kissing.”

Tears burn the back of Keith’s eyes as he thinks on how cruel he’s been to Shiro – pushing him away and probably make him doubt any kind word to fall from Keith’s mouth. “He probably hates me now.”

“Doubtful. He’s probably confused and concerned but he doesn’t hate you.” Kuron places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes lightly. “Look, I’m not saying go run back to him and tell him you’ll be his boyfriend but at least let him in a little. Let him know your concerns. He’ll listen.”

“He won’t even tell me about his ex, why should I tell him about my business?” Keith spits back before pulling out from under Kuron’s hand and storming up to the counter. If Shiro can’t trust him and tell him his secrets, why should he tell Shiro  _ his _ secrets? They’re not Shiro’s business. They’re not dating and he has no obligation to tell him. The less Shiro knows, the better since he has no desire to air his dirty laundry so openly.

“Suit yourself,” Kuron hums. “But I think you’re both being stubborn and stupid.”

“Good night, Kuron,” Keith snaps after paying for his ice cream and heading back out into the hot evening.

An ex-lover leaving Shiro burned.

Keith understands the feeling but he also doesn’t want to focus on his past too much. One relationship and one burn later, Keith still has a difficult time trying to commit to someone new – clearly. He knows none of this is really Shiro’s fault; there had definitely been romantic vibes between them and he already knew Shiro liked him enough to ask about dating. He should have made his disposition crystal clear but he supposes that would involve talking about his ex.

_ The _ ex.

The ex who had ruined everything. 

Keith shakes his head and keeps walking. He has ice cream to take home. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two gods walk into a Wal-Mart at 3 am - should be the opening to a joke tbh

Wal-Mart at three in the morning is by far the strangest experience Shiro has ever had in his long life – and he’s definitely experienced many strange things over time. The store itself seems to stand as a liminal space in the middle of a mostly empty, trash littered parking lot with only a few working parking lot lights still flickering above in the dark sky. The pale glow of the Wal-Mart sign stands out like a beacon, drawing in burnouts like a moth to a flame. Shiro crosses the parking lot and steps under the fluorescent lights flickering overhead, his eyes slowly scanning the front of the store.

Most of the checkout lanes are unlit and empty save for one girl blowing bubble gum and reading a magazine stating something about aliens on the cover. The produce section is dark with most of the product put away but Shiro is not here for produce. He walks calmly down the main aisle way toward the back of the store where he knows he will find the prized item. At least, he can only hope he finds the item he’s hunting.

The pet aisle is all the way in the back near the back storage area where they house a dragon as large as the back warehouse. Shiro’s heard tales of the dragon where sometimes it will allow employees to take an item out to a customer and other times it will simply light an employee aflame. Not many Wal-Mart employees enjoy going to the back room to look for their stock items. Shiro can’t quite blame them.

Rounding the corner, Shiro feels his chest make a direct impact with someone else and he gasps when he sees the person fall on the ground, dropping all of their snacks. “Oh,” Shiro says in alarm. “My apologies, here, let me help-.”

“Shiro?”

Shiro startles and looks up to see Keith in a pink leather jacket covered in short silver spikes, his black hair tied back in a ponytail, and wearing black leggings and a tight black shirt beneath the jacket picking himself up onto his feet. He definitely hadn’t expected to see Keith here. Two weeks had gone by and Keith had ignored him for two weeks. Knowing what it was like to be ignored hurt and he’d made a promise to never leave someone hanging ever again but seeing Keith reminds him of his bitter feelings. He helps Keith gather his fallen snacks and hands them over.

“Hello, Keith,” he replies and keeping his voice as neutral as possible. “I hope you are well.”

Keith snorts. “I’m fine, I guess. What are you doing here? It’s like three in the morning.”

Shiro glances over at the dog aisle – he’s so close. “Kosmo isn’t feeling well and usually when he isn’t feeling well I come here and purchase him a box of those peanut butter milk bones. He likes them.”

Keith’s face softens and he clutches his snacks a little harder. “He isn’t feeling well? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s depressed,” Shiro replies curtly.

“Depressed.”

“Yes.”

Shiro refuses to say Kosmo is depressed because Shiro is depressed and they’re both in a cycle of pain. Keith doesn’t need to know how upset he truly is inside. For one thing, it’s highly embarrassing and for another, he doesn’t want Keith to worry about him.

“Oh…” Keith glances down and then back up. “Can I come see him?”

“it’s very late, Keith,” Shiro points out.

“I know but maybe I can help make him feel better. Please?”

Keith seems genuine in his efforts to help Kosmo and Shiro is about 75% sure Kosmo’s ailment is because he hasn’t seen Keith in quite a while. Shiro is also 100% sure Kosmo prefers Keith to him so he supposes this would be a good idea. He sighs and walks off to the dog aisle to find the box of milk bones Keith hot on his heels.

“Is that a yes?” Keith asks.

“I guess,” Shiro replies. “If you can deign yourself to come down to the Underworld.”

“Excuse me?” Keith says and Shiro knows he was too rude but some of his bitterness is sliding up a lot like regurgitation.

“You haven’t contacted me in two weeks, I assumed you no longer wished to be in contact with me or to be friends with myself or Kosmo,” Shiro replies, keeping his head high and eyes straight ahead as he walks toward the checkout lane. He supposes he could have simply opened a portal and taken it straight back to the Underworld but Shiro is not a fan of stealing.

“Well, I haven’t exactly felt like talking,” Keith snaps in return. “I’m not even sure what to say to you.”

“How about, ‘I’m sorry Shiro for ignoring you’.”  

“How about you grow up and quit being a child!” Keith says and Shiro is vaguely aware they are yelling at each other in front of a check out lane in a Wal-Mart at three in the morning and probably look completely insane. “I don’t  _ owe _ you an apology. You tried to kiss me, I said no, you got all huffy and walked off. I don’t want you to just  _ assume _ you can just jump me in bed, okay?”

“I- I- Excuse me!? I don’t- I would  _ never _ -.” Shiro trips over his words at Keith’s implications. He would  _ never _ assume he could simply take Keith to bed immediately – that would be not only crude but completely backward from his personality. “Keith, I would not do that to you.”

“Well, you sure do like to ask people on dates after the second time you talk to them and you like to kiss people after hanging out for like three seconds, how am I supposed to know this isn’t a habit for you?” Keith replies while slamming his snacks down on the belt so he can buy his food first before Shiro can set down the milk bones. He turns his back and Shiro is suddenly wondering where Keith had gone and why he’d been replaced by this petulant child before him.

“Keith, I would never use you in that manner,” he reassures softly despite Keith’s bite. Knowing how to pace relationships and being  _ good _ at relationships had never been a strong suit. After Adam especially, Shiro struggled to even cultivate friendships correctly but he would never use Keith just for intimacy. “I apologize if my behavior has made you doubt my intentions. I can pull myself back, I will not speak to you again if-.”

“No!” Keith spins back around despite the cashier giving him a raised eyebrow. She repeats his total in a flat voice and Keith hands over some cash. “Sorry,” he tells her before returning his gaze back to Shiro. “Look, I think we both need to talk and air out this… this awkwardness between us. So, it’s a good thing you found me here.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Shiro admits and waits patiently while the cashier hands Keith his receipt back and then rings up the dog bones. The black card glides through the machine with a flick of his wrist and the girl doesn’t bat an eyelash when the purchase goes through.

“Have a nice night,” the girl says in the most monotone voice Shiro’s ever heard. He cannot blame her –working for the Wal-Mart is both dangerous and boring.

“Yes, you as well,” he says sincerely before following Keith to the parking lot.

There are even fewer cars in the lot than there had been when Shiro appeared earlier. The glow of the Wal-Mart remains behind them in a steady white but the town stretching out beneath on its hill looks dark and distant. A seagull lands on the black asphalt and picks at a few discarded French fries like carrion.

“So, can we go?” Keith asks.

“Yes. Yes.” Shiro waves a hand and a portal rips open in the parking lot which they both step through back into the Underworld. It occurs to Shiro as they walk down the hall Keith has not seen the space since he decorated and can only hope Keith likes his assortment of couches.

“Whoa!” Keith gasps as Shiro leads him through the doors to the throne room. “You decorated – you really decorated. You bought paintings and…. How many couches did you buy?”

Shiro blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, you seemed to like them so I bought a few.”

“I see that.”

He coughs and then whistles in hopes Kosmo will come to distract Keith and keep him busy. The hound slowly appears, all three heads hanging, tail drooping, and seeming the saddest beast in all of the Underworld.

“Oh, Kosmo,” Keith says sadly and takes the milk bones from Shiro before Shiro can protest.

Kosmo’s heads snap up at the sound of Keith’s voice and like a magic trick his mood lifts and he bounds over to lie on his back, exposing his belly, and all three heads attempt to lick Keith in their excitement. Shiro rolls his eyes and goes to sit on a couch alone. Even his hound prefers Keith to him – not that he can blame Kosmo, Keith is a better alternative.

“I know, I missed you, too,” Keith says while scratching Kosmo’s stomach. “Look what we brought you. Yummy milk bones, huh? Do you want some, boy? Hm?”

Kosmo rolls back over and stares at the box, completely fixated, and ready to pounce at the word. Keith snatches it back out of his reach.

“Did I say you could have them yet? Hm? Kosmo, sit.”

Kosmo stares at him blankly and Shiro snorts. Kosmo isn’t a  _ dog _ \- he doesn’t know or do tricks.

“Does he not know how to do tricks for his treats?” Keith asks, leaning over so he can see Shiro on the couch.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Wow, talk about lazy dog parenting. That’s okay.” Keith pulls out a milk bone and Kosmo whines in excitement before standing up and his front paws dance while he waits for his treat. “Kosmo, sit.” Keith lifts the treat with his hand, making Kosmo’s heads follow until his butt hits the ground. “Good boy.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and plucks out a book to read while Keith teaches the hound parlor tricks. He’s not a  _ lazy dog parent _ – he has a job and that job is to help souls cross over from the living world to the Underworld. Plus, a million other little things people never consider when thinking of godhood. He’s a very busy god.

He’s not  _ lazy _ .

“Kosmo, sit.” Kosmo sits so fast the whole room shakes but Keith smiles and cheers. “Good boy! Here. Such a good boy.” He tosses the hound some more treats and then gives him some chin scratches before taking the box back to Shiro. “Here, he shouldn’t eat the whole box.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Because that’s bad for him. Besides, if we stagger it, he’ll learn to sit without t-r-e-a-t-s.”

Shiro takes the box and notes Kosmo looking extremely downtrodden like Keith had personally offended him. “You’ve upset him.”

“He’ll be fine.” Keith sits down on the couch opposite Shiro. “We need to talk.”

“Yes, I suppose we do.”

“I want you to tell me about Adam,” Keith says point blank which is not where Shiro thought this conversation would start. “And then  _ I  _ have to tell you about my own baggage. I think it’s only fair that we both talk about this now and get it out of the way… then… we could potentially discuss… dating.”

Shiro’s eyes narrow a little. “Adam,” he repeats.

“Yeah, your ex-.”

“How do you know about him?”

Keith opens his mouth and closes it a few times. “Um, I… thought you told me about him.”

“No.” Shiro shakes his head solemnly and feels his anger boil beneath his skin. The upholstery on the couch pops as Shiro’s fingers squeeze through the fabric. “I didn’t.”

Keith blushes and glances down. “Kuron told me about him. He said something about Adam, I assumed he was an ex, and then he just kept talking. About how he… made you be shy and unsure of yourself. He used you and hurt you.”

Kuron.

Of course.

Privacy means nothing in this family and now he’s robbed of telling the story the way he would have wanted to tell it. Shiro’s jaw clenches and pops and he looks away in an attempt to rein in the anger ready to burst free of his chest. Keith didn’t ask Kuron for this knowledge and he didn’t want to take his anger out on Keith when the real anger is directed at his brother.

“What  _ else _ did he tell you?” Shiro asks, voice stiff and cold.

“He said that Adam was controlling – he wouldn’t let you be yourself and wouldn’t attend to your needs. Is that true?” Keith asks.

Shiro feels his jaw clench again and he has to keep himself in neutral gear or he’ll go off on the wrong person and only make matters worse. “Adam was a controlling man toward the end but that does not mean I have bitter feelings or thoughts toward him,” Shiro replies darkly. “I loved Adam and Adam loved me.”

“Did he?”

“ _ Yes _ – all couples fight. In the end, things were not… Things were not as they should have been.”

“Kuron said he cheated on you.”

A jaded, bitter laugh escapes Shiro and it echoes around the room. Of course, Kuron would have told Keith everything. “Of course, he told you that. Of course, he did. He can’t just  _ keep his mouth shut _ and mind his own business.”

“Is it true? Did he do that?” Keith whispers.

“Yes. Okay?  _ Yes _ .” He doesn’t mean to sound so cold and angry but having his business aired without permission is by far more violating than Adam’s betrayal had ever been. “He cheated on me because he thought we weren’t going anywhere. Because he and I didn’t see eye to eye on everything. He wanted me to play it safe, to never take risks, and he wanted to live a life I didn’t want to live then. So, yes Keith, he cheated on me. He and I are over and done now. I banished him from this place and I have no desire to ever see him again.”

“You don’t have to yell at me.”

“I’m not trying to.” Shiro sighs and runs a hand over his face before pulling his hair free to let it fall around his face and shoulders. “Adam is a sore subject for me and I am angry with Kuron for telling you without my permission.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispers.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I’m sorry he treated you so poorly. I’m sorry he’s part of the reason you’re so afraid.”

Shiro shakes his head but doesn’t argue. He is afraid – he is afraid of never being loved or wanted, even if he’s gone his entire life as such. “All of my life I’ve never been wanted or loved because of where I live and my…  _ profession _ . I thought Adam loved me, I thought he wanted me, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want or love me and there is nothing I can about that except forget about him and move on.”

“But you haven’t moved on, Shiro.” Keith moves from the couch to sit next to him hip to hip. “You haven’t moved on. You’re afraid to get close to people, aren’t you?”

“I got close to you,” Shiro whispers, his eyes on his lap so he doesn’t have to make eye contact. “A mistake, I suppose.”

“ _ Ow _ .”

“I just mean that… I thought… I thought we were headed somewhere we were not, is all. I like being your friend, Keith, and I will continue to only be your friend if that is your wish.” He would rather lose his arm than stop being friends with Keith.

Keith blushes and looks down. “I had someone I was with for a while and I fell for him pretty hard,” Keith admits softly. “His name was James Griffin. He’s a mortal which I guess was mistake number one.”

“A mortal,” Shiro says in surprise.

“Yeah, I know, stupid, right?” Keith snorts and tries to play everything off but Shiro can see his hurt. He wears it like a badge –  no a shield – around his heart. “Anyway, I fell in love with him and then he.. just… He left me.”

“For someone else?” Shiro asks.

“I think so, I don’t know, I just know he left me a note stating I wasn’t the one for him and he was gone. It hurt a lot – and people think I have this  _ reputation _ of being easy. I was worried you would think that, too.” Keith looks up at Shiro and there is so much pain in his eyes, Shiro can feel his heart sink down into his gut. “I didn’t want you to think that about me.”

“I  _ don’t _ ,” Shiro gasps and dares to hold Keith’s hands in his. “I didn’t even know this about you, I never would have thought you were just interested in something like that.”

“You really don’t?” Keith’s eyes narrow and he looks Shiro over as if he’s assessing if Shiro has a soul – he doesn’t, gods don’t have souls. Not in the same respect mortals do.

“I would never presume anything about you, Keith. Not only would it be hypocritical of me to listen to rumors about someone but it would also be extremely rude of me to not simply ask you the truth of the matter,” Shiro replies, still holding Keith’s hands. He gives them a firm squeeze. “I adore you most ardently.”

A pink blush colors Keith’s cheeks and he slowly pulls his hands back into his own personal space. “Okay, Mr. Darcy,” Keith replies but there’s a smile on his lips.

“Who is Mr. Darcy?” Shiro asks.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Silence falls over the room, except for Kosmo’s occasional whimpers as he stares from across the room at the box of milk bones, but Shiro is not uncomfortable. There is a warmth to the quiet between them and he feels as if he could sit with Keith in the Underworld forever and not fear being judged. He makes a mental note to ask Kuron about this Mr. Darcy character.

“You said something about discussing dating,” Shiro finally says even if he doesn’t want to bring it up too fast and undo all of the ground they just covered.

“I did, didn’t I?” Keith snorts and rubs his face. “I like you, Shiro.”

“I like you, as well, Keith, and I would very much like to court you.”

Keith snorts out a laugh. “Court me, huh? Buy me flowers? Take me to dinner? Make sure I’m home before 9:00 pm?”

Shiro blinks a few times. “Well, yes.”

“You’re something else, Shiro.” Keith pillows his cheek on his palm and looks up at him with an expression Shiro can’t quite place but the name is on the tip of his tongue. “I want to say yes.”

“But…?”

“I’m afraid,” Keith whispers and drops his eyes back down. “I’m afraid of what could happen between us.”

Shiro reaches over to gently tilt Keith’s chin up so they can look eye to eye. “I am also afraid of the possibilities of his labyrinth we’re walking in,” he replies softly. “You are not alone in this fear, Keith. I fear what I will do to you if I will cause you harm because of my predilection for the macabre. I fear what your mother will do to me if I cause you any bodily harm in any capacity even if it is not my intent. I fear what people will say and do to you when they find out about us.”

“But?” Keith prompts, copying Shiro’s earlier question.

“But despite that fear, I would do anything you ask of me. If you tell me you wish to remain, only friends, I will immediately sever my feelings for you and throw them to the seas, and I will never speak of them again. If you tell me you wish to allow this… courtship to blossom, I will do everything within my power to treat you as you deserve, complete royalty.”

Keith’s face heats up and Shiro smiles when he seems so flustered. “ _ Shiro _ .”

“I mean every word. I hope you trust me as I do trust you.” Shiro gently brushes his thumb over Keith’s cheek and then drops his hand. “I would be honored to have a chance to show you how I feel about you.”

“Okay,” Keith finally says which is the biggest relief Shiro has ever felt in his entire life. He wants to capture the moment and stitch it onto his chest so he can carry it around for all to see. “I’ll let you  _ court _ me, Mr. Darcy.”

“ _ Who _ is Mr. Darcy?” Shiro demands which only makes Keith laugh.

“You act just like him.”

“Is he another ex-lover?”

Keith’s laugh brightens the space so much Shiro feels his heart weep at the sight. He would do anything to keep Keith laughing forever. “No, Shiro. He’s a fictional character. You’re quite similar, I think. You’re nicer but still similar. Come to my house sometime, we’ll watch the movie together. You know what else you should put down here?”

“Hm?”

Keith jumps up and goes over to another space against the wall. “A TV. If you can get WiFi down here, why not cable?”

A small smile fills Shiro’s face while Keith dashes around the space to tell him how else he should potentially decorate. Warmth blossoms in his chest and his heart has never felt so light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the tumblr purge, I will be posting strictly to [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/pining-sheith) (when the site is back up) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pining_sheith), please follow me there if you use that to see updates etc

“You invited him to game night?”

Keith rolls his eyes while helping Lance set up snacks on the kitchen table. “Yeah, I invited him.”

“You sure do spend an awful lot of time with this guy for not dating,” Lance remarks and it’s then Keith realizes he hadn’t actually told Lance they _were_ dating. This would open the door to a myriad of questions but he supposes Lance would find out eventually being the messenger of the gods after all.

“We are dating,” he replies flatly and pours a bag of pretzels into a large, plastic Halloween bowl.

“Wait, _what_?!” Lance jumps over into his space and stares at Keith like he’s never seen him before. “You and Shiro? You’re dating now?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Since _when_?”

“Last week.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you didn’t _tell_ me! This is such big news-.”

“Lance.” Keith reaches over to stop Lance from blowing up all of the social media on his phone. “Look, he asked me out last week, we talked, I finally agreed after we aired some stuff out. We haven’t exactly _gone_ on a date yet… I don’t get it. He wants to date, I say yes, he doesn’t call me to set one up. It’s been a week.”

“Maybe he’s nervous,” Lance replies and reluctantly puts his phone into his back pocket.

“Nervous about _what_? I said yes!”

“Maybe he thinks you’ve changed your mind.”

“Why would I have changed my mind by now?” Keith surveys their snacks – chips, cookies, pretzels, snack cakes, and a ridiculous amount of crackers – and admires their handiwork. If they weren’t gods, they probably would weigh five hundred pounds by now but their smorgasbord looks delicious if not unhealthy.

“I don’t know, man, he sounds insecure,” Lance replies. “Look, you want him to ask you out and take you out, right?”

“Right.”

“Make him jealous.”

Keith blinks a few times and stares at Lance with narrowed eyes. “Make him jealous,” he repeats slowly.

“Yeah, fake flirt with someone.”

“Who?”

“I was going to say me but-.”

“I am _not_ flirting with you,” Keith growls. “I’d rather saw my own arm off with a butter knife than flirt with you.”

“Fine, flirt with Matt or Hunk when they get here. Point is, fake flirt with someone, make him jealous, he will for sure ask you out to reassert his position as your potential partner.” Lance pops a chip into his mouth. “Trust me, they don’t call me the _Love_ Doctor for no reason.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Who calls you that?”

“Uh- people.”

“Who?”

“Everyone!”

“Uh huh. Sure. Okay, _Love_ Doctor, I’ll see if Matt wants to play along but for the record, I think this idea is stupid.” Keith rolls his eyes and then someone is at the door knocking. “I got it.” Crossing the room, Keith pulls the door open and sees Shiro standing there with a rose in his hand and a blush already across his cheeks. Keith smiles but then Matt and Hunk return and push past Shiro as if he’s not there carting drinks.

“Oh, pardon me,” Shiro apologizes and he quickly falls away.

Keith decides to take a chance and reach to grab Matt’s elbow. “Hey,” he says in the best flirting voice he can muster. “You look nice tonight.”

Matt blinks. “What?” he whispers, shoving his glasses up his knows while handing off drinks to Pidge and Lance.

“Just roll with it,” Keith whispers. “I’ll explain in a sec.”

Matt frowns but shrugs. “Okay.”

“I said you _look nice tonight_ ,” Keith repeats and bats his eyelashes a few times.

Watching Matt physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes is quite the sight but he manages a flirty smile and he leans into Keith’s space until their foreheads are almost touching. “Thank you, Keith, you look _divine_.”

Keith tries also not to roll his eyes and notes Shiro is still in the doorway, holding the rose which is quickly wilting, and his face is a mask of restrained hurt. He looks nice, dressed up in nice pants, and a black cardigan sweater with a gray button up beneath. His lower lip trembles slightly but he manages to finally step across the threshold.

“Oh, hey, Shiro,” Keith says as if he had just noticed his presence. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Am I late?” Shiro asks stiffly.

“No, you’re not l- _ate_!” Keith yelps when Matt walks by and smacks his butt making him jump. Matt winks over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Matt says. “Couldn’t help myself, hot stuff. You just look so nice tonight.”

Shiro’s eye twitches. “This is for you,” he says and presents the rose but Matt takes it before Keith can. “I didn’t say you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Matt says and then presents the flower dramatically. “Here you are, Keith.”

Keith slowly accepts the rose and gives it new life, letting it bloom bright and red for a second time. “Thank you, Matthew.”

“Oh, sweetums, just call me _Matty_.”

Keith blinks at Matt a few times and Matt winks before walking off to the kitchen. “Um, just, excuse me a moment,” Keith says to Shiro and dashes after Matt ready to throw his head through the garbage disposal. “If you slap my butt one more time, I will cut you.”

“ _Hey_ , you started this!” Matt hissed. “Lance told me, you’re trying to make monochrome out there jealous, right?”

“…Right.”

“Because he asked you out but hasn’t _asked_ you out, right?” Matt prompts and Keith nods. “Okay, so I’m just trying to help.”

Keith pulls out a knife from seemingly nowhere and shoves it against Matt’s throat in threat. “Smack my butt again and see where this ends up.”

“Okay, _okay_ , let’s calm down everyone, _please_ ,” Hunk begs. “Keith put the knife away.”

Keith glares at Matt but flicks the knife away and then rests the rose on the windowsill to sit while the sun starts to set. The rose is beautiful and clearly, Shiro picked it with great care. He smiles softly and then returns to the living space to see Matt talking to Shiro; the latter seems ready to spring out of his good behavior and bite Matt’s head off.  Keith sighs.

“He’s just so _wonderful_ ,” Matt coos when Keith approaches. “Isn’t he, Shiro? Just beautiful.”

“Yes,” Shiro agrees but his tone is dark and cold. “He is.”

“When I asked him to come tonight and he said yes, I just felt my heart all aflutter,” Matt says in a breathy and, quite frankly, disturbing tone.

“He _what_?” Shiro demands but Lance calls everyone to the living area to start Monopoly so Matt whisks Keith off and they sit beside each other while Shiro slowly follows and sits across from them. The air in the room is tense and the look on Shiro’s face is murder. Keith hopes he didn’t just sign Matt’s death warrant.

“So, what are we playing tonight?” Lance asks while Hunk brings in a spinach and artichoke dip with pita bread. “Mmm, smells good, buddy.”

“I was thinking we could play Monopoly,” Keith replies and everyone groans. “ _What_?”

“You _always_ want to play Monopoly,” Pidge says. “And you always win.”

“Well, you can have up to eight players on Monopoly,” Keith snaps. “And we have six, probably seven if Allura shows up.”

“Allura?” Lance gasps. “She’s coming?”

“I invited her,” Pidge says with a shrug. “She said she had some stuff to do first but she’ll be here.”

“So, _there_ ,” Keith says. “We need a game we can all play-.”

“Why not Cards Against Humanity,” Hunk suggests. “That one is fun and multiplayer.”

“Fine,” Keith grumbles even though he can see how this may not play out well with Matt overplaying the flirting.

“What is… Cards Against Humanity?” Shiro asks slowly as he tries the words out on his tongue.

“It’s a card game,” Hunk replies. “Basically, we each get cards and there’s a card laid out in the middle. You’re supposed to select from your own pile a card you think is funniest or whichever card will win the round. Whoever draws the black card is the judge and they get to pick who wins the round but they don’t know who laid down which card. Does that make sense?”

Shiro stares back at Hunk blankly and shakes his head. Pidge snorts and grabs the box to dig out the rules and hand them over to Shiro. “Here,” she says. “If nothing else, you can learn as we play. It’s super easy, trust me.”

“You know what else is easy?” Matt says and then does the classic yawn, stretch, and place his arm behind Keith on the couch they’re sitting up against.

“What?” Keith asks and turns to look at Matt with a deadly stare. If Matt says him, he _will_ whip out the knife and bury it in Matt’s left eyeball.

“Hanging with you,” Matt says and smiles with a bat of his eyelashes. “I love hanging with you, you just make my whole _day_ , Keith.”

Keith’s face turns pink and he ducks his head shyly. “That so?”

“Oh, yes. Talking to you, getting to know you, everything about you, Keithy Cat.”

_Keithy Cat._

Oh, Matt is seriously asking to be choked out.

Shiro glances up from the rules at the two of them and then back down again but Keith doesn’t miss the flash of hurt in his eyes. His heart seizes because he realizes this may not be working the way Lance intended. He isn’t making Shiro jealous – he’s hurting Shiro’s feelings and making things much worse.

“So,” Matt says and runs his fingers lightly along Keith’s hair. “Keith, do you-.”

“Excuse me,” Shiro says shortly and stands up so fast he almost gives Keith whiplash from looking between him and Matt.

“Maybe he doesn’t like Cards Against Humanity,” Hunk whispers as Shiro leaves the trailer.

“Shiro, wait!” Keith leaps up from the coffee table, jumping over both Hunk and Pidge to follow. His feet slip but he manages to catch himself on a chair to keep running outside. “Shiro!”

A black portal stands open with Shiro ready to step through it. Panic fills Keith’s chest so he runs as fast as he can before launching at Shiro, his arms wrapping around his waist, as he tackles Shiro through the black portal and they land heavily on the floor of the Underworld. Shiro grunts beneath Keith while he adjusts and tries to flip himself onto his back while Keith ends up on top of him in tangled limbs.

“Keith?” Shiro gasps. “ _What_ are you doing?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!”

“I’m sorry,” Keith pants, vaguely aware he’s still on top of Shiro. He grabs Shiro’s hands to pin them down so he can’t escape. “Look, Lance gives horrible advice and I never should have listened to him!”

“Aren’t you missing your evening of fun?” Shiro asks and Keith hates how bitter and angry he sounds. “You should return to your friends.”

“Listen to me, please.” Keith squeezes Shiro’s wrists to draw his attention. “We agreed to go out last week and you didn’t ask me out.”

“What-.”

“You haven’t asked me on a date,” Keith points out. “Right? There has not been a single… _courting_ activity since we agreed to date… I got upset, I told Lance, Lance is an _idiot_ and told me to make you jealous by fake flirting. Matt overdid it and I’m _sorry_.”

Shiro stares up at him and blinks a few times. The expression on his face could have landed Keith six feet under if looks could kill but he doesn’t say anything else. They stare at one another with Keith diving into a gray expanse, breathing labored, while Shiro returns the stare with pure anger in his gaze. Keith’s heart pounds heavily against his chest and sweat beads along the back of his neck in worry. If Shiro decides Keith is too much drama for him, he may have completely ruined-.

The kiss happens so fast Keith almost doesn’t feel anything. He stares down at Shiro with wide eyes, blinking slowly, while Shiro’s face turns red. Shiro’s lips are soft and a little clumsy but he smells nice – like old books and roses.

“I was jealous,” Shiro finally admits. “Very jealous… I thought you’d already moved on from me-.”

“ _No_ .” Keith moves his hands from Shiro’s wrists to cup his face, squishing his cheeks until his lips look a lot like a goldfish. “I didn’t move on from you and you can ask me on an official date, you know. I’m not going to say _no_.”

Shiro stares at him and tries to speak through Keith’s forced squishing. “I fot yew woulf say no.”

“Why would I say no?” Keith replies, still squishing Shiro’s cheeks together. “I said yes last week, didn’t I? Just _ask_ me on a date, Shiro. Please. Put me out of my misery.”

“Keef, will yew go o’a dafe wif me?” Shiro manages which makes Keith smile so large he almost feels his face split.

“Yes, Shiro,” he replies and bends down to place a kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “I will go on a date with you.”

“Keef?”

“Yeah?”

“Ca’yew wet go of mah fashe, pld?”

“Oh!” Keith releases Shiro’s cheeks and slowly climbs off of him so they can both stand up.

“Thank you,” Shiro says once they’re both standing and he can dust his clothing off. “I realize now we’ve left your friends in quite a huff. Perhaps, we should go back.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Keith says. “I _swear_ , I have no interest in Matt.”

Shiro hums. “I believe you.”

“Okay.” Keith takes Shiro’s hand and another portal is opened. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Pride and Prejudice?” Shiro can hear Lance scoff but Keith shushes him and they all sit together in the living room to watch the movie post gaming. Cards Against Humanity, Shiro found, is a ruthless game with a lot of terrible puns and bad humor but he’d had a lot of fun regardless.

Matt had even apologized for causing his upset earlier but Shiro forgave him all the same. He actually liked Matt quite a bit once he had a chance to know Keith’s friends. Allura had arrived after the game had ended, horribly apologetic, and ever since Lance had turned into a love-struck buffoon but Shiro supposes he completely understands the feeling.

Keith is leaning up against him on the couch with Shiro’s arm casually around his shoulders. He supposes some people would call this cuddling but Shiro doesn’t want to be so bold to assume. The couch is cramped but Shiro doesn’t mind being jutted up against the arm as long as he has Keith to hold onto. At some point, he lost his shoes and a blanket was placed over Keith and Keith, in turn, shared the blanket with him. They were so warm and cozy, Shiro could almost feel his eyes growing heavy.

“Are you falling asleep?” Keith asks softly, his head resting on Shiro’s chest.

“No,” Shiro lies even as he yawns directly after. “I’m not.”

Keith snorts. “Try to wake up, you’ll like this movie.”

He mumbles an affirmative and does his best to stay awake while the movie plays. He hasn’t sat and watched a movie in a long time but after a while, he can feel drawn into the story. This is where Mr. Darcy comes from, Shiro realizes as he takes in the characters. Set in a time period when romance was at its peak, in Shiro’s opinion, he finds the universe built by Austen to be completely infatuating. The love confession at the end leaves Shiro’s heart weak and tears glimmering in his eyes.

“Yuck,” Lance says, turning the movie off once it’s over. “Too sappy. Let’s watch something else, like Alien.”

“You’re a sap,” Keith argues which everyone apparently knows to be true from the looks on their faces.

“Oh, I _love_ that movie,” Allura croons and Lance immediately turns to face her.

“Yeah, me too.”

Keith rolls his eyes and sits up so he can look at Shiro evenly without having to crane his neck back. “Did you like the movie?”

“Oh, yes. It was quite enjoyable. Romance was at its peak during those times,” Shiro muses. “What happened to the art of letter writing? I miss writing letters.”

“We have texting now,” Pidge replies. “A lot faster.”

“Yes but more impersonal,” Shiro argues and Keith snorts.

“Not the way you text. You text like you are writing a letter. It’s nice.”

“Oh.” Shiro blushes and wonders if Keith finds him too old fashioned. Kuron is always telling him to _get with the times_ but he’s always had a difficult time relating to the changing time periods, always stuck in one past or another.

“I like it,” Keith says. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine,” Hunk replies with a yawn.

“We should go,” Keith tells Shiro much to Shiro’s confusion.

“You want to go so soon?” Shiro asks in surprise.

“You said you’d take me on a date,” Keith points out. “Well, I know the perfect first one.”

“ _Awwwwwww_ ,” Lance and Matt croon at the same time.

Shiro’s face heats up but he opens a portal and follows Keith through once he disentangles himself from the blanket nest on the couch. Keith waves to his friends as they step through much to their shock and on the other side, Shiro finds them in a place with a lot of couples holding hands and walking around snuggled up against one another around outdoor shops. Soft, white twinkle lights dance in the shops’ windows and on the trees lining the paved walkway.

Everything is picturesque and leaves Shiro feeling peaceful.

“This way,” Keith calls and gestures for Shiro to follow him into a shop.

Shiro follows Keith inside and notes they are standing in an old-fashioned looking diner, like a blast to the 1950s, complete with waitresses on roller skates. Shiro immediately wonders how safe roller skating around customers could possibly be but Keith is already pulling him to a booth.

“I love this place,” Keith muses and hands Shiro a menu on the table. “Here.”

The menu is full of diner foods – burgers, chicken sandwiches, fries, milkshakes – and Shiro can already feel his mouth water. Deep down, he has a great love for diner foods. “This all sounds wonderful,” he says, glancing over his menu at Keith who is concentrated hard on the menu.

“Their milkshakes are to die for,” Keith says and a waitress slides up to them, pen poised and ready.

“Hi!” she greets overenthusiastically. “What can I get for you gentleman tonight?”

“Can we have an extra large chocolate milkshake to share, please,” Keith says which makes Shiro’s entire gut clench. To _share_. “And can I also have a glass of water and a double cheeseburger with bacon, a large cheese fry, and a side of onion rings. Please.”

“Of course! And for you, handsome?” She turns her eyes on Shiro and he wishes he could simply melt into his seat.

“…May I have what he’s having, please,” Shiro mutters softly and Keith smiles big.

“Oh, you two are easy, great. Get that right in for you two.”

“Hear that?” Keith asks as she wheels away. “We’re _easy_.”

Shiro snorts. “I’ll be sure to spread that around.”

“I hope you like chocolate, I guess I should have asked first,” Keith says but Shiro waves his hand in dismissal.

“I do like chocolate. I’ve never had a …. Milkshake, however.”

“You’ve never had… _how do you live your life_ ?” Keith gasps in horror. “You have missed out on _so_ many things, Shirogane. So many things.”

“I am sure you will help fill the gaps,” Shiro muses with a soft smile and Keith smiles back. “I enjoy discovering new things with you.”

“I enjoy helping you discover new things.”

Shiro can already hear Kuron making a disgusted noise as he leans forward and their fingertips snake across the table until they’re touching. Gazing into each other’s eyes is definitely on a dating checklist Shiro is sure and he’s glad he has a chance to swim in a color there is no name for. The sounds of the diner float away and leave only the rush in his ears, like ocean waves crashing against worn stone.

“Here you are, one extra large milkshake to share.”

Shiro startles when he’s yanked out of Keith’s eyes to see the chocolate milkshake sitting in front of him in an extremely large frosted goblet. A mound of whipped cream sits on top and two cherries nestle beside each other in the white foam. The waitress smiles and Keith thanks her while Shiro feels a rush of disappointment having been interrupted.

Two straws, two spoons, one overly large dessert treat.

Keith unwraps his straw and drops it into the milkshake before doing the same for Shiro’s. “Trust me, you’re about to lose your mind,” Keith promises before leaning down to take a long drink – or try to – the milkshake is apparently too thick for it to actually go up into Keith’s straw efficiently.

Shiro chuckles and tries as well but notices the same problem. “Too thick, I suppose.”

“That’s how I like ‘em,” Keith replies. “Thick and delicious.”

Shiro blushes. “Do we just let it sit for a while?”

Keith nods. “It’ll melt a little and then we can drink it. I _love_ milkshakes.”

“They look delici-…” Shiro cuts off when Keith picks up one of the cherries and slowly wraps his lips around the red bulb, plucking it free of its stem. Red cherry juice slides down Keith’s chin but he doesn’t seem to mind. The whole world feels as if it’s slowing down when Keith places the stem into his mouth and pauses for a moment before sticking his tongue out. On the surface rests the cherry stem tied in a perfect knot. Shiro grips the table tight enough to send small cracks in the plastic.

Keith sets the tied stem on the table and smiles. “Do you want the other one?”

“The other…”

“Cherry?” Keith tilts his head. The world seems full of stars and butterflies are doing gymnastics in his gut.

“No,” he squeaks.

“May I have it?” Keith asks.

He debates on telling Keith _no_ , he most certainly cannot have the cherry if he intends to eat the fruit in such a provocative manner in public again, but he’s not Keith’s keeper and it is not Keith’s fault he cannot control his own emotions. Shiro nods and admits defeat. Keith is going to be his death.

God of spring killing the god of death.

They would talk about it for decades on Olympus.

“Thank you.” Keith pops the new cherry into his mouth, sucking on the round fruit, and sighing softly. He refuses to call it a moan. He cannot think so lasciviously this early on. He refuses. One more tied cherry stem goes to rest next to the first and Shiro is glad there are no more cherries for Keith to eat.

“You have… quite the talent,” Shiro says and he’s aware his voice has risen a few octaves due to the bundle of nerves resting in his stomach. Well, if he wasn’t embarrassed before he certainly is now.

Keith smirks and places his chin on his hand. “Thanks.”

“May I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“What… does one talk about on a date?” Shiro hates he has to _ask_ but he hasn’t been courting in an extremely long time. The last time he went on a date or something similar was back when people still walked around on foot to travel places.

“Um, I mean, anything I guess.” Keith shrugs. “There’s really no pressure, Shiro. I’m not expecting you to lay out your manifesto and impress me into marriage or something.”

“I just… I do not wish to disappoint you,” Shiro whispers, his eyes dropping downward. “I fear I will not be as exciting a date as I am a friend.”

“Dating and friendship are pretty similar,” Keith says. “In fact, it’s important to be friends first, in my opinion. Dating just like friendship, there’s just… more intimate stuff involved.”

“There is more pressure.”

“I guess… Look, I’m not expecting you to sweep me off my feet and treat me like in a romance novel – in fact, please, don’t do that… I just like spending time with you. I don’t care what we do, Shiro. We could leave this place and go back to the Underworld and sit in silence for six hours and it would still be okay with me. I just enjoy your company.” Keith offers a smile and Shiro goes to respond but their food arrives and soon they’re both staring down at bacon cheeseburgers and cheese fries.

Shiro has never had cheese fries. They smell okay – look a little funny – but his mouth waters regardless. Food has never been a large part of his routine but Keith has made food a part of his life. He grabs a fork to stab the fries and take a bite while Keith uses his fingers. They fall into a routine of eating and trading stories – Shiro talks about the world and what he does know, while Keith talks about his friends, family, and lastly himself. Shiro likes learning about Keith.

Learning about Keith is like learning a foreign language. He’s clumsy at first, trying to memorize the keywords and necessary syllables. He studies the way the words flow together to make sentences and tries his hand at speaking the words out loud. Like all new things, learning the language of Keith Kogane is not an easy endeavor but Shiro can already feel a more distinct ease in their conversation tonight. He doesn’t feel he’s tripping over every sentence and questioning every word he tries on. One day, he hopes, he will master this new language and know Keith better than anyone.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Keith says when Shiro takes him back home and they stand outside of Keith’s door.

“As did I,” he agrees softly. “You are by far the most amazing and talented person I know.”

Keith snorts. “We need to get you some new friends, man.”

Shiro smiles a little and slowly takes Keith’s hand, bringing them back up to his mouth to kiss softly. “Good night, Keith.”

This time, it is Keith’s turn to blush. “Good night, Shiro. Tell Kosmo I said hi and give him a hug for me.”

“I will.” And he would.

Still blushing, Keith hurries into his house, leaving Shiro alone on the porch but he smiles at the close door. If learning about Keith is like a foreign language, he looks forward to becoming fluent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo deserves all the toys ;__;

Sweltering heat makes every part of his body sweat – even his scalp is damp while sitting in the dog park. Keith and Kosmo are busy playing a game of fetch which Kosmo hadn’t quite understood at first but after watching a few of the other dogs in the park play, he caught on, and is now having the time of his life. Shiro turns his eyes up to the sky and wishes Kuron would take pity on him and bring in a few clouds but the sun continues to shine bright without a single cloud sight. Even in a t-shirt, the most casual he’s ever been, he’s hot and longing for darkness.

Finally, Keith and Kosmo lope their way back over to Shiro’s bench and Keith sits beside him while Kosmo all but collapses on the ground, panting heavily. Shiro raises an eyebrow at both of them. “Hot?”

“No, what gave you that idea?” Keith replies which Shiro can feel his face burn off from Keith’s sarcasm. “Let’s go somewhere with air conditioning.”

“Like where?” Shiro asks.

“The pet store.”

“The… the what?” Shiro looks at Kosmo who is too busy panting to really pay them any heed.

“The  _ pet _ store,” Keith repeats, slower with enunciation. “I think Kosmo deserves something fun.”

“Kosmo is not my pet,” Shiro argues but Keith is already standing up.

“I know but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy fun stuff,” Keith holds out his hand which Shiro stares at skeptically before finally taking and they open a portal for all three of them to step through and land in a parking lot for Petsmart.

“Problem is,” Keith says while regarding Kosmo. “He needs a leash and a collar or no one will let him in there.”

Kosmo gives Keith an extremely suspicious look but Shiro snaps his fingers for Kosmo’s glamour to also contain a red collar and a red leash. Keith smiles and immediately takes the leash in hand, allowing Kosmo to walk alongside him into the pet store. The place is large with rows and rows of items for various animals – cats, dogs, fish, reptiles, amphibians, birds, and rodents.  Kosmo immediately makes a beeline for a bin full of toys with Keith on his heels. Shiro regards Keith helping Kosmo pick one out with a small smile before following.

He has no idea what he did to become so lucky.

“Which one do you like?” Keith asks while Kosmo regards two stuffed toys in Keith’s hands. He eventually leans forward to sniff one and gently take it into his jaws. “Good choice.”

Kosmo immediately bites the toy hard enough to make it squeak and shake it back and forth in excitement. The toy squeaks, while they walk toward an area specifically for dogs, and Kosmo realizes there’s an entire  _ aisle _ full of toys, not just one single bin. He drops his initial toy and rushes down the aisle, yanking Keith along, until his nose bumps into a large squeaky plush pig.

“Do you like this one?” Keith asks while removing it from its spot on the shelf.

Kosmo sniffs it a few times and then wraps his teeth around the toy to carry it softly like it’s fragile. Shiro stands nearby, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. He’s never seen Kosmo be so gentle and soft before. Around Keith, Kosmo is an entirely different beast.

“I think he likes it,” Keith says with a huge smile. “Let’s find him his milk bones. I bet they carry the big boxes here.”

“Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop.”

“What? Oh, c’mon Shiro, let him have a toy-.”

“You need to get two more of those,” Shiro says which only seems to confuse Keith further. “He has three heads, Keith. He’ll want two more toys.”

“ _ Oh _ . Right!” Keith smiles and pats Kosmo’s head. “I’m sorry, I forgot. Let’s pick out two more toys, huh? Here, let me hold this one.” Keith takes the pig and Kosmo turns back to the toys to select two more – a squeaky rubber bone and a stuffed rabbit. “These are good choices, buddy, you’re so smart.”

“Here, I’ll hold them.” Shiro takes the toys and allows Keith to lead the way to the treat aisle. He swears he sees Kosmo’s eyes widen when they come across the chew bones. Some of them are so large, he’s not even sure if they’ll fit out the door if Kosmo were to carry them but he supposes all three heads would be able to enjoy something so big.

Kosmo picks out the largest bone chew he can find which is labeled as an antler chew, eagerly carting it in his mouth with a wagging tail. Keith finds the large box of milk bones while Shiro goes to grab a cart which he supposes they should have had to start with – clearly, they aren’t leaving here without a truckload of items. They dump everything in the cart and Keith leads Kosmo off toward an aisle dedicated to dog clothes.

Clothes.

Shirts, jackets, scarves, booties, hats.

Shiro had no idea dogs needed clothing.

“I’m not sure any of this will fit him,” Shiro remarks while Keith tells Kosmo to sit, which he does successfully, and starts holding up XL dog jackets to Kosmo’s chest. “He’s not exactly a  _ dog _ .”

“We can try,” Keith replies but then realizes quickly Shiro is right. Kosmo is much too large for even the XL sizes. “Nevermind.”

“He has three toys, several treats, I think he’s been spoiled enough today,” Shiro says which finally draws Keith back down the aisle even if he looks sadder. “You’ve done a good job making him feel special, Keith.”

“He is special,” Keith replies and Kosmo headbutts Keith’s hip with a doggy smile.

“See? He’s happy.” Shiro pushes the cart toward the front so they can pay for Kosmo’s overpriced toys and treats. He doesn’t say it out loud but he also ignores the total as each item is passed over the scanner. Dog items are much too expensive.

“Oh, we should have bought him a bed,” Keith laments while they walk back outside with bags in hand and Kosmo still on a leash.

“He doesn’t need a bed.”

“But he would probably like one-.”

“I don’t think they make one large enough for him. At least, not in his true size.”

Keith huffs. “I guess that’s true. You know what we should do now?”

“Hm?”

“Get ice cream.”

“It’s too hot for ice cream, it will melt.” Shiro plucks the stuffed pig from the bag to let Kosmo have while they walk toward the shopping center the pet store is a part of so they can at least find somewhere else to escape the heat.

“Wait,” Keith says while they look up at a café to debate on going in. “What about the zoo?”

“The zoo?” Shiro repeats slowly. “Doesn’t it also seem too hot for the zoo?”

“But there are lots of things to do there and the zoo is classic dating fodder. Besides, we can bring Kosmo.”

“We can’t bring Kosmo to the zoo, they’ll think we  _ stole _ him from the zoo,” Shiro replies with a shake of his head while Kosmo eagerly squeaks the pig toy over and over and over. He realizes too late the purchase of a squeaky toy was probably not his brightest idea as the noise is already grating on his nerves.

“That’s true.” Keith sighs and pouts. “There aren’t a lot of dog-friendly spaces for just regular dogs these days – wait, I thought Kosmo was invisible.”

Shiro snorts. “He likes to turn it on and off.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you have him addicted to pets and compliments so now he just wants everyone to see him.” Shiro rolls his eyes and Kosmo looks up at them with a wagging tail proud of himself. “So, he tends to turn the invisibility factor off – used to be only gods like myself could see Kosmo or people touched by gods, and other animals. He figured out a way around that so now  _ all _ mortals can bask in his presence.”

“Wow.” Keith scratches Kosmo’s ears and he continues to seem so proud as he accepts his affection. “Sorry, I ruined your dog.”

Shiro snorts. “It’s alright. Point is, I can’t take him places as I used to until we figure out how to make him… invisible, as you call it, again.”

“What about the aquarium?” Keith asks while pulling out his phone to look something up. “They’re indoors, it’s air-conditioned, and it’s fairly dark.”

“We still can’t bring Kosmo,” Shiro points out.

“Well, I guess he’ll just have to stay home, won’t he?” Keith replies. He doesn’t look up from his phone and Kosmo whines with sadness. “I mean, unless he can make himself invisible again, I don’t see how we can afford to bring him. So sad.”

Kosmo drops his stuffed pig and plops down on his butt hard. Shiro is not sure a dog can look shocked but Kosmo has managed to look absolutely stunned. He has to cover his own mouth to hide his laughter while Keith continues to play on his phone. Kosmo whines and drops onto his side as if he’s dead and sighs in total defeat.

“Is he invisible yet?” Keith whispers.

Shiro chuckles, kneeling down to rub Kosmo’s furry belly, giving him loads of scratches which makes his tail thump happily on the ground. “I think this is his way of admitting defeat,” Shiro admits with a smirk. “Ready to become invisible to the mortal eye again, Kosmo?”

Kosmo sighs but doesn’t protest further and with a shimmer, Shiro can see his glamour smoky around his body. Shiro scratches Kosmo’s chin and they all return to their feet.

“Good boy,” Keith says. “So, the aquarium?”

Shiro nods. “Sounds like an adventure, Keith.”

“Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

A black swirling portal sends them to stand directly outside of the Altean Research Aquarium where people filter in to wait in line for tickets. Shiro feels Keith take his hand which makes him blush but he immediately follows Keith, allowing him to lead the way inside and up to the line. The air inside is cool and immediately refreshing. He can see why they appear to be extremely busy.

“This place is really great,” Keith is telling him so Shiro quickly tunes back into their conversation. “They do research here to help marine life and also they make a lot of donations to different ocean conservation funds. They’re also a leading force in the fight against ocean pollution.”

“You know quite a bit about this place,” Shiro replies while they wait their turn to buy tickets.

Keith nods. “I used to come here a lot with my parents. My mom really loved this place.”

“You don’t know?”

“We haven’t for a while, no.”

“Hm, I’m sorry, Keith.”

“It’s okay,” Keith replies softly. “I think we just get bored. I mean, people like us- things like us. Whatever. I don’t know, I think gods get bored of doing the same things over and over… So, they quit coming here.”

“Well, I am glad I can share this space with you. I am glad you are allowing me to share it with you.”

Keith blushes as they step up to purchase wristbands which allows them to access every bit the aquarium has to offer. Kosmo yips and puts his paws up on the counter but the mortal handing them their wristbands pays him no heed. Shiro snaps his fingers at Kosmo and the hound reluctantly drops down onto all fours as they walk inside.

The opening of the aquarium is a front information center with several wings all connected their names displayed over their entrances: Penguin Cove, Sea Lion Bay, Shark Walkway, The Coves, The Shore, and a few others Shiro can’t make out before Keith is pulling him toward Penguin Cove.

“I love penguins,” Keith explains shortly while they make their way around a group of kids reading the information signs on penguins. There are several exhibits housed in each area and there are a few signs pointing toward an outdoor area which makes Shiro happy. He doesn’t like seeing animals behind glass their entire lives.

Most of the penguins seem to be outside today as there are not many inside but they find a group of people hanging around a section of the exhibit, all pressed to the glass, so they wait their turn. When people finally step away, Shiro notes there is an Emperor penguin lying on the ground on his belly while a much smaller penguin – from the sign, Shiro deduces it is an Adelie penguin – is bringing their friend little scraps of fish.

“They’re cute,” Keith says, pressing up to the glass, while Kosmo shoves his nose right up on the glass as well. Shiro keeps his distance, not wanting to crowd anyone, especially the children who have come to the aquarium.

“Aren’t they?” says a woman who wears a shirt emblazoned with the aquarium’s logo. “These two are the talk of the aquarium these days. You see, the smaller penguin we thought was an egg thief but it seems he and this other penguin have adopted an egg together. They’re both male and different species but they’re quite in love with one another.”

The story makes Shiro’s entire core turn to mush and he has a seat on a bench in front of the exhibit. “That’s nice,” he says softly.

“They’re very close. The little Adelie here is  _ very _ protective of his partner. Fierce and loyal, and he doesn’t care about his size whatsoever. I’m not even sure he realizes he’s so small.”

Keith smiles and slowly kneels so he can be on the level with the other penguins, his hand on Kosmo’s back. Shiro watches Keith watch the penguins and smiles when the small Adelie penguin rushes up to the glass to start tapping with his beak and making angry sounds. He clearly doesn’t like Keith being in his partner’s space.

“We should leave them alone, Keith,” Shiro finally says. “Let them have some peace now that the area is quieted down.”

Keith stands up by using the glass to brace himself and walks up to Shiro, standing between his thighs and placing his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. “You’re a really good guy, Shiro.”

Looking up at Keith is nice. Seeing Keith from this angle makes his spine tingle but he pushes the thoughts away. “I’m not really but I think they would like some quiet.”

“I agree. C’mon.” Their hands find one another and relink as they step outside to view the other penguins. They’re all outside, splashing around in cool water and sunbathing on rocks. The kids viewing them all scream and clap in excitement. The enjoyment all around makes Shiro’s spirits lift and by the time they return to the main area to pick a new exhibit to view he’s smiling wide and having a great time.

“Where next?” Keith asks. “I picked the first place.”

Shiro glances around and decides to tug Keith toward Shark Walkway since he has no idea what that means. They step into a darkened hallway and have to round a corner before Shiro’s eyes widen what they’re about to walk into. The exhibit is a long hallway with a curved aquarium spanning over the walkway on all sides. There are people littered along the walkway, all looking up at the various sharks, fish, and rays throughout the area. Everything is  _ blue _ and beautifully lit.

“Wow,” Shiro breathes.

“It’s nice, right?” Keith asks and they head down the walkway together. “I remember when they first built this, took them  _ years _ , and we were here at the opening day. It was so fun.”

“Beautiful,” Shiro replies, still completely amazed. The walkway is long and it winds through another dark tunnel up ahead. He wonders if it wraps the entire building. The first section is mostly empty with a few nurse sharks and fish swimming around but by the time they pass under another dark tunnel, Shiro can see where all of the fish have gone.

“Um…” Keith trails off and Shiro feels his mood sink. “Is that…?”

“Yes,” Shiro says flatly.

Up ahead stands a tall man with short black hair and white bangs across his forehead. The sharks and fish have gathered in his vicinity some of them facing the glass and other swimming back and forth but not straying too far from the area. Kuro – lord of the Sea – has come to the aquarium today and Shiro isn’t sure if this is coincidence or some plot cooked up by Kuron.

“Wow, I’ve never met him before,” Keith whispers.

Kuro slowly turns his head to look at them and a big, white, sharp-toothed smile fills his face and he waves in excitement. “Kashi!” he calls.

“C’mon, let’s say hi,” Keith says but Shiro refuses to move. “Shiro, don’t be rude.”

“I think we should go,” Shiro replies darkly.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t trust this.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Come on.” Keith continues to tug until Shiro gives in and they slowly approach Kuro where he stands seemingly innocent but Shiro feels his guard rising.

“Kashi, been a long time,” Kuro muses softly.

“Yes, it has,” Shiro agrees, voice cold and spine stiff. The sharks all turn to face them, eyes cold and dead while they nose against the glass. “What are you doing here?”

“I like it here,” Kuro replies. “Peaceful. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Keith wanted to come,” Shiro says. “Kuro, this is Keith-.”

“I know who he is,” Kuro says and finally turns to face them completely. He offers his hand out for Keith to shake. His right arm is missing, torn off by a shark early in his godhood, but that shark is now his best friend so he supposes things work out in the end. His right arm is now made of crystal glass, harder than dragon scales, and filled with ocean water. Keith stares in shocked at the arm but he shakes his hand regardless.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Keith says.

“Yes, and I you,” Kuro agrees and his sharp tooth grin returns. “Kuron has told me much of what has been going on lately. He’s here, too, somewhere. Dragging along his poor mortal piece.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Same one or someone new?”

“Same,” Kuro muses. “Shocking, I know.”

“He has a lover?” Keith asks.

“As always,” Shiro replies with a roll of his eyes. “Surprised he hasn’t cut this one loose back to the herd and picked up a new one.”

“He likes this one,” Kuro says. “It’s odd but I am glad he is happy. Of course, the mortal boy doesn’t know what he is still.”

Shiro snorts. Kuron has a bad habit of taking mortals home, potentially impregnating them, and then leaving them to fend for themselves. The fact that he’s had this same mortal for a few years now is rather shocking, considering his reputation for taking more than one a year. They never know Kuron’s true identity but if Kuron likes this one as much as he seems, Shiro wonders if he will dare to broach the topic of godhood.

“ _ Shiro _ .”

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

Shiro slowly turns his back to the aquarium glass so he can keep an eye on both Kuro and Kuron. Where Kuro dresses fairly normal in black jeans – too tight – and a black t-shirt, Kuron of course, is a walking disaster in Hawaiian shorts, flip-flops, and a white tank top showing off every bit of muscle Kuron contains. Sunglasses perch on top of his head and under one arm he carts a stuffed dolphin and under the other is his mortal love.

Keith turns at the sound of Kuron’s voice and he immediately stiffens and his entire demeanor changes. The air seems so tight and thick, Shiro is certain if he were to try and light a fire it would catch immediately from the tense electricity between everyone.

“Keith?” Shiro whispers.

“ _ James Griffin _ ?” Keith gasps, completely blown away.

James’ eyes grow wide when he sees Keith and he disentangles himself from Kuron’s arm. “Keith?”

“You left me for  _ him _ ?!” Keith demands and gestures at Kuron in disbelief. “He’s the biggest player in the pantheon and you left me for him?!”

“In the what?” James asks and Kuron jumps to smooth things over.

“Come now, please, let’s not fight or shout or  _ discuss _ things we don’t all know about, alright?” Kuron says pointedly at Keith. “We’re in public, after all.”

Shiro snorts. Keith is ready to pounce and scrape Kuron’s eyes out with his nails and Shiro is definitely in a poor enough mood now to go ahead and let him. “Please, Kuron, I believe you owe these boys an explanation.”

“What are they talking about?” James whispers, turning his eyes up to Kuron in confusion.

“Nothing,” Kuron says firmly. “These are my brothers, there’s just been a misunderstand-.” Kuron cuts off when Keith takes two steps forward and has Kuron pinned to the glass aquarium with an iridescent knife pointed right at his jugular. “…Well, aren’t you bold?”

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Keith asks, voice low and deadly.

Shiro steps forward and casts a black shadow over the tunnel to keep others out and give them privacy. James’ face is a mask of pure confusion and terror. Shiro feels sorry for the boy since he’s about to have his entire world dumped upside down.

“No,” Kuron replies. “He doesn’t.”

“You  _ seduced _ him away from me,” Keith says in outrage. “And you didn’t even tell him what you are.”

“Did you?”

“I was going to but then he left me for  _ you _ ,” Keith growls. “You’re worse than I thought. I can’t believe I ever looked up to you.”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Kuron says but Keith shoves the knife against his skin a little deeper. “Alright, alright, I’ll  _ tell _ him.”

“Tell me what?” James demands. “Kuron?”

Kuron sighs and slowly turns to face James. “I’m a god. We’re all, gods, all four of us. Not you, but we,” Kuron gestures from himself to Shiro, Kuro, and Keith. “Gods.”

“…Gods?” James repeats. “Are you all on drugs or something?”

Kuron sighs heavily, shoulders dropping in exasperation. “Kuro.”

“Hm?”

“Do something godly, please.”

Kuro snorts. “Like what?”

“I don’t know, think of something godly,” Kuron snaps.

“Why don’t  _ you _ do something godly?” Kuro immediately argues and Shiro hopes Keith can finally be in understanding why he did not think approaching his brother at the aquarium was a good idea.

Kuron groans but Keith steps forward and makes a bouquet of dead flowers appear out of thin air. As he hands them over to James they bloom and grow until they are fully colored and a bee slips free of one of the blossoms to float over to Keith’s nose and land softly once before floating away. James stammers a few times and drops the flowers on the ground.

“ _ How did you do that _ ?”

“He’s the god of spring and flowers and life and all that mushy jazz,” Kuron explains. “I control the skies. Kuro controls the sea.” He juts a thumb over his shoulder in Shiro’s general direction. “And Mr. Monochrome Goth Drama King over there controls the Underworld and the dead.”

James blinks a few times and stares at him in shock. “You’re saying you’re the Greek gods of the pantheon- from like- the Illiad?”

“I guess,” Kuron replies. “Mount Olympus, yes, but I don’t even remember what the Illiad was about if I’m honest with you.”

The reason gods do not tell mortals of their true nature is so not only they can keep a secret but also because it tends to overwhelm them completely. James looks ready to faint and Shiro is surprised when Kuron gently places a hand on his lower back and even cups the back of his head just in case he passes out. He’s never seen Kuron be so soft on someone, especially not a mortal.

“You’re Zeus,” James whispers to Kuron.

“I used to go by that name, yeah, but times change.” Kuron shrugs.

“He’s Poseidon,” James continues, eyes moving to Kuro. Kuro nods. “And he’s Hades?” James looks to Shiro for confirmation.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Kuron says.

“And you…” James turns his eyes back to Keith.

“They used to call me Persephone,” Keith replies bitterly. “I don’t go by that anymore, got it?”

James nods quickly. “Sorry- I…” He turns his gaze then back to Kuron. “Did you really seduce me to leave Keith or did I leave Keith on my own will?”

Shiro is tempted to take Keith away from this situation because he doesn’t want Keith hurt but he’s also curious about Kuron’s answer. Had he tricked James into a relationship or had James been a truly terrible person? The suspense is sharper than Keith’s knives.

“You left him voluntarily,” Kuron replies. “For once, I did not use my powers to influence you either way.” Kuron’s face then changes into guilt. “I’m sorry.”

James’ shoulders slump and he looks over at Keith slowly. “Keith…”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Keith replies sharply. “You’re happy now?”

“Y… Yes, I am.”

“Good, me too.” Keith tucks his knife away and Shiro waves a hand to dismiss the wall of shadow preventing anyone from intruding on their family reunion. “Shiro, let’s go.”

Shiro glances between Kuro and Kuron one more time before slowly following Keith down the walkway and back out into the main section of the aquarium. Despite Keith saying he’s fine when Shiro asks, he can tell Keith is not fine so instead of suggesting going to see another exhibit, Shiro suggests they can either leave or look at the gift shop and then leave.

Keith opts for leaving.

He opens a portal and takes them back to Keith’s house where Keith stares silently at the closed front door. Kosmo whimpers and gently pushes his nose under Keith’s hand but he remains unresponsive.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers.

“He left me for someone else and he wasn’t even under the influence of a god,” Keith replies, voice flat and tired. “He left me because he didn’t want me.”

“He made a poor choice,” Shiro replies. Anyone moronic enough to leave Keith because they thought Keith wasn’t good enough deserves Keith’s wrath in Shiro’s opinion but he is glad Keith has held steady. “But perhaps, if I may say, maybe the choice was good.”

“What?” Keith hisses.

“Perhaps, James leaving you for Kuron was a door that would lead to you and I meeting,” Shiro explains slowly. “Maybe, the fates wanted it that way.”

Keith frowns but slowly looks over at him. “Maybe.”

“I am sorry you are hurting. Please, tell me what I can do for you.” Shiro wants to wrap his arms around Keith, take away all of his pain, and help him move on from this day. “I want to be here for you.”

There is resistance in the way Keith holds himself. A metaphorical wall exists between them and Shiro can feel his emotions pressing against it, ready to be let inside, but Keith has to want him to come in. He cannot force the wall down or climb over it without permission. The raw pain of being hurt by a cheating lover Shiro understands more than most people and he’d been broken up with Adam for eons.

“Will you come in?” Keith finally asks.

“Of course.”

Keith opens the door and all three of them step inside and go upstairs without another word spoken. Shiro says nothing while Keith takes him down a hallway and they enter Keith’s room together. The room is decently sized with a full sized bed underneath a window overlooking the backyard. A TV sits across from the bed on a black stand and a desk houses a computer against the wall closest to the bed. The hardwood floor is covered by a surface rug the same color as Keith’s eyes while the ceiling is splattered in tiny stars.

Keith’s room is neat and tidy which Shiro appreciates. Unlike Kuron, he likes a clean space. There are many plants around the room which Shiro hopes he doesn’t accidentally kill but his mind quickly turns from plants to Keith as Keith seemingly strips out of his shorts and tank top and is standing around in almost nothing. Shiro’s face becomes so hot he feels sweat trickle down the back of his neck and down into his clothing. The room suddenly feels too small and he has no escape routes. Keith’s back is to him and he has a black undershirt and black underwear on – that’s it. Nothing else.

Well, socks, but Shiro isn’t so bothered by his socks and ankles.

“Um, Keith…” Shiro gulps and pulls on his collar, suddenly wishing he was anywhere but in Keith’s room.

Keith says nothing and simply lies on the bedspread, patting the spot beside him. “Coming?”

“Um…” Shiro coughs but decides to slide out of his shoes and walk over to Keith’s bed, sitting on the edge instead of simply lying down. “I know I said I would do anything to help you but do you not think this is going a little to fast?”

“Too fast- what are you talking about? I just asked you to come in so we could cuddle. We cuddled the other night, didn’t we?” Keith points out and Shiro feels the lash of his own stupidity.

“Cuddling. Just cuddling.”

“Yeah, what did you think we were going to do?” Keith’s eyebrow climbs up to his hairline to disappear behind his bangs while Shiro only seems to be able to turn another shade of scarlet. “Oh. I  _ told _ you I didn’t do that anymore-.”

“I know.” Shiro grasps onto Keith’s hands to stop him from yelling. “I know, you’re right. I’m being lewd and I’m sorry. You just- you took your clothes off and I wasn’t quite ready.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You get excited at the sight of calves and thighs? You’ve seen my calves and thighs loads of times, Shiro. Just go. I don’t need you here if you’re going to act like a gross man. Just leave.”

“But Keith-.”

“ _ GO _ .” Keith points at the door firmly. “Kosmo can stay.  _ He’s _ a good boy.” Keith pats the bed and there is no hesitation, Kosmo eagerly climbs onto the bed and wiggles his way over to lie with his head on Keith’s lap.

At first, Shiro doesn’t move but Keith gives him another warning glare so he decides to open a portal and pass through before Keith can throw a knife into his throat. Instead of the Underworld’s darkness wrapping around him like a blanket, the bright light of the sun makes him blink tears out of his eyes while they adjust to the change of scenery. The beach unfolds in front of him, bright white sand, and crystal clear blue water. Tropical winds brush his hair back out of his face and the air smells of salt and coconuts.

Kuro sits on a rock in the middle of the ocean while four sharks swim around him in a circle. Some strange form of a trance or maybe he’s picking a new pet. Either way, Shiro goes to stand at the shoreline and Kuro finally opens his eyes and turns his gaze on him. With a wave of his hand, the sea parts and Shiro is able to walk along the bottom of the ocean floor so they can talk. The sharks continue to swim around, now contained to a new area while the waters remain parted.

“You’re angry,” Kuro says.

“Not at you,” Shiro replies.

“At Kuron.”

Shiro snorts. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“His display upset Keith. He’s hurt and I hurt him more.” Shiro shakes his head and wonders what it is like to live Kuro’s life of solitude and if he enjoys it. “Don’t you ever feel lonely, Kuro?”

“I cannot be lonely.” Kuro slow slides off of the rock and they walk back to the shore together. When they touch the beach, the water of the ocean resumes its usual place and the sharks swim away and back off into the ocean. “I have Kuron.”

“He has James.”

Kuro shrugs and lifts a conch shell from the beach and presses it into Shiro’s hands. “Give this to your lover.”

“Aren’t you jealous of James?”

“No. I am happy Kuron is happy.” Kuro bends to pick up another shell and a basket appears in his hands so he can start a collection. “That is all I want for both of you. Happiness.”

“What about you? Are you happy?”

“Yes.” Kuro takes the conch shell and sets it in the basket while they walk down the beach and pick shells together. “You have a difficult time communicating, Kashi, you always have. You have to learn how to talk to him.”

“Who? Kuron?”

“No, Keith. He is why you’re here. You’re wanting advice, right?”

Shiro sighs. “Yeah, he’s why I’m here.” He has no idea how Kuro always sees right through him but Kuro somehow always has sound advice. 

“My advice to you is to stop being an idiot,” Kuro says which is slightly shocking. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Stop. Being. An. Idiot.” Kuro shoves the basket of shells into Shiro's arms. “You need to talk to him.” 

“He  _ told _ me to leave. Am I supposed to disrespect his wishes?” 

“No, but you have a phone. I suggest you use it more often. Text him, tell him you think you should talk some things out. You two have a lot to get off of your chests, I suspect.” 

“We had a heart to heart not that long ago,” Shiro replies. 

“Yes but you are still having quite a bit of miscommunication, aren’t you?” Kuro stares at him without blinking and Shiro sighs. 

He sighs because of course, Kuro is right. “How are you  _ always _ right?” he demands. 

Kuro shrugs. “It’s a gift.” 

“I’m not sure where I keep going wrong,” Shiro admits sadly as he slowly takes a seat on the beach, staring at the water slowly rolling in and out with the tide. 

“I think he is insecure and you are also insecure, which is causing a large mess. But you both need to get your insecurities out.  _ Talk _ to one another. Why is talking so hard for you?” Kuro asks. “Is it Adam?” 

“Adam was ages ago,” Shiro mutters even if he hates Adam still has some strange hold on him. 

“Yes but you two had the  _ worst _ communication problems,” Kuro points out. 

“I know… I don’t want that to be Keith and me.” 

“Then, you need to talk to him and stop being so  _ stupid _ .” Kuro produces one more shell, this one from nowhere at all, and Shiro notes it’s small and glows with a red light in the middle. “Here, gives this to him. It comes from the deepest part of my kingdom.” 

Shiro slowly accepts the shell and notes it’s on a chain. “Kuro, this is beautiful.” 

“I hope he likes it and I hope you both get your heads out of your asses.” Kuro leans back on his elbows as the sun starts to set over the sea. 

Light bleeds red across the water, glittering the blue crimson and purple. The waves calm and the sky slowly is overrun by stars and the sound of the night creatures in the tropics behind them. Kuro hums before rising to walk to the shoreline. 

“Going?” Shiro asks. 

Kuro nods. “I like to see the sunset. Have a good night, Kashi.” 

“Good night.” Shiro remains long enough to watch Kuro walk into the ocean, soon disappearing under the water to return to his kingdom. The night is soft and warm with only the sounds of the waves and occasional birds calling in the trees. Shiro remains for a while, still holding the shell necklace in his hand, while the basket rests on his lap. 

Kuro is right. 

He needs to stop being so stupid when it comes to Keith. It is time to cast fears aside and stop trying so hard to be perfect all of the time. No one is perfect, not even gods. Shiro clenches the shell harder and picks up the basket as he stands. A back portal opens up to reveal Keith’s house and he steps out onto the sidewalk to approach the door. The night has only begun so he hopes he is not too late when he approaches the door to ring the bell. 

Blessedly, Keith answers the door, holding a cup of red juice. “Shiro,” he says in surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

“You told me to go and I did,” Shiro says. “But that is not how a relationship works, Keith. We need to stop running away from one another when miscommunication happens. I know it happens often, especially since we tend to tiptoe around one another but it is time to  _ stop _ being so moronic.” 

Keith blinks a few times. “Um--.” 

“I like you, Keith. I love dating you and spending time with you… I am sorry I made presumptions earlier, that is completely on me, and I do feel guilty for hurting you. Please, accept my apology.” 

“Um, okay–.” 

“Thank you. Now, Keith, instead of running away from one another, I think we need to talk more, really embrace this relationship we are trying to have. I want to help you hurdle your insecurities and I know you want to help me with mine.” 

“I do, yes.” 

“Am I making sense? I know I’m rushing, I just want to get this all out before you say anything.” Shiro lets out a breath and then holds out the basket of shells with the red glowing one on top. “These are from Kuro.” 

Keith takes the basket in his free hand, eyes widening. “Oh, they’re beautiful.” 

“Now, I will go if that is  _ truly _ what you wish. If I have upset you so much, you wish for me to go, I will do that, as I do not wish to upset you further.” Shiro hopes that is not the case. 

Keith glances up from the shells and finally steps aside. “Come in, Shiro. I’m sorry, you’re right, we’re both being stupid. I’m not trying to be difficult… Just… seeing James today, hearing him  _ admit _ he just left me because he found someone else? It was a lot.” 

“I understand.” Shiro steps back into Keith’s house but the weight is no longer on his shoulders. The air seems lighter and gentler than earlier. 

“I took a nap and had a snack. Sometimes, when I’m cranky, it’s best for me to treat myself like a kid.” Keith snorts and they head back up to Keith’s room together. Shiro holds Keith’s red juice so he doesn’t spill it all over the carpet while he finagles the shells onto his desk. “Your brother, Kuro, seems nice.” 

“He is a good man… They both are- I know it is hard to see Kuron in a good light right now,” Shiro says slowly. “But I swear, he isn’t as awful as he comes across.” 

Keith sits beside him and takes his glass back in hand. “I just want James to be happy and if Kuron makes him happy and I didn’t? Whatever.” 

“It is okay to be upset, Keith,” Shiro whispers. “Even when a lover you are better off away from hurts you, it is okay to be upset.”

“I know,” Keith whispers. “Can we talk about this another time? When it’s not so raw.” 

“Yes, of course.” Shiro rubs Keith’s back in comfort. “What would you like to do?” 

Keith drinks down his juice and sets the cup down on his desk before crawling back into bed. “Sleep.” 

Shiro snorts. “Do you want me to go or stay?” 

Keith holds out his hand. “Stay? Please.” 

Face turning red, Shiro dares to remove his shoes and slowly lie beside Keith. When Keith rolls onto his side, making Shiro the  _ little  _ spoon as they call it, Shiro relaxes and presses his back into Keith’s chest. He’s never been treated as delicate and needing protection before but with Keith’s arms wrapping around him, Shiro feels at ease. 

Nothing bad can happen here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, someone just tell them to get it together jfc


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked the TL if I should write a Kosmo chapter even when I was already fuckin gonna do it anyway but I"m glad like 97% of you said fuck yeah! To the 3% of you who said 'no' ---- who hurt you?

Belly rubs. Treats. Pets.

This is the life he likes to live – especially when he can con the Texas man into giving him extra food by pretending he’s starving to death. Kosmo is a resourceful hound and gaining a few extra pounds is definitely the way he wants to spend his evening. After Shiro left and Keith went to sleep, Kosmo traipsed down the stairs and into the kitchen until he was nose deep in a new butt.

“Whoa, there! Where’d you come from? Oh, you belong to Shiro, don’t you?” says the man he’s currently sniffing. “You got a name fella?”

Kosmo plops his butt on the ground in a sit, waiting for a  _ good boy _ but when none comes he stares up as sadly as possible.

“Hm, I’m Texas- Tex for short – not sure if we ever been introduced. Anyway, I guess I’ll just call ya “Pup”, don’t hold it against me. When I see Shiro, I’ll be sure to ask him for yer real name.”  

Pup. Kosmo likes it but he still turns on his sad face. He didn’t get a  _ good boy _ and he wants praise.

“Why you lookin’ so sad, Pup? You want some grub? They feed you?”

Oh. Food.

Kosmo slowly lies down as pathetically as possible and sighs as if he’s dying. He’s good at tricking mortals so he hopes the trickery translates to gods as well. He can’t fool Shiro or Keith but this man, Tex, is new to him.

“They don’t feed ya? Oh, that’s just- well, hold on.” Tex turns to grab a bowl and quickly dumps a bunch of whatever he is making into it. “Here ya go, Pup. My famous chili and if yer  _ real _ good, I’ll get ya some hot dogs to go with it, yeah?”

Kosmo sniffs the bowl and scarfs down its contents within seconds. Being a three-headed hellhound he has a large appetite so once the chili is gone, he sits down and stares up at Tex with the biggest puppy eyes he can manage. Tex glances at him and immediately coos and pets his ears and head, telling him he’s a  _ good boy _ , which is immediate grounds for a tail wag.

He loves being a good boy.

Tex fills up his bowl for a second time and Kosmo is eager to eat the second helping. The third helping comes about five minutes later and after three helpings, Kosmo is finally ready to go find a patch of sun to lie in and take a deserved nap. Eventually, Shiro would return and he could join them back upstairs but for now, Kosmo feels sleep call his name. He’s ready to lay down when he hears Tex call him and he has no choice but to investigate.

“You want a hot dog, Pup?”

Kosmo feels his mouth water and he sits like a good boy and waits. Soon, he has a bowl full of hot dogs. The smell is divine and he dives in, despite his stomach warning him not to eat so fast. Everything is wonderful at Keith’s house.

“Tex,  _ what _ are you doing?”

Krolia. Her voice is harsh to Kosmo’s ears but he doesn’t stop eating.

“Just feedin’ this poor pup, they ain’t ever feed him.”

“And who told you that? The dog?” Krolia sighs and Kosmo finally glances up from his bowl to see her walk over, arms crossed to stare at her husband in disappointment. “Tex, you know they feed this dog. He’s not starving to death or dying.”

“Well, he just looked so dang sad I  _ had _ to, Krols.” Tex reaches down to pat Kosmo’s head and he repays the man with a lick on his fingers. “See? He’s a good pup.”

Krolia shakes her head but Kosmo can see her smiling just a little. “That so? Sounds like he’s a bit of a fraud.” Krolia scratches his chin regardless and Kosmo eagerly leans up to lick her face. He loves his new family.

“He likes ya, Krols.” Tex chuckles and rubs her back. “You ever consider havin’ another?”

“Another what?” Krolia asks.

“Kid. I mean the first one turned out pretty dang good if I do say so myself.”

Krolia smiles softly and Kosmo can see the love in her eyes. She loves Keith more than anything the world, more than herself even, Kosmo can see that truth. “Maybe one day,” she whispers. “I don’t want Keith to think we’re replacing him.”

“Keith’s grown,” Tex points out quietly. “I don’t think he’d believe we’re replacin’ him if we have another. Look, if you don’ want another kid with me, I get that-.”

“Tex.” Krolia turns to face him and cups his cheeks in both hands. Kosmo looks away so he’s not intruding on their intimacy. “I would love to have another child with you. I  _ love _ you.”

“Love you, too, lil’ mama.”

Kosmo decides to let them have their privacy, especially since they’re discussing having another kid and trots back over to the sun patch to lie down. Stretching out, Kosmo yawns and pillows his head on his paws. Dreams of chasing imps and demons through the Underworld brings him a peaceful nap.

“ _ What do you think you’re doing?! _ ”

The sound of yelling startles Kosmo awake and he realizes too late he’s slept for a long time. The floor has left him a bit stiff but he manages to stretch out his legs and quickly follow the screaming. He dashes up the stairs to see Krolia standing in Keith’s bedroom doorway and when he leans down he notes Keith is glaring up at his mother while Shiro is sitting up in the bed, looking bleary and confused.

Ruh-roh.

“You have two seconds to explain yourselves,” Krolia says and Kosmo can feel her anger rising. The air turns thick and sharp. He drops down onto his belly and whines, wishing everyone could go back to being happy. He doesn’t like yelling.

“Mom, we were just sleeping,” Keith says while Shiro remains as silent as any grave.

“Just sleeping?” Krolia repeats. “I wasn’t born yesterday, Keith.”

“Mom, we were  _ just sleeping _ .” Keith sighs and grabs a pair of pajama pants to pull on. “Just Shiro and I, sleeping. We fell asleep. It’s morning and we just woke up. That’s it.”

Kosmo believes Keith but not because he doesn’t think Keith would lie but because he knows Shiro is a big fat chicken. Mmm chicken. He loves chicken. The thought of the tasty bird makes his mouth water and he slowly rolls onto his side with a huff. He needs to stay and make sure Shiro is alright even if he wants to rush downstairs and find the Texas man to feed him. Shiro might be his best friend but Tex is giving Shiro a run for his money.

“I think he should leave,” Krolia says but Keith doesn’t give up.

“Mom, nothing happened. Shiro and I were just sleeping.”

“If I may,” Shiro begins but Krolia shuts him up with one look.

“You may  _ not _ ,” she says in a low voice.

Kosmo huffs and does a belly crawl until he’s firmly between Krolia’s legs. She cuts off from yelling and glances down at him. He looks up and lets his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth. People love it when he does the tongue thing.

“What are you doing?” she asks but Kosmo continues to crawl forward until he can safely roll onto his back for belly rub prompting. “I am not going to rub your stomach right now, dog.”

“His name is  _ Kosmo _ , Mom,” Keith says. “And he’s just being a good boy. Aren’t you, Kosmo?”

Kosmo thumps his tail in response. Good boy. Yes. He is a good boy. He hopes Krolia will learn he is a good boy soon.

“Kosmo,” Krolia repeats. “I see. Your father calls him Pup. He’s taken quite a liking to him.”

“Well, he’s a good boy,” Keith reiterates which only makes Kosmo all the happier. He loves Keith. Maybe Keith will be his new best friend.

Krolia looks down at him and then to Keith and then finally Shiro on the bed who from this upside down angle looks rather hilariously small. “You walk on thin ice,” she tells Shiro before leaving Keith’s room.

Kosmo rolls over onto his stomach and launches from the floor to land on the bed and give Shiro several good morning kisses. Shiro has never been a fan of the good morning kisses but Kosmo doesn’t mind giving them anyway. Shiro protests by pushing him back but the push only makes him leave the bed and jump up on Keith, placing his large paws on Keith’s chest.

“Hey!” Keith gasps but he takes Kosmo’s paws to hold him up on his hind legs. “What are you doing? You are  _ so tall _ .”

He is tall on two legs. Taller than Keith and probably as tall as Shiro. He takes advantage of this by giving Keith several good morning kisses as well. Good morning kisses are his favorite activity – well, outside of eating that is. Oh, and playing fetch with Keith and cuddling with Keith. Oh, and of course treats and tricks with Keith. Perhaps, good morning kisses are lower on the run than Kosmo originally realized but most of his favorite activities are with Keith.

Keith is his favorite person.

Shiro is a close second, he supposes.

“You know, I think he likes you more than me,” Shiro says and Kosmo slowly drops down onto all fours. He looks between Shiro and Keith and wonders if he has hurt Shiro’s feelings. Whether or not he has a new favorite should not be so obvious Shiro realizes and is upset. He doesn’t like to upset Shiro because a lot of people upset Shiro; when someone spends most of their lives being upset, Kosmo has no desire to add to the weight of the hurt.

He will have to be more discreet because he loves Shiro, too.

“You think so?” Keith asks. “I mean, I do play with him more. Maybe he’s just excited to have a new friend.”

“I think he finds you more fun,” Shiro concludes. “But what else is new?”

“You’re fun!” Keith argues while he goes to find clothes and dress in his bathroom. Kosmo follows until Keith chases him out and he’s left to sit and wait outside of the door.

“Kosmo, come here,” Shiro calls and Kosmo slowly turns to bound over to the bed and rest his head on Shiro’s lap. He really does love Shiro. “Do you like Keith more than me, hm?”

Kosmo whines and looks up at Shiro with the sad puppy eyes.  _ Of course not _ , he wants to say. He wishes he could speak out loud considering how much he does understand.  _ I love you, Shiro _ . He does his best to convey how much he loves Shiro in his eyes while Shiro pets his head.

He hopes Shiro knows.

Keith exits the bathroom and heads out of the bedroom. The urge to chase is too strong so he leaves Shiro’s side to rush after Keith and down the stairs. Tex, his other new best friend, is making bacon from the smell of it. Oh, he hopes he can fool the Texas man into giving him bacon.

“Mornin’, kiddo,” Tex greets Keith. “Mornin’, Pup.”

“His name is Kosmo, Dad,” Keith says gently. “Where’s Mom?”

“Oh, yer mother went outside to vent for a while. Heard her yellin’ at you and yer fella but you know how she is. Protective like a wolverine.”

Keith snorts. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“She’ll be alright, son. Just let her do her thing. Yer fella like eggs with bacon?”

“I’m not sure but I do know he likes to try new things.” Keith sits on a stool and Kosmo goes to park it right next to Tex’s feet. “ _ Kosmo _ .”

Kosmo leans into Tex’s hip and looks up sadly. He’s extremely good at playing this system.

“You ever feed this thing?” Tex asks and juts a thumb at Kosmo. “I ain’t ever seen a pup so hungry in my life.”

“He’s playing you, Dad. Like a fiddle.”

“Well, a little bacon ain’t ever hurt no dog I know.” Tex tosses Kosmo a few pieces which are eagerly devoured. Ah, yes, Tex might be his new best friend.

“Shiro will be mad if you keep feeding him people food,” Keith warns. The air suddenly tastes a lot like betrayal.

“Oh, well, I don’t want him to get mad at me,” Tex mutters but he slips Kosmo more bacon regardless.

Keith snorts and Kosmo hears Shiro’s silent steps as he appears in the kitchen. “Morning,” Keith greets. “Sorry for the drama.”

“Well, I should have expected something to happen since we did fall asleep together,” Shiro replies and then pauses as he realizes Tex is across the counter.

“Dad’s cool,” Keith says quickly.

“Look, Keith’s a grown adult,” Tex explains while setting plates down. “I ain’t about to control who he sees and what he does when he sees ‘em. You break his heart though?” Tex shakes his head and hands Kosmo more bacon. “Well, ain’t nowhere in this realm or the next you can hide from us.”

Kosmo eagerly licks his chops as bacon grease runs down his jaws and he stands up, placing his paws on the counter. Oh, he wants more bacon.

“Kosmo!” Shiro shouts. “ _ Get down _ . You know better.”

Kosmo huffs and snatches a mouthful of bacon out of the pan, and runs from the kitchen and out the back door until he’s outside and eating in the grass. The sun is warm on his back while he continues to enjoy his breakfast. Bacon is superior to chicken, paws down. He licks his paws clean before his eyes trail over to Krolia where she’s kneeling in front of orange flowers Shiro brought. They’ve bloomed nicely and have grown even larger since the last time he saw them.

Kosmo leaps to his feet and trots over to rest beside her. She’s upset and his canine instincts tell him to comfort so he rests his head on her thigh. Her fingers curl in the thick fur along his neck.

“I know he’s growing up,” Krolia whispers. “I mean, I know he’s  _ grown up _ . He can make his own decisions now – he doesn’t need me. I’m not even sure he wants me.”

Kosmo licks her other hand softly.  _ He loves you _ .

“I worry for him,” she says. “I worry he will attach himself to that man in there and then something will happen. I can feel it in my gut. I’m just… It’s a mother thing, I suppose. Of course, when I look at that man, I see someone who is lost and needs help. My maternal instincts kick in for  _ him _ , too, despite also wanting to wring his neck for laying eyes on my son.”

Kosmo snorts.  _ He is a baby. Please, baby him. _

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Krolia pets his neck and face. “You’re not so bad, I guess. A  _ con artist _ but I suppose most animals are, hm?”

He looks up at her with a proud smile.  _ Bacon is good _ .

“I guess I should go in there, huh? Try to make amends.” Krolia rubs his fur one more time and slowly stands up, leaving Kosmo to lie on the grass, his eyes trailing back to the flowers. The orange is nice against the greenery. Sometimes, Shiro can have good taste.

“Kosmo!” Keith calls from the back door. “Come inside!”

Kosmo huffs but slowly stands to lope back to the house. He pauses in the doorway to see everyone at the table enjoying their breakfast. His tail wags slowly as he sees them all sitting together as a family. His little of family of just Shiro and himself had grown to include three new people and he loves them as fiercely as he loves Shiro. Keith calls him over and Kosmo eagerly heads to the table to immediately crawl beneath. He lies at their feet like any good dog would and rests his head on his paws.

This is his family and he will do everything to keep them safe.

He is a good boy – the best boy, as Keith reminds him – and he wears that badge with honor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real quinoa was harmed in the making of this chapter

“What… is quinoa?”

Kuron snorts. “It’s food. You eat it- thought you were mad at me?”

“I am,” Shiro replies while dumping the box in the shopping cart. Kosmo is riding in the basket which is completely ridiculous since he takes up the entire cart and is squished in what Shiro assumes is a highly uncomfortable position but he refuses to move.

“Then why are you calling me?” Kuron continues but Shiro can tell by the edge of his tone he doesn’t want Shiro to end the call.

“Because if I never called when I was mad at you for reason, I would never call,” Shiro replies matter-of-factly. “And because I talked to Kuro. He helped me, I figured I may as well at least accept your apology, even if I don’t forgive you.”

Kuron pauses. “Well, that’s better than the usual… What are you doing anyway?”

“I want to make Keith dinner.”

There is another pause and Shiro can hear Kuron’s held back laughter. “Dinner?” he asks in disbelief. “You do know you can’t cook for him down below or he won’t leave-.”

“I  _ know _ he can’t eat food from the Underworld. I planned on borrowing his mother’s kitchen. Krolia and I have reached an…  _ understanding _ of one another.”

“Hm. Interesting.”

Shiro frowns while walking slowly down the aisle. He’s never seen so many food choices in his life and he’s lived through many eras. Everything wrapped in colorful boxes with logos and pictures of the food on the front. He’s been tossing in random foods as he goes and hopes he can eventually make a meal out of something. He has absolutely  _ no _ experience in cooking but he hopes Krolia will perchance assist him when the time comes.

“So, is that the only reason you called?” Kuron asks.

“I suppose,” Shiro replies.

“Liar.”

Of course, Kuron always knows when something is wrong which is a kind of frustrating he cannot explain. “Did you really not seduce that boy from Keith?”

“No, I didn’t,” Kuron says quietly. “I mean, not in the sense, I held my influence over him. He came because he wanted to come… In my defense, I didn’t  _ know _ he was taken until afterward.”

“Now who’s lying-.”

“I didn’t know,” Kuron says firmly. “James never mentioned having another lover. I don’t mind stealing lovers from Kuro but I wouldn’t just take a mortal from another god I don’t know.”

“Did he ever say why?” Shiro asks while tossing in a pack of pasta shaped like corkscrews.

“James? He told me was unhappy but I thought he just meant a general malaise toward life – you know how mortals can be,” Kuron replies. “I didn’t think he meant he was unhappy with the person he was seeing at the time.”

“Try to… get that information for me, will you?” Shiro asks even though he hates asking Kuron for anything, especially when his question resembles a plea.

“Why?”

“Because Keith is upset and I think he has a right to know.” Shiro sets a can of red sauce into his cart. “Please, Kuron.”

Kuron hums. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you. I have to go and finish shopping.”

“Have  _ fun _ .”

The call ends and Shiro pushes the heavy cart further down the aisle and into an area selling refrigerated meats. Chicken, beef, turkey, lamb – anything he could imagine is in this section. He has no idea what kind of meats Keith enjoys so he grabs what looks like steak and sets the package in the cart followed by a rack of lamb legs and a container of chicken breasts. He supposes Keith deserves the options.

Kosmo shifts to sniff the meats but Shiro whacks his nose with his fingers. “No,” he says firmly. Kosmo whimpers and the lady standing across from him gives him a strange look – of course, she can’t see Kosmo so she only saw him smack absolutely nothing and discipline air. “Just... practicing,” he says with a forced smile. “You know… children…”

Her only response is to hurriedly push his cart away and Shiro sighs, leaning against the cart heavily. Kosmo looks smug while he pushes the cart toward the next section which is all frozen food items – frozen vegetables, ice cream, frozen meals, pizza, frozen snacks, and other various items Shiro doesn’t know. He grabs a frozen pizza because he’s positive Keith likes pizza, so if nothing else, he has a fallback.

Frozen pizza, several kinds of pasta, red sauce, chicken, lamb, steak, and a few frozen vegetables would hopefully make for a decent dinner. He can only hope Krolia knows how to cook most of this or he’s going to be having an interesting time experimenting on his own. The self-checkout lane is empty but when Shiro walks up to the machine he feels slightly intimidated for a moment – he’s never used one of these but the other lines are extremely long.

Kosmo rests his head on cart and sighs. Being judged by a dog is by far Shiro’s biggest annoyance of the day but he grabs the first item and slowly scans it over the scanner. He startles slightly when it beeps and the price and name appears on the screen.

“ _ If you have a shopper’s card, please scan it now _ .”

He has no idea what a shopper’s card is but he’s fairly certain he doesn’t have one.

“Do you have a shopper’s card, Kosmo?” he mutters before grabbing the next item and son and so forth until the machine makes a louder noise and immediately tells him to remove an item from a bag. He frowns and slowly removes the last item he placed in a bag. Once again, it tells him to remove the item.

“I did,” Shiro insists.

“ _ Please remove the last item from the bag _ .”

“I  _ did _ .”

“ _ Help is on the way _ .”

“For… for what?” Shiro stammers and wonders where he could have gone so wrong. In the corner of his eye, he can see Kosmo snorting and Shiro turns back to glare at him. “Do not mock me.”

“Um… Sir…”

He startles and notes a young girl is standing nearby wearing a shirt with the store’s logo. “I can help you if you step aside a moment.”

“Oh, yes ma’am,” Shiro mutters and steps out of her way, still clutching onto the box of noodles he’d been trying to bag. “I’m not sure what I did.”

“They’re finicky,” she replies with a shrug. “There you go. Should be good to go.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.”

Shiro tries to ignore her rudeness and offer her a smile instead but he has a feeling she finds him completely insane since, once again, he seems to be talking to himself when he’s really talking to his two hundred pounds of invisible dog. The rest of the items go through without an issue but Shiro still feels a pang of panic when he swipes his card and it tells him to input a pin – he’s not even sure what a pin is and he knows he doesn’t have one.

It takes a few buttons to be pressed until he notes the transaction goes through and he’s able to safely remove his groceries and place them all around Kosmo for the walk back to the front of the store. In times like these, Shiro wishes he had a vehicle but instead he opens a black portal and pushes the cart through, rolling it up the walkway to Keith’s house. He was told to arrive between two and three in the afternoon while Keith is out with friends to make dinner so it could remain a surprise. He rings the doorbell at exactly two.

The door is answered by Krolia and her eyebrow immediately climbs upward when she sees Shiro, the shopping cart, and Kosmo splayed inside like a marionette. “Did you steal that?” she asks.

“I do not own a vehicle,” he replies slowly. “I was going to return it, of course.”

Krolia snorts but she steps down to help him transfer the groceries and Kosmo into the house. Kosmo immediately disappears to find Tex while Keith helps Krolia unpack everything. She takes a step back to survey all of his pickings with hands on her hips.

“What… exactly were you going to make him?” she asks slowly.

“I wasn’t sure,” Shiro admits.  

“I can see that. This is… quite the assortment you have here.” Krolia pokes the rack of lamb and surveys the box of quinoa. “I’m… intrigued by your choices. Especially this one.” She lifts the frozen pizza.

Shiro blushes and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well, I thought if nothing else, I could cook him pizza in case everything else falls through.”

Krolia pauses and looks the pizza over before nodding once in approval. “I respect that – now, we can cook the chicken and steaks but this rack of lamb isn’t going to cook in just a few hours. That will have to be for another day and I’m sure Tex would like to smoke it for a few days as well.”

“I wasn’t sure what Keith would want to eat,” Shiro admits shyly.

“He’s not too picky. Boy likes to eat.”

Shiro nods and removes his jacket so he can roll up his sleeves and attempt to find his way around the kitchen. The room is fairly large with an island in the middle, a double oven, a large window overlooking the backyard above the sink, and the fridge is double his width. The range and stove have plenty of areas to cook and he’s not sure where to begin. Krolia watches him closely so Shiro picks up the package of chicken to at least pretend he knows what he’s doing.

“Have you ever cooked before?” she finally asks which draws his gaze up. “Hm?”

He wants to lie and say  _ yes, of course _ , but he has a feeling she would definitely know and call him out on being a liar. Despite knowing this, his mouth and tongue move before his brain does. “Oh, yes, I- I do.”

“Okay… Well, I have some work to do outside, so, excuse me.” Krolia whisks away and gives him one more skeptical look before leaving him in the kitchen. Alone.

Shiro swallows nervously and hunts around for a pan, setting it down on a burner, and opening the chicken breast package. It takes him a moment to figure out how to turn on the burner but once it’s on, he rests two pieces of chicken in the pan and lets them cook – chicken shouldn’t be difficult to cook, he imagines. His eyes move to the steak and he finds yet another pan and cuts open the next meat package to place two steaks in a pan together. Hopefully, the meat will be easy enough, and he can focus on the pasta and quinoa.

The quinoa package has no cooking instructions so Shiro paces the room, trying to think if he could potentially find the knowledge locked way in years of knowledge but so far nothing comes to mind. Eventually, he decides to dump the quinoa into a pot of water and sets it on yet another burner to wait for it to boil. The noodles he does the same treatment and he steps back with his hands on his hips to admire his handiwork. Clearly, cooking isn’t as difficult as he imagined it to be.

With everything going fine on its own, Shiro makes a quick trip back to the store to drop off the grocery cart so he’s not stealing something, not in his personal belongings. By the time he returns, Shiro startles when he notes his chicken is smoking and the steak is on the same route and the pasta is over boiling and he has no idea what the quinoa is doing but he’s pretty sure he messed up on that, too.

“What is going on in here?” Krolia demands as she rushes in from the backyard to flip on a button over the stove. An air fan kicks on and whisks the smoke away. “I thought you said you’ve cooked before.”

Shiro’s shoulders drop. “I am a poor liar.”

“I can see that,” Krolia says and then she sighs. “Okay, okay, this is clearly a disaster, let’s start over.” She takes each pan and dumps everything into the sink which is depressing considering he’s just trying to cook Keith a nice meal.

“But that’s all of the… quinoa I have,” Shiro says sadly as she trashes it along with everything else.

“That’s alright, I don’t think Keith likes quinoa anyway.”

Soon, the stove is clear and Krolia grabs a new pan and places oil in the bottom before turning on a grill. Two new steaks go on the grill while the chicken goes in the bottom of the other pan. Salt and pepper go on the chicken while she seasons the steak with some other seasonings he doesn’t recognize but soon the kitchen no longer smells of burnt food but something good. Something, he hopes, is edible.

“Chicken and steak go pretty well with pasta,” she says while moving around the kitchen easily. “You can’t really mess up pasta, I mean,  _ you _ can but I can show you how to make something really delicious. Go into that cupboard over there and find me the box that says linguini on it.”

“Linguini,” he repeats and follows her directions to a walk-in pantry full of food. In fact, he’s never seen so much food in one place. The pasta takes him a moment to find but eventually, he manages to find the box and return it to her hands.

“This pasta right here is Keith’s favorite and it tastes  _ really _ good with a sauce I like to make. Now, go into the refrigerator and bring me the cream, the milk, and more butter.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says and does as he’s told. Following directions is one of Shiro’s favorite things to do. He carries the milk, cream, and butter gingerly back to her, setting them on the counter.

“Okay.” Krolia opens a cupboard over their heads and removes measuring cups which she uses to measure out milk, cream, and she cuts off a hunk of butter before putting them all in a pan. “Can you watch this and make sure it doesn’t boil over?”

He nods eagerly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.”

Shiro stands guard at the stove side, eyes dropped on the pot, staring diligently. He can do this one task she’s asked of him and he hopes he can do it well. More than anything, he wants Krolia to like him – pleasing Tex has been easy but Krolia has dug her heels in ever since he showed up on her doorstep. Waking up in Keith’s bed, despite Keith’s claims of nothing happening to be true, did not help.

“Are you watching and stirring?” Krolia asks while she is making something on a counter.

“Yes,” Shiro replies diligently, eyes not wavering. “What exactly do I do when it starts to boil?”

“Don’t let it boil over,” Krolia replies before walking over to dump some sort of substance in the pot. “Stir.”

He nods and stirs whatever concoction they are making until it finally strikes him this is a sauce. “Oh,” he says as his eyes light up in wonder. Cooking has always fascinated him but he’s never had much of a chance to experiment. She dumps more spices and cut vegetables in, all the while telling him to keep stirring. The sauce thickens until she drains the noodles cooking and soon the linguine goes in the pot with the sauce.

“Okay,” Krolia says while adjusting the burner’s heat and setting a lid on the pot. “Let that cook a bit- now, how do you like your steak cooked? Medium? Rare? Medium well? Do you like it dead on the plate?”

“A little pink is fine,” Shiro says slowly. “But only a little.”

Krolia nods, still cooking the chicken which she dumps in the pot with the noodles and sauce once they’re ready and turns back to the steaks.

“Where did you learn to do all of this?” Shiro asks, leaning against the counter so he’s out of the way but can still watch.

“Years of experience – it’s what happens when you have a husband and a son to cook for,” Krolia replies.

“You do an excellent job,” he compliments.

“Well, I am the goddess of harvest and fertility,” Krolia replies. “Always reminds me of home, family, life.”

Shiro nods and slowly pulls his hands from the counter. He does not want to taint anything he touches here – a place of life, laughter, and family. He doesn’t belong in a place like this.

“You’re sad now,” Krolia comments. “Why?”

“Because I don’t belong here,” he whispers, surprised at his admission. “I don’t belong in a place like this.”

“Why not?”

“Because this place is life and family and happiness. Growth. Spring. Green. I am none of those things. I’m the  _ opposite _ of those things.” Shiro slowly tucks his arms around himself to keep his hands from touching anything else.

Krolia flips the steaks over before turning to face him. “Life and death go hand in hand. They cannot exist without the other,” Krolia says firmly. “Death is just a continuous cycle from life. They’re twins, opposite sides of the coin but they need one another to keep balance in the world. You are not the depravity of life but the light on the other side. You’re not a killer, Shiro; you’re the one people reach out to in their final hours. Their comfort. I see nothing wrong with you.”

The words strike him with surprise and he slowly looks up from the floor to look into her eyes and can only find sincerity. Of all of the people to find comfort in, he’d never expected Krolia to be one of them. “I… I’m not sure what to say,” he whispers.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she replies. “Just know that you are welcome here, in my home, and in my hearth and family. You  _ belong _ here, just like everyone else in this house.”

He would be a liar if he didn’t admit to her words leaving his eyes a bit misty. Blinking keeps the tears at bay but a red blush flows up from his stomach to his face. Her words leave him touched and feeling warm inside. “Thank you,” he mutters.

“You’re very welcome. Now.” Krolia turns to show him the steaks. “Keith likes his medium so his is done but I’ll leave yours on a little longer. He should be home soon, so if I were you, I would march your behind over to that cabinet over there and pull out some nice dinnerware.” She nods to the fancy china cabinet.

“Are you certain?”

“Of course, you’re making dinner for my son, he should eat off of the fine china for once. I would run them with some water from the sink first just to clear off any dust,” she advises.

Shiro nods and heads over to pull out place settings for himself and Keith. The china is bone white with a soft floral pattern around the edges trimmed in gold. They feel so fine in his hands so he’s extremely careful when bringing them to the sink to rinse off. The silverware is real silver which he sets out in the correct placing on the table. Krolia even allows him to set the plates down on soft white doilies. She finds him candles which he places down and lights so there’s a bit of ambiance despite still eating at her house.

The sound of the front door opening and closing brings Kosmo rushing down to greet Keith. Nerves bundle in Shiro’s stomach while he plates everything and does his best to make the food look presentable. Krolia dips out before Keith can walk down to the kitchen at the smell of food. Keith’s gasp draws Shiro’s gaze while he adds the finishing touch of two glasses of red wine.

“Shiro,” Keith says in surprise. “Did you cook for us?”

“Well, your mother helped,” Shiro admits shyly. He pulls out Keith’s chair and gestures for him to take a seat.

Keith slowly crosses over and sits down. “I should have changed, I look all gross, I just came back from the gym.”

“You look fine,” Shiro says before sitting down at his own seat. “I wanted to have a nice dinner with you since you’ve invited me over to your home for dinner.”

Keith blushes and picks up a fork and knife. “This looks  _ fantastic _ . Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.” Shiro glances down at his plate and then shyly back at Keith when he hears Keith eagerly dig in.

“God, I’m  _ so _ hungry, too,” Keith says after he takes a bite of steak and noodles. He eats like a starving animal, ravished from a long winter of nothing. Shiro likes it.

“Is it good?” Shiro asks quietly.

Keith nods and keeps shoveling mouthful after mouthful which makes Shiro’s heart soar. Even if the food is bad, at least Keith is hungry enough to eat it but he is glad Krolia helped him make much better steak and chicken. The chicken pasta is extremely good and the steak even better. Shiro has to admit the dinner crafted tonight is delicious and he would have to keep practicing on his own to become a better cook. Not that he could ever cook for Keith in the Underworld.

If Keith were to consume any food from the Underworld he would be trapped there for eternity and he could never do such a thing to Keith – no matter how much he would enjoy Keith’s presence year round.

They eat mostly in silence but Shiro blames that on Keith being  _ so _ hungry post working out and if he’s honest he doesn’t mind. The silence is comfortable and not a lack of understanding one another. When Keith finally finishes, he leans back and pats his stomach.

“Well,” he says. “Might have defeated the purpose of working out but it was  _ worth _ it.”

“You look fine,” Shiro says slowly. “I don’t think you need to work out.”

A soft smile fills Keith’s sleepy face. “Thanks, Shiro. I’m tired now, though.” He snorts.

“I’ll clean up. You should rest.” Shiro rises from the table to take the dishes to the kitchen to clean up everything so Krolia did not have to return to a messy kitchen.

“I should help,” Keith insists but Shiro shakes his head.

“Rest.”

“ _ Fine _ . Bossy.” Keith winks which send a shiver down Shiro’s spine. “Hey, can I stay over with you tonight?”

“Stay… over…?” Shiro slowly stumbles, almost breaking the fine china in his hands. Keith wants to  _ stay over _ – at his place. In the Underworld. Meaning, he wants to stay over in his room, in his bed. With him. In the same bed. Together.

Oh.

“Yeah, you know, like I sleep over in this mysterious room you refuse to show me,” Keith says slowly. “Sound fun?”

Shiro nods, not trusting his voice at the moment, while he cleans focusing as hard as he can on the dishes. If he doesn’t focus, his head may completely float away. It is not as if he’s never slept in Keith’s bed with him before but this feels different. Maybe it’s Keith’s tone or maybe it’s his own imagination but the way Keith asked leads Shiro to believe Keith is expecting something  _ more _ tonight.

Is it because he cooked?

Maybe he shouldn’t have cooked.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks while he slowly makes his way toward the hallway.

“Yes,” Shiro gasps.

“okay… I’m going to go pack.”

“S- sure.” Shiro coughs and keeps cleaning.

Krolia will slaughter him if she finds out he’s potentially been intimate with Keith but –  _ no _ .

He cannot assume Keith is asking for intimacy tonight. Not only is it unbecoming but the last time he’d assumed they’d had a fight. He would just have to let Keith make the shots and calls tonight. He will also have to put his foot down and insist they wait – well, at least, if he can manage to be strong enough to wait.

Once the kitchen is clean, Shiro takes a moment to calm his nerves before slowly walking down the hall to see Keith talking to both of his parents, Kosmo at his side. From the look on Krolia’s face, Keith is explaining how he wishes to stay the evening with Shiro in the Underworld and she’s not a fan of the plan. Tex is smiling so Shiro is thankful for Keith’s father as he tends to be a lot calmer than Krolia on any Keith related matter.

“Well, I hope you two have a lot of fun,” Tex is saying while Keith shoulders his bag.

Krolia hums but doesn’t look happy. “Shiro is welcome to stay here,” she finally says.

“He shouldn’t always have to stay here, Krols,” Tex mutters. “Besides, Keith can tell us all about the Underworld when he gets back.”

Keith nods. “Right. Well, we should get going now.”

Krolia frowns but doesn’t say anything else. Keith hugs both of his parents and Shiro opens a portal right in the foyer since there is no reason to step outside when both Tex and Krolia know where Keith is going. Kosmo eagerly hops through while Keith follows and Shiro takes up the rear. A hand flies out to grab his elbow, making him turn to meet Krolia’s sharp eyes.

“He comes home to me,” she mutters darkly. “In one piece and untainted.”

He nods. “I know,” he replies quietly.

“As long as we understand one another.”

Slowly, the grip on his arm is released and Shiro is able to finally step through the portal and to the other side. The dark of the Underworld surrounds him but it no longer feels oppressive. He follows Keith’s light down the hall to the throne room and then beyond when Keith keeps heading toward yet another set of doors – the doors leading to Shiro’s private rooms. Shiro’s stomach clenches when Keith disappears behind them and he hopes Keith is not turned off by the décor.

Kosmo follows close behind, his glamour removed and returned to his three-headed full size. Shiro hurries to catch up and he finds Keith already in his room when he arrives, standing in the doorway, looking around curiously. The room is not made to be comfortable like the throne room and most things are shades of black and grey with dust all over. Deep shame burns Shiro’s cheeks to the third degree while he stands behind Keith’s judgment.

“I like the bed,” Keith finally says while he walks over to touch the blanket on top. “Stiff though.”

“Yes, the mattress is old,” Shiro admits. “I haven’t really had a chance to update the area like I did the front room.”

“It’s not  _ awful _ here,” Keith says and slowly sits on the bed. “Except this mattress. How do you sleep on this thing?”

Shiro snorts. “Remember, I do not usually sleep.”

“Right. You’re so weird.”

“I can replace the mattress,” Shiro says quickly in fear of Keith wanting to leave instead of staying. “Just wait there.”

“You’re going right now?” Keith asks in disbelief. “Well, I’m coming with you.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, if you’re going to pick out a new mattress, I want to help you pick a good one.” Keith leaves his bag on the bed and stands up to join Shiro on the opposite side of the room. “Besides, it sounds like I’m going to be the only one sleeping on it, so I may as well get the final say.”

“Well, alright,” Shiro says quietly. “Then, we shall go to a…”

“Mattress store?” Keith prompts.

“Yes, a mattress store. Do you know of a good one?”

Keith nods and holds out his hand. “Yeah.”

Shiro trades a smile with Keith and they step through a portal together. As the black swirls clear, Shiro finds them outside of a place called  _ Mattress Firm _ . The parking lot is fairly empty but the store still has lights on inside so Shiro is happy to go forward and open the door for Keith.

“Thank you,” Keith says while they walk through.

It is only when he’s inside he realizes they left Kosmo behind but he supposes Kosmo will have to wait and see what mattress they’ve picked out together. A salesperson immediately approaches with an overly friendly smile. Shiro is slightly put off by his eagerness to start chatting with Keith but he goes to stand silently nearby, a dark shadow behind Keith, standing watch.

“So, what kind of mattress are we looking for? Newlyweds, are you?” the man asks and Shiro almost chokes on air.  _ Newlyweds _ ?!

Keith snorts. “We’re not married,” he says. “But his mattress is extremely uncomfortable. We need something softer but not so soft you sink down into it and can’t get out.”

“Sure, sure, absolutely. What sort of price range-.”

“Money’s no issue,” Keith says.

“Alright, perfect. Well, there are a few options I can show you. We have a popular mattress this way. It has heat  _ and _ cooling controls for  _ both _ sides of the bed, so of course, say you’re hot but your partner is cold, you can control either side with how warm or cool you would like the mattress to be. It is gel memory foam and quite the dream to sleep on.”

Shiro tunes out of the man’s spiel since he knows nothing about what he wants out of a mattress. This is all Keith, so instead, he looks around the store and sees another couple on one of the mattresses smiling at one another. The dopey looks on their faces made Shiro immediately think back to the man assuming they were newlyweds.

Something must be in the air.

“Shiro!”

The sharpness to Keith’s tone makes him startle and spins around to face Keith immediately. “Yes?”

“This one is  _ nice _ ,” Keith says and pats the spot beside him. “Even you might want to sleep on this baby.”

Shiro smirks but walks over to join Keith on the bed, slowly easing down until he’s on the mattress beside Keith and without even lying back he can tell the mattress is comfortable. Not too soft the weight immediately makes him sink but not as stiff as concrete either. Keith gives the bed a little bounce and he’s surprised not to feel much at all even though he’s sitting right beside Keith.

“It helps not wake your partner I guess, I don’t know, isn’t that nice?” Keith asks. “Come on, lie down.”

Shiro eases back with Keith until they’re lying side by side on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. The white fluorescents are painfully difficult to look at so Shiro shuts his eyes and allows his mind to float away. The bed is soft and makes his tired body feel as light as a feather. He allows the feeling to overwhelm his entire being until the world disappears and he can’t even hear the salesman talk up some points to Keith.

This is the one he wants.

This is the mattress he wants, he doesn’t want to see any others.

“Hey,” Keith says softly which draws his eyes to open and glance Keith’s way. “DO you like it?”

“Yes,” Shiro replies. “It is quite comfortable. I can almost feel myself drifting off.”

Keith smiles and Shiro can see his excitement and it brings warmth to his cold heart. “So, this is the one, huh? Don’t need to see any others?”

“This is the one,” Shiro confirms softly.

Keith nods and sits up to talk to the salesman while Shiro remains on the bed. Once again the world floats away and Shiro feels his mind slip with it. His focus returns to Keith’s smile and smell – the way his skin glows like sunlight lives in his very skeleton. Brightness can exist even in the Underworld and maybe instead of destroying that brightness, Keith will bring warmth and life to a place with only darkness.

Light and darkness need one another to coexist – soulmates, in a way.

_ You  _ belong _ here _ , Krolia had said. The words make him tear up behind closed eyelids. He’s never belonged anywhere except in his macabre loneliness and even in the Underworld he is not the most popular character. But Krolia told him he belongs  _ here _ with Keith and her family. He is becoming one of them.

“Shiro?” comes Keith’s voice, soft and unsure.

He sits up, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. “Yes?”

“What’s wrong?” Keith gasps. “Is it the mattress? We can get something else-.”

“No.” Shiro takes Keith’s hands to squeeze in both of his. “No, the mattress is perfect and so are you.”

“…Shiro,” Keith mutters, his face turning pink. “Freakin’ sap.”

“Perhaps I am,” Shiro admits. “Your mother told me something that made me very happy.”

“What did she say?”

“She said I  _ belonged _ here – with you, with your family. I’ve not really belonged anywhere, not even in my own family,” Shiro says slowly. “So, to hear that from someone who doesn’t really like me all that much really makes me… What is the word I am looking for…?”

“Emotional?” Keith supplies.

“Yes. Hearing her say that makes me emotional. I… I love you, Keith.”

There is a moment of silence where Keith stares at him in complete surprise. “You what?” he whispers.

“I said I love you,” Shiro says in a stronger, assured voice. He loves Keith and he knows he loves Keith – the feelings are all tangled together but they’re strong. Whenever he thinks of Keith he feels happy and warm. Whenever he spends time with Keith he doesn’t wish the day to end. Keith is his every waking thought and every sleeping dream.

Keith is his  _ everything _ .

“Oh,” Keith says slowly.

Seeing Keith’s response makes his gut clench in fear. “Is that too much? You don’t have to say anything in return, Keith, I am not expecting anything at all. I just wanted you to know how  _ I _ felt.” If truth be told, Shiro is still waiting for Keith to realize he’s a horrible person and leave forever. He has no hopes Keith will ever  _ love _ him.

“I'm sorry, Shiro, um, I’m just… I like you-.”

“Keith.” Shiro stands and presses his fingers to Keith’s lips lightly. “I don’t need an explanation. It’s alright.”

“Alright,” Keith says slowly.

He would be a liar if he said he didn’t have some pain from Keith's lack of response but the pain is short and sharp right between his ribs before dulling to the low ache he feels all of the time. He knows he is not worthy of Keith’s love or even Keith’s attention but he will take Keith for as long as he is able to have him.

“So, I’m not sure they really  _ do _ delivery to the Underworld,” Keith says finally after a moment of regaining his bearings. “So, we’ll have to take it now.”

“We can do that.” Shiro nods. “This one?”

“No, there’s a new one in the back. He’s having some guys bring it out for us.”

“Perfect.”

Keith opens his mouth to say something and then thinks better of it and goes quiet again. The mattress is brought out and before they can ask where it is going Shiro decides to open a portal and push the mattress through. Keith heads after it and the men stare in complete shock. Shiro steps through and reaches out his hands to touch each of their foreheads wiping their memory of this entire evening before retiring to the Underworld.

He opened a portal to his room but there is more furniture than anticipated and Keith is struggling to move the mattress around the room so he can take the old one away. Shiro jumps to help and they carefully exchange the mattresses until the old one is out in the hall and the new one is in place. The exchange is silent and Shiro hopes he didn’t ruin everything by admitting his feelings.

“Keith,” Shiro says once Keith is settled on the bed.

“Hm?”

“Are you upset?”

“No.”

He pauses. “Are you sure?”

Keith looks over at him with a smile. “I’m not mad, Shiro. You told me how you felt and I’m glad you did. I’m not upset by it.”

“I fear there is awkwardness now between us or is that only in my mind?” Shiro asks.

“I’m just thinking,” Keith replies. “I just need time to think.” 

He nods. “I understand. I, um, I’ll let you sleep.” 

“Are you not joining me?” 

“I– I also need a moment to think. If that is alright,” Shiro mutters even if the truth lies in him wanting to step away for a moment so he can collect his bearings. The lock on his heart needs to be tightened a bit. 

“Okay.” Keith yawns. “Don’t leave me here all alone  _ all _ night. Please?” 

“No, of course not.” Shiro backs out of the room and steps out, leaning his forehead against the doors in quiet defeat. He didn’t expect Keith to say anything back but it doesn’t stop the pain from rooting in his ribcage and growing vines around his heart in a tough encasing. 

He’s not sure if Keith will ever love him but he does know he will love Keith wholeheartedly no matter the outcome. Taking a breath, Shiro re-enters the room and goes to rest on the bed with Keith, allowing Keith to snuggle against his side. 

“Good night, Shiro,” Keith mutters. 

“Sweet dreams, Keith,” he replies quietly while his eyes turn up to the darkness above the bed. He allows the shadows to consume his mind. 


	12. Chapter 12

_I love you_.

Not a sentence he is used to hearing from anyone other than his parents. Not a sentence he thought he would _ever_ hear outside of parental context. The night in the Underworld passed with strange dreams of poisoned forests and tangling vines. He woke up in a sweat with Shiro asleep beside him which only made him feel worse. Shiro clearly had feelings for him and even though he liked Shiro he has no idea how to process the words _I love you_.

Despite Shiro saying it was fine, he didn’t respond in return, Keith knows Shiro is hurting, as he is so easily hurt and discouraged. Keith doesn’t like hurting Shiro or becoming another scar in a series of pains in Shiro’s life. He glances down at Shiro peacefully sleeping and feels a soft smile tug his lips. Seeing Shiro at peace is by far the most warming sight in this dark place. Soft fingers brush Shiro’s hair from his face and he slowly leans down to press their lips together.

Shiro’s lips are soft and the kiss is warm. His hair tickles Shiro’s cheeks and eyelashes until Shiro slowly opens his eyes and stares up at him in wonder as if he’s seen an angel.

“Oh,” Shiro whispers. “Good morning.”

Keith smiles. “Good morning, Shiro.” He gently presses Shiro’s hair back from his forehead and presses a kiss between his eyebrows. “You look so peaceful when you sleep.”

Pink bursts on the surface of Shiro’s cheeks which remind Keith of the roses in his mother’s garden. “Thank you,” he replies. “I’m afraid if you are hungry we will have to leave.”

“You don’t have food here?”

“If you consume the food here, you will never be able to leave,” Shiro says quietly.

“Oh.”

Well, he hadn’t expected an answer quite so dramatic.

“I know it is… extreme,” Shiro says slowly. “I’m not even quite sure why it happens but it is a curse in the Underworld. You consume the food here, you will not leave.”

“Well, okay. We can go out to eat,” Keith replies but he doesn’t move from staring down into Shiro’s eyes. The sharpness of Shiro’s cheeks and jaw makes his entire spine tingle. Shiro is tragically handsome in a Greek tragedy kind of way. Ironic.

“What is it?” Shiro asks.

“I… You know, you said you loved me yesterday and I wasn’t sure if I was ready to return the words because I’ve never had someone say that who weren’t my parents,” Keith muses slowly. “But you make me so happy, Shiro. You make all of those butterflies swarm my stomach and my head light on my shoulders. You fill me up in ways no one else ever has. I thought I loved James but I don’t know that’s true because now I know what love feels like.”

“Well, I am glad- wait, what?” Shiro freezes, his eyes widening slowly.

Keith smiles and kisses Shiro’s shocked lips. “I love you, too,” he whispers softly against Shiro’s mouth and kisses him for the third time.

By the third kiss, Shiro finally manages to kiss back, his fingers gathering Keith’s hair and holding him close. Shiro’s mouth open and Keith eagerly deepens the kiss, slowly sliding until he’s on top of Shiro, knees on either side of Shiro’s hips squeezing. The soft keen escaping Shiro’s throat makes Keith shiver. He breaks the kiss reluctantly but the hazy look in Shiro’s eyes is worth every moment missing the feeling of Shiro’s lips. His cheeks are perfectly flushed and his pupils dilated to black.

Beautiful cannot even begin to describe Shiro this way.

“Are you certain?” Shiro asks.

Keith laughs and kisses his forehead again. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything right away, I just wasn’t sure of what to say. You threw me off guard. I’m sorry. I admit I’m not much of a words person, I’m more of an actions person. Doing things for you is how I show love.”

Shiro nods and Keith does hope he understands. “Where would you like to go for breakfast?”

Soft trailing fingertips travel up the back of his shirt to tentatively touch bare skin and Keith sighs at the feeling. He misses physical intimacy and contact. He misses being physical. “Wherever you want,” Keith whispers.

“I know of a place it is beautiful this time of year, I think you would like it.”

“Take me there.”

“You have to stand up first,” Shiro points out but Keith doesn’t move. “Keith.”

Keith sits up and trails his fingers down to Shiro’s chest, looking down at him from this angle is extremely satisfying. He wonders if their love would make the Underworld shake hard enough to cause an earthquake above. Heat and blood pools in his pelvis at the thought.

“Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want breakfast now or-.”

Keith cuts Shiro off with another kiss, this one more passionate than any other. He pulls Shiro’s hair and eases his head back so he can trail his open mouth to Shiro’s chiseled jaw and down to the pulse in his neck. His teeth mark the spot, sucking a possessive hickey into Shiro’s flesh. He wants the world to know the god of the Underworld belongs to him.

“You’re mine,” Keith whispers into Shiro’s flesh. “All mine.”

The moan escaping Shiro’s throat is music to Keith’s ears. He trails his lips back to Shiro’s mouths and swallows another moan with his mouth. Shiro doesn’t immediately try to overpower him or disrupt their position with Keith on top. In fact, Shiro is extremely compliant which thrills Keith to the core. Big bad god, one of the main in the pantheon, is a submissive.

Keith smiles and has to pull from the kiss to admire the flush on Shiro’s face. “You’re beautiful, Shiro.”

“Am not,” Shiro insists softly.

“But I don’t think you’ve earned this kitty,” Keith replies before finally standing up despite how much it kills him inside to walk away. Every hormone in his body is screaming at him to throw Shiro back onto the bed and ride him until they’re both too tired to move. Instead, he takes a teasing route. Clearly, Shiro likes to be teased and told what to do and Keith is eager to oblige.

“Where are you going- I haven’t _what_?” Shiro squeaks while sitting up.

“You heard me.” Keith realizes then he’s going to need new clothes. “Hey, can you open a portal to my bedroom? I need to change clothes. Can I learn to do that or is it an _only you_ thing?”

“Only rulers of the Underworld can open portals,” Shiro replies and waves a hand. The black portal rips in the atmosphere and Keith smiles.

“Be right back,” he says before hopping through to take a shower and blow dry his hair and find a new outfit. Something slutty. The tease makes him smirk while he finds his smallest black shorts and a black and white crop top. The shirt is tight on his chest but for once he doesn’t mind showing off while pulling on a pair of black boots.

When he crosses back over, Shiro is dressed in a surprisingly casual outfit of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. The front has some skull decorated in roses which Keith finds a perfect combination of aesthetics. Hair tied back in a high ponytail like usual Keith feels the heat in his pelvis rise. It’s too early for Shiro to look so delicious.

“Wow,” Keith says. “I like this look.”

Shiro turns to face him and his jaw immediately comes loose like it lost a hinge. “Um- I- Thank you – that, that, that outfit is um – it’s very- um, well…” Shiro rubs the back of his neck and stumbles over his words which Keith has to fight the smile wanting to form on his face.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. Yes. I do. I do like it. It’s very fitted- fitting! Fitting. It’s fitting of your- um-.”

“Yes?”

Shiro gestured at all of him vaguely. “Of your… personality.”

The laughter threatening to bubble up comes up then and he slams a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he says. “I’m not laughing _at_ you.”

“Should we go?” Shiro asks and gestures again vaguely back to the portal and into space.

“Yes. Does Kosmo want to come?” Keith asks and at the mention of his name, there is a whine behind Shiro’s bedroom door. “Is he not allowed in here?”

“He tends to wreck the furniture,” Shiro admits.

“Aw, let him in.” Keith walks over to the door to open it and sees all three heads fighting to try and peer into the room at once. “Hey! Kosmo, sit.” Kosmo freezes and quickly drops his rear to the ground, tail wagging.  “Good boy. Do you want to join us for breakfast? There’s bacon.”

All six eyes grow wide before he switches back to his glamoured wolf form so he’s smaller with only one head. Kosmo leaps up to give Keith kisses which make Keith stumble back and laugh but he manages to stay upright.

“I believe that is a yes,” Shiro muses.

“Kosmo, Kosmo, down, down.” Keith gives Kosmo a gentle push and Kosmo darts into Shiro’s room to leap straight onto the new mattress.

“Kosmo!” Shiro roars. “No. Get down. _Down_.” He points to the floor but Kosmo whines sadly and slowly slink off of the bed to stare up at Shiro with sad eyes. “Don’t give me that look. You are not allowed on the bed.”

Keith refrains from rolling his eyes. “You ready to go?” he asks Shiro.

“Yes. Kosmo, coming?”

Kosmo leaps through the portal without another word but then comes back when he realizes he’s in Keith’s room. Shiro snorts and Keith slowly takes Shiro’s hand. “I’m ready,” Keith says warmly.

Shiro nods and closes one portal only to open another and they step through the black smoke together. The other side greets him with warm sunshine and a beautiful garden filled with daisies and colorful roses.  Keith’s eyes widen at the sight. Ahead is a hill overlooking a small town and purple mountain capped in white snow. The landscape looks like a painting and leaves Keith aching for something he can’t quite place. He lets go of Shiro’s hand to approach the end of the hill, looking down at the small town.

“It’s beautiful,” Keith whispers. “Where are we?”

“Small town in Switzerland,” Shiro replies. “They have excellent pastries and breakfast foods here.”

“Pastries?” Keith turns to see a small cottage atop of the hill and amongst all of the flowers and next to a  dirt road leading down the hill Keith assumes to the main road.

“Yes, come.” Shiro holds out a hand which Keith takes and they head inside of the small cottage. There are a few people inside dining but the proprietor tells them to have a seat.

The inside is all finished wood and soft homey décor. A fireplace sits on the far wall, unlit, and there are pictures and paintings of beautiful landscapes. The most impressive feat of the small establishment is the wall facing town being full of windows to show off the beautiful view. Shiro takes him to a table along that wall so they can admire the mountains and flowers together.

“I’ve never seen something more beautiful,” Keith whispers. “And I’ve seen a lot.”

“Sunrise here and sunset are some of the most beautiful things you can ever see,” Shiro says and hands him a small menu.

“Thank you.” Keith glances over the menu, his eyes falling on the selection of waffles and fresh berries. “Mmm waffles.”

“Yes, they also make excellent waffles here,” Shiro says as if he’d just suddenly remembered. “My favorite is the one with the bananas.”

“Bananas on waffles?” Keith scoffs. He’s had strawberries and blueberries on waffles but definitely no bananas. Of course, Shiro has a weird sense of taste so he supposes it could be decent.

“It’s very good,” Shiro mutters while staring firmly at his menu.

“You know what I bet is good,” Keith muses.

“Hm?”

“Bacon on waffles.” At the sound of bacon Kosmo sits up so fast from his spot under the table he bangs his head but he’s quick to come out and sit with his head on Keith’s lap. Keith snorts but scratches Kosmo’s ears idly.

“I am sure you can request something similar but they do not serve American bacon here,” Shiro replies.

“Right because we’re not in America.” Keith rolls his eyes at his own ignorance. “Are there waffles-.”

“They serve Belgian waffles here. They’re quite good,” Shiro replies as a waitress approaches them to take their order.

Keith nods, still debating while Shiro seems to have a usual order he whips out quickly. She turns eyes to him and Keith quickly makes a decision for waffles with berry preserve before he completely changes his mind. She whisks away only to return with coffee which she pours into two small cups. Shiro thanks her softly and then they’re on their own.

“You know, if you told me we were going somewhere decent for breakfast I would have put on more clothes,” Keith says suddenly self-conscious, especially with how people keep side-eying their table.

“You look fine.”

“I look like I cost twenty-five cents a blowie” Keith mutters.

“You do not,” Shiro replies sharply. “You look fine. I mean, yes, you have a lot _showing_ but it’s the twenty-first century so I don’t see the issue.”

“The issue is that those men over there,” Keith says and nods toward a group of older men sitting together, muttering, looking over in disapproval, “probably think I’m your escort.”

Shiro frowns but looks over his shoulder before rolling his eyes. “Would you like me to say something to them?”

“ _No_ ,” Keith gasps. “No. _No_. No, no.”

“Are you certain-.”

“Yes. _Don’t_. I don’t want to cause more of an issue, okay?” Keith reaches to touch Shiro’s hand despite snapping at him. He’s quite the gentleman, chivalrous all the way down to his pinky toe. “I appreciate the thought, though.”

“Well, I do not wish people to think you are cheap,” Shiro replies and links their fingers together.

Keith half smiles and blushes. “You’re so sweet.”

“Well, I am rather fond-.” Shiro cuts off when suddenly an envelope appears in front of him on the table. The seal is heavy and red but the angle is wrong so Keith cannot tell what the image is supposed to be. Shiro sighs, however, so he clearly recognizes it. “ _Now_ , what?” he grumbles while opening the envelope with a roll of his eyes.

“What is that?” Keith whispers, trying to lean over and view the contents.

Shiro reads over the letter and rolls his eyes so hard Keith is certain he hears his skull rattle. “We’ve been invited to a party.”

“A party,” Keith repeats. “Well, how come I didn’t get my own invite?”

“It’s addressed to both of us,” Shiro says and hands over the heavy parchment.

Keith accepts the invitation to scroll over the text.

_Dearest Shiro and Keith,_

_You are invited to a lively event to celebrate the birth of your favorite brothers (and lover!) That last part was for Keith… It’s our birthday. Anyway, please join us on Mt. Olympus to have the biggest bash yet! Bring your dancing shoes and hope we don’t run out of booze._

_Please RSVP and send back to us._

_Attending? Y_ _N_

_Location: Olympus_

_Attire: Casual_

_Date: February 29_ _th_

Shiro’s birthday is February 29th and he had no idea. He glances up from the invitation to stare at Shiro with a long look but Shiro’s gaze is out the window. Birthdays are big in the Kogane household because his father is obsessed with making sure each year is special, no matter how many there are. “It’s your birthday?” Keith gasps. “Coming up.”

“Yes,” Shiro replies stiffly. “I am not usually invited to the parties. I’m sure this is some trick Kuron is playing.”

“Well, maybe they’re trying to amend their ways,” Keith argues. “I think we should go.”

“Keith-.”

“Shiro, it’s your birthday and I’ll be with you. We should _go_!”

There is a pause while Shiro mulls it over and their breakfast is brought out. The waffles look so good Keith feels his mouth water and he eagerly digs a fork in while he waits on Shiro’s answer. “Come on, the worst that could happen is we have a crappy time and we leave.”

“I suppose,” Shiro muses softly. “Fine, we’ll go.”

“Great! How do I-.”

Shiro takes the invitation back and Keith startles when Shiro pricks his thumb with his knife and blots blood down on the _Yes_ box. As soon as the parchment absorbs the blood the letter disappears in a puff of smoke and Keith stares in complete shock.

“Wow,” Keith mutters. “You really have to commit.”

“Yes,” Shiro sighs while eating slowly.

Kosmo whines under the table and is only appeased when Shiro hands over his sausage while Keith eats his waffle and turns his eyes to the outside world. Everything is beautiful and peaceful here but his mind is floating quickly toward Olympus. He hasn’t been on Olympus in years and he’s not even sure he remembers what it looks like.

“What is Olympus like?” Keith dares to ask and hopes he doesn’t offend Shiro with the question.

“Hm?”

“I haven’t been since I was really young, I don’t remember it – what’s it like?” He’s sure Shiro has been there more times than he’s been.

Shiro sighs. “I have not been to Olympus in many years,” he replies quietly. “I am not certain I am your best walking Zagat.”

“Tell me what you remember.”

“Keith…”

“Please?”

Another sigh but Shiro nods. “Olympus is a… beautiful place,” Shiro whispers. “It sits atop the clouds and the mountains and there are waterfalls raining down so clear you can see your own reflection like glass. The palace itself is tall and vast. The domed throne room is colored glass so when the sun shines through it creates rainbows in the sky and on the marble flooring.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Keith whispers.

“It is… It is a vast kingdom in the sky. It is a place where the gods come to rest and mingle and party. The war room contains Kuron’s thunderbolts and the key to the Titan’s cage locked behind a guard of godly soldiers. Pegasi race each other in the sky  and there is a library in the halls so large you could lose your mind with the amount of knowledge stored in the walls.”

“What is your favorite place?”

Shiro pauses to think and he seems far away when he finally speaks like he’s wandering through a dream. “There is a place in Olympus, a long garden walkway with pools in the middle. The pools reflect the sky during the day and night. It is a quiet place… A place of peace and serenity. I used to go there to meditate.”

“Used to?”

“Yes,” Shiro says and his voice turns bitter and cold. “Before I was sent to the Underworld to rule.”

“Oh…”

“I would like to find a new subject now.”

“Sorry.” Keith glances back down at his food and slowly runs his fork through the preserves. “If it makes you feel any better, I find the Underworld to be a decent place.”

Shiro snorts and shakes his head. “It’s alright, Keith, you do not have to lie to spare my feelings.”

“I’m _not_ .” Shiro always accusing him of lying is grating on his nerves to say the least. “I’m not _lying_ to spare your feelings, Shiro, I don’t do that. I’m _tired_ of you accusing me of being ingenuine when I’m just trying to say how I feel. I don’t think your home is a cesspool and I actually like coming to visit you!”

Shiro looks up from his breakfast in quiet alarm. “Keith…”

“No,” Keith snarls and stands up. “I’m sick of you always just _assuming_ the bad because a few people in your life have mistreated you. You act so woe is me _all_ the time, Shiro. I’m doing my _best_ to be patient with you but this constant raining on my parade and tell me I’m a liar is really old hat and I don’t want to put up with anymore.”

The entire restaurant is staring at them but Keith storms out before anyone can move or react. The air is cooler than it had been when they’d walked in and Keith realizes too late he’s crying, tears streaming down his face, and sobs choking out of his throat. He goes to the hill and drops to his knees to sit amongst the flowers. They almost seem to lean in toward him, tickling their comfort into his skin. The sun, however, does not feel warm.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers from behind him his voice strangled by his own emotions. Keith doesn’t turn to face him. “I am sorry.”

“You’re always sorry,” Keith mumbles darkly.

“I am not good-.”

“I know. You’re not good at relationships. So you’ve said but you need to do better, Shiro. Try harder. I am losing my patience and I’m so _tired_ of having to tiptoe around your feelings when I never get anywhere! I love you but… I can only be spread so far.”

Shiro doesn’t respond and he goes so quiet Keith wonders if he’s left but on a glance over his shoulder he sees Shiro standing a distance away and there is a level of hurt in his eyes he’s never seen on Shiro before. “I am sorry, Keith,” he finally manages his voice rough with the threat of tears. “I will work on being better for you.”

“I just feel as if I can never talk to you about anything because I always have to worry something will upset you or offend you or… I don’t know. I love you, Shiro. I love exploring the world with you and watching you learn new things but when I offer you a compliment, I’m not _lying_. I’m not trying to trick you or mock you. I get it, you’ve had people hurt you before but always looking for the worst in someone isn’t fair to that person. Like, when Kuron invites you to a party, you automatically think it’s some dastardly plot against you, and how is that at all fair to Kuron? Not everyone is out to get you.”

Shiro nods but doesn’t speak.

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Keith asks even as he feels tired suddenly. “You have to stop looking for a negative in every positive thing happening to you.”

Still, there is no response so Keith sighs and stands up again. If Shiro wants to be stubborn and play stupid, _fine_ , but he’s going to march down to the little town and walk around to clear his head before he says something he can’t take back.

“Keith,” Shiro finally says once he starts walking away.

” _What_?” Keith groans.

“I am sorry I disappoint you,” Shiro finally says. “I will work on being better.”

Keith slowly turns to look back at Shiro and sees a whipped puppy standing quietly and keeping his distance as if he’s afraid to come over. Kosmo is sitting between them, looking torn between following Keith down the hill and staying at Shiro’s side. “I just want you to understand why I’m upset. Do you understand why I am upset?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Good.”

“I am sorry I called you a liar,” Shiro continues. His tone is almost monotone but Keith can’t decide if it’s because he’s trying to keep his emotions at bay or because he’s being sarcastic.

“Are you really?”

“Yes. I am, Keith. I am sorry.”

“Okay… I accept your apology.” He can’t say _I forgive you_ because he refuses to let Shiro believe it is ever okay to accuse him of lying when he’s only trying to be nice. “But I don’t forgive you yet.” Maybe he never would.

Shiro nods quietly but Keith can see the pain in his eyes. He keeps it from his face but reading Shiro is slowly becoming like reading a favorite book – he knows the signs and the twists and turns in every plot avenue. “Of course, I understand. I wouldn’t forgive me either.”

“I’m sorry I yelled though,” Keith decides to admit. “For embarrassing, you in public like that, that wasn’t… I don’t know, it wasn’t very classy of me. I’m sure it only made me seem even _more_ like your escort.” He snorts. He’s certain the local town will have _plenty_ to discuss tonight over their dinners.

“I forgive you,” Shiro whispers.

“Okay.” Exasperation makes him sigh and he wants to fall flat on his butt to sit for a while but instead, he approaches Shiro and reaches to take his hand. “Hey.”

Shiro’s hand is cold in his but he returns the handhold if not the complete eye contact. “Yes?”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Shiro is quiet for a while and Keith worries bringing up the birthday was a mistake. Tip-toeing around what is and is not okay to mention around Shiro is like stepping into a minefield. He never knows when he’s about to be blown to smithereens. “Nothing,” Shiro finally replies and a black portal is opened up to the side.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Keith stares at the portal and wonders if this is how Shiro is going to leave this conversation which was not how he saw this day going. “Shiro,” he says, voice sharp. “If you want nothing, fine, but don’t just dismiss me like this.”

“I am not dismissing you,” Shiro replies and when Keith peers at the portal he sees they are not going to the Underworld or his house on the mortal plain. Instead, he can see the hazy view of the Target storefront. “I am sure you will want to find something to wear to the party and find me something as well.”

“Oh… Shiro-.”

“We should go, I am sure they will be busy soon.” Shiro steps through the portal and ends the conversation.

Keith sighs and fights an urge to pry his eyes out of their sockets. He’d stepped into that all by himself and he did exactly what he’d asked Shiro to _stop_ doing. He presumed and probably only hurt Shiro further, kicking him where he’s already bruised. Kosmo looks up and Keith is certain he sees disappointment on the wolf’s face before he follows Shiro quietly.

“Kosmo…” Keith calls desperately. “Wait, I’m sorry-. _Ugh!_ ” Keith pulls at his hair before finally stepping through to see Shiro heading inside. Okay, he deserves this – he’d messed up and now he has to fix it even if he’s not sure Shiro is being completely fair.

The Target is mostly empty since it is so early in the morning but he supposes that was Shiro’s intention. He finds Shiro trapped in the front with the $1-$5 bins which makes him smile a little. Shiro really does love the sale bins. He grabs a cart and slowly wheels it over to Shiro and Kosmo.

“Hey, how dare you walk away from me when I’m being a world-class jerk to you,” Keith says but Shiro just quietly puts items in the cart. Candles. So many candles. “I messed up, okay? I assumed where I shouldn’t have assumed, just I asked you to stop doing so I’m _sorry_.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, Keith, I started this mess.” Shiro sets a few more candles in the bottom of the cart. “I caused you pain by insinuating you are a liar when I know you are not a liar. You have always been genuine with me.”

Shiro’s dead tone hurts so bad he can feel his heart shatter all over the floor. “Shiro…”

“I’m not angry, Keith.”

“I know,” he whispers. “But I hurt you.”

“Sometimes, you have to hurt people to make them understand,” Shiro replies quietly while he turns to look at kitchen towels.

“I should have handled the conversation better I was just angry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that and just yelled. I should have… I should have-.”

“It is human to err.”

“We are not human,” Keith argues.

Shiro looks up at Keith then, their eyes meeting for the first time since the fight. “It is godly to err, too.”

“Why are you so understanding?” Keith whispers. “Why? You always just let things happen to you, why?”

“Because I am waiting for you to leave,” Shiro replies solemnly.

“Excuse me?”

“I am waiting for you to leave, to grow tired of me, and to go. Most people do.”

“ _No_ .” The word comes out strong and ferocious. He refuses to let Shiro believe he is going to walk away. “Shiro, I _love_ you. Do you believe me when I say that?”

“Yes.”

“Then you should know I will not-.”

“Adam said he loved me, too,” Shiro replies.

“I’m not Adam. I am _not_ Adam, it’s not fair to compare me to your ex. I don’t even know him!” Keith launches from around the cart to grab Shiro’s face and kiss him so passionately he knocks Shiro back into the racks behind them. “I love you, Shiro. I love you and crave you like a starving man craves food. I think about you all the time, you make me _happy_ , sometimes frustrated, but mostly happy. I am not _leaving_ and I have no intention to walk away. I- I didn’t know you felt this way.”

Shiro coughs and blushes but he looks more himself and not so distant. “I am afraid, Keith,” he admits quietly. “I am afraid of becoming too close and then losing all over again. I _fear_ loss. The god of death should not fear loss, I know because I deal in loss every single day but I fear it as much as I fear something bad happening to you.”

“I have no intent to go anywhere,” Keith says, staring Shiro directly in the eye and holding his face between both of his hands. Teasingly, he squishes Shiro’s face together until he makes the fish face again which makes Keith smile. “I love you and I’m sorry. I don’t know why we always fight but I’m sorry.”

“Kith-.”

“Sorry.” Keith drops his hands so Shiro can speak properly.

“Thank you,” Shiro says and slowly rubs his jaw and cheeks. “You are correct in your hurt. I need to try harder in seeing things in a lighter view, I should give Kuron a chance, and I need to stop accusing you of being something you are not.”

Keith leans forward and presses another kiss to Shiro’s lips, soft and tender, trailing fingers up to cup Shiro’s jaw and face. “I love you,” he whispers when they pull away. “Let’s find you a birthday outfit.”

“Nothing too ridiculous.”

“Have I ever led you astray when it comes to clothing?” Keith replies while finally managing to pull Shiro away from the sales bins.

“No, I suppose not.”

“Then, let’s find you a good outfit and then we can have _fun_ at this party. Right?” Keith prompts and Shiro nods.

“Whatever you say, dear.”

Keith snorts but he would be a liar if he said he didn’t like the sound of _dear_ on Shiro’s tongue. Being Shiro’s dear is definitely something he likes. A smile tugs his lips while they head for the men’s department to find Shiro new clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

Shopping should not be a tiring activity but with how Keith shops, Shiro finds himself exhausted by the time they return to the Underworld. He collapses in his favorite wingback chair and Keith plops onto a couch and lets the bags fall to the ground. Clearly, they both overdid their shopping trip.

“You know, I never thought we were going to leave,” Keith says. “I actually thought we were going to be left in there forever stranded.”

Shiro snorts. “There were quite a lot of sales.”

“Too many sales. Look at all of this stuff!” Keith starts to pull out the useless items they ended up purchasing. He holds up an oven mitt in the shape of a cat. “Why did we buy this?”

“It was a gajillion percent off?” Shiro asks with a shrug.

“And this?” Keith holds up a cheese grater. “I have one at home and I’m pretty sure you don’t cook here.”

“You thought it was nicer than the one you had at home,” Shiro reminds him gently.

Keith rolls his eyes and digs through the bags. “And why did we buy over fifty candles?”

“I like candles and it wasn’t fifty.” He knows Keith is being facetious but he will not justify his candle buying. He likes candles just as much as Keith apparently enjoys thong underwear. “You purchased an entire bag full of underwear.”

“They were on sale,” Keith says as he grabs the bag to sift through the underwear he’d had Shiro purchase. He holds up a white thong with Lace on the back. “You liked this one if I recall.”

Shiro blushes red hot and lays an arm over his eyes in shame. “I shouldn’t have helped you shop for those.”

“Why? You should have an opinion, you have to see me in them.”

“It’s indecent.”

“You’re my boyfriend, it’s not indecent since you’re my boyfriend. You want me to model them for you?” Keith asks in a teasing tone similar to their morning interactions.

The question leaves Shiro tripping and choking over his words. Does he want to see Keith in his new underwear? Of course, he would be insane not to want to see Keith in such skimpy garments, however, he does not want to come off as improper. And he’s certainly no matter where he is, somehow, Krolia will always know when he’s toeing a line he isn’t allowed to cross.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Keith replies and takes off his shorts right then and there.

“Keith!” Shiro gasps but then goes quiet when Keith removes his current underwear and his eyes gravitate down and his face turns dark red before he yanks them up to the ceiling. He really shouldn’t ogle Keith like this – it’s not proper.

“You can look,” Keith says and Shiro slowly glances at Keith and sees him standing in the pretty white underwear. “What do you think?”

“I think you should put your pants back on.”

Keith rolls his eyes as a response. “Don’t be a prude, Shiro.”

“Keith, we have not yet been very intimate but-.”

“I’m not ashamed of my body, Shiro.” Keith walks over and slowly sinks down onto Shiro’s lap, straddling him in the chair. “Are you?”

“ _No_ !” Shiro cries out and his hands fly to Keith’s hips, partially to keep him from leaning too far in and partially to keep Keith grounded right there in this spot. He likes Keith in his lap. “No, I am not ashamed of you. You’re… You’re _beautiful_ , Keith.”

“But?”

“I am an… old-fashioned man,” Shiro admits slowly which he’s sure Keith has picked up on by now. “As I’m sure you know.”

“Mhm.”

“And I am not saying you should have to cover up to be decent but I do not wish to take advantage-.”

“You are not taking advantage,” Keith immediately squashes his qualm. “I invited this. You didn’t start it, I did, early this morning. Look, I’m literally so fucking wet right now, I need you to do something about it.”

Shiro blinks a few times. “I-I beg your pardon?”

“Please, Shiro?” Keith takes his left hand and dips it down the band of his thong and Shiro jerks but his hand remains in the fabric. The curls against his fingertips are surprisingly soft. “Please.”

Shiro gulps and slowly dips his fingers lower through Keith’s curls until he feels damp lips and then extremely slick flesh. Keith sighs in relief when Shiro starts to feel and play. He doesn’t want to admit to being inexperienced but he fumbles around, trying and hoping for some sort of natural instinct to kick in.

It doesn’t.

“You okay?” Keith asks.

“I’ve… I must admit, Keith, I’ve never done this before,” Shiro says quietly.

“Done what?”

“I’ve never been intimate with someone.”

“You’ve never had sex? Never? Not even with your ex?”

Shiro shakes his head as heat rises to his cheeks. “No.”

“Oh. Wow. Um, okay. How about we go to the bedroom, it’ll be easier to show and tell.” Keith stands up and offers out a hand.

“Are you sure you’re ready-.”

“Yes.”

He gulps but accepts Keith’s offered hand and follows him back to the bedroom. The new mattress lays waiting, clearly inviting since they had not bothered to make the bed this morning. Keith ditches his top and lies on the bed up against the pillows, thighs spread as wide as he can. A lump forms in the back of Shiro’s throat but he discards his jacket and sits on the bed beside Keith regardless.

Another blush fills his cheeks when Keith pulls the underwear aside and he’s met with the sight of wet, pink flesh, swollen and shiny. “I’m so horny right now,” Keith says. “See this?” He points to a round swollen bit. “That’s my equivalent of a dick. It’s called a clit. Jerk it.”

“Jerk… it…” Shiro repeats.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never jerked off before. What kind of rock do you live under, man?” Keith sighs and takes Shiro’s hand to guide him to the raised bit. “Rub.”

Keith is slick and warm as he slowly rolls his clit between his fingers, testing the waters and Keith’s reactions. Keith moans and lets his head drop back while Shiro works slowly. Arousal floods Shiro’s own pelvis but he ignores the feeling in favor of serving Keith.

“Faster,” Keith pants.

Keith’s wish is his command so he works faster, daring to lean down and press open mouth kisses to Keith’s neck and shoulders. The way Keith keens makes him ache and his hands gain confidence with each moan and whimper. He rubs Keith’s lips and feels all of his slick. His fingers quickly become sticky from it but he doesn’t stop.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Keith whimpers and pants. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum-.”

At the desperate pleas, Shiro speeds up his hand further until he hears Keith cry out and Keith’s fingers wrap around his wrist to put an end to the touches. He lifts his head from the kisses and immediately pulls his hand back while Keith moans and his thighs twitch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith whimpers. “Oh, God.”

“Are you alright, Keith?”

The question elicits laughter but Shiro waits patiently for a proper response. “Am I alright? Well, you just made me orgasm, so yeah, I’d say I’m alright.”

Shiro nods and takes a deep breath through his nose. He refuses to assume Keith wants him to do anything else even though his body aches for more. He wants to take Keith apart – no, he wants Keith to take _him_ apart.

“You want some attention, too?” Keith asks and then pushes Shiro onto his back, climbing back on top. The motion gives Shiro flashbacks to this morning and he remembers how good the kissing had felt. He can only imagine how something else would feel.

“Yes,” Shiro whispers. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Um…” Shiro frowns at Keith’s question. It seems to be a leading question, meaning it has a proper answer, but Shiro isn’t sure he’s learned the right one yet. “Please…. Keith?”

Keith laughs. “How about,” Keith says, trailing his fingers along Shiro’s chest. “You call me, Daddy.”

“Daddy,” Shiro repeats in confusion. _Daddy_. He’s heard this term before but not in a sexual context.

“Yeah,” Keith replies. “Please?”

He only hesitates for a moment before deciding to simply roll with what Keith wants. “Please, Daddy,” he huffs.

Keith grins and pushes Shiro’s shirt up to reveal his abdomen and chest. “You know, you have the nicest tits I’ve ever seen,” Keith comments before tweaking one of his nipples.

He gasps at the pleasure the touch on his nipple gives before Keith slides down to pop open his fly and pull out his cock which is definitely hard.

“Oh, my gods, where were you hiding this thing?” Keith gasps.

Shiro coughs and covers his face in embarrassment. “Daddy…”

“Oh, you’re _learning_. Good boy.”

The blush travels down to his pelvis but Shiro dares to look down when he hears and feels Keith shift. His eyes widen when Keith pulls his underwear aside before slowly lowering down on Shiro’s hardened dick. He moans in shock at the way Keith wraps around him like wet but warm velvet. The feeling is so good he almost feels an orgasm rip through him but he manages to stave it off for Keith.

“Oh my _gods_ ,” Keith moans. “You’re _so big_ , baby, you’re huge.” Keith’s hands go to grope Shiro’s chest when he starts to bounce steadily. “Oh, fuck, yeah, yeah, you hit the good spots. Gonna use this dick _up_.”

The pleasure building fire in his pelvis leaves Shiro whimpering and gasping. He covers his face again in shame but Keith pulls his hands down and holds his wrists forcibly on the bed. He almost chokes on his own spit when Keith grinds his clit into his pelvis as hard as possible.

“I want to see you gasp and moan when I make you feel good, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Shiro gasps while his thighs tighten. “I may not last very long.”

“I already came, this is about you,” Keith whispers. “But, gods, am I close. Just a little longer.”

Shiro nods and tries not to finish, keeping his gut tight but the fire is growing into something wild and hot He groans and feels an orgasm ride through his entire body until he’s left sweating and twitching. “Fuck!” Shiro roars while gripping the bed so hard he tears the sheets.

Keith moans and slowly shudders and Shiro can feel his cunt pulse around his cock. A warm smile spreads over Keith’s face and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. “   _amazing_ , Shiro.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Shiro gasps while coming down from an orgasm high.

Keith carefully eases his cock free and slowly stretches out next to him until they’re lying side by side. “I love you,” Keith says softly.

“I love you, too,” Shiro replies. “Really, _thank you_.”

“Felt good?” Keith asks with a grin.

“Yes. You have _no_ idea.” He slowly rolls over to kiss Keith softly before feeling his eyes grow heavy. “You are satisfied?”

“Yes,” Keith says.

“Good. My apologies if I fall asleep.”

Keith chuckles. “Good night, baby.”

“Good night, Daddy,” Shiro whispers before letting his eyes fall shut. His dreams he hoped would be only of Keith. Always, Keith.

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy Birthday,” Keith whispers against Shiro’s lips when he arrives to pick him up for the evening before the party.

“Thank you,” Shiro replies. “But it is not until tomorrow.”

“I know but I wanted to say it now.”

“Well, I appreciate the gesture,” Shiro says. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, my mother says she received an invite last night.”

“Yes, I’m sure he’s inviting all of the gods in the pantheon, young and old. Perhaps because we are… an item,” Shiro muses softly.

“She’s nervous but she wants to accept,” Keith says quickly.

“She should. We would be happy to have her.”

Keith smiles and nuzzles against Shiro’s neck. “Okay, I’m ready now.” He shoulders an overnight bag and follows Shiro through a portal back into the Underworld. He’d only come home at all because he knew his mother would worry if he didn’t at least make an appearance.

“Does she know?” Shiro asks softly.

“Know what?”

“You know… does she _know_?”

Ah. Shiro wants to know if his mother knows about their evening activities. “I don’t think she knows,” he replies delicately as he rethinks on the way she’d looked him over as soon as he walked through the door. She’d checked him for injuries but then her face seemed to fall in an all knowing mask. She knew, of course, but she also knew he’s an adult and could be worse off than he is with Shiro.

Shiro, however, doesn’t need to know his mother knows or he’ll never relax again for the rest of eternity.

“You’re certain?” Shiro asks and Keith can already hear the edge to his voice.

“Yes, I promise, I didn’t tell her and all she did was ask if I had fun. I said yes, end of conversation.” Keith heads back to Shiro’s room before Shiro can interrogate further and pry out the truth.

_“The two of you were intimate, weren’t you, Keith?” Krolia crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “I told him I wanted you to come home untainted.”_

_“Oh my_ gods _, you did not tell him that,” Keith groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mom, I’m an adult. Shiro is an adult. Shiro is a nice man who treats me kindly, I could do way worse than Shiro.”_

_Krolia paused. “Do you love him?”_

_“Yes.” He said it without hesitation and knew it to be true in his heart._

_“Leave him alone, Krols,” Tex called from the living room. “He’s gonna do what he wants, he’s an adult now.”_

_Krolia frowned but slowly turned to walk back to join her husband. “There is no rock he can hide under if he causes you hurt or pain.”_

_“He knows, Mom.”_

_“Good.”_

“I appreciate you lying just now,” Shiro says while taking Keith’s bag to set on a chair so it is not in the way but also so Keith can know where it is. “I’ve cleaned out a drawer for you.” He gestures to a dresser. “If you’d like to store a few things here and there.”

The gesture makes him smile and Keith approaches Shiro to plant a kiss on his lips. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“You are most welcome – I have something else for you as well,” Shiro says and Keith can hear the shyness of his tone.

“What?”

“Stay there.”

He frowns but remains planted by the dresser and inspecting the amount of space. The drawers are large and he could easily fit several outfits inside along with underwear and pajamas. Next visit, he would have to make sure to bring some extra clothes to store. Butterflies fill his stomach as he thinks on having clothes to store here at Shiro’s place. He’s never had someone treat him as kindly as Shiro.

“Will you close your eyes?” Shiro asks and Keith rolls his eyes but closes them. “Are they closed?”

“Yes.”

“Turn but don’t look yet.”

Keith carefully turns around and holds out his hands impatiently. He’s not a fan of surprises but he trusts Shiro isn’t about to drop a lizard in his hands. Something is placed in his palms and the weight is surprisingly heavy. He fights the urge to immediately open his eyes to look.

“Go on,” Shiro whispers.”

Keith allows his eyes to fly open and his mouth opens in surprise when he sees a headband resting on his palms. Black roses line the headband – crown – and two miniature, gold horns rest on each side. He glances up at Shiro and then back at the crown to study the little details. The roses are lined in gold and soft and velvety to the touch. He’s careful not to knock any of the petals off.

“What is this?” Keith whispers.

“For the party,” Shiro explains. “I had it made for you. I thought it would look nice with the outfit you picked out.”

Keith’s mind flies to the hanging bag in Shiro’s wardrobe he’d had Shiro keep so he didn’t accidentally leave it at home. Target had been a bust so Shiro had taken him to another store where Keith enjoyed shopping. An alternative shop on Melrose where he’d found the perfect outfit in the shape of black leather leggings, a black tank top cut low around the arms, and a black choker dangling with an o-ring. He already had perfect boots to match. They’d managed to find black leather pants and an overly tight black long sleeved shirt Keith immediately approved.

The crown would only complete the outfit perfectly.

A smile fills Keith’s face and he allows Shiro to set the crown atop his head before spinning around to look in a mirror. The golden horns glint even in the low lighting of the room but he feels powerful wearing such a headpiece despite its small size. A king of the macabre and the living spring.

“It’s perfect, Shiro,” Keith whispers. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Keith.” Shiro cups Keith’s face in his hand gently. “You will be the most stunning person at the party.”

“ _We’ll_ be the most stunning people at the party.” Keith turns to kiss Shiro’s palm. “Can mortals come to Mount Olympus? Is that possible?”

“It isn’t usually, no, as it is frowned upon but god with enough power can grant access if they so choose,” Shiro replies.

“So, like Kuron.”

“Yes, Kuron could, in theory, grant access to allow a mortal to walk the grounds.”

“Would he?” Part of Keith is worried he will have to see James for the entire evening even if he has no desire to see him again. He already knows the answer but he wants to hear Shiro speak it into existence.

Shiro pauses and seems to mull the possibility over. “Yes,” he finally replies.

“Even though it’s frowned upon?”

“Especially because it is frowned upon.”

“Great.”

“You’re worried,” Shiro mutters. “Why?”

Keith sighs and flings himself onto Shiro’s bed, lying back to stare up into the swirling darkness over the canopy. “Because I don’t want to have to see James all evening.”

“Ah, I see.”

The bed doesn’t shift when Shiro sits beside him but he feels warmth next to his thighs from Shiro’s body heat. “I know I’m being a giant baby,” Keith mutters.

“I do not wish to see Adam and I very well may see him again,” Shiro replies calmly. “I understand your metaphysical angst.”

“He cheated on you, James cheated on me, guess we’re really two peas in a pod, hm?” Keith trails his fingers over to touch Shiro’s back, tracing patterns over his shirt. “I don’t think it will be as bad as you’re thinking it will be.”

“Seeing Adam again?” Shiro whispers.

“No, the party – unfortunately, I have no idea how seeing Adam will be for you. Maybe he won’t be there. Would Kuron invite him?”

“I would hope not.” Shiro reaches up to release his hair from its ponytail, the silky locks falling around his shoulders and down his back. “But Kuron is not always the most sensitive.”

The pain in Shiro’s voice leaves a hole in Keith’s chest the size of a fist. He sits up to wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist, burying his face in the back of Shiro’s neck and hair. More than anything he wants to protect Shiro from the world of hurt he’s suffered for his entire life. He will stand as Shiro’s shield when everything is too much. He would do anything for Shiro.

“I’m here for you, I promise,” Keith whispers. “The whole time, I will there for you.”

Shiro settles his hand shyly over Keith’s – left, never his right. “Thank you, Keith. You are the kindest person-.”

“Yes, I know,” Keith teases lightly. “Kindest person you know. We need to introduce you to some new people.” He snorts, leaning forward to kiss Shiro’s temple. “Okay, so tell me, who’s going to be at this party? C’mon, we all know it’s the bash of the year, right?”

Shiro snorts. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve not been invited to a birthday party for a long time. I suppose this is how Kuron is attempting to reach out.”

“But anyone who’s anyone will be there, I assume,” Keith says. “We will be the most attractive couple there, hands down.”

“I suppose we will be the most aesthetically pleasing,” Shiro muses.

“Definitely.” He squeezes Shiro’s ribs softly and nuzzles his shoulder and neck. “Just remember, I’m always here with you.”

A soft sigh sounds of a melody in Keith’s ears and he presses against Shiro’s back harder. He can feel Shiro’s heart beat steadily and he counts the thrums.

_One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten…_

The world floats away until only they exist in this space, entwining together metaphorically and physically. Keith allows Shiro to press him slowly down onto the mattress until he feels all of Shiro’s weight rest on top of his body. The pressure sends a sense of peace through his limbs. He closes his eyes and feels his knees fall apart. He asks Shiro to make love to him.

Every part of the universe aligns to make the moment perfect.

 

* * *

 

Mount Olympus.

The last time Keith had been on Olympus he’d been younger and smaller and he has barely any memory of the place but seeing it again brings tears to his eyes. A sense of home fills his chest as he stares up at the waterfalls and the buildings reaching up toward the sun. White, pink, and black pegasi fly overhead with chariots and gods riding in style. Keith’s eyes widen in wonder and he can feel the thrum of music in his shoes while they stand at the base of Olympus. He glances over at Shiro to see if he’s just as excited but Shiro’s brows are pinched together and there’s sweat on his brow.

“You look nervous,” Keith says slowly. “Are you alright? It’s your _birthday_ , you’re one of the birthday boys, you shouldn’t be nervous.”

Shiro glances at him but there’s panic in his grey eyes. “I know you say to give Kuron a chance and I am trying but I still fear this is a bad thing, Keith.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never had good experiences on Olympus ever since I took over the Underworld. Most of the pantheon doesn’t exactly like me.” Shiro ties his hair up into a ponytail and they approach the foot of Olympus to show their invitation which had mysteriously returned to them moments before leaving.

“That’s ridiculous,” Keith scoffs. “What part of you is not likable?”

Shiro gestures vaguely toward his entire body. “All of me, I suppose.”

He wants to roll his eyes but instead, he takes Shiro’s hands to bring him comfort. “I’m here with you. Nothing bad will happen.”

They approach the dryad checking the list, looking rather bored, while she chews bubblegum. Keith hopes she’s being paid for this job. “Name?” she asks dully.

“Shiro- um… Hades,” Shiro says slowly. “And Persephone-.”

“It’s _Keith_ ,” he corrects immediately.

“They’ll have you under your old name,” Shiro whispers which makes Keith’s spine prickle in rage. The invitation had his correct name. He’d have to have a _talk_ with Kuron when they arrived at the party.

“Mmm, yes, you’re on the list,” the dryad says in the kind of monotone Keith hears a lot on customer service reps. She crosses their names off and Keith blinks in surprise when their pegasi chariot appears pulled by a pitch black winged horses. “Have a scandalous time.”

Shiro snorts and gestures for Keith to step up first. Keith nods and steps onto the chariot. The body is slick and shiny black while the accents are silver, and Keith wonders if the color scheme was purposefully picked. Once Shiro steps on the pegasi cart them to the top of Olympus where they are dropped off in front of the gates in front of the palace.

“Okay but I want to travel on chariot everywhere,” Keith says once they step off of the chariot and approach the gates. The front gates are housed in a white stone gatehouse covered in moss and other greenery. Guards stand on either side but the gates are open and Keith sees gods and other creatures going back and forth toward the inner part of the palace.

“It is a very classic way to travel,” Keith admits while they follow a small group inside the gates and the main palace doors stand open and glistening golden in the late sunlight. Pearl white walls shine even in the sunset, reflecting pinks and oranges while the golden doors are a burnt red.  Along red rug runs up to the doors and up the steps to the main doors which make Keith snort.

“Kuron’s sense of humor is not quite for everyone,” Shiro explains while they walk up together. Shiro offers his arm which Keith takes, a smile on his face. Being Shiro’s plus one makes butterflies fill his stomach while they approach the gilded doors.

They pass through the main doors and Keith’s eyes widen at the sight inside the palace. Colored lights twirl around the room while music makes the walls throb. A mountain of gifts sits in the center of the room where gods and other creatures drop off as they come and go. Fountains on each wall spew out multicolored wine and long tables are covered in food dishes. In the midst of all of this, Keith picks out Kuron easily enough – lounging on a throne in one of his ugly Hawaiian shirts and a towel wrapped around his waist, while he wears Gucci glides on his feet. The shirt is mostly unbuttoned showing off his muscled chest and sunglasses perched on his nose because nothing can quite label you as the biggest douche as sunglasses indoors.

“Does he own any other kind of shirt?” Keith asks while his eyes roam around the room for signs of Kuro or James.

Shiro snorts. “I’m not sure if I’m honest. He likes them best, obviously.”

They walk down the main stairs together into the room where Shiro keeps Keith close and always against the wall so he is never vulnerable toward the crowd. They wind their way through until they come to stand at the base of Kuron’s throne and Kuron takes note of them a smile spreading on his face.

“Shiro! You came!” Kuron leaps to his feet and rushes to greet them. He throws his arms around Shiro in a tight hug which Keith is pretty sure he heard Shiro squeak.

“Brother,” Shiro grunts once he’s released. “Yes, I came, I said I would come.”

“Well, I never know with you. See, this guy has been a good influence on you.” Kuron says and gestures to Keith with a wild grin. “It is good to have you both. Large crowd tonight, hm?”

“Yes,” Shiro replies and accepts a drink being passed around on a tray. He hands Keith one of the crystalline glasses to hold. “Did you bring your lover?”

Kuron winks. “He’s here somewhere, I told him to stay away from the food and drink but last I saw he was being dragged around by Kuro. You know how Kuro likes to give tours.”

Keith’s gut clenches at the mention of James’ mention. “A mortal on Olympus,” he comments and glances at the drink in his hand. The liquid is viscous and golden in color but smells of flowers and the earth. He dares to take a sip and almost moans at the deliciousness slipping over his tongue.

“Like that?” Kuron asks as if he knows Keith’s hidden intent. “It’s nectar. Best drink this side of Olympus.”

Keith nods and goes to agree when his eyes fall on James Griffin walking up to Kuron. Overly dressed in a sweater and collared undershirt with khakis and boat shoes, James wraps his arm around Kuron’s waist and looks pleased when Kuron drapes his arm over his shoulders. Keith bristles but tries to keep his expressions neutral.

“Happy birthday, by the way,” Kuron says to Shiro.

“Same to you, brother.” He turns his eyes to James and Keith can feel Shiro stiffen. “I am sure having a mortal on Olympus’ grounds is cause for quite the scandal tonight.”

“No one has said anything,” Kuron replies.

“Who would?” Shiro retorts. “To your face, that is. I would tread carefully.”

Kuron snorts and downs his nectar eagerly, the liquid spilling down his chin. “Please, Takashi, stop being such a worry wart. All he does is wring his hands in worry. Come, James, you can keep me company. Did you enjoy your tour?”

“Yes,” James replies before following Kuron back up to the throne where Kuron sets James on his lap on an almost crude display of tipsy affection.

Keith shudders and turns away so he doesn’t have to watch while Shiro places a hand on his lower back. “I want them to be happy, why can’t I just let it go?” Keith whispers.

“It is hard to let go of someone we thought loved us.”

The words feel like a blade slipping into his lungs to puncture a hole and rob him of all further oxygen. The pain should not be so bad – he is loved _now_ , how could one insignificant mortal leave him so heartbroken?

“I do not mean to invalidate your feelings for me,” Keith says so Shiro understands. “I know you love me.”

“I know, Keith.”

Forever understanding, Shiro remains loyal and true. Keith spins to face him and he studies the storm clouds of Shiro’s eyes. They’re clear tonight, there is no thunder or anger in his gaze. Crystal clear grey skies. Tears flood Keith’s eyes and he cups Shiro’s face, wishing he could find something to justify his own pain but there is nothing but love and understanding from Shiro.

Always, love and understanding.

“How can you be so trusting?” Keith whispers. “After all of the bad things happening to you… How can you be so…”

“Because it is easier to love,” Shiro replies and takes Keith’s hand to bring to his lips. He kisses each of Keith’s fingertips softly. “Than it is to hold a grudge.”

Words to live by.

Words he needs to take to heart so he can move on from James Griffin. The mortal who means nothing to him now.

“You’re ridiculously wise, you should be a teacher or something,” Keith says with a soft snort. “Dance with me?”

“As you wish,” Shiro whispers.

 

* * *

 

“Mmm, you’re very pretty.”

“You’re _drunk_ ,” James says and pushes Kuron’s face from his personal space. His breath is rank with the smell of too ripe wine.

“Here. Here.” Kuron slowly removes a heavy key from his pocket and slowly places it around James’ neck. “Keep this safe for me, alright? You’re righ’ I’m _durnk-_ no, drunk, and I will certainly lose this.”

The key is made of heavy metal and ornate, shaped like a thunderbolt with a cloud and pegasi on the end. “What is this?” he asks, twisting the key in his hands slowly.

“Key to the” Kuron pauses to belch which makes James grit his teeth, “armory.”

“You want _me_ to hold this? Shouldn’t you give it to Kuro something-.”

“ _No_. He’ll steal my thunderbolts,” Kuron replies and wags his finger in James’ face. “No.”

“Fine. I’ll hold onto it.” He tucks the key under his sweater and collar so no one notices it resting against his chest.

“ _Great_.” Kuron calls for more nectar to be brought but James disengages before he hast o watch Kuron become completely trashed.

He moves from Kuron’s lap to walk, despite the partygoers watching, their eyes turning on him in confusion, anger, and curiosity. When he first found out there are gods and his boyfriend is one of the main pantheon, he’d thought he was having some sort of an aneurysm. Over time, he’s grown to accept his godly lover and find himself to be completely fascinated by the prospect of gods, magic, and power.

He wanders over to the table with food and drink but he remembers Kuron telling him not to eat so he ignores the hunger pangs in his gut. He should have brought snacks or Kuron should have warned him he wasn’t allowed to eat. He slowly removes the key from his shirt to look it over in a better light. The key is beautiful and well crafted – in fact, he’s never seen a key so beautiful.

“Boy,” a voice hisses making him startle and tuck the key away in alarm.

“Yes?” he gasps, his voice cracking when he turns around. He sees a woman, cloaked, her hair long and hanging around her face. “Who are you?”

“You’re the mortal boy traipsing around after Zeus.”

“Kuron,” James corrects her and keeps his distance. She gives off a kind of vibe he can’t place but makes him immediately wary. Suddenly, he wishes he’d stayed on Kuron’s lap, no matter how drunk he is by now.

“Yes, Kuron,” she corrects. “Forgive me… Are you having a good time?”

“I guess.”

“Not really your scene, is it?”

James snorts. “No, it’s not. I’m not a party goer.”

“I can see that.”

“What do you want? Who are you?”

“What I want to know is why you are not up there, keeping guard on that man’s lap, hm?” She points to Kuron.

“Excuse me?”

“You are aware he is _quite_ the little player, yes? He takes humans for lovers, grows bored, throws them away like garbage. I am sure your time is coming to its end because you will grow old and no longer be beautiful to him. He is a very shallow god.” She picks up an apple with shining silver skin and holds it out to him.

“I can’t eat that, he said not to,” James replies. He wants to push her words away but after learning of Kuron’s godly ways, of course, he’d heard all of the rumors of him going through lovers as he goes through underwear. He usually tunes the rumors out but in the back of his mind, he’s always worried Kuron will throw him away when he’s bored. Their love is doomed to never last but he always hopes something will happen to keep them together.

“Did he tell you why?” she whispers.

“No… He just said not to. Who _are_ you?”

“My name is Haggar,” she finally admits. “And you should know he’s keeping you from these delicacies on purpose.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t _love_ you. If he loved you, he would have you take part in these foods.” Haggar holds the apple out until he slowly takes it in his palm. The apple is strangely warm and he swears he can feel it throb in his hand. “Eat that and you will remain immortal like a god.”

“What?” James gasps. “He didn’t say that-.”

“Of course not because he is already tired of you.” Haggar steps closer to him and tsks. She presses a finger into his forehead. “Already wrinkling with stress, of course, he doesn’t _love_ you… He doesn’t respect you… But if you eat that apple, you will remain young, beautiful, and immortal to keep him company _forever_.”

James drops his gaze back to the apple and squeezes it in his palm. The skin is so shiny he can almost see himself in a distorted reflection. He doesn’t know this Haggar and he’s not sure how much he can trust her but Kuron _not_ telling him about the powers of the food makes him angry. If Kuron fears he’ll make a rash decision, James resents Kuron for not allowing him to make the decision on his own.

“Eat the apple,” Haggar insists and something slithers over him – like a warm, comforting blanket – the feeling urges him to do as she says.

He slowly brings the apple to his lips and takes a bite. The fruit is full of sweet juice and it crunches so perfectly he almost moans at the feeling the apple gives off. He eagerly devours the fruit all the way down to the core until he’s licking his fingers for more juices. Nothing about him changes as far as he feels so he picks up another apple and another and another. He doesn’t stop until he consumes ten apples and suddenly his stomach tightens and nausea makes him weak and cold.

The room grows fuzzy and his vision darkens. His eyes turn to Haggar who is smiling so cruelly as he starts to fall to the ground. Everything is cold and distant as he feels his body collapse to the ground and the last thing he sees are two yellow eyes glaring down at him as cold, clawed fingers rip the key from his neck.

 

* * *

 

Slow music wafts over Shiro as he leads Keith softly around the dance floor, his head buried in Keith’s neck. On each breath he takes in a new scent until he can envision a green field filled with white dandelion heads – they dance in the breeze, their puffs slowly blowing away. Overhead is a darkening sky with the threat of thunder and lightning moving in over the warm area. Shiro imagines Keith standing in the middle of the field, staring up at the sky, the black and gilded crown on his head. He holds out his hand in offering to Shiro but when he reaches forward he sees nothing but a skeleton’s fingers.

Shiro startles so badly he pulls back from Keith in alarm. The feeling of death fills his entire core and he realizes he can feel the passing of a soul. A mortal soul – and there is only one mortal on Mount Olympus tonight.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?” Keith asks but he’s already turning and pushing his way through the crowd. “Shiro!”

He tears through the gods until he comes to the table filled with ambrosia and nectar. The food of the gods is deadly for mortals to consume and he’s certain Kuron would have told James as much. He lifts the tablecloth and stares in shock when he sees James lying on the ground, eyes lifeless, skin the grey pallor of a corpse.

“No,” he gasps. “ _No_.”

“Shiro, what’s wrong- oh my God,” Keith gasps his hands flying to his mouth in shock.

Shiro pulls James from under the table and touches for his pulse even though he knows it is pointless. The boy is dead. A half uneaten apple near his hand. “Damn it, boy,” Shiro whispers. “Didn’t he _tell_ you?”

“I’ll get Kuron,” Keith whispers but he doesn’t have to move as the crowd is already whispering. It is not long before the entire room shakes and thunder cracks overhead.

“Move!” booms Kuron’s voice and the crowd parts as the sea for Kuro when he storms across the room suddenly quite sober. “James?”

Kuro appears as if he’d been summoned and walks alongside Kuron like his shadow. Shiro turns his gaze to Kuron and sees the pain in his brother’s eyes. He’s never seen Kuron so upset by the death of a human lover.

“J-James- _no_.” Kuron falls to his knees and lifts James into his arm, holding and rocking with him.

“Did you not tell him?” Shiro whispers.

“Of _course_ I told him not to eat the food!” Kuron snarls. “Do you think I am so irresponsible?!”

Shiro slowly lifts the half eaten apple. “Then why was he eating this?”

Kuron slowly takes the fruit as if he’s never seen an apple before and turns his eyes back to James briefly before staring as hard as he can at Shiro. “Bring him back,” he growls.

“What?” Shiro gasps.

“ **Bring. Him. Back.** You’re the god of the dead, bring him back!” Kuron roars. “I demand you bring him back here immediately!”

“Kuron…” Shiro doesn’t want to remind his brother there are laws even gods must follow. “You know I cannot do that.”

“Yes you can, you can do whatever you want-.”

“And _that_ is the problem, isn’t it?” comes a voice reminiscent of a snake. Everyone turns to see a robed woman standing above them on a raised pedestal once housing the musicians. “The problem is the three of you believe you can do whatever you want and _that_ is not how things work.”

“Who are you?” Kuron demands still holding onto James’ body. “Did you kill him?”

She laughs and Shiro is reminded of someone but he can’t place the name. “He’s a foolish boy but you are more foolish to give him your _key_.” She holds up the key to the armory and Shiro feels his gut clench. Kuron truly is a foolish drunk.

“Kuron, you idiot,” Shiro hisses.

Kuron reaches for his pocket as if he thinks the key is a fake but comes up empty-handed. “You killed him,” he whispers. “ _Guards_!” Kuron stands after gently lying James on the ground. “Bring this witch to me.”

The entire room doesn’t move and Shiro can already feel tensions rise. He slides his hand over to twist a silver ring on his index finger and feels Kosmo awaken and be pulled toward Olympus. They need to leave quickly and Kosmo can drag them back to the Underworld faster than he can open a portal without something following them down.

“Guards!” Kuron calls again but his soldiers do not move.

The energy in the air intensifies as the cloaked woman reveals she is holding the trident of Poseidon and it is then Shiro realizes too late Kuro is no longer at Kuron’s side. Kuro stands with her then, his eyes glowing yellow, while she leans over to whisper in his ear. With a wave of his hand, Kuro brings a wave to rise from the ocean and crash down on the domed ceiling of Olympus. The ceiling cracks ominously.

The woman smiles and Kuro’s guards quickly turn on them but they are not the only ones. Other gods, lesser gods, all turn on them and Shiro sees the coup unfolding right before his eyes. Another wave crashes down on the ceiling and at the last moment, Shiro grasps onto James and Keith before calling for Kosmo. The hellhound drags them through the floor before the ceiling of Olympus can crash down on them and darkness surrounds them like a slammed door.

He can hear Keith panting and Shiro takes a moment to reorient himself to the Underworld’s feeling before opening his eyes to see Keith staring at him in complete disbelief.

“What are you doing?” Keith gasps. “You just left them up there!”

“I was protecting _you_ ,” Shiro growls. “I would not let that woman hurt you.”

“Your brothers are up there! They’re going to be killed!”

“No,” Shiro replies. “They won’t be killed-.”

“you can’t just _leave_ them up there!” Keith turns his eyes back to James and holds his face. “Can you bring him back? Can you do what Kuron asked?”

“Keith, there are laws that must be followed-.”

“Screw the laws!” Keith roars. “He didn’t deserve to die. Not like that.”

Kosmo whines and each of his heads nuzzle against Keith while they sit in the vast throne room and Shiro feels his entire world plummet beneath his feet. The laughter, the magic, the plotting – his eyes slowly widen as he realizes who is taking over Olympus.

“Haggar,” he whispers.

“What?”

“Haggar- the witch. She was the wife of the Titan Zarkon. She must be trying to open Tartarus.”

“Where is Tartarus-.”

“ _Here_.” Fear grips Shiro as he realizes he may have put Keith even in more danger by taking him back here. He should have taken Keith back to his home and he hopes his mother had stayed home instead of coming to the party.

“What happened to Kuro?”

“She took his trident. Kuro is easily swayed without the trident in his possession,” Shiro replies while he starts to pace and think. “She must want to use his powers of the sea to try and take over the pantheon. I should have foreseen this.”

“Shiro, let’s focus on one thing at a time. Can you bring James back to life?” Keith asks again, still holding James in his arms. “Please.”

Shiro glances back at the boy but the doors to the throne room burst open and Kuron appears, coughing and sputtering out sea water, completely soaked to the bone. His clothes hang off of him from being so heavy with water. Brotherly instincts kick in and he dashes over to help but Kuron shoves him aside.

“Where is he?” Kuron demands, still coughing up water. “Where is James?! Bring him back!”

“What happened up in Olympus?”

“That stupid- _cunt_ , she managed to talk more than half the pantheon into staging a coup,” Kuron growls in rage as he storms over to Keith and James. He lifts James’ corpse into his arms to hold him. “Take me to the Styx and help me bring his soul back to his body or so help me, Shiro, I will kill you.”

Shiro stares at Kuron for a moment and he can see the truth in Kuron’s eyes. He loves this boy more than anything. He takes a deep breath and nods. “But first, tell me more of what happened.”

“Olympus has fallen. Those who were on our side are in imprisoned or they managed to escape and are in hiding. The rest are on that witch’s side. She’s trying to open Tartarus. She’s got Kuro in some sort of mind control and she stole my thunderbolts, too. The whole armory is raided.”

“Why does she want to open Tartarus?”

“For the Titans to reclaim their hold on the earth,” Kuron replies. “Why else? She wants her husband back. How she got on Olympus, I don’t know, but this is _my_ fault.” He holds out James’ body. “I caused his death and I have to undo it. Please, Shiro, help me.”

Shiro looks at James and then back into Kuron’s eyes. The pain and anguish fill his gaze and Shiro knows Kuron would do anything to save his love. “He will die one day, Kuron-.”

“Not if I grant him immortal life,” Kuron growls. “Take me to him. I am losing my patience, _brother_.”

“Come.” Shiro leads Kuron back out into the Underworld and is glad the key to Tartarus is in his possession and not in Kuron’s while they travel toward the Styx. Kosmo walks with them, biting off demons who would bother them until they arrive to wear James’ soul has been lost in a sea of others.

“He’s down there,” Shiro says and points to the swirling souls in the green waters.

Kuron lays James’ body down gently and cups his face. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispers before diving into the Styx to find and reclaim James’ soul.

Shiro remains by James’ side for what feels like an eternity. Even for a god, capturing the correct soul is no easy task which is why it is forbidden for gods to drag souls they so choose from the waters but Shiro dares to bend the rules this one time. Shiro is tempted to go after him when finally Kuron bursts free and kicks other souls away while he gently pulls James to the shore to slowly place James’ soul back into his body.

For a moment, nothing happens, until slowly James regains color and he gasps a new breath. He sits up and starts to cough, his eyes widening in confusion and fear until he sees Kuron. “What happened?” James whispers. “I was dead, right? I- I was dead- I-.”

“Shh.” Kuron takes James’ hands and kisses his knuckles. “You’re alright. I have you now.”

“That witch killed me,” James whimpers. “She told me if I ate the fruit I would become immortal-.”

Kuron pulls James into his chest to hold tightly. “It kills mortals,” he whispers. “I should have told you, I’m so sorry. I know I only warned you not to eat the food but I didn’t want to frighten you. I am _so_ sorry, this was my fault but you’re back now and I will keep you safe.”

“You’re not tired of me?” James asks.

“ _What_? No!” Kuron cups James’ face and brings him in for a kiss. “I will never tire of you.”

“Kuron,” Shiro says. “You left Olympus and now the throne is empty-.”

“I do not _have_ my weapons to defend it and I refuse to go up against my own brother,” Kuron snarls, eyes turning up to Shiro and he can see hatred forming in his gaze. “Do not ask me to fight Kuro.”

“You fight him all the time-.”

“That is different and you know that. For now, my priority is keeping James safe. As I am sure, your priority, is keeping Keith safe.”

“We must also keep Tartarus safe,” Shiro replies. “If she gains the key and accesses it, the world will come to ruin.”

Kuro stands and lifts James in the same motion, holding him in his arms. “First, his safety is more important to me than anything else.”

“There is no safe place for him if Haggar releases the titans, Kuron!” Shiro cries but Kuron is already gone in a crack of thunder.

Shiro feels his jaw clench in rage but he storms back to Keith before he loses his temper. Keith is looking worried when Shiro returns. “Was your mother at that party?” Shiro asks.

“No, she didn’t go,” Keith whispers. “Is James…?”

“He’s alive,” Shiro replies flatly. “Kuron’s off to take him somewhere safe and apparently damn the rest of us to hell.”

“ _What_ is going on?”

“Haggar is a wife of the fallen titan Zarkon,” Shiro replies slowly. “She wishes to free the Titans so they may take over Olympus and then over the mortal realm. If she releases them and we have no way to defend ourselves or the world, there will be a great ruin across the planet.”

Keith pales even further. “What do we need to do to stop her?”

“ _We_ do nothing. You are going home. Krolia will keep you safe, you are not safe here.”

“How am I not safe here-.”

“Tartarus is here. She will be coming _here_ and I cannot keep you safe while also keeping Tartarus safe. If you stay with me, you will be in danger. You must go home.” Shiro opens a black portal. “Go home, Keith.”

“I just want to help,” Keith insists but Shiro shakes his head.

“Go home.”

“Shiro-.”

“ _Go. Home_.”

“Shiro, I don’t want to go home! I want to help!”

Keith’s fierce devotion is enough to make Shiro crack and crumble. If Keith stays, he knows his thinking will never be clear. His bias is toward Keith and he will do what he must to keep Keith alive and safe, just as Kuron’s bias lies in one mortal boy.

“You can’t,” Shiro whispers. “If you stay, I will always choose you and not the safety of this realm. I love you, Keith, and you blind me to the thoughts of others. Please, go.”

Tears well up in Keith’s eyes. “For how long?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro replies sadly because he doesn’t know. It could only be a few days or it could be forever.

Keith shakes his head. “I love you, too.”

“Go,” Shiro whispers.

Keith runs to him and throws his arms around his neck to press a firm and passionate kiss to his mouth. Shiro sighs and melts into the kiss, his eyes slowly drifting closed as he wraps Keith’s thunderstorm and sunlight smell all around his body. Reluctantly, they part and Keith slowly goes to the black portal to walk back into it until the darkness settles around him and portal closes.

Shiro stares at the space Keith used to occupy and feels as if his heart has been severed in two. Tears fill his eyes but he pushes them aside in favor of going to his room to open a black chest at the base of his bed. The chest is filled with old cloaks which he lifts and sets aside in favor of lifting a silver box. The box contains the key to Tartarus which he decides last moment to send to a special place. The box disappears and Shiro covers his face with his hand.

The cold and dark return to the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those of you who voted split these up lmao


	13. Chapter 13

“Keith.”

The backyard is cold and grey with a threat of rain but Keith remains on the swing, letting his feet slowly toe over the grass and dirt. Three weeks had gone by and he hadn’t seen Shiro or heard from him at all. The other gods have been quiet, too, and no rumblings about Titans or Tartarus. The weather has turned gloomy and grey for days with endless rain and cooler temperatures.

“Keith,” his mother repeats as she walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Come inside and have lunch. I’ll make your favorite.”

“I’m not hungry,” he replies. The fiery orchids Shiro had brought his mother are dying. A lot of the plants in their garden are dying. “What’s wrong with the flowers?”

“I’m not sure,” Krolia admits. “Ever since you came back from that party, they’ve been slowly wilting.”

“Is it my fault?” Keith asks, suddenly worried his mood has killed the plants.

“I don’t think so, it’s not just us, it’s everywhere. I’ve noticed a lot of the trees are sick, too. I don’t know what’s going on.” Krolia wraps her arms around herself from a gust of cold wind. “Please, Keith, come inside.”

The weather usually becomes cooler when Shiro arrives from the Underworld. He perks up a little and wonders if Shiro is back. Heart hammering in his chest, Keith leaps from the swing and runs inside to pull on shoes and grab his coat.

“Keith!”

“I’ll be back!” he calls before racing out the front door. He isn’t sure if fate or instincts will guide him toward Shiro but he runs toward Gorgon Wood. A feeling in his gut tells him there is something there he needs to see in person.

Gorgon Wood stands ominously in the distance but Keith doesn’t slow down. He tears down the path, no longer afraid of what lurks in the branches and shadows, until he comes to the tree that used to be a door to the Underworld. He doesn’t know why he expects it to be twisted, ugly, and black again but the tree is just a tree and Shiro is not waiting under the branches for him like in a romance novel. The only sounds in the woods are the howling of the wind in the branches and hissing of approaching nagas and gorgons.

Keith stares up at the tree and presses his palm to the bark but the tree is only a tree now, nothing more, and nothing less. “Shiro, where _are_ you?” he whispers.

He needs to leave before a Gorgon decides to try and make him a snack but something pulled him here and he wants to know what. Keith circles the tree over and over but nothing changes. No hidden doors, no traps, no notes, no symbols, not even a distant smoke signal. Shiro isn’t here. Calling out to Shiro would be dangerous, alerting everything in the forest to his presence even though he’s sure everything here already knows he’s entered their territory.

Still, nothing has come to bother him yet.

He turns to give up and leave when his eyes fall on a naga in the shadows but she doesn’t come any closer. Keith frowns and steps forward, surprised when she slithers back. “Hey,” he calls. “Have you seen Shiro?”

“You speak to me?” the naga hisses in surprise.

“Yes? Have you seen him? God of the dead? Tall, dark, handsome. A walking goth stereotype? Has he been here?”

“Nooo,” she replies. “Please, leave.”

“Leave? Are you… afraid of me?” Keith frowns since none of this makes sense. Why would the naga fear _him_ when before she wanted to rip his throat out. “What’s going on? Why are the plants sick?”

“You are _Keith_ , god of Spring,” the naga whispers while her body moves back and forth with irritation. “Lover of _Hades_. The black shadow is coming. We’re all in danger.”

“Black shadow? What black shadow?”

“The witch came here. Poisoned the forest with her dark magic,” the naga whispers. “Hades tells us, we touch you, we die. He controls all death on this mortal realm. He is a dangerous god.”

“Shiro said if you hurt me, you would die?” Keith asks, completely floored Shiro would ever make such a threat, even to nagas and gorgons. “When did he do that?”

“Not long ago. After the witch’s dark magic touched this forest.”

Keith looks around for signs of magic or power being used and the longer he looks at the trees, the more he realizes they’re all blackened and sick. The only tree untouched is the one Shiro healed. “Why would he say that?”

“Love,” the naga whispers as she slowly pulls away from the path to disappear into the shadows.

Keith wraps his arms around himself to guard his arms against the cold and he wonders if the naga is telling the truth. Why would Shiro ever threaten someone over him? How could Shiro know he would even ever come here again, making a threat necessary. Unless Shiro _had_ left him some type of message in the forest.

“Hey!” he calls after the naga and he dares to step off of the path and run after her through the blackened trees.”Hey! Wait!”

The naga wheels around and screeches, pulling away from him as if his touch is harmful. “Go away.”

“Wait, you said Shiro came here and threatened you but why did he come here, to begin with? Did he leave something for me? Why would he come here when I had no intention of ever coming back? Answer me!”

The naga flinches and gestures for him to follow. They walk through the woods and everything around them is dead and dying. The leaves on the ground covered in black sludge, the trees oozing black goo, and the smell the further they go is of rotting wood and plants. Keith covers his nose with his shirt as they walk, his eyes tearing from the toxic fumes. The naga draws him toward a ring of stones, just like the one around the other tree. There is a new tree, standing tall and black like ebony in the forest but it isn’t sick – it’s another door.

“Here,” the naga hisses.

“A door to the Underworld,” Keith whispers. “I thought he said these were dangerous to leave around.”

“S’why he put it in our nessst,” she hisses. “No one comesss here.”

He supposes that is why Shiro told the nagas to also leave him alone. The threat is viable considering he left the doorway in the middle of their nest. “Thank you,” he tells her while approaching the tree. His eyes fall on a symbol in the bark, barely visible to the naked eye, and when pressed Keith watches as a black door appears in the bark.

He steps through and feels his body fall as it did the first time he came to the Underworld. Before the ground can rush up to meet and break his face, his body slows and he alights gently onto the stone floor. Keith runs down the hallway to the grand doors leading to the throne room and throws them open.

“Shiro?!” he calls desperately. Three weeks without him has been too long. He wants to nestle in Shiro’s arms and not let go for at least three whole days. “Shiro?!”

The throne room is empty and with no sign of Shiro, he runs back toward Shiro’s bedroom but finds it also to be empty. The Underworld is a large place, so Keith assumes Shiro could be anywhere on any floor or in any tunnel. He doesn’t know the realm well enough to start poking his head around but he’s desperate to find Shiro and make sure he’s alright. Fear makes his hands shake as he storms from the throne room and down a long tunnel, he recognizes from the first time Kosmo escorted him down the hallway. He comes to more tunnels and ends up following sounds on the left.

Brimstone and sulfur fill his nose and make him gag as he finally comes to where the Styx is carting souls through to the Underworld. Kosmo is not standing guard, meaning the hound is with Shiro wherever he is currently. Keith runs forward until he finds guards who look completely startled to see him.

“Where is Shiro?” he demands.

“Uh- how did you get in here…?” a guard asks slowly.

“ _Where_ is he? I demand to see him!”

“His- his Lord is busy at the moment,” a guard says while flinching from Keith.

“He isn’t too busy to see me,” he replies with his voice low and anger boiling under his skin. “Take me to him.”

The guards look uncertain but eventually nod and break away from the group to lead Keith away from the Styx and down a set of stone stairs. The staircase goes down into darkness so Keith is careful to leave his hand along the wall as he follows. The lower they go, the colder it becomes, and silence stretches on in tortuous ringing. The smell of sulfur disappears to be replaced by nothing at all – the lack of smell is almost more disturbing than the rotten egg smell of sulfur.

He wants to ask where they are going but the silence chokes back his voice. It feels wrong to disturb such quiet.

The stairs end after what feels a lot like an eternity and they walk down another hall until the guard comes to a locked door which he pulls out a set of old-fashioned keys on a rusted keyring to open. “He’s down there,” the guard says with a shaking skeletal finger. “Don’t tell him I sent you.”

“You’re not going with me?” Keith asks in disbelief.

“Down _there_? Never.”

A frown pinches Keith’s browns but he turns to the darkened tunnel to start walking blindly through shadow. He has no idea what lies for him down this hall but when the door shuts behind and relocks he feels extremely vulnerable. The hallway flickers with red light and he notes along the walls are solid doorways. He has no idea where they lead but Keith keeps walking until he notes there is light coming from under the last closed door on the right. He can hear muffled sounds but can’t make out any specific voices. Keith speeds up and presses his hands to the doorway and notes it’s as cold as ice. He flinches but pushes the door open with as much weight as he can muster with his shoulder and hands.

The door gives way and the first wave to hit Keith is the strong scent of iron – it’s so strong the smell leaves a copper taste on his tongue as if he’s attempted to swallow a bunch of pennies. The second thing Keith notices is the brightness of the room and how the light seems to consume the entire space and leave nothing hidden. The last thing Keith finally notices is Shiro standing in a rubber apron, covered in blood, his hair tied up in a bun, and he’s wielding a knife.

Keith’s eyes widen and he slowly turns his gaze to where there is a lesser god strapped to a table, covered in wounds, and missing limbs. The floor is covered in bits of flesh and guts. Keith’s stomach churns at the sight and he gags, almost losing the breakfast he’d reluctantly choked down this morning. The sounds draw Shiro’s attention and he shoves clear goggles onto the top of his head in shock.

“ _Keith_?”

Keith stares at Shiro, surrounded in machinery and torture devices, and the poor god strapped to a table and when Keith looks closer he notes there are others. They’re all in cages in the back of the room just _waiting_ their turn to be tortured. He shakes his head a little and quickly backs out of the room to start running down the hall.

“Keith! Keith, wait!”

He doesn’t wait.

Keith runs as fast as he can back down the hallway but his shoes slip on the stone floor after stepping in whatever bile had been on the floor. He crashes to his hands and knees, feeling the fall jar his entire skeleton. Before he can right himself again he feels Shiro’s hands gently cradle and tries to help.

“Keith,” Shiro gasps. “What are you doing here?”

Keith spins around and he feels his hand make contact before his brain can catch up to his actions. He leaves a mark on Shiro’s face from slapping him hard across the cheek but it’s enough to stun Shiro into silence. “You’re a monster,” he whispers.

“Keith…” Shiro reaches up to rub his cheek where Keith smacked him. “Listen, please, I can _explain_.”

“You were _torturing_ gods, Shiro. Gods like _me_. Lesser than you, ones who could never stand up to you!” Keith roars. “Who _are_ you?”

“Keith, please, I’m just trying to stop Haggar from entering Tartarus-.”

“This what you’ve been doing for three weeks? You’ve been torturing gods and threatening Naga and gorgons? What is _wrong_ with you?!” Keith doesn’t like this Shiro – a Shiro so blasé about torture and mutilation and harming people without a care in the world. This Shiro is ugly – this Shiro is probably the Shiro the pantheon rightfully fears. “I suddenly see why there are rumors about you.”

“No, Keith, _please_ …” Shiro reaches for him but Keith yanks away from his range. “I know this doesn’t look good but I’m doing this to help you and to help my brothers. Haggar is trying to open Tartarus and I _must_ find information. These gods are the ones who betrayed Kuron on Mount Olympus. They _have_ that information-.”

“And that makes it right?” Keith demands.

“No, it doesn’t make it right, it makes it practical.”

“ _Practical_ ,” Keith spits. “You disgust me.”

Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as if he’s tired of dealing with a petulant child. “Keith, I know you don’t mean that-.”

“I do.” And at the moment, Ketih does mean it and he hopes his tone puts that across.

Shiro torturing lesser gods – gods like _him_ – sends pain and fear running up and down Keith’s spine. All of the rumors about Shiro he’s ignored because he believed Shiro to be a soft, kind god with absolutely good intentions. He ignored the whispers of him being dangerous and cold. He listened to his heart and what he knew of Shiro personally but now he wonders if everything Shiro ever showed him was a complete and utter lie.

“Keith…” Shiro’s face melts in hurt. “I am sorry I frightened you but this is a necessary step. I _have_ to do something. Kuron refuses to do anything and Kuro is under Haggar’s control. I am the _only_ one left to do this.”

“To do _what_? Torture gods who have no chance of ever winning against you?” Keith snaps. “You’re hurting gods like me, Shiro. They’re all just like me.”

“ _You_ didn’t betray us!” Shiro roars and his anger echoes down the hall and right into Keith’s heart.

“I’m leaving, Shiro,” Keith says and his voice is as cold and bitter as the wind on the mortal plane. “Don’t contact me again.”

“Keith… please…” Shiro whispers and holds out his hand.

He flicks his gaze down and notes the dried blood on Shiro’s fingers and beneath his fingernails. When he looks back up at Shiro he feels nothing but anger and hate. “Goodbye, Shiro.”

“Keith, please, don’t go.”

“Good _bye_ , Shiro,” Keith snarls tiring of Shiro’s desperate pleas. He has no desire to hear them. “Open me a portal to take me home. Now.”

“And if I don’t?” Shiro replies.

Of all of the responses he pictures Shiro having, this is not on the list. The question leaves him cold all the way to the core and for a moment Keith truly does fear Shiro and what he could do when crossed. “That’s called kidnapping,” he replies and attempts to keep his composure. He doesn’t want Shiro to know he is afraid.

Shiro’s stare lingers for a moment before he finally gestures and a portal opens in the middle of the hallway. “Go.”

Keith ducks his head to walk around Shiro but Shiro grabs his arm. “Let me go, Shiro.”

“Keith, please,” Shiro whispers. “I didn’t mean for you to find out about this.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Why did you come here?”

“Because I hadn’t seen you in three weeks. Hadn’t heard from you. The world is dying up there and you’ve disappeared and honestly, Shiro, I really wish you _had_ disappeared out of my life. I can’t believe I was so wrong about you.” Ketih yanks out of Shiro’s grasp and winces as he glances at his arm. Shiro had gripped with his right hand left black marks on his flesh – ugly burns but they only sting a little.

They both look alarmed but Keith goes through the portal before Shiro can try to grab him again. It shuts behind as soon as he passes through and while Keith knows Shiro can easily follow, he hopes Shiro is smart enough to stay away. The burns on his flesh ache but it’s a dull ache – as if the burn has been there for a long time and isn’t fresh at all.

Tears tracked down his face and Keith slowly sits down on his bedroom floor, arms wrapping around his stomach, as he leans forward until his cheek brushes the floor. Sobs he doesn’t ask for wrench free louder than he anticipates. His body and heart hurt like Shiro had used those devices on him. The worst part is, Shiro never seemed to understand his offense.

“Keith?” Krolia gasps as she rushes to be by his side. Tex flanks her and both of their hands help him sit up and soon he’s crushed by both of his parents holding him. “Keith, what happened-… _Your arm_?!”

Tex holds his arm gently in his hands. “Does it hurt, son?”

“No,” Keith whispers. “Not really.”

“What happened?”

“ _Shiro_ ,” he growls darkly. “Shiro did this.”

“He hurt you?” Krolia asks and Keith can hear the anger in her voice. “He did this to you?!”

“Yes.” His voice falls flat and cold as he leans quickly into acceptance during his stages of grief. Maybe Shiro’s always been the monster and Keith’s been a blind fool. “I can’t believe I ever trusted him.”

“I’ll kill him,” Krolia hisses.

“Krols,” Tex whispers. “If he did _this_ , imagine what else he could do.”

Keith stares into the distance and hears himself speak but doesn’t feel attached to his body. “He’s torturing lesser gods for information and destroying them, so, I wouldn’t put anything past him. He’s a monster.”

“He’s doing _what_?” Tex gasps.

Keith doesn’t reply. He’s too exhausted to say anything more. “I just want to sleep.”

“Alright…” Tex picks him up and eases him into bed. “I want to bandage that arm before you go to bed, though.”

He nods and agrees to lie still while Tex doctors his arm, wrapping it in soft bandages. He can still see his mother’s rage but Keith hopes he’s put her off from trying to tear the Underworld apart with her bare hands. Would Shiro do something to his mother? Before he might have said no but now Keith isn’t so sure.

“Mom,” Keith says before she walks out with Tex.

“Yes, my sunshine?”

“Don’t try to challenge him,” he whispers. “Please.”

Krolia pauses but nods. “I won’t.”

“ _Promise_.”

“I promise, Keith.”

Keith nods and lets his eyes drift closed.

The world feels even colder and the sun remains in hiding.

* * *

“You are unbelievably good at this,” Kuron purrs while James’ tongue works him from tip to base. “No mortal should be so gifted.”

James pulls off of Kuron’s dick with a wet pop. “I’m bored.”

“You’re bored? You’re bored sucking my cock?”

James stares up at him with a look reminiscent of a teenager who’s been told he’s grounded for a year’s length. “I’ve been sucking your cock for three _weeks_. I’m bored.”

“Look, I know this isn’t the most _exciting_ thing but I brought you to a nice place, right?” Kuron prompts as he gestures at the house he’s chosen to be their hideout. The house isn’t the best considering it’s only roughly two rooms but the view is beautiful. The sound of the ocean’s waves crashing calmly outside.

Tranquil.

Sparse but tranquil.

“I want to go home,” James says defiantly.

“I know,” Kuron groans. “You’ve been telling me that at least twice a day since you came here. I’m doing this to keep you _safe_.”

“You took me away and didn’t even _ask_ me what I wanted,” James argues.

“I… I _know_ what happened but this is for your own good.” Kuron gently cups James’ face. “Please, you know I love you.”

“Do I?”

“James… I went into the _Styx_ for you. I risked everything for _you_.” He holds James’ face firmly. “I love you more than anything in this entire goddamn realm and I will do what I can to keep you safe, please believe me.”

James pauses and seems to go over the prospect in his mind. “I just wish I could go home.”

“Soon.”

“It’s always soon,” James mumbles but he wraps his mouth around Kuron’s cock again.

Kuron grunts and slides his fingers into James’ hair. He hopes the boy doesn’t grow tired of him while they’re out here together. James is like a ray of sunshine he wishes to keep forever but has shadows all around trying to consume what little sun is left in his life. More than anything, Kuron hopes James will someday understand

His toes curl and he groans with pleasure as his orgasm rides through his entire body - quickly ruined, however, when someone knocks on the door.

“Damn,” he whispers. “It’s Takashi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Blue expansive sky and darkening clouds in the distance give the backdrop of a small house on an island in the middle of the Pacific which for some reason Shiro isn’t at all surprised this is where Kuron has gone to hide out. He approaches the door and pounds once, then twice, and then rolls his eyes as he kicks the bottom three times. A secret code Kuron had told him to use before the door could be opened. He feels ridiculous but Kuron’s paranoia runs deeper than usual these days.

The door pries open and Kuron stands on the other side and for once he’s not dressed in his ugly Hawaiian shirts but instead, he’s stripped to a black tank top and gray sweatpants which are barely held up by a loose string. “Oh, it’s you,” Kuron grumbles. “I guess you can come in.”

“Your place is, um-.” Shiro cuts off when he glances James slowly rising up from the floor and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Classy.”

Kuron snorts. “Don’t be a prude, Takashi. You were always so… _pure_ when we were kids. Your purity policing needs to end.” Kuron goes to sit on a couch which dips in the middle and he pulls James onto his lap. “What do you want?”

“I want to know what _you’re_ doing – what you’re planning on doing to deal with this threat we have coming down on us,” Shiro demands. “You can’t hide forever in your little hideout, Kuron. We aren’t children anymore.”

“I don’t plan on doing anything,” Kuron replies. “She has our weapons, Shiro, and soon she will have the key to Tartarus. It’s only a matter of time.”

“I’m down there, torturing gods to help you, and all you can do is _sit_ here and let me do all of your dirty work!” Shiro screams. Anger lives directly beneath his skin as he remembers how Keith looked at him – as he remembers how Keith called him _monster_. “I lost the love of my life on your word, brother.”

“What are you talking about?” Kuron whispers.

“He found out and he severed our relationship. He calls me a monster. He looks at me like I am the walking Devil from Hell!” Shiro starts to pace as his voice rises along with his anger. “You asked me to perform this task for you, which I agreed to because I thought you were going to be doing more than just sitting here like the Holy Roman Emperor doing absolutely _nothing_!”

Guilt quickly flashes over Kuron’s face but he replaces it with his cool, collective demeanor. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have opened up another _door_ for him to find like he’s a Boy Scout on the hunt for his next badge.”

“I did it because I wanted him to have a place he could come in case he was ever in danger and I couldn’t be there immediately,” Shiro growls.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have…. You…. You have more maybe’s than I do,” Kuron grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest like a child. “What do you want me to say, brother? Hm? What would you like me to do?”

“I want you to fix this!” Shiro turns to face him in rage. “You asked me to do this because it was _for the cause_ and you were going to dig a little deeper into finding a way to free Kuro from her hold and maybe regain your thunderbolts back… However, the only person standing here with blood on their hands is me!”

“Shiro, I am sorry Keith found out about this but I can’t leave this place,” Kuron whispers. “You know I’m a walking target.”

“Then _disguise_ yourself, you surely cannot be this moronic.”

“Your temper is vast today,” Kuron grumbles.

James leans against Kuron quietly. “I’m bored,” he says. “And I keep getting phone calls from my parents.”

Shiro blinks and stares at Kuron in disbelief. “You just kidnapped him and whisked him away to an island without taking care of his family first?”

“I was in a hurry,” Kuron grumbles. “I’m sorry, James.” Kuron turns to face him and gently pets his hair back. “I know you’re bored and I’m sorry about your parents… This is for your safety.”

“I can’t just ignore them. They’re going to call the police,” James says in frustration. “Can’t you just hide me out somewhere else closer to home? Veil my house or something? And why would they come after me? She thinks I’m dead.”

Shiro nods a little. “ _That_ is true.”

Kuron opens his mouth to argue but realizes quickly James is right which makes Shiro smirk. Outsmarted by a mortal boy. “Okay, fine, I’ll take you home if you want our island vacation to end.”

“I just want my parents to know I’m not dead,” James replies flatly. “And I want to get back to school.”

Shiro snorts. “He’s still in school?”

“ _College_ ,” James snarls. “I’m not _that_ young.”

Kuron really is a class act – taking a mortal boy from his family, from school, and sending him on a wild, lascivious island vacation in the middle of the ocean due to contrived paranoia. Shiro sighs and shakes his head sadly before deciding to step outside for fresh air. The storm on the horizon has moved in closer and icy winds smack Shiro in the face as soon as he steps outside. He frowns at the dramatic change in weather.

He’s never felt winds so cold in this kind of area.

“Takashi,” Kuron says as he exits the house to stand outside with him.

Shiro lets out an exasperated sigh tinged with sorrow and hurt. “What?”

“You’re not a monster,” Kuron says quietly. “He didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t see his face, Kuron. You didn’t see how he looked at me. How he immediately lost trust in me. If I try to show my face at his house again I’m sure his mother would gladly skin me alive.” Shiro looks down at his hands and slowly pulls the glove off of his right to survey the black skin and claws. “I burnt him with this hand and I didn’t mean to.”

“He loves you,” Kuron argues. “Love doesn’t just _die_.”

“It did when saw what I was doing,” Shiro replies and the bitterness in his tone translates across all language. “He saw me as the monster the pantheon makes me out to be and maybe I am… Maybe I am just as awful as they say.”

“Takashi, you’re not-.”

“I _agreed_ to help you,” Shiro growls. “I said yes. I hunted down young gods and put them up on that rack because you asked me to do it. Only monsters would do something so abhorrent.”

Kuron places a hand on Shiro’s shoulder to squeeze. “Once I take James home, I can talk to him myself. Explain.”

“No. I would rather him think I am the monster than have him think the entire pantheon is the monster. We may need their help in the end,” Shiro says quietly and pulls slowly from Kuron’s touch. “I should go.”

“And where are you going?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Shiro sighs as he opens a portal on the beach. “Something is wrong with the world, Kuron, and I cannot stand aside and let it burn. If we don’t stop her, Haggar will unleash the Titans and if we can’t stop _them_ , they will tear this world apart and that mortal boy you love _so_ much will die and so will his friends and family.”

There is a pause where nothing is said between them out loud but Shiro can feel all of the words Kuron wishes he could say. The unspoken apology for ruining his relationship with Keith and for asking him to do his dirty work. Shiro knows he didn’t have to accept and could have walked away but someone has to do something. With Kuro out of commission and Kuron taking a vacation, Shiro knew he was their only last line of defense. He did it because he wanted to – he did it because he had no other choice.

The worst part is a part of him, an old and usually quiet part, enjoyed every moment.

“I liked it,” Shiro whispers while staring out at the darkening sky.

“You liked what?”  Kuron asks.

“The torture.” Shiro drops his eyes to his hand as he remembers how he’d been given his power to create destruction across the world. “I haven’t let that part of myself out in a very long time.”

“You’re not that guy anymore, Takashi.”

“I was then,” Shiro replies darkly. “I was while Keith walked in and saw me that way.”

“Takashi…”

“He’s right,” Shiro says as he opens a portal. “I am a monster.”

 

 

The god of death arrives at precisely 4:55 on a Saturday. He arrives with flowers in his hand and a look of apology on his face but Keith stays inside the house just behind his mother while she stands in the doorway. Her anger seems to make her grow larger as she towers over Shiro where he stands on the walkway leading to the house, having not gotten to the porch steps before Krolia yanked the door open to confront him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Krolia demands in rage. “You are not welcome here _ever_ again!”

Shiro stares up at her with a look of child-like fear in his glassy, grey eyes. “Please, Krolia, if I can only _explain_.”

“You do not speak, you do not belong here, you do not have the warrant to be here. Leave before I make you leave,” Krolia growls. “You break my son and I told you what would happen.”

Shiro clutches the flowers in his hands a little tighter and holds them out but Krolia angrily knocks them from his grasp. Keith can see Shiro flinch and how he tries to shrink in on himself to become smaller. “Please,” he whispers. “There’s been a slight misunderstanding.”

“misunderstanding?” Krolia says. “Why do I doubt that?”

“I know what Keith saw and-.”

“Yes, torturing gods like him. Young and unable to defend themselves. You are _not_ the god I want my son around. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Krolia says and points a finger at him. “If you come here again I will find a way to throw you right back to the disgusting pit you crawled out of. You are a despicable, _horrible_ being and I regret ever allowing you anywhere near my family or my home. _You do not belong here_.”

Keith dares to come closer and stand in the doorway while Shiro stands on the walkway, flowers were strewn around the concrete and grass like the innards he saw in the torture room’s floor, shoulders slumped, and eyes cast downward in quiet shame.

“Leave,” Krolia growls. “I will not ask again.”

Shiro slowly glances up and they meet eyes briefly. Keith feels his heart pang in his chest with a wave of anxiety and panic at the way Shiro’s eyes seem to die right in front of him. The grey dulls to nothing and then Shiro walks away opening a portal and leaving them without another word. Krolia shudders and goes inside, muttering to herself about needing to wash after having even socialized with someone so monstrous. Keith lets her inside and slowly places his feet on the concrete of the walkway. The cool stone sends chills up his legs but he leans down to pick up the fallen flowers.

Keith slowly picks them up and regards the white petals blushed pink on the inside.

Asphodel.

The absence of Shiro feels like a stabbing gape in his chest and habit keeps him from leaving the flowers on the ground. Instead, he gathers them all up and carries them inside to find a vase.

“Why do you have those?” Krolia asks. Her tone is coated in venom but she keeps her temper down.

“We shouldn’t just leave flowers like that outside, it’s not their fault they were brought by someone you don’t want to see,” Keith replies quietly while gently cutting the ends and putting them in a crystal vase so he can take them upstairs to his room.

“You mean _we_ don’t want to see,” Krolia corrects him while he fills the glass with water.

“Right. We,” Keith mutters even if he’s completely unconvinced of his own resolve.

“Or do you want to see him?”

The water continues to run while Keith stares down at the sink, watching the liquid disappear down the drain. The look on Shiro’s face, the way the life left his eyes, and how his final leave felt horribly finite – everything hurts and he’s unsure of what he wants now.

“Keith?”

“I loved him, Mom,” he replies softly. “I can’t just forget that.”

“He was hurting people, Keith. He was hurting people and you may have never truly known him.”

“But what if I _do_ know him and I just let him go?” He turns to look at her and he feels so lost and desperate in his own feelings. “I just let him go, I didn’t even try to stop him.”

“You ended your relations with him,” Krolia points out. “He’s the one who came back for more.”

“I know… He just wanted to make it right.” Keith wraps his arms around the vase to carry the flowers upstairs to his room so he can have a moment to think alone.

“Keith.”

He sighs and pauses on the stares. “This is heavy, what?”

Krolia comes to stand at the foot of the stairs, looking up at him with only the kind of concern a mother would have for a child about to make a foolish decision. “He is not good for you.”

“You loved him just a few weeks ago.”

“Yes, and look where that got us. Do not let him con his way back into your heart, I’m begging you, Keith. He is not worthy of you.”

Keith rolls his eyes and continues his way back upstairs. The vase of flowers he sets in the windowsill and then he sits on the bed to stare at the white petals. The flower itself is barely a step up from being a weed and if Keith is correct in his past learnings, the asphodel is the only flower to grow in the Underworld, meaning Shiro had picked these for him to have.

_You don’t belong here_.

His mother’s words echo around his mind and he can only imagine how Shiro must be feeling right now – if he’s even able to feel at all. One of the petals falls from the flower’s head and settles on his bed followed by another and another. Keith’s eyes widen as the flower begins to shrivel and die like some dark magic has reached out and choked the life away from it.

“No,” he gasps but when he blinks the flowers are alive and all of the petals are intact. Keith rubs his eyes but the image of the dead flowers does not return.

The sky outside of his window turns grey and gloomy followed by raindrops pattering against the windowpane quickly after. Mother Nature crying for him feels a little dramatic but Keith wonders if it’s crying not just for him but all of the hurt happening in the world – the gods world being upturned, the threat of a potential End Times, the loss of Shiro from his life, and the pain of loving someone so fiercely he cannot let go no matter what awful things he’s done.

“I hate you,” he whispers to the emptiness of his room and he hopes the words wrap around Shiro’s throat to whisper in his ear. “I hate you for making me love you and for lying to me and for doing this to me. For hurting people weaker than you. I _hate_ you.”

Keith stares at the asphodels and watches one of the petals drift down onto the windowsill. He wonders if Shiro can hear him wherever he is now because he's given him a piece of his Underworld.

He wonders if Shiro knows he doesn’t hate him. Not even a little.

Not at all.

Another petal falls like a single sorrfowful teardrop to rest on top of the other. The rain continues outside in an unrelenting downpour but Keith finds himself pulling on leggings, boots, and a rain jacket anyway.  The soft sound of his parents talking in the living room and the rain roaring outside cover his footsteps while he creeps down the stairs and quietly out onto the front porch step. Maybe he’s a fool or maybe he’s too in love to make a rational decision.

“What am I even doing?” he mutters but before he can talk himself out of this insanity, Keith starts to run. He runs through the cold rain and howling wind until he comes to Gorgon Wood. The trees seem less intimidating but even more sickly. The smell of rotting plants is nauseating as he enters the forest and he runs down the path until he recognizes the same area he lept off the path with the naga. His boots squish and squash through the mud and leaves as he sloshes through the forest to finally reach the Underworld’s door.

He’s ready to run forward until his eyes fall on the actual scenery all around. The muddy ground is spattered in dark black blood and he notes there are two severed heads of naga on the ground separated from their bodies on the opposite side of the nest. Dread fills Keith as he looks around at the carnage.

“Ah, so you finally return,” comes a smooth and cold voice. “I wondered when you would make another appearance.”

Keith slowly turns and sees the witch Haggar appear from the gloom of the trees and at her side stands Kuro with a blood-soaked blade in his hand. His eyes glow a steady and disturbing yellow. “Kuro…”

“Do you like my pet?” Haggar asks. “I knew you would come in handy.”

“Me?” Keith whispers.

“Oh, yes. Leading me right to his doorstep.”

Keith gulps as he realizes she means the Underworld. “What? You can’t get in yourself?”

“He’s very clever,” Haggar replies while her fingers trace over the pattern in the tree trunk. “He hides his ways from me and makes them only visible to you. Show me the way in or die.”

“Never,” Keith growls. “And you won’t kill me. Not if I’m the only one who can get in.”

Haggar chuckles. “Oh, you foolish boy.”

Keith frowns and startles when Kuro launches across the clearing and shoves him down onto a stone with his blade right against his throat. “Kuro!”

“Do not finish him,” Haggar growls. “But bring him pain. Eventually, the god of death will answer.”

“No,” he whispers. “No! Kuro, no- Kuro, you can fight this! You don’t want to do this,” Keith begs but Kuro brings the hilt of his blade down heavily on Keith’s nose in answer. The pain makes his vision go white and his entire face bursts with heat as blood pours down his now broken nose onto his lips and chin. He gags on the blood running down the back of his throat, tainting his gums, and tongue.

“Hit him again,” Haggar commands.

Kuro brings his fist down and Keith cries out in pain when his neck snaps back and his head cracks against the stone hard enough to make the entire world go black for a moment. He can feel Kuro moving his body but his vision doesn’t clear until Kuro has him by the hair and holding the blade to his throat again.

“Kuro,” Keith begs, blood spilling out of his mouth onto the ground. “ _Please_.”

“He can’t hear you,” Haggar says darkly. “I control him and the seas, now.”

Keith screams when Kuro cuts his blade into his left cheek and the edge of his jaw. The edge isn’t sharp enough to make an easy cut and pain work its way through Keith’s head and down his neck. He wants the world to stop but he doesn’t want Shiro to fall for a trap.

“We broke up,” Keith gasps. “He won’t come.”

“Doubtful,” Haggar replies.

“He doesn’t love me anymore, we’re _over_.”

“He will come. Hurt him again.”

Kuro raises his blade up but black, clawed fingertips wrap around Kuro’s wrist as Shiro appears through a black mist with Kosmo on his heels, teeth viciously sharp as they tear through Kuro’s leg. Kuro cries out and drops the blade from his hand while Keith collapses hard onto the ground when Kuro releases his hold.

“Enough,” Shiro says.

Keith rolls to step out of the way when Kuro goes to swing at Shiro but Shiro stops him with his other hand. His right hand wraps around Kuro’s until it turns dark and the smell of burnt flesh fills Keith’s nostrils. Kuro doesn’t give in, not until Haggar does something and he pulls back like a puppet on strings. 

“Let him go,” Shiro demands coldly. 

“Your brother? No,” Haggar growls. “You know why I’ve come.” 

“Shiro,” Keith coughs. “It’s a trap- go-.” 

Shiro’s face remains grim and he shakes his head subtly. “You cannot have the key to Tartarus, Witch. I don’t have it.” 

Haggar snarls. “Lies.”

“I don’t have the key,” Shiro continues quietly. 

Haggar looks ready to use Kuro again but in a flash of black mist, Keith feels his body sink into the ground with Kosmo and Shiro chasing after. They fall through blackness until they hit concrete harder than expected. Keith groans in pain but Shiro is there to quickly roll him over. 

“Keith,” he whispers. 

“Shiro…” 

“I am so sorry,” Shiro says while surveying his face. 

“What happened?” 

“Portals can open under objects as well as in the air. I opened one beneath you and went in after. I wanted to take Kuro with me but I wasn’t sure how smart of an idea that would be considering she has the Trident.” Shiro helps Keith sit up and tilts his face back and forth. “Your nose is broken.” 

Keith wants to snort but he’s sure it will cause too much pain. “Are you sure?” he asks flatly. 

“Yes,” Shiro replies and Keith realizes he’s missed the joke entirely. “It’s alright, I can have someone heal you.” 

“I’m okay,” Keith insists but he can tell Shiro isn’t going to listen to what he has to say since he’s too concerned. “Shiro, I need to talk to you.” 

“What about?” Shiro asks and helps Keith to his feet so they can walk to Shiro’s bedroom together. 

“About… everything. I saw your face when my mom–.” 

“It’s alright, Keith. She’s right. I don’t belong and I am a monster, so please, do not feel the need to try to make me feel better.” Shiro ushers Keith into his room and onto the bed. “I’ll have someone come look at your nose.” 

“Shiro–.” 

“You’ll feel better soon.” Shiro walks away and leaves Keith to sit and gape at the space he used to occupy. 

He understands why Shiro is avoiding talking. Facing his feelings has never been a strong suit, and if truth be told, he can’t blame Shiro for hiding. Not after everything his mother said and not after everything  _ he _ said. He called Shiro a monster and maybe he is but he’s a monster Keith loves. 

“I love you,” he whispers to the empty room and hopes the words echo to Shiro's ears. 


	14. Chapter 14

_ You don’t belong here _ .

The words live as a constant reminder just beneath the surface of a thin membrane keeping him from having a complete breakdown. There isn’t any time to have a meltdown so he keeps going forward. He sends healers to attend to Keith’s face while he sits with Kosmo in a room which had once been used for battle plans. The witch has poisoned the mortal realm with dark magic on her hunt for the key to Tartarus which is no longer in his possession.

She’ll never find it.

Honestly,  _ he _ may never find it again either.  

Kosmo whines from his place on the floor behind Shiro, all three of his heads looking horribly sad. Shiro sighs and tries to focus but the only information he’s gained from torturing the younger gods is Haggar wants to free her husband, Zarkon, as he’d already deduced without their assistance. They have no knowledge of her further plans or how she plans on opening Tartarus.

She needs the key to open the gates because not even magic can break the spell over Tartarus.

The issue lies in her poisoning the mortal realm and killing its plants. Shiro sits with a hand over his eyes while he tries to concentrate but there is a deep, throbbing pain right behind his eyelids which will not go away no matter what he does.

“Sire.”

The voice seems too loud but he slowly looks over to see an imp looking afraid. “Yes?”

“I- I am sorry to bother you, my Lord, but we have a problem.”

“Problem?”

“Yes… You see… On a visit back from the mortal world, we took note of…  _ changes _ happening and decided to ask-“

“Does your speech have a point?” Shiro snaps. He doesn’t mean to be rude but he’s exhausted and wants to reach the point in this lifetime not the next.

“We believe the goddess of harvest thinks you kidnapped her son.”

Shiro frowns in alarm. “ _ What _ ?!”

“The weather has dramatically changed since you were last there.”

“I was just there a few hours ago,” Shiro argues and the imp dashes around in a panic. ‘

“I’m sorry, Sire, but we’ve heard the rumors. She believes you’ve taken her son against his will.”

“And who told her he was here?” Shiro whispers.

“We believe the witch did. Disguised, of course.”

Shiro’s hands clench into fists and his jaw pops with rage. Of course, Haggar would spin a lie to further help her own end goal as well as keep Krolia from trusting him ever again. “Thank you,” he says stiffly. The imp nods and quickly runs away back down the hall. Shiro stands and whisks his way down the hall toward the throne room and to his own quarters where Keith is being tended.

“Leave,” Shiro tells the healers sharply. They all bow to him and back out of the room to leave them alone where Keith looks at him in confusion. “Your mother thinks I kidnapped you.”

Keith blinks a few times. “She  _ what _ ?”

The cut on Keith’s face is deep and even with the healers’ work, Shiro can see it will remain scarred. His nose has already improved and he’s no longer covered in blood. Guilt eats at Shiro because this is  _ his _ fault – Keith is scarred and in pain because of him. If he hadn’t made the door to the Underworld, none of this would have ever happened.

_ You choked out his light just like you feared. _

“She thinks I kidnapped you due to a story told by the witch, meaning she’s probably hanging near your family,” Shiro says quietly. “I am not sure it is safe to send you home, which I know will only make matters worse. I just want you safe, Keith.”

“I know.”

“I am sorry this happened. I realize now this is my fault and I am… I should never have engaged your company. I have caused you great strife over the months we’ve known one another.” Shiro looks away in shame. More than anything, he’d wanted Keith to be happy with him but he’s clearly only caused him great amounts of pain.

“Shiro.” Keith reaches out of him but Shiro stays out of range. “I’m so sorry I said those things to you. About you. It wasn’t fair.”

“No, it was very fair,” Shiro replies. “I enjoyed what I did, Keith. I used to torture souls all the time but over the years I grew soft, less angry, so I stopped and the Underworld lost a bit of its edge. When I started on the gods again after all this time I realized I  _ liked _ torturing. It gave me a sense of power and control that I lacked so severely in my life… I know it’s wrong and I’ve stopped but for a time, I did like it, and I cannot allow you to say I am not a monster when, in fact, I am.”

Keith pauses and says nothing for a moment while he seems to gather his thoughts. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” he says without hesitation. No matter how many times Keith calls him a monster or causes him emotional anguish Shiro knows he will always love him.

“Do you love me enough to keep me here because you think I am in danger in the mortal realm?”

“Yes.”

“When I confronted you about what you were doing, did you feel guilty? Were you ashamed?”

Shiro frowns because he’s unsure where Keith is going with this line of questioning but he answers anyway. “Yes.”

“Did you do it because you thought you had to in order to keep me and the mortal realm safe?”

“Yes.”

“Would you do it again for fun?”

“No.”

Keith nods. “Then you’re not a monster, Shiro. Misguided, yes, but you’re not a monster. A true monster would do it over and over just for the fun of it. Maybe you enjoyed it for a moment because it brought you to a time when you felt like you had some control but then you said you stopped. Why did you stop?”

“Because it’s wrong,” Shiro whispers. “And because of what you said. I was ashamed of who I’d become… Especially in front of you, I’m sorry.”

Keith nods for a second time. “And that’s what separates you from true monsters, Shiro. You have a moral compass. Sometimes, it can be misguided but it always ends up back on the right path. I don’t forgive you for what you did and I don’t look past it but I can also see you’ve learned from it.”

“Then where does this leave us?”

Keith shrugs slightly. “I don’t know,” he admits softly. “All I do know is that I love you and I don’t hate you at all.”

“I love you, too, Keith.”

“And I have to stay here for a while because you’re right I’m not safe up there.” Keith wraps his arms around his knees and pulls them to his chest. “I  _ do _ like it here.”

“Your mother thinks I”ve taken you against your will,” Shiro says with a heavy sigh. He sinks onto the bed finally, allowing himself to rest next to Keith. “I worry she will never forgive me again because why would she ever believe otherwise?”

“I’ll talk to her. We’ll work it out.” Keith leans forward to wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist. “I’m starving.”

He sighs. “I was afraid you would say that.”

“You said I can’t eat food here, right? I’ll get stuck here.”

“Yes.” Shiro runs a hand over his face while he attempts to think of a way around the rule.

“Can’t you get me food from the mortal realm and bring it here or does the rule still apply? Because I’m dying for a cheeseburger.”

Shiro shakes his head. “We’ll have to go up together but you cannot draw attention to yourself, do you understand? Stay with me at all times.”

“Aye, aye,” Keith mutters and Shiro can hear the sleepiness of his voice.

“Let’s go.”

A portal opens and Shiro leads Keith through to their favorite store. The red sign of Target glows in the night sky and Shiro blinks in alarm as he realizes the imp hadn’t lied. The weather had changed dramatically since they last were topside.

“Um…”

“What is this?” Keith asks as he reaches out to dip his finger in the white snow dusting the vehicles in the parking lot.

“Snow,” Shiro whispers.

“Snow?” Keith blinks and stares at him in complete confusion. “What is that?”

A sense of grim dread fills Shiro and he quickly whisks Keith inside the store where he leads Keith the café where they at least sell sandwiches. “Your mother controls the harvest,” Shiro says which he knows Keith already knows this but thinking out loud is sometimes best. “Her grief must be causing this weather change.”

“She did this?” Keith asks.

“An imp came by and told me the weather had changed but I didn’t realize it was like this,” Shiro orders them both hot sandwiches and they sit down together to eat. He eats mostly because Keith is eating and he needs to think.

“What do we do?” Keith asks while eagerly digging into a grilled cheese.

“I don’t know,” Shiro admits softly. “There isn’t much we can do. I can’t take you home in fear of Haggar being there. If you contact her now, she will probably still bring Haggar with her if she is as smart as I believe her to be.”

“So, we just have to let her think I’m gone?” Keith stares at him and Shiro can see the hurt in his eyes. He doesn’t like causing Keith pain but there is no other way.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Okay, well, if that’s the case then this grilled cheese isn’t going to be enough.” Keith finishes stuffing his face and he rises from the table. “I’m gonna go see what they have in the grocery side.”

“I’ll join you.” Shiro leaves the rest of his sandwich on the table to quickly follow Keith. While he’s fairly certain they are safe at the Target, he wouldn’t put it past Haggar’s cronies to be lurking all over town.

Keith grabs a basket on their way and starts to load up with snacks. Shiro remains nearby, keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious but the store itself is mostly empty. In fact, they might be the only people in the Target minus the workers and sirens out front. The parking lot had also been fairly empty Shiro realizes as he reflects in hindsight.

Shiro places a hand on Keith’s lower back to keep him close. “You can’t take that with you, are you going to eat everything in that basket?”

Keith shrugs. “I’ll just have it with me and when I’m hungry you can pop open a portal, we’ll eat, we’ll come back.”

“I suppose that will suffice.” They round a corner and are confronted with rows of coolers filled to the brim with colorful bottles. Shiro watches Keith stand and debate on what to drink until he finally pulls a cooler open and plucks out a red bottle of Pom. “Pomegranate juice?”

“I like Pom,” Keith replies with a shrug. “Okay, let's–.”

Shiro frowns when Keith turns and cuts off completely. In the reflection of the glass door behind Keith, Shiro can see a dark shadow swirling around. He purposefully places himself in front of Keith before slowly turning to look. The black shadow swirls around until it forms into a cloaked, masked man with clawed hands. He reaches out and there is only a moment to think before a black bolt of dark magic attempts to strike them.

Shiro takes the blast which makes his teeth clench but better him than Keith. The robes the man wears Shiro recognizes but he cannot place the symbols and there is no time for analysis right now. He turns back around and wraps Keith in his arms before they sink back down into the Underworld so he can take any other blasts. They land harder than he wants but Shiro takes most of the impact with a grunt.

“What was that?!” Keith demands as the portal shuts over their heads.

“A druid,” Shiro growls while dusting himself off before focusing on Ketih to make sure he’s not hurt. “I recognized the robe but I… I know I’ve seen those symbols but I can’t think of where.”

“What does she want with me?”

“She’s not after you, she’s after  _ me _ , you are unfortunate collateral.” Shiro sighs and walks Keith to the throne room where Kosmo immediately wakes from his nap to eagerly assault Keith with kisses.

“I can’t eat any of this stuff now,” Keith bemoans softly. “I’m still hungry.”

The worst part is Shiro has no idea what place would be safe. He paces the room in an attempt to rack his brain and memory for where the symbols are from – some ancient text he hasn’t seen in a while.

“Shiro, what are we going to do? I can’t stay here forever,” Keith says. “My Mom is clearly worried about me if she’s making it… do  _ that _ .”

“I know,” Shiro whispers.

“I mean, I love you but-.”

“I know. I know.” Frustration makes him snap but an idea makes him stop in his tracks. “This is going to sound completely insane.”

“Okay?”

“You’re staying here. I’m going up there.”

“For what?”

“Your mother.”

“ _ What _ ? You can’t bring her here!” Keith stares at him as if he’s completely lost his mind and maybe he has lost his mind but it’s the only solution he can think of on the fly. “You’re going to kidnap her and bring her here?”

“I want her to know you are  _ safe _ here,” Shiro says firmly. “In fact, I won’t go myself. I”ll send Kosmo to retrieve her. It’ll really sell the act.”

“What act?”

“If your mother believes I’ve taken you against your will then she already believes I am a monster, yes?” Shiro asks and Keith nods. “The witch has convinced her of my ill deeds so why not play into that hand just a little?”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

“She comes here, she’s angry, in rage, thinking you’re a hostage when you’re not. She sees you calm and happy and relaxed. She sees you cuddling the dog.” Shiro gestures to Kosmo who is still staring at Keith with love in his eyes. “And then you tell her the truth. Maybe, she’s more willing to listen when she sees you are not in danger.”

“You do realize that could  _ completely _ backfire, right?” Keith asks.

“Do you have any other ideas? She won’t come with me willingly and you know this.”

Keith sighs and reaches up to lightly touch his cheek. “This is going to take some explaining.”

“Kosmo, go. Do not let that witch follow.”

Kosmo growls and then he’s off to do his duty with a long howl. Keith stares sadly at his bottle of Pom.

“What?” Shiro asks.

“Nothing… just thirsty.”

“You can have it soon,” Shiro replies before slowly sitting on the couch with him. “I am sorry I’ve dragged you into such a mess.”

“Love is messy,” Keith replies while cuddling up against him. “We’re safe and that’s all that matters to me… So, how exactly are going to defeat this witch anyway?”

Well, if that isn’t the most important question to be asked since locking the Titans away he doesn’t know what else is. “I don’t know,” he admits softly. “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

The Underworld is extremely quiet while Keith stares sadly at the snacks he cannot consume and thinks on the absolute grounding he’s about to receive from his mother. Not to mention, the worry his dad will have when Krolia is dragged down through the ground to the Underworld by Kosmo. They really hadn’t quite thought this through he realizes in hindsight but there’s nothing to do but wait now.

Shiro is reading some ancient text at a table while Keith’s stomach growls. The bottle of Pom looks so good he’s ready to down the entire thing in one gulp. Above them, the ceiling trembles and dust slowly drifts downward. A forlorn howl carries down the hall and Keith sits up. Kosmo is back and he can only assume triumphantly.

There are many things Keith fears in this world – the thought of losing Shiro forever, accidentally breaking his phone, being completely and utterly alone, and his mother’s wrath raining down with a fiery vengeance is definitely on the top of the list.

Seeing his mother being brought into the Underworld by Kosmo and the look on her face, Keith knows they have definitely crossed over from completely rational to absolutely irrational rage.

“Mom,” Keith calls to at least give her some form of direction.

“Keith? Keith!” Krolia rushes over but instead of grasping onto him she produces a blade and shoves it right up against Shiro’s throat where he stands. “How dare you take my son.”

“Mom! Wait!” He grabs onto her shoulder to keep her from completely skewering Shiro through. “Mom, listen to me, I wasn't kidnapped. Shiro  _ saved _ my life.”

“Lies,” Krolia growls. “I forbid you from seeing him  _ ever _ again and if he knows what is good for him, he will release us immediately.”

“Mom, please, listen to me,” Keith begs while Shiro remains completely still and calm. In fact, Keith has never seen him so calm. “Please, I wasn’t kidnapped. That witch who had a coup on Olympus? That was her, she  _ lied _ to you.”

Krolia blinks and slowly lowers her blade but Keith can still feel her muscles tense beneath his touch. She’s ready to spring right back into a motherly rage if needed. “The witch,” she repeats.

“Yes,” Keith says. “The witch we’re trying to defeat. The one who wants to destroy the world by opening Tartarus? She lied to you. I wasn’t kidnapped, I swear. You have to make the weather stop being insane.”

Krolia turns to face him then and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. “I was so upset,” she whispers. “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“No,” Keith replies. “Not forever. Just… just for now because I’m safer here.”

Krolia pulls back and looks to Shiro again but the hatred still exists in her eyes. “I’m sorry but I do not want you around my son ever again.”

“Mom!”

Shiro looks down in quiet defeat. “I understand.”

“You  _ what _ ?!” Keith screeches. “Hey,  _ we’re _ the only ones in this relationship. It’s not you, me, and my  _ mother _ . It’s me and you!” Keith glowers but it’s like they don’t hear him and continue on negotiating his return.

“I appreciate you keeping him safe but I do not think it is best for Keith to see you again,” Krolia whispers. “I’m sorry. This is not something I can continue to condone when his life is constantly at risk.”

Shiro flinches. “I do understand and I never meant for any of this to happen.”

Keith stammers as they continue to completely ignore him as if he’s invisible.  _ If you consume any of the food here, you will be trapped forever _ . Keith turns and grabs the bottle of Pom he’s been dying to drink since he wrapped his fingers around it in Target.

“Keith?” Shiro whispers. “You can’t have that here, you’ll be stuck-.”

Keith rips the lid free and keeps his eyes locked on Shiro while he downs half of the bottle without hesitation. Shiro stares at him in complete shock, his cheeks quickly darkening to pink, and his body coiled in alarm. Krolia stares just as stunned, her mouth opening and closing.

Keith sets the other half of the bottle on the table and wipes his mouth with the back of his arm. “Now what?” he asks.

“What did you just do?” Krolia whispers. “ _ What did you do _ ?”

Shiro stammers and stumbles over words to the point where he starts speaking a tongue Keith doesn’t know at first. It takes him a moment to realize he’s speaking Ancient Greek.

“Shiro,” Keith snaps. “English, please.”

“You just- we- are… You…” Shiro stumbles and tries to speak with his hands. “We’re now- um-.”

“Well?” Keith demands. “What does this mean now?”

“It means you’re here for six whole months,” Krolia whispers in sad defeat. “It can’t be undone, can it?”

Shiro manages to shake his head. “No,” he whispers.

“I love him, Mom,” Keith says firmly. “I love him and I can’t let you try to dictate if I can and cannot see him.”

“I just want you safe,” Krolia whispers. “What if he cannot keep you safe?”

“I’m safe here,” Keith replies. “Safer than up there.”

Krolia slowly turns her eyes to Shiro and they are full of hurt tears. She points her knife at him. “You know I will skin you alive if he is harmed in any fashion.”

Shiro nods solemnly. “I wouldn’t want anything less.”

Krolia reaches over to trace the scar over Keith’s cheek. “Who did this?”

“The witch,” Keith replies because even though it was through Kuro’s hand, the witch controls Kuro in the end.

Krolia’s eyes fill with tears but she drops her hand away and tucks the knife back into her belt. “Send me home before the witch grows suspicious. I will do what I can to help you defeat her. Simply tell me what to do.”

“Thank you.” Shiro opens a portal for her to step through. “You are always welcome here.”

Krolia looks around and seems unimpressed but she says nothing more before passing back to the mortal realm. Once the portal shuts Shiro turns to face him with a look on his face stating he’s torn between happiness and complete shock.

“What?” Keith asks.

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” Shiro says. “Are you aware of what just transpired here?”

“I’m stuck here for six months, big deal.” Keith shrugs.

“It’s more than that,  _ bigger _ than that!” Shiro cries as Keith goes to sit on a couch. “Ketih, you- we are- you….”

“ _ What _ ?!”

Shiro slowly drops to his knees in front of him on the couch. Shiro’s face is one of fear but not the kind of fear one carries for their life but something deeper. Fear of loss. Fear of pain and emptiness. “You just proposed to me.”

The statement smacks him harder than a stone to the face. Keith stares at Shiro in disbelief. “What.”

“You asked me for your hand in marriage,” Shiro says slowly.

“…. So, we’re engaged now?”

“Well, I have to accept first but…”

Keith grabs Shiro’s face to squish his cheeks together until his lips are fish-like. “Shiro, do you accept my proposal that I had no idea I was making?”

“ ‘es,” Shiro says.

“So, does that make me a King of the Underworld, too? Or do we have to have a ceremony first?” Keith asks.

“ ‘eremony.”

“Can my parents come?”

“Keef.”

“What?”

“Mafasche.”

“You’re what?”

“ _ Fasche _ .”

“Oh. Right.” Reluctantly, Keith lets go of Shiro’s face and watches him rub his jaw and cheeks lightly.

“Thank you… I would not suggest having a marriage in the middle of a war,” Shiro says slowly. “But… once it is over, yes, they are welcome to come.”

“So, we’re engaged now?” Keith asks with a slow smile.

“Yes, we are.”

A flash of joy fills Keith and he leans down to grab Shiro’s face to give him a long and eager kiss. “I love you.”

“Keith,” Shiro gasps once his lips are free. “Are you sure this is what you want- I mean there isn’t much I can do about it now but-.”

“Yes.”

“But you were just very upset with me not that long ago and-.”

“I know.”

“I just want to make very certain-.”

“Shiro, I love you. I know we had a fight. A big fight. We broke up. I know… You saved my life and you’ve proven yourself over and over again to me. I’m so sorry I ever doubted you. I’m sorry I called you a monster, you’re  _ not _ . You constantly do things for me, only think of me, and are so loyal and true. You showed up at my house with flowers because you just wanted to explain. I’m not saying I agree with what you did or that I even forgive you for what you did, I don’t.”

“But?” Shiro whispers.

“But I care about you… Love is messy… There is no easy answer for anything we’re going through but I would rather marry you than try with anyone else.” Shiro’s cheek is soft and warm beneath his palm as he goes cradle his face. “Do you love me?”

“Most ardently,” Shiro whispers.

A smile tugs Keith’s lips at his reference. “Then I want this. I will be your Queen? King? What am I?”

“You can be whatever title you so please,” Shiro whispers. “I am only your humble servant.”

“My servant, huh?” Keith asks and feels a wicked smirk fill his face. The idea of the god of death serving  _ him _ is by far his favorite thought. “Are you going to be a  _ good boy _ , Shiro?”

Shiro blushes and remains on his knees in front of the couch. “Yes.”

“Do you think I should reward you?”

“No.”

“No?” He hadn’t expected a negative. “Why not?”

“I’ve done nothing worth deserving reward,” Shiro replies quietly and tilts his head down. “Keith, I know you state you cannot forgive or forget what I have done and I will always live in shame for following my brother so blindly-.”

“Wait.” Keith slides his fingers to Shiro’s chin to tilt his head back. “What do you mean, follow your brother?”

There is a pause where Shiro looks horribly trapped. His pupils dilate and Keith can see him wanting to flee. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I… I do not want you to be angry with him or to think I am simply placing the blame on him-.”

“Tell me what happened, Shiro.” Keith sits back the mood suddenly gutted. “I’m listening.”

A defeated sigh crawls out of Shiro and he leans against the couch solemnly. “Kuron asked me to round up as many gods that had betrayed us for information. He told me to use whatever means necessary to gain this information. I asked him for clarification and he told me to use… my  _ skillset _ , which means to… to torture them for their information.”

“He  _ asked _ you to do this?”

“He said it was for the cause and I knew I had to do  _ something _ . With Kuro out of commission and Kuron being… Kuron… I had no choice.” Shiro looks up at him sadly. “But that doesn’t mean I had to say yes. I should have said  _ no _ . I did this by choice and then I enjoyed it on top of that.  _ I _ am at fault here.”

“He asked you torture those gods. He dangled a carrot in front of you, Shiro. It’s like offering a cigarette to someone who just quit smoking a week ago and is jonesing for a hit of nicotine.” He runs frustrated fingers back through his hair. “I can’t believe he asked you to do that.”

“Perhaps Kuron is slightly at fault here-.”

“He is  _ one hundred percent _ at fault, Shiro.” The news annoys him so greatly he wishes he had a cigarette of his own. “He never should have asked you to do his dirty work. If he wants the job done, I don’t see why he didn’t do it himself. You know why he asked you to do it?”

“Because I have prior practice?”

“No, because you are the God of Death. You are rumored to be this horrible, terrible, and awful person. The entire pantheon despise and fear you. The mortal realm trembles in the wake of your footsteps. Of  _ course _ , he asked you because as far as he’s concerned, you have nothing to lose in case the word gets out about what you did. Then he can claim non-liability and wash his hands of the entire situation. He’s… ruthless. More devious than I ever gave him credit for.” Keith taps his lips with his fingertips in rage. “I can see why Haggar wants to take him down a peg or five.”

The revelation leaves the room quiet with Shiro’s face crestfallen. His shoulders drop and his eyes slowly drift to stare down at the fabric of the couch. Part of him feels guilty for shedding light on a poor situation but Shiro should know his brother is slimier than dead fish.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” Keith whispers. “If that’s any consolation.”

“It’s not,” Shiro replies. The ice of his tone leaves the entire room chilled. There is a wave of unspoken anger like a wraith twisting and gripping its skeletal wispy fingers around Shiro’s understanding to choke the life away.

“I could be wrong,” he adds even though he’s pretty sure he’s not. One thing Kuron seems to be good at is attempting to place blame elsewhere to save his own skin.

“You’re not.” Shiro places his head slowly on Keith’s lap. “They already hate me so when and if we win and the gods return to ask for Kuron’s pardon, they can hate me, and not him. He will have a loyal pantheon all over again.”

“He’s clever,” Keith whispers. “Wrong but clever.”

“I do not contest his intelligence,” Shiro growls. “However, there should be some form of  _ family loyalty _ but I suppose that concept stops directly at Kuro and leaves nothing over for me. Tells me he cares about me,  _ lies _ to my face, why should I help him, hm?! Why should I risk  _ my _ life and your life to help him when this is how he repays me.?”

“Because the mortals need you,” Keith whispers. “The Titans will destroy their world and their lives. Did you ever figure out what symbols were on the druid’s robe?”

“No.” Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Believe it or not, Kuro would probably know. He always liked school.”

“Really?”

“We have to get the trident from her and release Kuro from her hold. If we can do that, then we can defeat her but it will take all of us,” Shiro says firmly.

“So, Operation Rescue Kuro?” Keith asks lightly which at least makes Shiro chuckle. Hearing Shiro at least have a small moment of joy makes him happy. Shiro deserves to be happy always.

“Yes, let’s bring my brother home.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is loosely edited sorry in advance, i just needed to post it so i could move the fuck on lmao

“Are you out of your minds?”

Shiro picks up the cup of tea to sip and he glances at the swirling petals at the bottom. Keith had made the tea and while he’s not used to such light, almost sweet tasting tea, he finds himself enjoying it. They’d met at Keith’s house after Shiro had come himself to place a protection ward around the property. Haggar had returned to Olympus after learning a section of the gods she’d converted are dead, leaving Krolia’s home in peace.

Now, this is the only place Shiro feels completely safe and is glad Keith can be here even if it is only brief. He’d managed to convince Kuron to come by after leaving James in the care of his family so they could talk strategy. The only plan they had so far is to infiltrate Olympus to rescue Kuro’s trident and Kuro in one suicide mission but it’s the best they’d managed.

Clearly, Kuron is not a fan.

“Well, brother,” Shiro says as he sets the cup down and smiles up at Keith when he sets down a plate full of scones on the table. “Thank you, my love – now, Kuron, what exactly do  _ you _ suggest we do? Because if she keeps Kuro, we have no chance of ever being able to defeat her without possibly being killed.”

Kuron shakes his head but Shiro can see his distress. They had yet to discuss the matter Keith had brought to his attention but he’s not well-skilled in confrontation regarding his own plights. Especially, when there is a much bigger picture unfolding before their eyes.

“ _ Not _ that,” Kuron growls. “That’s idiotic. If Kuro were here he’d slap you across the mouth for being so stupid.”

“If Kuro were here and you were in his place, he would have torn Olympus down by his bare hands,” Shiro replies evenly. “He loves you more than the seas and you know that.”

Kuron pinches the bridge of his nose. “Takashi-.”

“Do you love him the same? More than the skies?” Shiro retorts.

There is a tight moment where Kuron drops his hand angrily down on the table and the sky rumbles. Shiro glances up as the clouds form over the house and suddenly feels a scrap of hope come their way.

“You know I do,” Kuron snarls. “Do not question my loyalty, Takashi.”

“You are afraid of a witch, Kuron-.”

“She has my thunderbolts!”

“Are you, Kuron, god of contrived thunderbolts?” Shiro demands. “What are you the god of again?”

Kuron frowns but he glances up at the sky as Shiro does to see the swirling sky forming in his rage. “I…”

“Your power lives  _ in _ you, Kuron.” Shiro pulls the glove off of his right hand and reaches over to pick up flowers off of the table. The flowers wilt and brown right before their eyes before they turn to crumble bits of dust alighting into the sky to join the greater cosmos. Keith stares blankly at the act while Kuron sits back in stunned silence. “Like mine lives here.”

“Those were the ones my Mom bought,” Keith mutters flatly.

“I was making a point, Keith, I will apologize to her promptly.” Shiro picks up the delicate teacup to take another drink. “Do you understand, Kuron? Your power is in you, it doesn’t only exist in your weapons. That…  _ witch _ sits on  _ your _ throne and has  _ your _ favorite brother in her cold hands. Are you going to let her take your power from you? You? The great god of the skies?”

“Sorry to interrupt,” comes Krolia’s voice as she comes to stand in the back door. She has yet to forgive him for allowing Keith to stay in the Underworld for six months at a time but they all know there is no choice. For now, the weather has returned to warm and normal but once this war ends, Keith will come back with him, and winter will set upon the world.

“Yeah, Mom?” Keith calls.

“There’s someone else here. I believe you know him.”

Shiro frowns and then is slightly unsurprised to see James slowly coming back into the backyard, looking rather flustered, and more than a little lost. Seeing Keith’s smirk makes Shiro think Keith had a hand in this surprise visit.

“James,” Kuron gasps. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at home.”

“I was,” James replies as he walks up to immediately sit on Kuron’s lap. It’s like Kuron had conditioned him to the behavior. Shiro wonders if he could condition Keith for the same action.

“Then why are you here? It’s not safe for you to just be wandering around like that!”

“Keith asked me to come.”

“Keith did  _ what _ ?” Kuron growls but Keith doesn’t flinch.

“He asked me to come because he thought you might dig your heels in,” James replies flatly. “And I know you, I know you will do just that, so I’m here to convince you to help them and  _ stop _ hiding.”

Kuron stammers but Shiro has to hand it to Keith, he definitely knows how to play the game. “I see,” Kuron grumbles. “Well, I’m not doing their insane plan.”

“Yeah, that plan is insane,” James replies. “What else you got?”

Kuron shrugs. “Nothing.”

Shiro glances from Kuron to Keith and notes they all turn their eyes on him. “Don’t look at me, the idea was Keith’s to storm the castle as if this is Hamlet.”

“Wow, way to throw me under the bus,” Keith mumbles but Shiro only has complete adoration for Keith even when they’re irritated with one another.

“So, we have a lot of nothing is what you’re saying,” Kuron says. “Great.”

“So, we have a lot of nothing is what you’re saying,” Kuron says. “Great.”

“There really isn’t much else for us  _ to _ do,” Keith points out which Shiro knows Keith is right. There isn’t a lot for them to do except try to sneak in and regain the trident.

“I won’t do it,” Kuron replies firmly. “I’m not going to march up there and commit a suicide mission or fight Kuro in hand to hand combat. No, I refuse.”

James turns on Kuron’s lap to look him in the eye. “So you just damn my world and my life because you’re afraid? Is that it?”

“James…”

“I should have known you wouldn’t help,” James mutters. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you, Kuron. You’re a  _ coward _ .”

Kuron’s shoulders immediately push back and his chest puffs out in rage. “I am no coward. If you two want to traipse up the side of Mount Olympus and try to wiggle your way under the snake’s nose,  _ fine _ , but I want to go on record stating this is a horrible idea.”

“It is a bad idea,” James reaffirms for a second time. “Couldn’t you trick her into leaving and taking Kuro with her?”

“Perhaps,” Shiro muses while rubbing his chin. “But that would leave Kuron alone to take the trident back. However, if we tell her we will give her the key to Tartarus and beat her at her own game, this could work.”

“Where is the key to Tartarus?” Kuron asks with narrowed eyes. “What did you do with it, brother?”

Shiro smirks because he hid the key in a place so secretive, so  _ perfect _ , he’s not even sure they’ll ever be able to find it again. “ A perfect place.”

“And where is this supposedly perfect place?” Kuron demands. “Hm?”

“I’ll show you.”

Kuron sighs. “So cryptic.”

A black portal opens with a wave of Shiro’s hand and he stands, gesturing for Kuron to go first. “After you.”

Kuron snorts. “I’m not stupid. After  _ you _ .”

“Paranoid?” Shiro replies but James leaps to his feet and passes through the portal without another sound which leaves them all gaping in wonder. “Wow, bested by a mortal boy, Kuron.”

“Shut up,” Kuron growls but he quickly follows James through the darkness while Keith stands and wraps his arm around Shiro’s playfully.

“Where did you hide this key?” Keith asks but Shiro walks them through while Kosmo dashes ahead. The darkness clears and they’re standing in a familiar parking lot. One of his favorite spaces on Earth.

“Target?” Keith asks in disbelief. “You put it in a  _ Target _ ? Shiro!”

“What? I thought it was clever.”

“Oh, my gods,” Keith says with a long groan. “Why are you like this? Why?”

“You put it here? In a mortal store?” Kuron turns to face him and Shiro can see there is disappointment across the board. Even Kosmo is staring at him in frustration. “Are you  _ insane _ ? What if someone picks it up?!”

“I can assure you, it cannot simply be picked up by any mere mortal,” Shiro replies firmly. “It is well hidden and I am slightly offended none of you trust me with such a grave and important task.”

“ _ You hid it in a Target _ ,” Keith repeats.

James snorts. “I think it’s funny.”

“Well, at least one of us finds this amusing,” Shiro muses softly.

Hiding the key to Tartarus in the local Target is not only completely genius but he sent it to the sale bins up front, meaning, they may never actually find it again. The key is undetectable by mortals and even gods will find a hard time attempting to find something not wishing to be found. The key is almost sentient – it must want to be found.

“So, what now?” James asks and turns to face them. “I want to help however I can.”

“You cannot help, James,” Kuron says firmly. “It’s too dangerous. We’ll… try it this way first. The stupid way. If we survive, then at least we tried, if we don’t survive… well…” Kuron turns to cup James’ face in his hands and presses a long kiss to his mouth. “I love you.”

“Survive,” James says firmly.

Kuron tweaks the boy’s nose before looking at Shiro and Keith. “So, let’s make a plan.”

* * *

 

The plan to infiltrate Olympus is far from perfect and filled with more holes than Swiss cheese but Keith knows there isn’t any other option. As long as Haggar controls Kuro, she controls the seas, and as long as she controls the seas and has more than half of the gods on her side, there isn’t much to be done.

The best plan they’d come up with is simple but would take high stakes deception.

_ “I don’t like you doing this,” Shiro muttered while Keith pulled on clothes easy to run in. _

_ “I can do this, Shiro. I’m just pretending to be tired of you and give her information.” _

_ “You could be hurt.” _

_ “Shiro-.” _

_ “Keith, this is going to take deception and- and lying and-.” _

_ Keith turned to place fingertips to Shiro’s worried lips. “What’s my name? Hm? Keith High Stakes Deception Kogane. I can do this.” _

Olympus stands tall overhead as Keith ascends the stairs. The place is quiet by comparison to the night of the party. The sky overhead is drained of color and life while the waterfalls used to be tinkling no longer flow. 

The place looks dull when Keith slowly walks down the pathway to the gilded doors which look rusty and ugly in the lack of light. He’s halfway down across the courtyard when he’s surrounded by the same hooded figures they’d been attacked by in Target. They circle him quickly and one steps forth, his robes dusting the ground as they float.

“Goddess of spring-.”

“ _ God _ of spring,” Keith says firmly. “I’ve come here to speak with the witch. I have information she may want.”

“What information?”

“Information on Tartarus and the god of Death. I am certain she knows I was the fiancé of Shiro. I know a lot more than most do about the Underworld and the god’s habits.” Keith folds his arms over his chest while trying to look smugger than he feels on the inside.

The floating figures say nothing but eventually the one who first addressed him steps aside and gestures for him to continue onward. Keith ducks forward toward the doors and pushes them open. The room is empty, even the throne of Zeus is empty, except for upturned goblets and shattered glass from the domed ceiling. The room smells of seaweed and ocean salt.

Keith is glad Shiro saved him from the terror of that night.

Keith winds his way down the stairs and is ready to step onto the main floor when the witch appears in front of him. Her long white hair hangs in her face while she regards him suspiciously.

“Why have you come?” she asks.

“I’ve come with information about the Underworld.”

“Why should I trust you? You lie in the same bed as he.”

“Because we’re over,” Keith spits coldly. “I told him we should simply allow the Titans to regain control, that it wasn’t worth all of this pain and suffering, but he never listens to me. So, I ended it and he was angry. He threw me away like garbage so I want to pay him in kind.”

Haggar pauses and Keith knows she’s not going for the bait so he can only hope Kuron is already in place to take the trident before she sees through their ruse. While he distracts Haggar with fake plots, Kuron is going to take the trident, and Kosmo and Shiro are their quick exit before she can rally her forces. In fact, he can feel Shiro tugging beneath his feet, ready to swallow him up through the ground and right back into the Underworld.

“Liar,” Haggar whispers. “He’s here, I can feel him. Looking for his brother’s trident, such a fool.”

Keith’s stomach seizes but he doesn’t back down. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Do not  _ lie _ to me,” Haggar snarls. “I know he is here, trying to free Kuro from my hold. He is a  _ fool _ .”

“You’re paranoid, old woman,” Keith replies but Haggar is already gone and Keith can feel panic overtake him. The building is vast and he has no idea where the trident would be located inside the maze of halls and rooms. “Shiro, we have a problem.”

* * *

 

The Olympian halls usually full of life, music, and people are completely empty while Kuron walks silently through the palace. The trident makes a pull on his chest, he can feel his brother’s weapon as much as he can feel Kuro’s heart thrumming through his veins. The only safe place to leave the Trident would be the armory but he passed the armory already and found it empty. Now he picks through halls and doorways until he can feel the trident’s power humming in the air.

Around the corner, Kuron’s eyes fall on the trident, held by a magical field which makes the hair on his arms and neck stand straight up. Kuro is suspended near the trident as if in sleep while he awaits orders. Kuron can feel his heart break to see his twin in such a state. Anger fuels him and his fingers twitch to create small sparks.

_ Are you the god of contrived thunderbolts _ ?

Kuron launches forward and is immediately thrown off guard when he’s surrounded by robed figures. The symbols inscribed in their robes take him a moment to decipher but his eyes widen as he realizes she’s either managed to waken the Titan’s druids or these are only a copy of a once great and magical race. Seeing the druids throws him off and they overpower him before the witch herself arrives and looks extremely amused to see him.

“Hello, Zeus,” she muses softly.

Shiro wanting him to dig deep inside to muster up more power quickly fades from his fingertips. Like Kuro, his power is channeled through his weapons and without them, he is weakened. Without them, he is as vulnerable as Kuro.

“Let him go,” Kuron growls.

“Now, why would I do such a thing?”

The druids back off but Kuron remains alert and tense. The ring Shiro had given him would alert Kosmo to threats and danger but he doesn’t want to leave Kuro. He  _ can’t _ leave Kuro.

“You’ve got what you wanted,” Kuron says. “You have Olympus, our weapons, release your hold on him.”

“No.”

“Why?” Kuron demands. “What more could you possibly want?” 

“I don’t have the real prize yet,” Haggar replies. 

“The key to Tartarus.” 

“Oh, no.” Haggar chuckles. “The key is only part of the puzzle. No, there is a much larger prize I seek.”

What more could she want? Releasing the Titans would give her control over the pantheon, the gods, and the world? What more could there possibly be?

“What more can you want, old woman?!” Kuron demands. “What more  _ is _ there?!” 

“The sky, the sea, they are  _ nothing _ in comparison to the true power,” Haggar snarls. “You are a fool if you think you are the most powerful god in the pantheon. No, your brother has the most power, the most  _ control _ . The god of  _ death _ controls everything.” 

“You want Shiro,” he whispers. 

“If I control the god of death, I control all living life on Earth, including my own. When death bows to me, I will never cease power. When I control the wind, skies, and sea I will control the world. Earth will worship me.” Haggar throws back her hood and Kuron can see she is no frail, old woman but beautiful and fierce. “They will quiver before my power.” 

“Take me then,” Kuron whispers. “Let Kuro go in my stead and take me.” 

“It’s either all of you or none and I don’t give up easily.” 

Kuron closes his eyes and twists the ring on his finger. The black portal opens up in the bottom of the floor right below Kuro and the trident just as he’d told Kosmo beforehand. He knew the others would never approve so he’d met with the hound in secret. Maybe he shouldn’t have or maybe this has been his only good idea in the last five centuries but as soon as the portal opens up it swallows Kuro and the trident up like a black hole. 

Haggar screeches as she realizes their game and Kuron attempts to slide around the druids and dive through the blackness so he too can join his brothers in the Underworld but their magic locks around him like a binding rope. He screams and drops to his knees, his eyes rising in time to see Kuro’s yellow eyes open before he’s gone. He can only hope Shiro can lift whatever curse is on the trident and free Kuro from the witch’s hold. 

“ _ You,”  _ Haggar snarls, turning to face him she grabs his jaw and forces him to look up. “He will come for you.” 

“No,” Kuron whispers. 

“Oh, yes, he will come for you and I will  _ have _ his power.” 

“He will never come for me,” Kuron growls. “He’s no fool. Shiro is smarter than any of us. He will not come for me.” 

Haggar pauses and seems to truly consider Kuron’s words. “No,” she whispers. “He may not come for you.” 

“You’ve lost, witch. Without the key to Tartarus and with the trident gone, you’ve  _ lost _ . Shiro, Kuro, and everyone they can rally will come here and run you out. You may as well give up now.” He knows he’s desperate and he knows she does, too. He’s running out of ideas and his leash is too short. 

He may never see James again. 

Haggar smirks then and seems content with the events that had just transpired. “Take him away,” she tells the druids and he’s rounded up like cattle to be taken to the Olympian dungeons. 

He fights but there is no avail. In his heart, he knows the witch has won and he only hopes they can at least go down with a fight.

* * *

 

“Can you unbind him?” Keith whispers while Shiro holds Kuro back only by using the trident. 

“I don’t know,” Shiro admits with a shake of his head. “This magic is strong.” 

“But yours should be  _ stronger _ .” The Underworld feels colder on Keith’s spine as he walks back and forth through the throne chamber. He knows willing Shiro’s magic to be stronger will not bring the results they seek but he wants to believe this witch cannot outsmart the god of death. 

“He’s afraid,” Shiro whispers. “He’s afraid he will not be able to let go.” 

Keith slowly turns while Shiro has his fingers on either side of Kuro’s temples. “Tell him we need him back here.” 

“He wants Kuron... “ Shiro continues, his eyes closed, moving rapidly as if he were dreaming. “Kuron isn’t here, I’m sorry.” 

“He’s still in there, help him come back!” Keith’s teeth worry at his fingernails while his anxiety mounts. They may have retrieved Kuro and the trident but at what cost? Kuron’s life was not up for bargaining and Keith is frustrated they never knew this piece of the plan. 

Shiro’s fingers pull away from Kuro’s temple and he takes a moment to gather his own bearings. “The Titan’s magic is old,” Shiro admits softly. “I haven’t seen in it ages and I’m surprised she is able to use it herself but I suppose she still clings to an old life.” 

“You can’t break it? So, Kuron sacrificed himself for  _ nothing _ ?” Keith demands. “That’s insane.” 

“I… I don’t know what to do, I’d have to either find someone else who knows the magic or find a tome… If there are any tomes left they’re locked up in Olympus and not here.” Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose starting to pace the floor. 

“Who else would know the magic?” 

“It would be insane,” Shiro whispers and Keith can see he’s talking more to himself than to anyone else. “It would be  _ completely _ insane.” 

“What? What would be insane? Shiro?” 

Shiro turns to face him. “We get the key to Tartarus and we open the gates ourselves and go in.” 

“To Tartarus?” 

“Yes.” 

“That…  _ is _ insane.” 

“I know but there are Titans there who can help. We bring Kuro with us, we unlock this magic, and we free him. That being said-.” 

“That’s  _ exactly _ what she wants,” Keith says. “We can’t just open the gates like that.” 

“The gates lock both ways, we can lock ourselves in,” Shiro whispers. “Which may also be insane but there is one person I know who could help us. I...  I may have to offer his freedom in exchange but out of all of the Titans, he may be a lesser of the few evils running this show.” 

“Who?” A frown tugs at Keith’s brows and he doesn’t feel good about this plan but so far it’s the only one they have and they’re running out of time. 

“His name is Lotor,” Shiro says, voice grave. 

“Who is Lotor?” 

There’s a long pause while Shiro seems to debate with himself if he even wants to go through with this plan at all. “Haggar’s and Zarkon’s son. Come, Keith, let’s go find the key.” 

“A half Titan,” Keith whispers but he prepares to follow Shiro through the portal. “This really is insane.” 

Shiro offers his hand. “Do you trust me to keep you safe?”

“Yes.” 

Shiro nods. “I love you.” 

Shiro’s words come out like a final prayer - a desperate plea, the last rites before death, and Keith knows in his heart this is the most dangerous thing they’ve tackled. 

But they would do it together. 

“I love you, too, Shiro,” he replies softly before they step into the swirling darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write lmao but I have the rest of the fic slightly outlined so I should be able to finally finish it up soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

The plan had been simple – extract Kuro while also not being killed or captured themselves. Yes, the plan had been somewhat poorly planned but when Shiro arrived on his doorstep looking completely downtrodden, he hadn’t expected to hear the news.

“Kuron sacrificed himself to rescue Kuro,” Shiro says while they sit in James’ back yard together quietly. “He’s still on Olympus, I was not able to retrieve him and Keith while keeping everyone safe.”

The words leave the world feeling colder and smaller while James thinks on how he’d called Kuron a coward. Tears sting the back of his eyes and leave his mouth dryer than the desert sand. “He’s still there?” he finally manages to ask, voice barely above  a whisper.

“Yes… For now,” Shiro amends quickly. “We _will_ get him back, James. He isn’t lost to us forever.”

“ _How_?”

“When we defeat Haggar-.”

“But _how_?!” He doesn’t mean to sound so desperate but Kuron makes his life better – he brings him stillness and peace while his anxiety ridden mind tries to tear apart his insides. Kuron knows how to ease his thoughts and bring him quiet. He can’t lose Kuron now.

“We have a plan, Keith and I,” Shiro replies quietly. “We’re going to find the key to Tartarus and go down ourselves.”

“For what?”

“Kuro is being bound by Titan magic and there is one in Tartarus who may help us if we offer a reward. Don’t worry, James, we _will_ bring Kuron home.”

He wants to believe Shiro; he wants to believe Kuron will return home safely without a hitch but he doesn’t know if they’ll be able to do it because the witch is strong. Anxiety eats away any reason he has left and leaves him a quiet, shaking mess. He wraps his arms around his middle to hide the trembling.

“Okay,” he whispers.

Shiro nods and squeezes his shoulder. “If we need you, I am sure Keith will alert you.”

“Okay.” It’st he only word he’s able to form mentally.

Shiro disappears through a black portal and James is left alone in a cold backyard while sitting on a swing. The swing is old – built by his father for him when he was only a child – but he remembers how Kuron used to push him on it playfully. His parents liked Kuron, even if they didn’t know he was a god and at first, hadn’t approved of their son dating a man at all. Over time, they’d come to know Kuron and like him as much as James did.

How could he explain his boyfriend is a god and in trouble?

No, there is no way to explain such things so he has no choice but to pretend Kuron is busy and cannot come to dinner this Friday or next Friday or any Friday’s again until he returns. If he doesn’t return, James will have to tell his parents they broke up instead of the truth because stating his godly boyfriend was killed in action just didn’t’ quite have the same ring to it as ‘we broke up’.

Tears roll down his face unchecked and James sobs quietly while he tries to keep his emotions at bay but Kuron taught him to feel things instead of bottling them up. The stopper was unplugged months ago and now he can’t stop feeling all of the pain stored inside. Years worth. Enough pain to drive anyone mad.

He returns to the house quietly and says nothing while going upstairs to hide in his room. By his bedside is a picture of the two of them rest ing in a frame. Kuron is surprisingly wearing a dress shirt and jeans while James is dressed in a sweater over a dress shirt combination. They were going to a wedding together – his sister’s – and Kuron had dared to dress up as much as he could.  James lifts the photo and presses a kiss to the glass.

“I’ll get you back,” James whispers. “I’ll get you back no matter what it takes.”

 

* * *

 

_James._

The forest stretches out on every side but there is no path. The clearing, a perfect circle, smelling of ash and blood. James wrinkles his nose and the voice calls his name again.

 _James_.

He glances down and sees he has no shoes. He’s dreaming.

 _James_.

James spins on his heel and comes face to face with the witch Haggar which makes him startle in alarm. “What are you doing in my dream?” he demands.

“I’ve come to strike a bargain with you,” Haggar replies and slowly eases the hood away from her face. She’s taller than she first appeared as she straightens and fleshes out to her full height.

“A bargain?” he asks, eyes narrowing. “What bargain?”

“Bring me the key to Tartarus and I will let Kuron come home to you,” Haggar says and she steps aside to reveal Kuron behind her, naked, and bleeding from multiple cuts and wounds over his body.

“Kuron!” James’ hand reaches outward even though he knows he’s dreaming and he cannot really touch Kuron or reach him from this place of lucidity. “Please, let him go.”

“I will, if you give me the key, I will let him go,” Haggar replies coolly.

James shakes his head. He knows the witch is a liar and deceiver; he shouldn’t trust her again considering she caused his death not too long ago. He’s only alive because of Kuron but his hands shake and his heart breaks at the idea of Kuron suffering because he thought there was no other way. When Keith and Shiro returned with Kuro and not Kuron he’d felt his world buckle out from under him.

“How can I know you’re telling me the truth and you’re not just lying to get what you want? You tricked me before, I can’t just trust you now,” James replies and takes a step backward. “Your word means nothing to me.”

“Go, touch him. You will feel him and know I speak the truth.” She steps aside and James launches forward to run until he falls to his knees at Kuron’s feet.

“Kuron,” he gasps, cupping his face in his hands and feeling his soft flesh and sharp cheekbones beneath his fingertips. “Kuron, can you hear me? Kuron?”

“James?” Kuron whispers as he looks up. “Help me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you.”

“Please, it hurts,” Kuron whimpers and James wheels around to stare at Haggar in hurt and rage.

“Let him go!”

“Give me the key, boy, and I will let him go.”

Tears fill his eyes and his chin wavers as he thinks on the level of betrayal and deceit this task asks of him but hearing Kuron whimper in pain is enough to make him stand tall and stiff. “I don’t have the key but I know where it is.”

“Good,” Haggar whispers. “When you find it, crush this.” She presses a small stone into his hands and slowly begins to dissipate from his dream. “You have three days to do this, mortal boy, or I will start sending parts of your lover in boxes.”

Fear grips his chest so tightly James’ eyes fly open and he sits up with a gasp. His room is dark and quiet while his family sleeps soundly in their beds throughout the house. He glances down to see the stone from his dream is in his hand. It feels tough in his fingers but when pressing on it with his fingertips he can tell it can easily break under pressure. He stores the stone on his bedside table before settling back down to stare at the clock.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to leap to his feet and pull on clothes but he finds himself texting Keith in a frantic panic.

_I want to help find the key._

**Mortals can’t find it.**

_Shiro said mortals can’t accidentally come across it, he didn’t say they can’t find it on purpose._

There is a long pause where James hopes his logic makes Keith pause and think. He’s probably asking Shiro if it’s plausible.

_You guys need all the help you can get and I want to help Kuron. Please._

Another pause but then a black portal appears in his room and James grabs the stone before practically diving through. The lights of Target shine overhead and he bolts into the front of the store where Keith and Shiro are digging through the $1-$5 dollar bins up front.

“You’re smarter than you look,” Shiro says which is half a compliment but James is too busy going to the other side to start looking for the key.

His palms sweat and heart gallops in his chest. He fears they’ll know his game but he’s too frantic to completely care. Throwing all caution to the wind, James stuffs the stone in his pocket and digs. They probably all look like complete maniacs looking through the bins and by the time they meet in the middle with no key to be found they’re all exhausted.

“This is hopeless,” Keith mutters but James refuses to give up.

“We’ll find the key,” James says firmly. “We have to.”

“It may not want to be found,” Shiro replies which make James tilt his head a little.

“It has a mind of its own?” he asks.

“It has to want to be found to _be_ found. I kept it in a particular box when it was in my possession so as not to lose it,” Shiro admits. “Perhaps, we should break to have one of those coffee drinks.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith groans and is already walking over to the Starbucks with Shiro in tow.

James spins back around to face the bins. He closes his eyes to gather his bearings and exhale slowly.

  _I am going to give you to a person who will unlock the gates and set them free, please, help me find you._  

Metal clinking on tile makes James open his eyes and he notes a golden key resting on the ground. It’s old fashioned with black details and sharp teeth. Ringing rushes into his ears as he slowly leans down to pick it up and hold the heavy metal in his palm. Fear makes his heart thud but his other hand wraps around the stone in his pocket and with one hard squeeze he feels the stone crumble to dust.

Overhead the Target’s lights flicker dangerously and the air turns cold while the automatic doors stand open allowing cool wind to gust into the store, blowing paper ads around. Both Shiro and Keith come rushing back to the front but Haggar is there, holding out her hands for the key.

“No!” Shiro shouts but James passes the key over to seal the deal.

“Let him go,” James growls. “We had a deal, you’d let him go if I helped you!”

Haggar chuckles and disappears as if she’d never been there, leaving Keith and Shiro to stare at him in complete disbelief.

“James,” Shiro whispers. “What did you _do_?”

“She said she’d give Kuron back! If – If I got the key, and broke the stone, she’d give him back! She said…” James’ words slowly die on his tongue as he realizes he’s been fooled once again.

A foolish mortal, too stupid to realize he’s been played. Now, he’s betrayed the people protecting him and his family. Keith’s face is a mask of fury but Shiro has a firm grasp on his shoulder.

“I thought I was doing the right thing,” James whispers in defeat.

“You’re an _idiot_ ,” Keith snarls. “I never should have let you come here.”

“Keith,” Shiro mutters. “We must go while the gates are open. I do not know what she plans but our plan still stands. We need to locate Lotor.”

“It’ll be dangerous,” Keith whispers.

“I know but we have no choice.” Shiro looks at James and he can feel the god’s anger. He flinches back away from them. “Go home, James, before I regret allowing Kuron to pull you out of the Styx.”

“I’m sorry,” James whispers.

The world crumbles around him and the ground feels as if it’s ready to completely fall out from under his feet but in what feels like a blink, he’s standing in front of his house and the sun is slowly coming up over the trees. Time and days slip through his fingers – he has no idea how long he’s been gone or if he’s even still breathing. Maybe Shiro killed him. Maybe Shiro should have.

He walks back into the house and the sounds of morning breakfast greet his ears. He can hear his parents talking softly while the scent of bacon fills his nose. A numb weight sits on his chest while he stands in the doorway.

_Fool. Idiot. Kuron is probably fine, he’s probably not even hurt, and she played you like a fiddle. You didn’t deserve to be rescued from the Styx. You deserved to remain a corpse._

“James?” comes his mother’s voice. “Is that you? Where were you?”

“I went for a walk,” he replies, his voice as dead as his heart.

“Well, we were worried about you. Come have breakfast.”

James slowly walks forward and wishes Shiro would come back to drag him back down into hell because that’s where he feels his mind going anyway.

Perhaps, this is why gods and mortals can never last.

 

* * *

 

 

The tunnel to Tartarus is cold, colder, and frozen by the time they reach the gates. They stand wide open and the cold light beckoning them forward sends chills down Shiro’s spine. He hasn’t been to Tartarus since the gates were sealed and he’d never planned on returning. The plane is colder than the Underworld and full of treacherous monsters and beasts. Titans are not the only things to dwell in the deep.

“We going in?” Keith asks and Shiro slowly turns to face him. Keith’s light shines so beautifully, even in the darkness, and he knows Keith would do anything for him. But Shiro cannot ask this.

“Keith, you must stay behind,” Shiro whispers. “I cannot allow you to go in there.”

“But Shiro-.”

“It’s dangerous. More dangerous than you know.” Shiro shakes his head. “The Titans hate me on sight and I fear what they would do to someone as beautiful and bright as you. You shine so wonderfully here but living things starve in Tartarus. Please, I ask you to stay here with Kosmo. He will protect you from her or anything else. Return to my chambers. The doors are enchanted and as long as I draw breath, no evil can cross over them.”

“I’m not afraid, Shiro,” Keith replies and he should have known Keith would be stubborn. The god of spring is not known to back down. “I refuse to cower and whimper and hide. Now, stop wasting time, let’s _go_.”

Shiro sighs when Keith strides right through the gates as if he belongs there. He has no choice but to rush after Keith so he can keep him safe. Tartarus swallows them up eagerly and the initial chamber is quiet and dead. Lotor tends to skulk in the shadows, hiding from his father, if Shiro remembers correctly.

“Why don’t we find Haggar and kill her?” Keith whispers while they walk. “I mean, you have that power, why not kill her and end this madness now? Then we re-seal the gates. It can’t be that hard, right?”

Keith speaks logic but Tartarus is large and even Shiro fears what the Titans will do once they all know the gates of Tartarus stand wide open. Shiro pulls them down a side hallway and he’s surprised to find everything so empty and dead. The last time he’d been here, the Titans had been clawing to be set free. Maybe, they’ve all destroyed one another and Haggar’s mission is already failed.

“Where are they?” Keith whispers.

“I don’t know,” he admits while they round a corner. Shiro’s hand reaches out to yank Keith back before they’re spotted. In the hallway stands a black shadow beast on four legs. It stands still and quiet, its skull face long with too many teeth while its eyes glow red.

Shiro peers around the corner and wonders who summoned the creature. He’s never seen something like this in the Underworld. Its body is skeletal and made of black smoke, barely there at all, but Shiro can tell it exudes deadly power. One of Haggar’s, perhaps. It stands guard over one of the many chambers found within Tartarus. Maybe, this is where the Titans have gone.

“We should have brought Kosmo,” Keith whispers while Shiro studies the creature and debates on their chances of survival.

“It must be one of her beasts,” Shiro replies softly. “I assume they’re all in there.” He nods to the chamber doors, closed and sealed. “I don’t know why they would all gather there.”

“Aren’t we looking for Lotor? Would he really be _with_ the other Titans considering his _lineage_?” Keith prompts but Shiro is pulling Keith back when he notes the beast turned its head toward them.

Shiro’s glamour falls away and his armor settles in place. A black sword rests on his hip which he hasn’t used in years but he draws it free of its sheath. The blade is silent as he draws it free and slowly steps out of the shadows. Keith makes a soft noise but he walks up to the beast before it can alert the others and drives his sword through its skull, cleaving the bone in half.

The shadow beast’s body dissipates and the red light fades from its eyes leaving only an empty, cloven husk of a skull behind. He nudges the skull with his boot but when the creature does not reform, Shiro sheaths the sword and notes Keith staring at him with his jaw dropped around the corner still.

“Wow,” Keith whispers.

“They are bound to know I am here now, let’s move quickly,” Shiro replies stiffly and starts to head down another chamber hall. They need to find Lotor and escape Tartarus before the witch can find them.

Keith follows, his face still a mask of complete surprise as if he cannot believe Shiro would ever be so violent. “If we weren’t on a dire mission right now, my panties would be on the floor, just so you are fully aware of how hot that was.”

Shiro snorts and guides Keith onward. The darkness and cold only increases the further they walk to the point where frost cascades over Shiro’s armor and Keith’s teeth chatter. He removes his cloak to drape across Keith’s shoulders. The tunnels lead to an open, icy cavern where Shiro can only assume Lotor would stay considering all of the escape routes.

The chamber shakes and there’s a muffled roar of either anger or triumph – it is hard to tell with Titans – in the distance. Clearly, Haggar has told them they are free or she’s betrayed them in some capacity. Another roar and Shiro watches as the half-Titan crawls out of his den, long white hair cascading down his armored shoulders, to investigate the ruckus.

“There,” Shiro whispers.

Lotor freezes when he notes he is not alone, his hand reaching for a blade but Shiro raises both of his own to show he means no harm. Lotor’s face freezes in a snarl as they approach but he doesn’t flee. He knows Shiro could be his only ticket out of this frozen pit.

“Lotor,” Shiro greets. “It’s been a long time.”

“What do you want? What is going on?”

“The witch has come to free the Titans.”

“She has the key?” Lotor asks and laughs, the sound echoing around the chamber like a mockery of itself. “And how did she acquire such a precious item?”

“We trusted a mortal when we shouldn’t,” Shiro replies darkly. “However, I am prepared to make a deal with you for your help.”  

“ _My_ help?” Lotor asks, placing a hand to his chest. “And why would I help you?”

“When the gates are resealed and the Titans back where they belong, I will allow you to stay free. You will not have to come back here again.” Shiro holds out his hand slowly. “Do we have an accord?”

“And what help can I give the God of Death?”

“My brother is under a Titan’s spell. I don’t know the magic but I know you do. Free him and I will make sure you are rewarded. Please, we do not have much time, we must reach the front gates before they are closed.”

“How do I know I can trust you? You shoved me down here, you locked me away with _them_! How can I know-.”

“You can trust me,” Keith says and steps forward. “We don’t know one another, so why would I lie? He speaks the truth. If you help us, we’ll keep you top side. You won’t come back here.”

“And who are _you_?” Lotor asks, squinting and looking Keith over slowly.

“My name is Keith. I’m the God of Spring. Help us and win your freedom or stay here forever.” Keith shoves his hand out to Lotor to shake on the deal. “Do we have a deal?”

Lotor glances between Shiro and Keith suspiciously but finally, Lotor accepts Keith’s handshake. “If either of you betrays me…”

“I can assure you, we really do need your help,” Shiro replies firmly. “Now, let us go before we’re locked in here.”

The walk back feels faster than the walk to find Lotor but as they round the corner to the chamber guarded once by a shadow beast, Shiro notes the stench of blood and viscera. Acrid smoke and burnt flesh make for a horrible combination as they slowly come to stand in the doorway of the chamber. Inside are felled Titans, all lying in piles of limbs and guts. Blood smeared on the wall, many of their heads completely removed from their necks.

Being the god of death, he’s seen a lot of pain and anguish but the pure slaughter makes his stomach reel. Keith gasps and even Lotor seems completely stunned. There is no movement in the room and Shiro notes there is one Titan missing from the carnage.

“Zarkon,” Shiro whispers. “She came here to free Zarkon and Zarkon only.”

“She killed the others,” Lotor finishes. “While I want to thank her for destroying those who’ve tortured me over the years, none deserves _this_.” He gestures to the fallen bodies.

“We must go,” Shiro says solemnly. There is no time to question or even mourn, they have to keep moving before Haggar can completely shut the gates of Tartarus.

They run.

The cold disappears as they come closer to the Underworld’s surface and up ahead Shiro can see Zarkon standing with his wife, his eyes glowing a bright purple as they walk side by side toward the open gates. Shiro freezes in place as he knows they’re too late. Haggar looks back as she sees them appear in the front cavern.

“Oh, you’ve made this quite easy for me,” Haggar purrs.

“You’ll never win, witch,” Shiro says darkly and then is stunned when through the gates come gods once on her side, the gods he couldn’t round up and destroy himself, shoved down in through Tartarus’ gates by an unseen hand.

She cackles. “Making my job very easy, I appreciate your cooperation.”

Kuron is the last god to come through the gates as they slam shut. Shiro rushes forward to gather Kuron in his arms and notes he is covered in bruises and scrapes and cuts. He cradles Kuron’s naked form as Tartarus’ gates are shut with a cold clang and they are left with a group of gods who hate them and Lotor who is furious.

“Kuron,” Shiro whispers as he shakes his brother. “Please, wake.”

The other gods all turn to face them but Keith leaps in front of them as if he can stop a group of angry gods by hand.

“Well,” Lotor says slowly. “I suppose we were all played quite well, weren’t we? You’re all fools if you think you can outwit her. She’s been playing this game a _long_ time.”

“What does she want, that’s what I can’t understand. I thought she wanted to free the Titans,” Shiro whispers while still attempting to wake Kuron.

Kuron grunts and his eyes slowly start to open but they’re heavy and bloodshot. “Taka…”

“Kuron.” Shiro sits Kuron up and Keith takes off Shiro’s cloak to drape it over Kuron’s body to give him some decency. “You’re alive.”

Kuron snorts. “Barely. She wants Olympus, Taka. She wants to rule Olympus and the world with Zarkon at her side. She wants to be a god.”

“She wants to be a god,” Shiro repeats only because he cannot process the words mentally. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Kuron grunts. “She wants you. Her ultimate goal to take your power.”

“ _My_ power?” No one had ever wanted his power before – not his brothers, not the rest of the pantheon, and mortals feared him. Death has never been for sale and Shiro’s unsure how to handle someone _wanting_ his power.

Kuron nods. “She thinks she can control her life if she controls your power. Staving off death by controlling it.”

“I will give her one thing, the witch is smart,” Lotor announces while the other gods seem confused and unsure what to do or who to look to for help. “She will soon throw your other brother down here, I am sure. Locking you all away in Tartarus, a safe place to keep you all in case she needs you.”

“I thought she wanted all of our power?” Shiro asks and Kuron nods.

“She _did_. She drained me of what power I had, I’m weak.” Kuron leans heavily into his chest as if to prove a point. “She has my thunderbolts and I am sure she will find Kuro’s Trident if you were fool to leave it behind. I practically hand-delivered it to you and you _still_ manage to mess up.”

“I didn’t leave it behind,” Shiro replies and he reaches inside his clock to pluck free a small, miniature trident which he sets in Kuron’s palm.

“What… did you do to it.”

Keith snorts. “Oh my gods, it’s like a shrinky dink.”

“I also didn’t leave Kuro behind either.” Shiro takes the small trident and gives it a gentle shake. The trident glows and returns to full size while Kuro appears suspended in front of them, still sleeping, bound by magic. “I’m not completely a fool to leave our brother unattended.”

Kuron makes a sound halfway between a sob of anguish and relief as he wraps Kuro into his arms to hold. “Can your hound break the doors?”

“No,” Shiro says. “However, there is something else we can do.”

“And what is that, rot down here?” Kuron snaps. “Why did you even come here in the first place?”

“I came for him.” Shiro gestures to Lotor. “Can you break the magic on my brother now? Since we are stuck down here.”

Lotor nods and steps forward to kneel at Kuro’s side and slide his fingers to his temples. “She has him bound in an old spell,” Lotor mutters. “Upon unbinding, it would kill any mortals and destroy lesser, weaker gods in a blast of energy. This may destroy Tartarus and we truly will be stuck down here forever. I would need an open space away from mortals to unbind this spell.”

Away from mortals.

Shiro is surprised at Lotor’s tenderness and he wonders if he misjudged the half-Titan all of those years ago. “Then we must find our way out.”

“In case you have forgotten, brother, the doors are locked and we don’t have the key to unlock them from this side. We’re trapped,” Kuron mutters. “I’m weak, Kuro’s in a binding spell with a kill switch, and they’re all completely useless.” Kuron gestures to the gaggle of gods all cowering together in fear of Tartarus’ cold realm.

“When we built these tunnel systems we made an extra door,” Shiro replies quietly while already walking down the main route with Keith quickly falling in behind on his heels. “It can only be opened by me. It’s this way.” A flick of his wrist returns Kuro’s trident to its smaller size and Kuro disappears along with it to make them both easier traveling companions.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers. “What about the other gods?”

“For now, they’ll stay here. We’ll have to open the doors to release them when we regain the key.” Shiro walks with purpose, shoulders back and anger fueling every step.

The witch has harmed his family and he cannot allow her to further harm the earth. Not when Keith lives for sunlight on his back and the way he smiles beneath its rays. Not when James is up above and aching for Kuron’s return. Not when Keith’s family welcomed him so warmly into their arms. Not when they thrive on mortal beings and the witch will not take away their livelihoods.

Not when he has the power to stop all of this madness with his brothers’ help.

If they could lock away many Titans as three, then they can certainly lock away one plus one, puny witch.

They travel quietly through Tartarus, avoiding the slaughter along the way even though the smell follows them back into the icy cavern.

“What _is_ that?” Kuron whispers while toeing across the ice carefully on bare feet.

“Titans,” Shiro replies grimly. “She killed them.”

“ _What_?!”

“She killed them in favor of only taking Zarkon to the surface.” Shiro leads them to a final tunnel which takes them upward on an incline. At the top is a wall made of ice, cracked over the years but Shiro can see the door glimmering softly in the darkness.

“She killed them… She’s insane,” Kuron whispers.

Insane.

Yes, she is insane but Shiro has a few other terms he can feel rattling around in his brain to describe Haggar’s power mongering.

“Here,” he says, placing his hand along the wall. The ice is so cold it burns his skin but he grits his teeth through the pain and closes his eyes to whisper words he hasn’t spoken since the day they sealed Tartarus’ gates for good.

The quiet chant melts the ice away from the door and he feels it give. A gentle push allows the door to open and they’re staring into the black maw of the Underworld. He ushers Kuron and Lotor through followed by Keith and he takes up the rear, allowing the door to shut with a deep rumble in their wake.

“Where now?” Kuron asks as they stare into the darkness. Shiro moves to the front to fumble around until he feels the smallest stone pressed oddly against the wall. The stone gives way and the final door is opened and they’re all staring blankly into Shiro’s bedroom. “The door goes into your _room_?” Kuron demands.

“Cool,” Keith says while Lotor looks ready to leap and dance around the room simply for being free after being locked away for thousands of years.

“Kosmo,” Shiro calls and the hound howls in answer as he barrels down the hallway and at the last moment shifts into glamour so he can burst through the doors and tackle Keith to the ground. Shiro sighs. Ah, yes, Kosmo’s best friend is definitely Keith.

Kosmo eagerly licks all over Keith’s face while Keith giggles and delights in the hound’s affections. Shiro rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers for the hound to pay attention but to no avail.

“Well, so much for god’s best friend, huh?” Kuron asks and nudges his ribs playfully.

“Kosmo!” Shiro snaps. “Is the witch still here? Where did she go?”

Kosmo shakes all over and plops down onto the ground. Shiro shakes his head. Kosmo isn’t bothered, meaning the witch is out of the Underworld and probably returned to Olympus. He supposes they could consider her absence a good thing since she will still assume they’re in Tartarus.

“We need to get Kuro back in commission, first and foremost and I know the exact place you can use that will not cause any harm to anyone,” Shiro says. “Come, follow me.”

They all leave his room behind and Shiro keeps his shoulders back and mindset – they wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Asphodel meadow stands as a gloomy and quiet place where the souls of ordinary men and women come to dwell after death. Keith’s never been to this section of the Underworld but his fingers trail lightly over the flowers as he walks amongst them. Shiro has Lotor stand at a great distance from the entryway to work on Kuro’s spell. He can barely see them standing in the distance together while he slowly turns to see Kuron standing in the field, still wrapped in Shiro’s cloak, and standing with his back to the world.

The sky overhead is dull and grey with darkness looming all around as night comes to this place. Maybe it’s always night, maybe the flowers bloom perfectly in the Underworld’s darkness. The only flowers to grow in a place of death. Keith slowly approaches Kuron and stands by his shoulder. Even the air is saturated with exhaustion and Keith slowly reaches over to touch Kuron’s shoulder.

“Kuron?”

“How is James?” Kuron asks after a moment of quiet.

“He’s the one who gave Haggar the key to Tartarus,” Keith whispers. “But I think he did it because he thought she would release you.”

Kuron sighs and shakes his head. “Foolish boy.”

“He loves you… He just wanted you safe. Shiro might have been too hard on him earlier.” Keith squeezes Kuron’s shoulder to try and lend him strength but they both know without his power, he will only continue to dwindle power until he is nothing but a shell.

“I hope he never has to see me so weak,” Kuron whispers.

“He _needs_ to know you’re okay-.”

“Do I _look_ okay to you?!” Kuron gestures to himself and Keith goes to answer but there is a flash of light and the ground shakes beneath their feet so hard, Kuron almost falls over. He only manages to stay upright with Keith’s help. “That must have been the spell.”

“Kuron, James needs you right now,” Keith insists. “He needs to know you’re not dead. He risked _everything_ for you-.”

“He’s an idiot!” Kuron roars in anger. “How dare he give up the key to Tartarus over _me_? I am not worth such trouble.”

“Love makes you do stupid things,” Keith replies softly. “I would have done it for Shiro.”

“No, you wouldn’t have, because you’re not a foolish mortal.” Kuron shakes his head and starts walking toward Lotor and Shiro.

Keith sighs and runs a hand over his face before slowly sitting on the ground surrounded by asphodels. The white flower is not beautiful or anything his mother would have wanted to grow in her garden but Keith picks a few to braid into his hair regardless. If he is going to rule the Underworld at Shiro’s side, he should grow used to the vegetation here. They are all fools in love and Keith has a feeling Kuron will rush back to Earth as soon as he realizes his feelings for James are true.

Keith can see Kuro and Kuron hugging desperately to one another while Shiro stands on the fringes but as soon as they part, Kuro throws himself at Shiro and Keith smiles at the surprise in Shiro’s body language. They love him, too.

When they start walking back, Keith stands up and dusts off his clothing to wait for them. They still have much to do, considering Haggar is currently on her way to steal Olympus right from under their noses. Kuro speeds up his walk and comes up and Keith is surprised when he kneels at his feet.

“Um…”

“I wish to make an apology,” Kuro says while staring at the ground.

“For what?” Keith asks, giving Kuron and Shiro a confused look.

“I harmed you, I am very sorry.” Kuro takes his hand to kiss and Keith has no idea what he did to earn such respect from one of the greatest gods in the pantheon but he does like the gesture.

“Harmed me…?” Keith frowns but then he remembers the scar on his cheek. Kuro had dealt the damage. “Kuro, that wasn’t you. You were under a spell, I’m not upset with you. Ther’es nothing to apologize for – I think it makes me look more badass.”

Kuro still doesn’t look up so Keith slowly kneels to his level and tilts his chin up. His eyes, no longer yellow, hold pain for the evil deeds he’s done against his will. “I’m sorry,” Kuro whispers again like he’s in a confessional.

“I know,” Keith replies. “You weren’t you when you did those things, please, remember that.”

Kuro nods even though Keith can see in his eyes he is not completely convinced. It would take time, he’s sure, for Kuro to realize he did not do anything wrong. They both stand up with Shiro’s and Kuron’s help and face the entrance to Asphodel Meadow together.

“So,” Keith says as he looks over at the three of them. “Time to go and kick some Titan and witch ass?”

Kuron snorts. “Yes but I have to do something first.”

“What is that?” Shiro asks.

Kuron glances at Keith and Keith smiles in return. “Just something I need to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

“James! Kuron’s at the door!”

His mother’s voice floating up the stairs manages to stir him from staring into the nothingness of his wallpaper.

Kuron.

Kuron’s on Olympus.

Frowning, James slowly rolls over so he can stand up and make a slow, hesitant walk to the stairs and he makes it halfway down them before seeing Kuron standing at the threshold, holding flowers, and looking almost abashed. Seeing Kuron standing there makes him lose his footing and he trips his way down the rest of the stairs, managing to catch himself on the landing before completely breaking his nose or busting his lip open on the stairs.

“James!” Kuron gasps as he rushes into the house to help him upright. “Are you okay?”

“Kuron,” James whispers. The emotions he hadn’t felt earlier because of the numb void in his heart quickly return in a gyser rush and he throws his arms around Kuron’s shoulders to cling as hard as his biceps allow.

“Hey,” Kuron replies and pats his back. “Can we talk?”

“Yes- you’re alive- you’re _here_. You’re really here, I’m not dreaming?”

“I am here.” Kuron helps him stand and James takes them both out front. “I need to talk to you.”

 _I need to talk to you_ , almost sounds like, _we need to talk_ and James is not sure how to feel about either of those possibilities. Despite the flowers in his hands, James can see a sadness in Kuron’s eyes, as if he’s about to say something he doesn’t want to say at all.

“Okay,” James manages as he swallows back a lump in his throat.

“I came here to break up with you,” Kuron says with no further preamble. It happens so fast, there is no time for heartbreak or tears, only shock. “I came here to tell you that we could no longer be together because I am a god and you are a mortal. You foolishly gave away Tartarus’ key because you thought you could save me and I realize that being with a mortal is… Well, it’s stupid.”

Knife.

Heart.

Ouch.

“I prepared an entire speech, I was going to apologize for hurting you and for stringing you along… I was going to tell you that you could do better than me, which you definitely can by the way, and I was going to tell you to live your life.” Kuron sighs and slowly offers the flowers outward. “However, I realized on the way over here, thinking up this speech, I… I cannot break up with you.”

Emotional whiplash, party of one.

He slowly accepts the flowers and decides to hold his tongue. Clearly, Kuron has a lot on his mind and he needs to hear him all the way out since he’s babbling.

“I love you, James Griffin,” Kuron says and there is so much pain in his voice James wants to take it away and make it his own. “I love you as the sky loves the clouds and as the ocean loves the breeze. I love you so deeply and I cannot break up with you.”

“Well… good,” James says slowly. “I don’t want to break up.”

“I fear for your safety,” Kuron replies and he reaches up to cup James’ face softly. “I fear I may not make it out of this alive and what that will do to you.”

“Kuron…”

“I cannot break up with you but I can make you forget.”

“What- _no_! Kuron, please, I’m sorry I messed up!”

“This is not because of what you did,” Kuron replies and both of his hands hold James’ face gently. “It’s because I love you and I cannot ruin your life.”

“No, no, no, no,” James begs as fat tears roll down his face. “Please, I don’t want to forget you. I love you!”

“I love you, too,” Kuron whispers and James can see his own stormy eyes shine like the silver moon above with tears. “I don’t want to do this but I _must_. It’s for your safety and for the best.”

“ _No_. I refuse to forget!” James clutches the flowers so hard he can feel their stems breaking. “ _Please_.”

“You will grow old and you will die, James. I will not. You deserve to live a life with someone who can grow old with you. Please, I must do this for us.” Kuron closes his eyes and fights back his own wave of tears while James continues to cry.

“This isn’t fair,” James whispers. He can feel his entire spirit and heartbreaking. He’d never love again. “Why can’t I become a god or- or _something_. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuron replies, voice firm and stiff. “But this is the only way. I do not have enough power to grant you immortal life and that is only reserved for very special cases-.”

“How is this not a special case?!”

“Because you are just my lover and while I wish that were enough, it can never be enough to grant something so precious” Kuron leans forward to place a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, James Griffin, and now it’s time to forget gods, forget creatures and witches and magic…. And forget me.”

Peace and quiet filter over James as his eyes shut and for a moment there is only darkness behind his eyes. When he opens them, he frowns, eyes drifting down to a mysterious bouquet of flowers. He doesn’t know where they came from and he doesn’t know why he’s in the backyard. Slowly, James wanders back into the house, staring at the flowers in complete confusion.

“James?” his mother calls gently. “Honey?”

“Mom… Where did these come from?” James asks and holds up the small blue flowers.

“Oh, those are forget-me-nots,” his mother muses with a soft smile as she takes them to cut and put in a vase.

“But where did I get them?”

His mother frowns and studies the flowers. “I… don’t remember,” she admits softly. “I thought…”

“You thought what?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. Well, it doesn’t matter, I’ll put them in a vase for you so you can have them in your room, alright?”

“Okay…” James nods before reaching up to rub his forehead. “I had the weirdest dream about gods and monsters… I was dating Zeus.”

His mother laughs. “Well, that _is_ quite a dream. How about you go upstairs and go take shower and rest. You look tired.”

“Okay…” James accepts the vase of flowers and slowly walks upstairs. He pauses at the front door as he notes a man in flip-flops, a Hawaiian shirt, and sunglasses standing across the street. He looks familiar but he can’t put his finger on it. Shrugging, James continues up the stairs.

Sometimes, his imagination is too rampant. Maybe, he really should rest.

 

* * *

 

 

“You did the right thing,” Shiro whispers but Kuron pulls out of his brother’s touch while he stares at James’ house with tears threatening to run down his face.

“Then why does it hurt so much?” he asks. The pain makes his voice waver but he keeps the tears at bay. There is no time for pain and tears. They have a job to do.

“Because you loved him,” Shiro replies quietly. “You loved him, Kuron, and you know you cannot love a mortal.”  

“I just want him to be happy.” Kuron can’t pull himself away from the house yet and he hopes one day he can find James’ path again. Maybe when their lives are less hectic and James is in a better place in life.

“He will be.”

“how can you know?”

“Because he has you to look out for him.” Shiro starts to steer him away, down the sidewalk, to where a portal awaits to take them away. “Come, Kuron, we have to strategize.”

Kuron’s cheeks wet as the tears slip free. He glances one more time back at James’ house before allowing the darkness to take them away.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Like air from a popped balloon, the adrenaline from regaining both Kuro and Kuron in one swoop rushes out of Shiro in a slow leak. They’re all tired and know there isn’t much time but the night after Kuron wipes James’ memory, they all come together at Keith’s family home for a meal and to recharge.

Kuro and Kuron have already charmed their way into Tex’s heart which doesn’t surprise Shiro much since they’re both so personable. Keith has been busily catching Krolia up on all of the happenings and Kuro is eagerly downing an entire plate of hot dogs and chili. Kosmo is eagerly at Tex’s side, staring at the plate of hot dogs, hoping he will be chosen for a few.

 Shiro watches all of this quietly, sitting away from the group. Even though Krolia has seemed to have forgiven him, her words still rest as a reminder in his ear. _You don’t belong here_. Seeing them all together, smiling, laughing, having a good time despite the threat of End Times ready to rain down on the world makes Shiro realize how _other_ he truly is.

He can’t take back his engagement to Keith now but Shiro knows Krolia hates him for taking her son away for six whole months out of the year. She hates him but not nearly as much as Shiro loathes himself; not even Keith’s love could ever make him feel happy with his own being.

 _You don’t belong here_.

Shiro shuts his eyes and the reminder jolts his memory on another issue he currently has on the backburner. The issue involving Kuron and using him. Maybe a family party is not the time to bring it up or maybe now is a perfect time but either way, Shiro stands up and walks up to Kuron where he’s letting Kuro try some new dish.

“Kuron,” he says, voice serious and dark.

Kuron slowly glances up and dread fills his gaze. “Please, don’t ruin this party by whatever is about to fall out of your mouth. I’m having a good time and I do not want to have a headache due to whatever complaint you have, Takashi.”

The burn makes his jaw tighten and hands clench but he keeps going. “You had me torture gods because you wanted me to do your dirty work. Admit it, Kuron, you did it on purpose. You did it so the pantheon could still love you and you could point the blame at me.”

Kuron stares back at him with a blank expression while Kuro looks torn between being mad at Kuron and confused by Shiro’s accusations. Kuro has always wanted to believe the best in Kuron; Shiro hates to ruin it.

“I don’t know if now is the best time, Takashi,” Kuron continues. “I just love the love of my life and now you’re going to accuse me of being so monstrous? I thought we were beyond this point.”

“So did I.”

“I asked you to do it because I knew you _could_. I didn’t _ask_ so I could further place blame on you and make me look like this wonderful and true god. I knew what we planned was wrong but at the time we had no choice. Not that it ended up helping in _any_ capacity.” Kuron shakes his head and offers Kuro another bite but Kuro folds his arms over his chest. “Oh, not you, too.”

“Truth,” Kuro replies darkly.

“That _is_ the truth, Kuro. I did not ask Takashi so I could make myself look good. I asked him to do those awful things because I knew he had the backbone. He would do it if we had to. I was right.” Kuron bristles and folds in on himself; Shiro can see the signs of retreat and he knows Kuro can, too.

“ _Truth_ ,” Kuro insists again. “Now.”

Kuron groans and flops back onto the grass like a dramatic child. “I wish you two would stop assuming I’m always lying. That hurts, you know. That hurts a lot. I have a headache now because Takashi’s whining, why am I not surprised? All you do is whine.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Shiro replies quietly, keeping his responses completely diplomatic. Maybe, Kuron is telling the truth or maybe he’s lying to cover his own behind. Brothers fight and prickle one another but he has enough thorns in his side to last a lifetime, several lifetimes, and Kuron’s constant bemoaning over anytime he opens his mouth is a heavy toll.

“I didn’t do what you think I did. Can we please move on so we can enjoy our last night before we all probably go die?” Kuron asks, still lying on his back, and now staring at the stars. “It’s kinda comfy down here… I wish… I wish James were here.”

Kuro slowly settles down to lie at Kuron’s side while Shiro turns away. He’s never been welcome amongst them, not even now, he feels a barrier still between connecting with his brothers and remaining a stranger. Tears make his eyes burn but Shiro storms away to sit alone, his back to the group, and staring at flowers struggling to cling to life.

Shiro knows how they feel.

“You shouldn’t let them get to you, son,” comes Tex’s soft voice as he quietly joins Shiro’s side. “Families… They all fight and bicker, even mine. _‘Specially_ mine.” Tex chuckles softly. “And I wanna apologize for anything that mighta been said that upset you recently. I know Krols said some stuff to ya that she didn’t really mean, she was just upset. I want you to know that we accept you in this family.”

Shiro keeps his gaze on the dying flowers and wishes he could stop bringing destruction everywhere he goes. The hurt and pain sit completely on his chest so heavily he can hardly breathe in. Tears make the world blur and swim but Shiro keeps them at bay so he doesn’t appear weak. He can’t appear weak in their final hours. Not in front of Keith’s family.

“You shouldn’t,” he whispers. “I’m no good for anyone. Not for my family, not for your family, not for anything at all.”

Tex slowly places a hand on his shoulder but Shiro can hardly feel it at all. “That’s not true. I know it might seem like it sometimes, we all doubt ourselves but Keith loves you and I’m glad he has you. He’d be dead by now if it weren’t for you, I hear you’ve saved his life on a few occasions.”

“I put him in danger,” Shiro growls. He pulls out of Tex’s hand. “I put them _all_ in danger! Everything is my fault! Any problem in this world, you can easily blame it on me! Any personal issue you have, it’s all me. It’s always me! Kuron and Kuro wish I was never born and maybe I should just bury myself in the ground.”

He doesn’t realize he’s shouting until he notes every single pair of eyes has turned to him. Even Kuro and Kuron have sat up to look concerned. Keith immediately starts walking over but Shiro feels panic fill his entire gut. He wants to flee. He wants to run away and never return but his legs are locked and Keith is there before he can summon a portal away.

“Shiro?” Keith whispers. Tex steps out of the way to allow Keith to walk up to him and wrap his arms around Shiro gently as if he’s cradling a child. “I’m here. I’m right here. Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Tex says. “I mighta caused the outburst.”

“No, Dad, I don’t think you did. It’s okay.” Keith presses his lips to Shiro’s forehead and draws his head down until he can gently tuck it beneath his chin. Shiro can feel his body bend awkwardly and Keith rise up on his toes and eventually, Shiro’s legs give out and he slides down to his knees to bury his face in Keith’s stomach.

The tears come like thunderous waves. The pain he’s harbored since being a young god and kept at bay ever since he was told to stand straight and act proud, finally snaps as a levee he didn’t realize he’d built breaks. Keith slides down to be on his knees with him and Shiro immediately makes his body as small as possible to fold into Keith’s arms. He never wants to leave this warmth.

“Shhh,” Keith whispers. “I’m here. I’m right here.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro mutters on repeat until his mouth goes dry and the words lose all meaning.

Weakness runs in his blood; he was too weak to keep up a hard exterior as the god of death, and now he’s too weak to keep the tears away. The pain leaks out as gaping wounds and he can’t staunch the bleeding. Kosmo crawls over and curls up around Shiro defensively and the weight of the hound finally brings some form of numb peace settling over his body like a blanket. The rhythmic breathing of Keith keeps him focused. The thrum of Kosmo’s heart keeps him quiet.

Silence befalls the backyard and guilt eats Shiro’s heart alive as he realizes he’s ruined their party. Just as he ruins everything else. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispers again but this time he knows why he’s apologizing. “I ruined everything.”

“No,” Keith replies softly. “You needed this, Shiro. Maybe it’s a good thing you have all of this out now before we face her. Get all of this hurt out in the open.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats in a flat and tired voice.

“There’s no reason to be sorry,” Keith whispers while sliding his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Shiro goes quiet because maybe Keith can never understand this kind of pain. A pain he’s carried his entire life since childhood. He closes his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep when the sound of movement makes him look up and he sees Kuro sitting next to him, eyes soft and full of hurt. Hurt for who he doesn’t know.

“Taka,” Kuro says softly. “We do not wish that.”

“Wish what?” Shiro mutters.

“Wish you were not born – and your words to Kuron about asking you to torture gods in his name, please, I believe he is telling the truth for once,” Kuro continues. “You know I know when he lies.”

“I know,” Shiro whispers.

“I do not believe he meant anything nefarious and if he did it was not intentional but an old habit dying on an ugly hill. I am sorry you feel used.” Kuro pats his arm but the gesture of comfort is pointless coming from Kuro.

“He should say that, not you, what are you? His liaison?” Shiro demands and looks over Kuro’s shoulder to see Kuron in the same spot, head bowed, and picking at the grass. “If he wants to apologize, he should do it himself.”

“He’s afraid of you,” Kuro replies with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

Shiro copies Kuro’s gesture before managing to sit up so he can gather his bearings. “I don’t bite!” he calls across the backyard to Kuron who startles and presses a finger to his chest. “Yes, _you_. I don’t bite. Come here and say it to my face!”

Keith snorts. “I do, though.”

The confession makes him blush and Kuro grins at the innuendo. Leave it to Keith to lighten the situation with a joke about their intimacy. Kuron looks unsure but finally talks himself into walking over and sitting down on the grass across from Shiro with a face full of shame.

“I am sorry, Takashi, if what I said upset you. I’ve always admired you as my older brother and I look up to you completely. Please, I speak the truth when I say I did not mean anything nefarious by asking you to…. I never should have asked you to begin with. It was _wrong_ and I was wrong.” Kuron holds out his hand slowly for a handshake. “Can we start over? Call a truce?”

The immediate assumption is the handshake is a trap but he remembers Keith telling him to stop assuming the worst of people. Not everyone is out to ruin his reputation or life. Not everyone is plotting behind his back. Maybe, after this war ends, they can turn a new leaf.

“Please?” Kuro whispers while he sits in the middle looking so desperate for all of them to reach a neutral point in their relationship.

Shiro slowly extends his hand and he and Kuron shake on it. “Truce,” he agrees and Kuro excitedly launches to wrap his arms around both of them and yank them into an awkward three-way hug.

“Thank the gods,” Kuro says happily.

“Okay, now that we’re all a family again,” Kuron says while wiggling free of Kuro’s grip. “Are we _planning_ an attack or are we just going up there and hoping it works out?”

Shiro looks to Lotor who is still sitting with Krolia. “I think he may come in handy. A Titan with Titan magic. We may need him in the end.”

“You’re probably right.” Kuron glances to Keith. “So, you two are engaged, right? When’s the wedding?”

“We haven’t discussed it yet,” Keith replies. “There’s kind of a war going on.”

“Right… Well, let’s all get extremely drunk and hope we don’t die tomorrow.”

Shiro snorts but watches Kuron and Kuro go off together to find out about booze while he remains with Keith. His beautiful Keith. Shiro turns to look Keith over and run his thumb over the scar on his cheek. Somehow, the wound makes him even more handsome than before – distinguished.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro whispers. “Thank you for everything.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Keith replies while slowly climbing into his lap so they can rest back against Kosmo’s side together. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too, Keith.” Shiro stares up at the darkening sky, watching the stars slowly peer through the green leaves.

They could all die tomorrow and maybe he should take Keith upstairs to make love one final time but lying with Keith on the ground, feeling his heart thrum softly, is enough to give Shiro peace.

He can hear the words pulsating through Keith’s being: _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

Shiro hopes his own answer is clear as day: _Forever, forever, forever._

* * *

 

 

The sky in the morning is blanketed by a sheet of cloud cover so when Keith rustles from sleep he’s almost convinced it’s still night until he notes the time on the clock. Morning and in a few hours they’ll return to Mount Olympus to face the witch to end her tyranny over the pantheon before freeing the other gods in Tartarus. Restoring balance to the world and he could finally marry Shiro and start his hiatus in the Underworld for six months.

Keith traces his fingers over Shiro’s temple before slowly creeping out of bed and going downstairs to make coffee and enjoy the backyard he hopes not for the last time. The air is cold and damp as the wind rustles the leaves on the trees and the flowers look dull in the grey light. Everything is still and silent while the world holds its breath. Maybe the world knows what is about to happen.

“ _Child_.”

Keith startles and drops his coffee. The mug shatters on the concrete pathway winding through their garden. The witch stands on the back porch and Keith can feel her druids surrounding him from behind. The hair on the back of his neck stands up.

“What do you want? How did you get here? Shiro enchanted the backyard,” he demands.

“Titan magic is strong,” Haggar whispers. “And with Titan blood flowing through me now, I am stronger than ever before.”

“Titan blood…” He thinks back to the slaughtered Titans and shudders at the thought of her consuming them to gain power. “You’re insane. Leave, before Shiro comes out here to kill-.”

“Oh, I will be leaving, as will you. The God of Death will surely make a trade of his precious love.”

Keith’s eyes widen as he feels the druids grasp onto his arms and before he can cry out or call for help, the garden disappears and he’s back on Olympus. He’s shoved onto a platform and he gasps as dark magic coils its way around his wrists and holds him in place. Pain searing up his arms makes him scream which Haggar looks pleased while she stands over him.

“Yes, the more pain you feel, the more likely he will do exactly what I want,” Haggar whispers. “Soon, I will control death itself.”

“You can’t _do_ that,” Keith growls.

“Oh, I certainly can. Thunder, the ocean – _child’s play_ ; but death and destruction? Your lover is the true power player in this pantheon and in my grasp, I will control everything.”

Keith glances up when he notes Zarkon standing off to the side, eyes glowing purple. He seems completely compliant which if the stories were true of Zarkon is not how he was known to rule. Haggar gestures for him and the Titan comes to her side, his hand resting on her lower back.

“You’re going to _die_ ,” Keith pants as he fights back another scream. The pain increases and he cries out instead in desperation. There is no use fighting whatever holds him in place but the more distressed he becomes, the more Shiro will take notice.

“Not when I control death itself,” Haggar replies. She places a fond hand on her husband’s arm and they leave together. The door shuts heavily in their wake and Keith is left alone on a cold platform with magic radiating pain up his arms and into his jaw and teeth.

The worst part is Keith knows Shiro will come and Shiro will do anything to free him. When Shiro arrives he has to convince Shiro to let him suffer because she can never control him. She cannot have his power or she’ll win and they will all die at Shiro’s hand.

The magic current zaps sharply through his body until the pain crescendos and he has no choice but to scream. The room is empty but he knows wherever Haggar is, this is music to her ears.

The sound of a distant howl breaks through the pain. Kosmo.

Shiro is coming.

 

* * *

 

The bed is empty and cold when Shiro opens his eyes in the morning.

The bed shouldn’t be empty or cold.

The feeling sends off alarm bells in Shiro’s head so he sits up and assesses the situation. Clearly, Keith must be downstairs as he can smell the coffee. He touches the bed and wonders if Kosmo is also with Keith so he tumbles from the bed to rush downstairs. Kosmo is at Tex’s feet, unsurprisingly, while Tex cooks on the stove.

“Oh, mornin’, Shiro,” Tex greets with a smile. “Hope you’re feeling better this morning.”

“Have you seen Keith?” Shiro asks while he takes stock of the room. Everyone else is upstairs piled in a guest room but there is no sign of Keith. Shiro approaches the back door and pulls it open to look into the back yard.

“I haven’t seen him. He ain’t upstairs with you?”

“No.” The yard is quiet and cold but the sight of broken porcelain draws Shiro outside. Keith’s coffee mug is shattered on the walkway while the coffee is still a stain on the concrete. The grass is burnt in places and flowers crushed. Shiro recognizes the symbols in the ground.

 _Druids_.

“No,” he growls before launching to his feet. “Kosmo! No time for bacon, they’ve taken Keith.”

Kosmo’s ears perk up and he immediately growls in rage. Tex drops bacon on the floor and the hound doesn’t even respond.

“ _Who_ took Keith?!” Tex demands but Shiro is already halfway up the stairs to throw open the guest room door and pray Kuro and Kuron are decent. “Wake up!”

Kuron groans and slowly rolls over onto his back. Kuro is hanging halfway off of the bed and Lotor is in the extra cot by the window. He’s sitting up and staring outside.

“Kuron! Kuro!” Shiro walks over to shake them into being responsive. “Haggar took Keith, we _must_ go now.”

The room is sleepy as Kuron and Kuro both sit up and attempt to process what had been said. Shiro tries to ignore how they’re both nude and in the same bed. He quit asking about their business a long time ago.

“This is a trap,” Lotor replies before looking over at them. “But I’m sure you know this.”

“Of course, it is,” Shiro snarls. “But I won’t let her have Keith.”

Kuron yawns and gives a thumbs up. “Let me find pants and we can go.”

“Will you please take this seriously,” Shiro growls. “If Kuro were in danger, you would have leaped out of bed and ran out stark naked, so _please_ , take some consideration for people other than yourself!”

Kuro pinches Kuron’s side which makes Kuron wince. “He’s right,” Kuro replies before getting up to dress. Glamour falls away to reveal Kuro standing in armor made of hardened scales and holding the trident.

“What good am I up there?” Kuron points out. “I’m weak right now, I’m not exactly going to be very helpful.”

Kosmo whines and growls at the door and Shiro realizes there is no further time to debate anything. He opens a portal for them to follow or not and steps onto Olympian ground. Kosmo follows behind, shaking all over until he stands at full height, all three sets of teeth bared, and ready to rip into whoever had taken Keith. He lets out a long howl and charges toward the main doors with Shiro on his heels.

They would take Keith back with or without Kuron’s and Kuro’s help.

Kosmo busts through the doors, tearing them down in one angry charge, bursting into the main hall of Kuron’s palace. The place is a mess, shattered glass and seaweed all over the floor. Everything is in disarray and only a shadow of what it used to be. The glory and beauty are gone, the palace is nothing but an empty shell.

“Find him,” Shiro whispers and Kosmo immediately sniffs around until he howls and charges down the hallway.

Shiro follows slowly, sword in hand, anger, and rage making a power he hasn’t used in ages burn in his chest. They find Keith trapped in dark magic and Shiro runs forward to cup Keith’s face and when his eyes open they are full of fear.

“Shiro, _go_ , it’s a trap,” Keith gasps which Shiro already knew but he would be trapped a million times over if it meant he could save Keith.

“I know,” Shiro whispers before Haggar appears and pushes him back with more magic. The power is barely a tickle to him but Keith screams as it tightens on his body. “Leave him alone.”

“You know what I want,” Haggar whispers. “Don’t you?”

Shiro glances down at his right hand and nods slowly. Of course, she wants to control him as he’d already been told. To control death itself – he has to admit, it’s not a bad plan. He clenches his hand into a fist and looks up into her eyes before the sound of Kuron and Kuro following behind makes him turn around. Kuro’s trident glows in his hand and he attempts to knock Haggar back with a wave of power but the Titan magic makes her strong.

“Where is your husband?” Kuron demands. “I don’t see him.”

“He’s resting,” Haggar replies quietly. The tone is odd – maybe it’s fond or maybe she’s disappointed, Shiro can’t tell. “Your power means nothing to me, I only care for his. Submit to me or watch the love of your life die.”

“Shiro, no,” Kuron hisses. “You know she’s only tricking you-.”

Shiro raises his hand to silence Kuron and he hopes for once their triplet connection can let them know they need to find Zarkon and either slay him or throw him back into Tartarus while he deals with the witch. “If I do this,” Shiro says, voice firm and unwavering. “You let Keith go, he lives? He can go home to his family on Earth?”

“Yes,” Haggar whispers. “He may live and return to his home on Earth to live with his family in peace.”

Shiro steps forward and despite his brothers crying out and Keith screaming at him to go, Shiro feels a wave of calm wash over his entire being. For once in his life, he can do something and feel it make a difference. He didn’t, however, account for Kosmo’s loyalty. The hound leaps forward to attack Haggar and bring her down but the witch hits him with a black bolt of power. Kosmo yelps and collapses to lie still.

Watching Kosmo fall and not move again makes Shiro’s eyes water and anger fill him. He wants to take back their deal but Keith’s life still remains in balance. _Kosmo, you fool_.

“Kosmo!” Keith screams which the pain in his voice breaks Shiro’s heart down the middle. “Shiro, don’t do this. Shiro, please.”

“I have to,” Shiro replies steadily while he steps forward to grasp her hand and seal the deal. A deal with the devil and he’s not sure who is more the devil – him or the witch. Shiro gasps as black magic runs up his arm and he meets Keith’s eyes one more time before there is nothing but darkness to swallow him whole.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro, no!” Keith gasps but the magic binding him is released and he collapses to the ground. “Shiro?”

Shiro slowly turns and Keith can see his eyes glow purple and he looks like a puppet standing completely still and unmoving.

Haggar cackles as she accepts her new power washing over. “Kill them,” she tells Shiro. “Kill them all.”

“No!” Kuro yells but Kuron is already pulling him out of the room to escape.

“Keith, it’s time to go,” Kuron calls but Keith doesn’t move. He stands up slowly and goes to face Shiro instead.

“Shiro?”

Shiro’s eyes turn to him but there is no life in Shiro’s eyes. He’s truly gone, a puppet on strings, and all because of _him_. Shiro did this for him. Tears fill Keith’s eyes but Shiro draws his sword and Keith only has a second before Shiro drives it right through him. He pulls free a blade, a gift from his mother, and uses it to keep Shiro at bay. The knife will not be enough against Shiro’s sword but when Shiro goes to parry Keith’s attack the blade transforms and elongates until it is matched in size.

Keith’s eyes widen as the blade comes to life in his hand but it’s enough. He manages to knock Shiro back. Shiro pauses and then laughs out a cruel and cold cackle.

“You fight well,” Shiro says and Keith is surprised to see he still has some faculties inside even if he’s mostly a puppet for Haggar’s usage. “Full of surprises, aren’t we?”

“Shiro, I know you’re in there,” Keith says while keeping his distance on the platform. Haggar has disappeared by now, probably after Kuro and Kuron or maybe gone to Zarkon. Kosmo still remains still on the ground. “I know you’re fighting this because you’re strong. You can do this. Come back to me.”

“Why would I go back to you?” Shiro retorts, voice cold. “You’re nothing but a warm body to me.”

The words sting but Keith knows this isn’t Shiro talking. The words are false. “I’m right here, Shiro. I’ll never give up on you, you know that. I’m always here for you. Fight this.”

Shiro’s face twists into a cold mask as he launches across the platform to body slam Keith hard into the wall. A sharp crack fills Keith’s ears and his vision turns white when his head smacks against the wall but when it clears he’s staring into lifeless, evil eyes. They were once Shiro’s eyes – full of softness, and warmth.

“Shiro,” Keith gasps as Shiro presses the blade to his stomach. “Please.”

“I’ll kill you first,” Shiro growls. “And then the others. Nothing will be left. Give in now, Keith. Just give in and let me send you to peace.”

“Shiro, please,” Keith begs again, his hands wrapped around Shiro’s wrist. He can feel a burning in his palms but Shiro continues to press forward. “I love you.”

There is a moment where Shiro pauses and the moment is just long enough for Keith to lean forward and press his mouth to Shiro’s in a desperate, final prayer kind of kiss. He releases Shiro’s wrist and cups Shiro’s face in both of his hands, kissing and searching for the man he loved. A sharp and cold pain fills his entire stomach and shoots up his spine and when he releases Shiro from the kiss he sees Shiro’s blade running him all the way through.

“Keith?” Shiro whispers.

Keith slowly looks up and coughs blood as it fills his mouth. The gaze, no longer evil and cold, returns to soft and warm. Shiro’s eyes. “Shiro,” he whispers.

“Keith- no, no, no, no,” Shiro whispers as he realizes what he’s done. “No. It’ll be alright. I’ll fix it. I’ll fix it. I’ll fix it.”

They slide to the floor and Shiro leaves his blade intact, fear all over his face as he realizes the truth.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers as Shiro cradles him gently, tears all over his face. “Where do gods go when they die?”

“I… I…” Shiro stammers but Keith can’t hear the rest.

Noise dies away before images do. He can see Shiro’s mouth moving but cannot hear his voice or any other sounds other than the rushing in his ears. Keith shoots his gaze up to Shiro’s eyes to memorize the molten color of thunderstorms before allowing everything to fade into nothing.

 

* * *

 

“Keith… Keith…” Watching the life fade from Keith’s eyes is a pain worse than any death. “No…  _ no _ , please.” He clutches Keith to his chest and waits to feel the life return but there is nothing left, only the empty shell of Keith’s body. 

He looks over to see Kosmo still unmoving and suddenly feels alone. There is no one here but him to mourn Keith’s loss. He cannot grow flowers or place Keith in a proper burial.  _ Where do gods go when they die _ ? A question he’s never asked but he believes he knows the answer. 

_ They go nowhere. They’re just gone _ . 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers. “I’m sorry I stole your light.” 

All of those months ago he first met Keith  – Keith slamming into the coffee shop window because he wanted to pet Kosmo – he feared he would rob the world of the sunlight radiating out of Keith. Time and time again, Keith told him not to worry and there was no chance of harm but Keith had been wrong. Shiro slides his hand over Keith’s face to shut his eyes before letting him lie with Kosmo. 

Once he manages to stand upright, Shiro storms down the hall of Olympus, sword dragging across the floor, sending sparks flying in his wake but his anger fuels his movement. Haggar made a deal with him and deals with the God of Death are binding. Upon breaking the deal, Haggar now owes him the most precious part of mortality. 

She may have Titan magick and a Titan husband but in the end, Haggar is still a  _ mortal _ . 

He finds her in the garden. There are no signs of Kuro and Kuron. No sounds of battle and no sights of Zarkon but perhaps his brothers had already collected the Titan to take back to Tartarus. The garden is quiet and peaceful even if it stands in places ruined. Statues decapitated and defaced. She truly wanted to make this her temple. 

“It’s over,” Shiro growls. “You broke our deal, you know what that means.” 

Haggar is silent while she sits and watches the sun set across the sky. “Yes,” she replies softly. 

“Why? You must have known this wouldn’t work in your favor,” Shiro growls. 

“If I had won, Zarkon and I would have ruled Olympus,” Haggar replies, eyes on the sun. The light marks the tracks of tears on her face. “Together, forever.” 

“But you didn’t win-.” 

“No, I didn’t win… but I’ve broken our deal,” Haggar whispers. “Which means you must now claim my soul for the Underworld. In the end, I still win.” 

“You think because you will be doomed to the Underworld, you will be with your husband forever?” Shiro snorts. “Not where I will stuff you.” 

“Witch.” 

The new voice startles them both and Shiro turns to see Lotor standing with blood all over his hands. Shiro’s eyes widen as he realizes he holds he head of Zarkon. He throws the head at her feet which makes her recoil slightly as she turns to face him. In the dying light, Shiro can see their resemblance. 

“That is my payback for imprisoning me with the man who despised me most,” Lotor growls. “Now, you will never see him again.” 

“You wretched child!” Haggar screams but Shiro reaches to place his hand on her shoulder before she can attack Lotor in kind. 

“You belong to me now,” he says coldly and opens a portal to the Underworld. They both land in the dark and dank and Shiro leaves her in his deepest dungeon. No light, no sound, only nothingness spreading on for eternity. He ignores her screams as he returns to the Styx. 

_ Where do gods go when they die _ ? 

“Kosmo,” he calls to the water. “Awaken.” 

Kosmo’s skeletal body slowly drags through the water and noxious gunk as it reforms. One head and then the next poke above the water until he’s able to drag himself free and shake the sludge off. His fur is slimy and his ribs can be seen through a missing chunk of his torso. His eyes glow a toxic shade of green as he approaches. Undead, until he can regain his living form. 

“Take me to Kuro and Kuron,” he tells the hound. 

Kosmo’s teeth rip into the air and he dives through a portal with Shiro hot on his heels. Once more they return to Olympus where Kuron is carrying Keith to a white pedestal in the temple. This place seems untouched by Haggar’s rage and everything is clean and quiet. Kuron lies Keith down on the white slab and Kuro places a few seashells and flowers from the beach on Keith’s folded hands. 

He’s beautiful in the fading light as the moon takes over. 

Kosmo growls deep until he sees Keith on the slab and then Shiro has to touch his side as the hound begins to whimper and cry. Kosmo lies down on the round at Keith’s side and he howls mournfully into the night. Shiro feels the tears return as he approaches Keith’s side. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, eyes slowly closing in pain. “I did this.” 

“It wasn’t you,” Kuro reminds him. “Her bind is like no other.” 

Shiro shakes his head and notes Kosmo’s fur returning to a healthier color and he fills out until he’s less a zombie hound and more what he used to be. A smile tugs Shiro’s lips for a moment as he notes Keith brings this bit of Kosmo to the surface. 

“Where do gods go when they die?” Shiro asks. “He asked me that before…” 

“I’m not sure,” Kuro replies. 

Kuron looks just as lost until he pauses and then looks as if he’s remembered something important. “Shiro,” he says. “Gods- you know where they go when they die.” 

“Where?” Shiro replies. Gods lack souls so he can’t bring them down to the Underworld and gods don’t  _ die _ the same way humans do. They can be destroyed and cease to exist but he’s positive Keith is gone forever. 

“There is a place in the Underworld. It’s beneath it. Made  _ first _ , before Olympus and the seas and this Earth. Before the Underworld. Built by the Titans before we came along and put them in Tartarus. Gods go there when they die but it’s not a safe place. It’s a trial only befit for a god,” Kuron says quickly. 

The place Kuron speaks of is noted in legends but Shiro has never seen the door for himself. Myths state the door only appears to those who seek it and know its name but the name is slipping off of Shiro’s tongue and escaping into the expanse of forgotten things. They all rush from the room to find the Olympian libraries. They tear through tome after tome for what feels like days until Kuron finally finds something of value. 

_ Erebus _ . The darkness before the gods. 

Once Shiro reads the name everything falls into place as he remembers how the door had been sealed by their father before him. It exists beneath the throne chamber and remains locked. It can only be opened and found by those who seek it. Erebus is a trial - a feat of strength and perseverance. If he goes to Erebus to retrieve Keith, Shiro knows what will wait for him on the other side. 

“Shiro, if you go there, you know the trial is impossible. No one has completed it,” Kuron whispers. 

“I have to try for Keith.” He knows the story now as he thinks on what they know of Erebus. 

_ Those who seek to walk through Erebus must only go forth.  _ __  
_ Never to look back or gaze upon those they take from the darkness.  _ _  
_ __ If they are gazed upon, both will remain darkness forever. 

“You can do it,” Kuro says and Shiro nods as he opens up another portal to throne chamber. He steps back into the home he’s had for millennia and stares at the nook with too many couches for a while. One day, they would venture back to IKEA again and purchase more furniture. Keith would rule the Underworld at his side and they would love one another wholly. 

“Erebus, I seek you,” Shiro whispers to the darkness. The floor quakes and a staircase slowly forms in the middle of the room as it slowly shakes downward. The stairs go down into darkness but Shiro feels no fear while walking down into the nothing. He knows what he seeks. 

The door stands round and carved with ancient symbols. They start to glow blue as Shiro approaches. The trial’s story glows above his head but Shiro shoves his shoulders back and presses his palm to the door. Erebus opens and the darkness immediately swallows him whole. 

_ Do not look back. Do not look at the one you seek or you will both be lost forever.  _

The voices whisper as Shiro allows his eyes to adjust. The darkness is surprisingly colorful with purple and inky blacks and plum violets. The colors swirl around and Shiro notes the floor is like a mirror, reflecting the sky above and below. Far ahead, Shiro sees a dot of light. In his heart, he knows the light is Keith. 

Shiro swallows back a forming lump in his throat and squares his shoulders. “I’m coming, Keith.” 

The doors shudder as they close behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i hijacked the tale of orpheus but i had to


	18. Chapter 18

_Keep walking, keep walking, he would do it for you._

The unending mirror of Erebus surrounds and maddens. The distance has not grown shorter and his legs feel as if he’s walked for days on end without stopping to rest. The place seems to sap away his power and leave him feeling weak as a mortal would feel after too much strain but Shiro places his foot in front of the other and keeps walking. Keith would walk proudly for him, he has to keep going for Keith.

_Shiro_.

The whisper of his name in a familiar voice tickles his ear but he keeps his eyes forward. He cannot turn around until he reaches Keith and upon reaching Keith he cannot look at Keith or they will both be lost forever.

_Shiro, turn around. Look what you’ve left behind._

The sound of gasping and gurgling, like someone choking on their own blood, makes Shiro flinch but he keeps walking.

_Shiro, please!_

Adam. The voice belongs to Adam. He can hear Adam screaming in agony but he steels himself to keep walking. Despite Adam’s treachery, he does not want harm to come to him but Adam is long gone. Only an illusion, a trick to make him look back.

The voice fades away only to be replaced by another.

_Shiro!_ _Come join us._

His brothers – Kuron’s voice and Kuro quickly answers as well.

**_Shiro, come join us, please. We miss you._ **

Hearing his brothers _miss_ him brings him pain – stinging hard right into his chest and heart. He’s always wanted his family to miss and love him; to _want_ him and accept him for being what he is. The urge to turn and look, to see his brothers beckoning him is so strong and he almost gives in but then he remembers Keith’s still face and how he has to do this. He can’t let Keith rest here forever.

_Shiro, come back. Shiro! Don’t turn your back on us! You filthy scum! We’ve never wanted you as our brother. Father always favored you. Takashi this, Takashi that. We hated you growing up. We hate you even more now. Life would be better without you in it. _

**_Taka, he speaks the truth. You are poison to us all._ **

He wants to turn around and scream at them to be quiet but instead, he picks up the pace and walks faster – faster and faster until he’s running and reaching out to grasp onto Keith but he’s still so faraway. Only a dot of light in the distance. How long has he been gone? An hour? One month? A year? Ten thousand? Will the Earth still be intact when he arrives there again? How much has changed since he left?

Time is an illusion in Erebus.

There is only unending darkness.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers to the chasm all around. “I’m sorry. I’ll find you, I’ll find you and bring you home.”

He has to slow down as he’s soon winded, legs burning, and he notes the skin on the back of his hands has changed. It’s looser, wrinkled. He’s aging.

_Aging_.

The dot of light looks closer than it did prior and Shiro reaches out to grasp onto anything at all in the darkness. He notes his hair is long and turning completely white. Maybe, this trial is impossible and he’s sealed their fates by coming here at all. Maybe the trick of Erebus is there is no finish line in the end which ends in happiness.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again. “I’m sorry.”

He’s tired, sore, and his body wants to give up. If he were to lie down for only a few moments.

_It’s an illusion. You aren’t dying. You aren’t tired. It’s an illusion. Keep going before the darkness swallows you whole. Come for me, Shiro. I’m here._

Keith.

The voice belongs to Keith.

Hearing Keith encourage him is enough to make Shiro startle out of the general malaise and when he looks to his hands again he notes Keith is right. His hair is black and his hands are young and strong. Another trick by Erebus to make him give up. He isn’t tired or weary and he’s not ready to leave Keith to the darkness.

Shiro reaches out one more time and is surprised when his hand lands on something solid. He wraps his fingers around it until he can pull and he knows in his heart he’s holding Keith. Shiro keeps his eyes steadfastly forward as he feels Keith’s arms wrap around him and his face press into his neck.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers. “You came.”

“Yes,” Shiro replies but doesn’t look in Keith’s eyes to make certain he holds Keith.

“Why don't you look at me? Shiro, please, look at me.” Keith begs and whines but Shiro keeps moving forward. The world shifts when he holds Keith and he knows he’s now going the other way even though he hasn’t physically turned around.

Keith goes quiet for a while which Shiro is thankful and he keeps moving forward even though other voices continue to chatter away in his ear. Adam, Kuro, Kuron, the other gods he’s sentenced to this existence of darkness. If he could, Shiro would save them all but the only one he can save now is Keith.

_Shiro, I want to see your eyes. Look at me_.

The voice belongs to Keith but Shiro isn’t certain it is Keith speaking. Another Erebus illusion.

_Shiro, look at me. Look at me! Do not hide from me! Shiro!_

Shiro presses Keith harder to his chest so he can _feel_ Keith’s physical form and remind himself Keith is nothing here. The voices he hears are only in his mind. Erebus wants to claim him and hold him, hostage, forever. The darkness will do anything to make him falter and turn around. It will pry and scream until he gives in and glances at Keith but he cannot so he keeps his gaze firmly forward.

_Shiro, please, look to me. Why won’t you look at me? Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be with me forever? We can stay here, it’s quiet here, we would be happy and free. No one to bother us. No one to question our love. Please, look at me, my love. Look at your husband to be._

“No,” Shiro growls and steps firmly, spine straight, and shoulders back. “You aren’t Keith.”

_I am Keith. Look at me and see for yourself._

The desire is tempting because he wants to confirm he’s not insane but Shiro shoves the desire down and slams it shut. They’re almost back, he can see the door up ahead. “We’ll be home soon,” he whispers to Keith. “Once we reach the Underworld, we’ll be safe.”

_Shiro, stop! Don’t do this. You have to stay with me here, I won’t survive up there. You’ll only choke out my light again. Don’t do this to me. Shiro, I’m asking you to let me stay here. Don’t take me back to a place I don’t wish to go._

“Stop.” He says the word and it booms around the darkness. The voices fade away, replaced by his own breathing, and nothing more. Only a few more steps.

**_Shiro._ **

Shiro’s foot pauses in midstep and he almost turns around but he clutches Keith a little tighter to remember.

**_Look at me, son._ **

The voice of a father he barely knew fills his head but he remains steadfast in his task even if he has stopped walking. “You aren’t really here,” Shiro says firmly. “And you never wanted me.”

**_Stay here in the dark. It’s where you belong._ **

The Underworld is a dark, dreary, and cold place. The home of the dead, filled with souls and demons alike. A place mortals fear and where gods do not dwell. There are no living things inside the Underworld. No sunlight reaches the ground. No life lives inside its walls.

_Keith loves the Underworld and he brings light to your home. Take him home._

Fear of becoming darkness and allowing his own hurt and pain overtake any rational thought sloughs away like dead skin. Keith loves him for who he is; Keith accepts he is the God of Death and does not fear him. Keith embraces all of his odd quirks and is always there to comfort him when he’s having a bad day. Keith brings sunlight, flowers, and life.

“No,” Shiro whispers before pressing hard into the door of Erebus.

The door shudders as it gives way and he almost trips forward but once the door shuts, Shiro looks down to see where he’s holding Keith. The flowers from the beach still clutched in his hands, Keith looks peaceful while sleeping. Tears fill Shiro’s eyes as he cradles Keith’s body and hopes this trial works or he’s returned to nothing and no one.

“Shiro?” Keith whispers and the sound of Keith’s voice, out loud, sends a surge of joy down his spine.

“Keith!” Shiro cries out and dances around the small corridor with Keith in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. “Keith, you’re here! You’re alive!”

“Where was I?” Keith asks as he’s continuously jostled around. “I was dreaming.”

Shiro sets Keith down on the floor slowly and places a kiss to his forehead. “You’re safe now,” he whispers. “You’re here now.”

“I was dreaming about you,” Keith continues. “You saved me.”

Shiro’s face softens and he cups Keith’s cheek in his hand before bringing Keith close for a tight embrace. “We saved each other, Keith.”

“You’re okay.” Keith’s face is wet when they lean in close to nuzzle and kiss but Shiro is no better. “Where’s Haggar? What happened?”

“She’s gone,” Shiro replies. “Locked away in a place she won’t escape from.”

“And Zarkon?”

“Dead.”

“And Lotor?”

“Free, as was our deal.”

“And the world?”

Shiro chuckles. “I haven’t had a chance to check on the world. I was a little busy saving you.”

Keith ducks his head shyly and tightens his grip around Shiro’s neck. The embrace feels warm and welcome; a kind of touch he never wants to forget or step away from. “This means we can get married now?”

“Yes,” Shiro whispers. “Let’s go see your family.”

“Our family.”

Shiro blushes but he supposes Keith is right. Once they marry, Krolia and Tex will be his family, too. He’s not sure how happy Krolia will be about the transaction but he supposes Kosmo will be happy to have a supply of bacon forever within muzzle’s reach. A black, swirling portal beckons them through and they step out onto the lawn of Keith’s backyard together.

Gone are the dead flowers, replaced with vibrant colors, and warm weather. The sun is shining and Krolia is lounging with Tex on a porch swing. Upon their arrival, Krolia sits up straight and launches down the back porch steps to run up to them. Keith smiles but Krolia shoves her finger in Shiro’s chest.

“ _You_.”

“Mom!” Keith says and tries to stop her. “Hey, what’s wrong? I’m right here.”

“You’ve been missing for _six months_ ,” Krolia says, her eyes full of sadness. “Where have you been?”

“We’ve been gone for six months?” Shiro repeats in complete shock. He knew time differed in Erebus but he didn’t realize how much time had passed. “Have you heard from Kuron or Kuro?”

“They’ve been here a few times. Said you were off trying to find Keith, that he disappeared,” Krolia replies before finally hugging Keith tightly. “You’re _home_.”

“I’m home, Mom,” Keith whispers in reply. Tex joins them down on the lawn and they all embrace quietly to have a private, family moment. Shiro averts his eyes to give them privacy.

He hopes this doesn’t leave him in the dog house _again_. Trying to please Krolia is harder than attempting to please the ever-changing wind.

“Six months,” Keith says slowly. “That means I have to stay here and Shiro has to go…”

“Yes,” Krolia says and Shiro can feel his heart shatter.

“Where do we get married?” Keith asks Shiro which draw him back to the conversation. “The Underworld? Here?”

“We may marry wherever you wish,” he replies gently. He is happy to marry Keith in the back of an Arby’s or in front of a Target if that is his wish. He’s only happy they are to be married.

“We could marry here,” Keith says while gesturing around the backyard. “We have lots of room and it’s nice here. Would that be alright?”

Shiro nods. “Of course, anything you wish. I would marry you in a parking lot if that was your wish.”

Keith snorts. “Thanks.”

“Only if it is your wish.”

“Well,” Tex says and claps Shiro on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family, son. Let’s plan a wedding, shall we?”

Krolia leads Keith inside and Shiro watches them a moment before following. Sunlight dapples over their clothing through the green leaves and Keith looks at peace. The world feels warm and welcoming for the first time in years. He doesn’t feel unwanted. He feels safe.

Everything is right.

Well, maybe not quite everything.

“Are you coming, Shiro?” Keith asks from the doorway.

“I’ll be back. I have something I must do.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I will be _right back_. Nothing dangerous, just some unfinished business. I’ll be quick.”

“Fine. I’ll be here.” Keith waves before heading back inside and Shiro whistles for Kosmo. The hound barrels through a portal and almost takes him out on his way to dash right through Keith’s open back door. The sound of something breaking, followed by Krolia yelling, and Keith laughing trail after Shiro as he opens a portal to make one more stop before happiness.

If he is able to have his happy ending, then _everyone_ deserves their happy ending.

 

* * *

 

“James, there’s someone at the door for you!”

James sighs but drags himself down the stairs regardless. Probably Kinkade or Rizavi again, wanting him to pose for some stupid video they’re trying to make go viral. He’s not really in the mood to make a stupid video so he forms an excuse in his head to give them but the person at the door is neither Rizavi or Kinkade.

The man at the door is dressed head to toe in a black suit with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, white bangs cascading across his forehead and down over his cheek. He’s handsome and broad, probably at least twice his size, and there’s a faded scar across the bridge of his nose. The odd part of it all is James is positive he recognizes this man but he can’t recall a name.

“Hello, James,” the man says warmly. “Do you remember me?”

“Sort of…?” James says as he squints suspiciously. “Were you a teacher or something?”

“No,” he chuckles. “I’m a friend of a friend. My name is Shiro.”

Shiro. The name is also familiar but it’s almost as if he dreamt it – maybe he’s lucid dreaming right now. James reaches to pinch himself but Shiro holds out a purple forget-me-not. The flowers. The flowers up in a vase for six months and haven’t died. The flowers which remind him of something just out of reach. Every night he dreams of monsters and gods but it’s always just a dream.

It’s just a dream.

“Remember,” Shiro whispers and presses the flower to his hand.

James glances down at the flower and when he looks back up Shiro is gone but everything is flooding back to his memory. Gods. Monsters. They aren’t _dreams_. They’re real. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon – Shiro is Hades, Kuro is Poseidon and Kuron…

Kuron.

James turns and runs back upstairs to grab the vase of flowers before dashing back down the stairs to go outside. His body is going faster than his mind and before he can form a proper thought, he’s dug out a patch of dirt, dumped the flowers inside, and recovered them. He probably looks completely insane and he hopes his neighbors aren’t being nosy.

James stares at the tree he buried them under and waits and waits but nothing happens. Just a moment ago he was certain if he buried the flowers Kuron would return but there is still nothing.

“Maybe I did it wrong,” James mutters and tries to recall the thoughts even though his body seemed to have a mind of its own for a moment.

“You did nothing wrong,” comes Kuron’s voice from behind him and James jumps and spins around. Kuron is standing in the driveway, dressed in his usual Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and flipflops; eternally a fashion disaster.

“Kuron!” James launches halfway across the space to throw his arms around Kuron’s neck and squeeze as tightly as his arms allow. “You’re back. I remember, I _remember_.”

“Must be Shiro’s doing,” Kuron whispers. “I was going to let you live in peace-.”

“He was here earlier,” James confirms before kissing Kuron over and over. “I love you, I love you, I love you. _Never_ do that again.”

Kuron kisses him back and cradles the back of his head in his hands. “I love you, too, James Griffin. I’ve never loved someone more than I love you.”

James presses his forehead to Kuron’s and tries to hold back tears because he can already hear his father telling him _men don’t cry_ but his father could never understand his feelings for Kuron. There are no words in the English language to describe the vastness of his love for one god.

“I won’t leave you again,” Kuron promises softly. “But you do have to finish school before we even _broach_ the topic of eternal life, do you understand? You’re in your twenties, you may very well change your mind about me, and I can’t undo it once it’s done.”

“I promise, I’ll finish school,” James says firmly. “Is it over? The war you were in?”

“Yes, we’re safe. You’re all safe.”

“Good. Now, kiss me.”

Kuron smiles and obliges. “Say, you wanna come to a wedding with me? Shiro’s getting hitched.”

Being Kuron’s wedding date sounds like a wonderful way to start his summer. “Yes,” he whispers. “Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re getting married,” Keith whispers while admiring a ring Shiro had brought back from the deepest part of the Underworld. The ring is a perfect circle made of black bone and buffed to shine like metal. It’s light but beautiful and when shimmered in the light he can see small carvings beneath the resin.

“Yes,” Shiro says. “Wish I had a cigarette.”

Keith laughs. “I was that good, huh?” he retorts before rolling over to kiss Shiro senseless. He pulls at Shiro’s bottom lip and runs his tongue over the sharp canine points of his teeth. He tastes like toothpaste and everything Keith’s ever wanted.

“You were absolutely that good,” Shiro replies when Keith relinquishes his mouth. “So good, I wouldn’t mind more.”

“Mmm, I see you working blue.” While he would love to climb right back on for round two, Keith rests his head over Shiro’s chest to listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat and admire the ring on his finger a little longer. “Soon, I promise, we’ll go again.”

“We don’t have to, you know I would never force your hand.” Shiro shifts his arm to rest behind Keith’s head and Keith is eager to snuggle closer, sliding his thigh over Shiro’s hip in the process.

“I know you’re not like that.” In the moonlight coming through the window, Keith notes the ring’s carvings almost glow or maybe they are glowing, he can’t be sure. It’s so mesmerizing and beautiful. Never will it come off of his finger. His eyes shift from the ring to the backyard and he can see the trees quietly swaying on the warm, summer breeze.

Soon, Shiro will have to return to the Underworld without him and he will have to remain here on Earth for six months.

It feels a lot like robbery to be told he cannot have Shiro for six whole months since he spent those six in Erebus. Shiro has said nothing on having to the return to the Underworld without him which is both unlike and just like Shiro. Of course, Shiro would say nothing as he pretends everything is fine and he feels no pain. Also, how unlike Shiro to not state how much Keith will be missed.

Especially after everything.

“You haven’t said anything about me leaving,” Keith whispers. “Why?”

Shiro remains quiet for so long, Keith has to look up and make sure he’s not asleep. He’s awake, staring blankly at the ceiling and maybe Shiro is more bothered than he’s let on. “It’s too soon,” Shiro finally replies quietly. “If I start to think about it now, I’ll fall apart, and I don’t know how long it will take me to piece back together. It’s too soon, Keith. I can’t think on it now. I can just focus on the time we have left.”

“Okay,” Keith whispers while nuzzling against Shiro’s chest softly. “Our wedding is tomorrow. I hope we have enough food.”

Shiro chuckles. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of food as long as Kosmo doesn’t eat it all.”

At the utterance of his name, Kosmo paws at the bedroom door and whines to be let inside. They’d locked the hound out so they could have some private time between them but now Kosmo is clearly upset and wanting to join their bed. Keith snorts and realizes this is going to be their life for the rest of eternity. It’s not him and Shiro forever, it’s him, Shiro, and Kosmo forever.

Not that he would have it any other way.

“Should I let him in?” Keith asks.

“What about round two?”

“You can have round two after the wedding,” Keith teases before standing to go and unlock the door. “Come in, you big goof.”

Kosmo eagerly trots into the room and clambers up onto the bed to sit on the end by Shiro’s feet. Keith rolls his eyes and returns to snuggle up against Shiro’s side. Immediately after, Kosmo flops down heavily on both of them, making Shiro grunt and Keith gasp. The hound yawns and snuggles them both, licking them each before rolling onto his back, leads splayed apart and snoring louder than most people.

“And that’s what you have to put up with for six months a year,” Shiro says while gesturing at Kosmo’s form. “He’s worse when he has three heads.”

A warm, snoring hound on his lap, Shiro as a pillow, and the cooling night air quietly tickling through the window brings peace to Keith’s mind. Everything is perfect. “Good,” he whispers. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too, Keith.”

The sound of Shiro’s steady heartbeat fills his ears and Keith falls asleep with a smile on his face. _Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

 

Warm sunlight filters through the green canopy of the backyard as the leaves whisper in the light breeze. The backyard is done up in asphodels and forget-me-nots while there are a group of chairs all set out on the lawn to represent each side of the wedding party. Shiro knows he has no one to sit on his side because both Kuron and Kuro are going to stand at his side instead. He tries not to let the emptiness bother him while Keith’s side quickly fills up with family and friends.

_He’s marrying a nobody. Why would he ever want to marry someone with no friends?_

If he unfocuses his gaze he can see his reflection in the window while he stares out at the wedding party readying for their walk down the aisle. Nerves make his palms sweat and he tugs on a pair of black gloves to hide the ugliness of his right hand even though he knows Keith has never minded. He doesn’t want it to ruin any wedding photos taken.

“Hey, you almost ready?” Kuron asks while poking his head in. “You look good.”

“Please tell me you’re wearing a _suit_ and not some awful monstrosity,” Shiro replies in kind while straightening his tie. An image of Kuron arriving in some ugly printed shirt or polo flashes in his mind’s eye and makes his life feel too long. Keith may never forgive him if Kuron looks like a walking disaster on their wedding day.

Kuron steps in and Shiro is surprised to see not only is he in a suit but he even remembered to put on pants and decent dress shoes. “I swear on my honor, I tried to dress decently for your wedding. The _reception_ , however…” Kuron winks and Shiro dies inside.

“ _Please_ don’t try to pull some line dancing or gyrating all over my husband while at the reception because I’m not sure I will forgive you,” Shiro says – no _begs_. He’s not above begging for an embarrassment-free day.

“Hey, I have my own honey to gyrate on,” Kuron replies immediately. “Which I’m not sure I ever thanked you for what you did… Helping him remember like that… Thank you.”

“You were doing what you thought was best and so was I,” Shiro replies quietly. “You should have a happy ever after, too.”

“Will you two quit being saps and get this show on the road?” Kuro says and pops his head in. They’re in matching suits, Shiro notes, with coordinating colors. “I want cake.”

Shiro rolls his eyes but he remembers seeing the cake – a gift from Hunk, Keith’s friend, it’s tall, beautiful, and covered in sugared flowers. The perfect cake for their perfect wedding. Keith’s outfit is a mystery to him – bad luck and all – but he knows whatever Keith walks down the aisle in, he finds him completely ethereal.

Keith is the most beautiful person he’s been honored to see.

He still can’t believe in just a few short minutes, Keith will be his _husband_. The man he will love forever. Emotions make his throat tighten but he clears the lump away so he can follow his brothers out downstairs and walk down the aisle. Music is played by a few dyads and nymphs while Kuro and Kuron both walk Pidge and Lance down the aisle before Shiro follows.

Flowers drift down from overhead and when he glances up there are fae flying around tossing petals. A soft touch. Shiro reaches the end of the aisle and has to steel himself to turn around. This was never meant to be his life but it is now. He’s going to marry the love of his life; if gods had souls, Keith would be an extension of his own.

Kosmo comes with a basket in his mouth containing a soft satin pillow. On top of the pillow rests their wedding rings. He had them made specifically for the two of them in the Underworld’s forge. Cast from black bone, the ring matches the engagement ring he’d already given Keith not long ago.

“You can do this,” Kuron whispers and Shiro nods before slowly turning.

The wedding party rises when Keith appears in the doorway to walk down the aisle and even from the distance, Shiro can tell he is absolutely stunning. Tears make his vision blurry and they fall before he can wipe them away. Kuron grips his shoulder as comfort while Keith walks proudly with a bouquet of asphodels in his hands. Tex walks with him, arm in arm, and Shiro can see Keith fighting his own wave of emotions.

Hair done in a beautiful braid cascades along his shoulder and chest, filled with flowers from the Underworld and flowers from his mother’s garden. On his head rests a black, spiked crown decorated in golden leaves. Shiro isn’t sure what he expected Keith to wear to the wedding but seeing him in a long, sheer robe, sleeves open and flowing, decorated in soft, golden touches makes Shiro’s heart jump in his chest.

Beautiful does not describe Keith well enough.

He walks with such power and presence; a true force to be reckoned with. Shiro holds out a shaking hand when Keith reaches the end of the aisle and Tex kisses Keith’s cheek before returning to Krolia’s side. They both stare at one another a breath longer before returning to face the front to exchange vows.

Traditionally speaking, the wedding is to be overseen by one of the fates from the Underworld but since they’re not having the ceremony _in_ the Underworld, the officiator is not quite conventional. Of course, nothing Keith ever does is conventional.

 Coran stands with flowers in his hair and mustache, wearing a pastel blue suit which slightly clashes with just about everything but Shiro only really has eyes for Keith. He can’t keep his gaze away as Coran starts the ceremony. 

“So, we all know we are gathered here to see these two  _ finally _ wed,” Coran announces which makes Keith snort and the audience chuckle. “Shiro told me of a ceremonial flame which we will arrive to shortly but before we do, the couple would like to exchange some words. Keith, Shiro, please face one another and go ahead.” 

Shiro slowly turns to the left and Keith smiles warmly up at him as if he had been born for this moment. “Keith,” Shiro begins slowly. “I’ve thought about this moment ever since you accidentally asked for my hand in marriage and what I would say to you when we came here to the altar to make it official. I struggled to summarize the words and I realize my words are best summarized by a man named Mr. Darcy.” 

Keith smiles and covers his mouth to hold back a laugh. He knows this will confuse everyone in the audience but the vows are for them only. This is their wedding. Their love. 

“I love you most ardently,” Shiro continues quietly. “I am honored you wish to spend your life with me and intertwine our beings together forever. Thank you.”

Keith slowly drops his hand and looks as if he’s ready to cry but a slow inhale steadies him. “Shiro, I love you more than the sun loves the moon and more than the stars love the night sky. I love you more than the flowers love the earth and more than the sky loves the clouds–.” There is a moment where Keith struggles to keep his voice steady and tears at bay which only makes Shiro love him tenfold. “I love you, Takashi Shirogane. You are my everything. I cannot wait to start our lives together.” 

Tears shine like twinkling stars on Keith’s perfect cheeks and they lock eyes for the longest breath until the sound of blubbering tears makes them both turn. Coran is sanding with a tissue pressed to his face while he sobs over their love story.

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” he cries. “You’re both so perfect.”

“Uh, thanks?” Keith asks. 

“So, now, that the couple has exchanged vows we can focus on lighting the– the– oh, one moment, I’m sorry.” Coran turns away to have a private, blubbering cry, sobbing heavily into his kerchief. 

Keith looks over at him and mouths,  _ what the hell _ , which only makes Shiro snort before quickly recovering to become his usual, serious self. 

After a moment, Coran turns back around, face red, but seemingly ready to proceed. “Alright, you both may light the ceremonial candle.” 

A black candle rests on the altar where both Shiro and Keith handle the flame to symbolize their love for one another. The candle is enchanted by Underworld magic to leave the flame forever lit or until they break their vows. The candle lights in a blue flame and quietly flickers as they both turn to place rings on each other's fingers.

“And with these rings,” Coran says in a loud, proud voice. “I now pronounce you husband and… husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Shiro chuckles but leans over to press a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips in front of all of their friends and family while the audience claps. When he pulls back, Keith rolls his eyes and drags him back in for a kiss so firm and scandalous, Shiro can feel his cheeks flush but it elicits a few whoops from the crowd so h supposes it does the trick.

“And  _ that _ is how you kiss your new husband,” Keith says when they part. The party stands to clap them out and Keith slowly takes his hand. “Are you ready?” 

“For?” 

“To start our lives together?” 

Shiro smiles softly and nods. “Yes. I am absolutely ready for such a thing.”

“Then, let’s go.”

Shiro gladly turns to face the wedding party with his hand in Keith’s while they walk back down the aisle together. Wherever Keith goes, he knows he will gladly follow. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sad we don’t get a honeymoon,” Keith pouts while they stand in front of a black portal to take Shiro home shortly. “I don’t even get any before you leave?” 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers. “It’s time I return home. I wish… I wish so greatly you could come with me.” 

No sex before having to part for six months? What kind of rip off did he sign up for?

It’s not really about the sex or lack thereof; it’s about losing the man he loves and having to wait six whole months to see him again. “Can’t you come here to visit?” Keith asks while trailing his fingers over the buttons of Shiro’s jacket. “You came here before, what’s stopping you now?” 

Shiro’s fingers wrap around Keith’s wrist and he kisses the back of Keith’s soft hand. “The pantheon is right again but the balance is still woefully treacherous. For now, I must follow our own rules. I am to stay in the Underworld and rule over my kingdom. Kuron is to stay on Olympus and Kuro in the oceans. I’m sure when things settle down, I can return to you again.” 

A pout pushes Keith’s lower lip out but he supposes he can understand the caution. No need for another political coup. “I guess I understand.” 

“Six months is but a blink for us,” Shiro reminds him firmly. “It’ll be alright.” 

“But we were just  _ married _ . I don’t want you to go  _ or _ Kosmo.” He turns to kneel at the hound’s feet and hug him tight to his chest. “I love you, you big furry idiot.” Kosmo’s tail thumps in happy but forlorn response. 

“He loves you, too,” Shiro reassures him. “You know, Kosmo brought us together. We should thank him for our fateful meeting.” 

Kosmo  _ had _ brought them together for it had been Kosmo to attract Keith to the coffee shop, to begin with. Keith kisses the hound’s snout and Kosmo eagerly kisses him back before Keith has to stand up to say goodbye. No way around their deal, Keith knows it is binding. 

“Besides,” Shiro whispers. “You’ll be so busy enjoying your friends, the weather, the  _ flowers _ , you won’t even have time to miss me.” 

“Not true, but nice try.” He throws his arms around Shiro’s neck to hold him close. Their mouths find one another in a desperate kiss to make the evening last just a little longer but they will always crave five more minutes. At some point, the five more minutes must end. 

“I love you, Keith. I will see you soon.” 

One more kiss and Shiro finally steps back through the portal leading to the Underworld, Kosmo dashing afterward. He stands and watches it close before feeling his eyes fill with heavy tears. Six months away from the man he loves is a lot to ask but he brought that fate upon them both. 

“Keith?” Krolia calls softly from the kitchen and Keith sighs. Of course, he’s sure she’s happy to see Shiro go. 

“What?” he asks tiredly. 

“Do you want some more cake? Maybe ice cream? Ice cream usually makes things like this easier,” she continues. 

“C’mon, Keith!” Lance calls. “No moping, we’ll keep you heavily distracted for six months,  _ trust _ me.” 

“I just miss him so much already,” Keith mourns before slowly going to join his family and friends in the kitchen. Even with his mother’s comfort, Keith remains sad but his eyes widen as he notes resting on the table is a beautiful, perfectly shaped, petrified rose. With the rose lies a black envelope with his name written in gold ink on the front. Keith is quick to tear it open. 

 

_ Keith,  _

_ By now, I have returned to the Underworld sans your company and while it hurts me to the bone to have to leave you behind, I know you have family there to support and love you. Please, do not despair. We will see each other soon and I am already excited for all of the tales you will have to tell me upon our reunion. _

_ Kosmo will absolutely expect at least one box of Milkbones as payment for your absence. _

_ I only expect your smile. _

 

_ With all of my love,  _

_ Shiro _

 

“That from Shiro?” Lance asks as Keith sits down to join them in a game of Uno for the evening. 

“Yeah,” Keith whispers.

“What’s it say?” 

The letter is tucked away before Lance can snoop and he says nothing in return. When his eyes glance out the window of the back door, Keith notes the blue flame of the candle burning steadily still. 


	19. Epilogue

On the back of summer’s dying breath, cool weather rolls into the city on a brisk, first day of autumn. With the cooler weather, comes the god of death as he strolls into a familiar coffee shop. Not much has changed – updated decor, a new menu layout, new employees – but mostly everything has stayed the same. The people bustle by, attached to their cell phones and Bluetooth devices, eyes on digital screens while Shiro only has eyes for one particular individual. 

Kosmo whines and places his head on Shiro’s lap and Shiro pats his ears gently. “He’ll be here soon.” 

It had been Shiro’s idea to meet here before going home together which had really just been a ploy for him to enjoy a caramel swirled macchiato. He’s not had one in six months. More people pass by and no one smacks into a window and there’s no sign of punky spikes intermixed with pastel pink. For a brief moment, Shiro worries Keith has forgotten, too caught up in his friends or some other social engagement, when the sound of someone thunking against the window makes him startle and look up. 

Keith, beautiful, radiant, ethereal, Keith stands outside, a huge smile plastered on his face. Kosmo leaps up and goes to the window to drag his paws on the glass in desperation to reach his favorite person. 

“Can I pet your dog?” Keith asks through the glass as a joke and Shiro feels tears flood his eyes so fast he almost doesn’t catch them in time. 

_ Keith _ . 

Kosmo yips at the window with enough impatience to fuel a few guilt trips to the dog store, so Keith finally comes in, petting Kosmo first before going up to the table. Shiro stands, almost knocking his drink to the ground, and sweeps Keith up into his arms to hold as tightly as possible. The scent of flowers and sunlight fill Shiro’s nose as he buries it in Keith’s neck. 

“Keith,” he whispers. “You’re  _ here _ .” 

“I am,” Keith replies softly. “ _ You’re _ here. I’ve dreamt of this day every night. I’ve missed you  _ so _ much.” 

Shiro searches for Keith's lips with his own and they slowly ease into a kiss, forehead to forehead, with Keith up on his tiptoes. The affection is a warm welcoming breeze and Shiro feels renewed by Keith’s presence. 

“Are you ready to come home?” Shiro whispers against Keith’s lips while they stand and make out obnoxiously in a coffee shop. 

“Gods, yes,” Keith moans. “You have no idea how badly I want to go home. When we get there, I want you to bang me like a screen door in a hurricane for six months, got it? My toys and fingers are  _ not _ enough anymore.” 

The insinuations make Shiro blush but he’s nothing if not eager to please. They leave the coffee shop behind, Kosmo on their heels, and Shiro walks them down the alley to the black swirling portal situated in the wall. The Underworld greets its kings graciously and Keith immediately rushes to the nook to collapse on a couch. 

“I missed this!” Keith cries out happily. “Hey, do we get Amazon delivery down here, Shiro? Because I think we should order some new decorations to liven it up.” 

“I’ll find out,” Shiro replies while joining Keith by the couch. “Welcome to your kingdom, Your Majesty.” 

Keith smiles in response. “You know, it’s kind of nice to escape winter down here. It’s like having a winter home.” 

“I am glad you are happy.” Shiro leans down to kiss Keith’s lips. “I only want you to be happy.” 

“You make me happy, Shiro.” 

Kosmo interrupts them in favor of shaking off his glamour and tapping his feet impatiently while he waits for attention. Keith sits up and Shiro can see his heart melting before he launches over the couch to give all of Kosmo’s heads firm attention. 

“He missed you,” Shiro says while leaning back against one of the couches. 

“I see that. I missed him.” Keith kisses each nose softly. “Has he been a good boy?” 

“Oh, yes, very good while you were away.” 

“ _ Good _ .” Keith reaches into his bag and pulls out a coveted box of milk bones which causes all three of Kosmo’s purple tongues to loll out of his mouths in excitement. “Here, you can have the  _ whole _ box.” 

The box is tossed into the general vicinity Kosmo calls his own and Kosmo eagerly bounds over to rip in and eat it, cardboard and all. Keith snorts but turns to face him again with a somewhat devilish grin.

“What’s that face for?” Shiro asks with a chuckle. 

“I was just thinking of all of the ways I’m going to make your thighs quake tonight.”

_ Don’t ask questions, don’t ask questions.  _ Shiro covers his face in embarrassment. “ _ Keith _ .” 

“Shiro.” 

He sighs but drops his hands. “Yes, dear?” 

“Do you love me?” 

The question comes out vulnerable and tinged with a fear Shiro knows well. The kind of vulnerability stemming from the worry of being replaced or forgotten. They have been parted for six months but Shiro could never replace Keith. They are forever. 

He crosses the room and wraps Keith up in his arms to tilt him back slowly before giving him a deep, needy kiss. “Most ardently, my king.”

“If I’m the king, is this all my kingdom? You included?” Keith asks. 

“Yes.” 

There’s a glint of a smile in Keith’s eyes before they close the gap to kiss for a second time. “Then, as you king, I command you to carry me to our bedroom and christen the marriage bed over and over and over. Please.” 

“As you wish.” Shiro lifts Keith up and they walk around Kosmo eagerly crunching through milk bones and start toward the bedroom. 

He isn’t sure what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as Keith but he is honored to see where life will lead them.

Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddddd we're done. 
> 
> Wow, wow, WOW, I can't believe I wrote this much. Thank you all for sticking through it with me and I hope you enjoyed this AU as much as I loved writing it. This is by far my favorite fic to date and I hope to revisit the gods sometime in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/xenogl0ssia)


End file.
